How the Mighty Fall
by Ninadoll
Summary: Wolf Territory - He was notorious amongst those who did not know the real him. He was known as the poor boy who made it good, a sinner in the eyes of many, a bastard both by birth and character and mostly an animal in the bedroom. I invite you to get to know the real man.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer – This is Stephenie Meyer's universe. I'm just playing in her world for a bit. Any names and characters not found in Stephenie Meyer's books could be my creation though.

Hello my loyal readers. Let's see how many of you catch this story ;) I'm still working on the Epilogue of 'How Wonderful Life is Now You're in the World', but this Prologue was just begging to be written and I really couldn't resist. Now remember, any continuation etc etc will solely be in your hands because you all know, I need inspiration and motivation to put down into words all the ideas that are swimming in my head. And inspiration and motivation comes in the form of reviews and constructive criticism.

My sincere thanks to my lovely beta Liljenrocks for encouraging me to keep writing and for continuously boosting up my spirits. Please check out her 'Love You for Always' and 'A Love that Defies all Logic'. Both stories are written in my universe. Good News, she's not ending her 'Love You for Always' yet. So there'll be lots more yummy goodness of the delicious Dr. Seth.

**HOW THE MIGHTY FALL**

**Chapter 1: The beginning?**

She panted heavily as she hurriedly threw things into her bag, not really caring if clothes were getting wrinkled in any way. She needed to get out of there, fast. She threw her door open and almost screamed in fright when a figure loomed up. He did not say anything, just reaching out to grab the bag from her and opening it to throw in some wads of money on the top, then snapping the bag shut again, he reached out again to grab her hand and led her outside to where a car sat purring on the sidewalk. He threw the bag into the backseat before helping her into the passenger seat of the car. In the blink of an eye, he was in the seat beside her and pulling away from the curb.

She grabbed her belly suddenly as the baby inside made a sudden lurch, hurting her and causing her to cry out. He glanced at her worriedly as he pushed the car past its own speed limits, driving through the Italian countryside.

"Do you remember what I told you?" he asked.

She looked up at him, startled. "You're coming with me, aren't you?"

He shook his head. "I may have to lead them away from you. Dammit, Gianna, were you listening to me when I was talking?"

"Demitri, I can't – I can't do this alone," she started sobbing, the terror of the past month still tying her insides up in knots.

"We can't do this now. Listen to me! I'm going to lead them away from you. I need you to keep moving. Go far away, anywhere."

"Where? I have relatives in –"

"Don't tell me! If he reads my mind, he'll know immediately."

He pulled up into a small railway station in a small little town. Grabbing the bag in one hand and hers in the other, he led her to the ticketing window and bought a ticket. Then standing in front of the train, he whispered to her.

"Remember, get into the city, pick a small town and head out towards it."

"Demitri –" she started again in a teary voice.

He grabbed her face, pressing a hard kiss to her lips. "You just concentrate on staying alive," he whispered. "I will find you. Both of you." Then he kissed her again, "I love you. Remember that, wherever you are. Just remember that."

He wouldn't know, as he watched the train pull away, that he wouldn't live to find her, nor would she stay alive much longer to concentrate on anything.

Elsewhere in America, in western Washington State was a sleepy little Indian Reservation called La Push. Population 374. The tribe residing on this Reservation were the Quileutes. The Quileutes had their own government consisting of a tribal council. The current chair of the council was one Billy Black, grandson of the last Chief of the Quileute people, Ephraim Black. Ephraim Black was Chief before the first tribal council was formed. He had been a brave warrior and just Chief, and as legends said, he had been a wolf.

According to folklore, the Quileutes were descendents from wolves. In the beginning, there had been six tribal societies that represented the elk hunter, the whale hunter, the fisherman, the weather predictor, and the medicine man. As legends had it, the medicine man had the ability to leave his body and let his spirit roam the land as he scouted for animals to hunt or enemies to keep away. The medicine man would also honor the creator by performing the wolf dance. From this line of medicine men came the great Chief Taka Aki. Taka Aki and his band of warriors would use their spirit warrior abilities to keep their tribe safe, but the sacred art of Spirit Warriors was left to die out after one of Taka Aki's men, overcome by greed had stolen the Chief's body and attempted to take over the Chief's life. Having no body to return to, the Chief had shared the body of a wolf and had vanquished the usurper. Taka Aki did get his body back but after having gone wolf, his human body faced some transformation. Gone was the slim built and the short stature, and Taka Aki stood close to seven feet tall and was very much more broader with muscles. He was also able to transform at will onto a giant sized wolf, perfect for fighting a new kind of enemy to come into their land, the cold ones.

Taka Aki had lived through three generations, siring three families as he didn't seem to age over the years. His sons inherited his ability to turn into giant wolves once they reached manhood and together they kept their tribe safe and thriving. In total, Taka Aki had twenty seven children spanning the three generations and three wives, all of whom he had outlived. The last wife, the third wife had been his true soulmate. When she had died, it was during a time when a cold one had come into their land and killed at will. Many of Taka Aki's sons had been killed fighting the ferocious enemy and the aging Taka Aki who had stopped turning into wolf just so he could age with his beloved third wife, had been forced to transform once again. The enemy was finally killed but that fight had left only a very few of Taka Aki's younger sons and daughters alive, for it had been a terrible time. Taka Aki had wandered into the woods after that, never to be seen again and the younger sons and grandsons transformed into wolves and somehow the tribe survived over the years, but slowly the wolf magic had died off, leaving the old stories to be remembered simply as quaint bedtime stories, folklore shared around bonfires when young children were thought of the legends.

The current tribe, though living in the time of video games and television took the time to share the old stories with the younger generations, determined to pass their culture and tradition down to them, not wanting it to die away the way some of the other tribes had. The Quileute language or Quillayute language, which was part of the Chimakuan family of language was thought in school based on books written by some tribal members, and in some families, the grandparents made it a point to converse only in the old language with the young ones. Only the Quileute and the Makah tribes were left speaking the Chimakuan language and the elders were doing all that they could to ensure that it did not die off.

One day, almost fourteen years ago, the Quileute tribe had welcomed into their midst a young woman, barely a child herself and her newborn baby. There was no husband to speak of and she refused to name the father of her child, her own overly pious family having turned her away for having a baby out of wedlock. She came from the Makah tribe and she was well versed in the Chimakuan language. She was hired to write text books of the language to be used in the Quileute Tribal School. And with the help from the tribal elders, she received her teaching certificate and became the language teacher in the school. Everyone talked about the kindness of the Quileute tribal council, for helping the single mother. But the council had its own motive, for one of the elders, Abraham Uley, had noticed something in the young child. The high arch of his eyebrows and the unusually sharp nose was something dominant in his family. He had it, his son Joshua, who had abandoned his small family a couple of years back, had it and his young grandson Samuel had it. This child was known to be a Makah in the Quileute land, but the elders made it a point to have a hand in teaching him all things Quileute. Thus, Embry Call grew up well versed in the Quileute traditions and beliefs, more so than he was of the Makah teachings.

_A/N: It's short – I know. But it's the prologue, just a taste of what's to come. Your opinions on my writing abilities and my weird ideas matter, so please leave a review!_


	2. Femme Fatale

**Disclaimer – This is Stephenie Meyer's universe. I'm just playing in her world for a bit. Any names and characters not found in Stephenie Meyer's books could be my creation creation though.**

**My special thanks to my wonderful beta Liljenrocks. She's been keeping my spirits up so I could write this chapter. I finally did it Jen! And also to all of you who've reviewed and added me to your alerts. Thank you, thank you.**

**Guess what? Jen and I have been nominated in the Twitasticawards. Me for How **_**Wonderful Life is, Now You're in the World**_** and Liljenrocks for **_**Love You for Always**_**. You all know that Jen's written 2 stories in my universe and **_**How the Mighty Fall**_** is my 3rd story in this universe. So if you guys have read our stories and feel we deserve your vote, please take the time to pop into http:/ twitasticawards(dot) webs(dot) com/ and vote for us. (Remember to remove the space and put in the dots.) Thank you so very much!**

**How the Mighty Fall**

**Chapter 2: Femme Fatale**

She tried to supress the sobs as the train pulled away, and throughout the long journey, she would stuff her handkercheif into her mouth and use her coat to further muffle her sobs as she held back the cries of pain that the baby caused her, cringing in pain and horror at the cracking sounds that fills her ears and the pain that shoots up to her body from her legs to her head.

"Sshh," she whispered to her stomach as she clutched it. "Settle down, baby. Please. You're hurting Mama."

When she could, she slept restlessly, and when she did, her mind wandered, back to those early days. _She had worked in one of the fashion houses in the heart of town when she met her for the first time and she thought that she was flawlessly beautiful. The girl who had been attending to her urged Gianna to take over the customer, claiming to need a break and scuttling out of the area. While helping her with one of the outfits, Gianna felt her icy cold skin and had gasped in surprise, earning a mocking look from the lady. Something told her that this woman was different. Instincts told her to run, to hide, but her natural curiosity made her want to know more. The woman hadn't seemed to care about the costs of the clothes that she had so casually bought and she left when a man came for her. Something had caught Gianna's breath when she laid eyes on him for the first time. Dark blond hair fell shaggily over his high forehead, over the sunglasses he wore and he had a moody look about him. Fallen angel was the thought that had run through her mind. This was what God's fallen angel would have looked like. They had both caught her watching him and the woman looked at him with an eyebrow arched in question. He shook his head no to her silent question. They both left the shop then, but he had never left her heart. It was a few weeks later that the woman had returned, smiling mischeviously, she had offered Gianna another job, one as a Receptionist for a special organization. She accepted on the spot with hopes of seeing the man again. And she would see him again, on the day that the woman named Heidi brought her into a room with a few other devastatingly beautiful people and told her about Vampires._

_He had been there that day, leaning against the wall, his face in the shadows but she knew without a doubt that he watched her. With no hesitation on her part, she had begged to become one of them knowing even then, in the face of all that's evil, that he was her destiny. They had promised her then that she would be one of them when the time was right, once she had proved herself, and she waited, hoping for the day to come. _

_She had learnt over time that he and Heidi were together. Why wouldn't they be together? She was so perfectly beautiful, what man could have resisted? But she remained there, content with just the periodical glances that she was granted. She did not know much about their relationship but in the beginning when he would stride past her counter, he would ignore her, then as the months passed, he would nod at her if there was no one else present. Once when he had appeared with Heidi, Gianna had smiled at him before she could help herself and Heidi had stared at her then, a calculating look on her face before she had wrapped a manicured hand over his arms and led him away. Other vampires would come and flirt with her, offer her a good time, the most insistent was always the big one, Felix. She would always laugh and smile but never took them up on their offer, how could she when her heart belonged to someone else?_

She manages to hobble out of the train when she gets to Milan, knowing that she would listen to him and do what he said. She would need to try to lose herself in the crowd, to dilute her scent and her trail, and then from there, head out to somewhere isolated. Somewhere where she could disappear and take on a new name. She had to, for the baby's sake. That was what he wanted. For the baby to have a good life. To be happy and safe and pure and she would do all that for him.

Her plan was to get to Lombardia, from there to the Lake Maggiore district. When she had been a little girl, her family had taken a holiday on the Alps. It had been a beautiful place and one day she had hid behind the banisters of the luxury hotel they were staying in and watched a beautiful wedding unfold before her eyes. She never noticed the beautiful dress or the long veil, nor did she notice the flowers that the bride held. Her attention remained on the expression on the bride's face. She glowed with an ethereal beauty. She was tiny and the groom stood tall and dark, clearly a foreigner with his dark hair and dark skin and he looked fierce and yet the look of tenderness on his face as he gazed upon his wife-to-be as she walked towards him would remain etched in her mind forever. It would be a look of such tenderness on another fierce and dangerous face that would take her down the wrong path one day, when she was all grown up. But on that day, when the wedding came to an end and the bride and groom kissed, Gianna sighed wistfully and look up to see another little girl in a similar pose as herself, crouching behind the other side of the bannister, and watching with the same expression on her face. The two little girls would form a close friendship that day and after the holiday was over and both families had returned to their respective homes, the girls would write to each other for years, first through letters and then through e-mails. Gianna had stopped writing at one point but she always remembered her friend, and now she was heading towards Lombardia, knowing that her friend's grandparents had a hunting lodge in the lake district and she would be able to hide out there for awhile. And then maybe she would contact her old friend, Petranella, from there, and she hoped that she would come for her. Getting to Switzerland was her plan and she did not worry that he would not find her. Wasn't he the best tracker in the guard? Plus, he had promised.

_The dynamics of their relationship had changed one day when she was walking home from work, she stepped off the curb, almost run over by a car. A cold arm pulled her out of harm's way and when she had whirled around, there was no one there, but she had known that it was him. It was not the first time that she had sensed someone watching her. And something in her, her heart, her soul, told her, it was him. She had returned to her lonely flat that night and sobbed herself to sleep on the couch. Once she had been vivacious and happy and here she was now, yearning and aching for someone, something that she couldn't have, shouldn't have. She had awakened when she felt someone lower her down gently onto her bed._

"_Sshh, little one," he had murmured, his voice every bit as beautiful as his visage. "Sleep now."_

_They had continued meeting like that, always in secret and they talked, really talked. He told her about himself, what he could remember of his life in Russia at a time when Rasputin had served the Tsar and the Queen. He had told her about the circumstances that led to his becoming a vampire. And he would tell her about Heidi. How they had drifted together out of loneliness and how she would never let him leave her for a human. They needed to be patient, he told her how her transformation would be done when the leaders decided. She would be strong then and be able to withstand what was sure to be Heidi's wrath. They remained a secret, never would he acknowledge her in the presence of others but it had been okay with her, the tender and loving look on his face whenever they were alone made up for all that and more. And inevitably they had become lovers. _

Over the next two days, Gianna would manage to buy an old car with cash, careful not to leave a paper trail, and she bought supplies. The baby was growing too fast and it was hurting her. She had ripped the hotel sheet to bind it around her midriff. She had no medical background, but she wondered if she had some broken ribs. Plus, she was sick. She was not able to keep any food down, always violently vomitting everything that she tried to eat. The baby would be coming soon, she knew and she needed to leave this place, knowing that she couldn't risk a hospital. She hoped she'd have time to call Petranella and she'd hoped the baby would wait until she got to her hideout at least. She left that very night, heading for the mountains, pulling over now and then to sleep for a little while, to eat something and pray for the ability to keep it down and to cry out in pain when it got really too much.

And at one point, she could not go on, and she was lost, she knew it. It was a risk she had taken trying to find an isolated hunting lodge with no map, based solely on something she was told in passing in old letters. There was no signal on her phone and she got out of the car. Crying in fear, crying for her baby's father. Something was wrong. She knew it and she felt it in her heart.

_She had realized that she was pregnant when the entire guard as well as the elders had disappeared. They had been gone for close to a month and her pregnancy had progressed at such an accelerated and alarming speed that she had been worried about questions from people who see her often, the people in her building, the shopkeepers and mostly the other vampires. When they had returned, he had strode past her counter, and she had noticed the slightest hesitation in his steps when he had glanced at her. He had sought her out in public for the first time that day, sliding into the seat next to her in the little cafe where she was having her solitary lunch. He had told her urgently about the danger she was in, the baby was in. There had been another hybrid baby in America, where the guard and the elders had just returned from. One of the elders had wanted that baby but he acknowledged that it was not meant to be. They had half the guard still in the jungles of the Amazon seeking other hybrids. Demetri had been determined that no one found out about their baby. "Our baby will not be an experiment," he had said to her. "Our baby deserves to have a wonderful life. That baby in America was beautiful, they were giving her a normal life as much as they could. Our baby deserves to have a life as good as that baby." He had coaxed her to rush back to her flat that day to pack. _And here she was today.

As dusk was falling hours later, an old man and his grandson appeared. They had come over the mountains from a neighboring country, slipping in undetected to go into one of the little villages some miles away, to trade, sometimes stealing things from the little homesteads that stand isolated around the mountains. It was a strange sight they happened upon. An old car sat in the middle of the mountain road, and in the backseat lay a woman with a baby in her arms, and at first sight it seemed that she was dead, she was soaked in blood. The grandson opened the back door and the woman almost fell out, he managed to catch her in time and slowly lowered her down onto the snowy ground. Then he reached for the baby as his grandfather hastily crossed himself. The baby did not come easily and he realized why, when the woman let out a weak moan. The baby was biting into her and when he finally had it in his arms, he noticed the blood on its lips, a full set of teeth and the most brilliant green eyes as it stared thoughtfully up at him.

The old man cried out, urging the grandson to drop the baby, to drop the abomination. The boy had assumed that someone must have stabbed her repeatedly in the stomach as she was almost bled out. He tried to hand the baby to his grandfather, but the old man stumbled back, a terrified look on his face. Seeing no choice, he wrapped the baby in his own jacket and placed it on the ground then reaching out to feel for a pulse on the woman. She opened her eyes, and he notices her eyes are the exact same brilliant green as that of the baby. She grabs his arm, gasping out weakly, "Petra – Petranella."

She was desperate to tell him that her friend Petranella's contact details were in her bag. She wanted to beg him for help, to get the baby to her. She was desperate for any kind of help she could get for her baby. "Petranella," was all she managed as she drew her last breath with the comforting hand of a stranger upon her forehead. She died hoping that this stranger would be able to bring her baby somewhere safe. She died with a feeling of utter helplessness and desperation. She died in vain thinking that she had managed to relay her message to the boy.

When the boy stood up from the dead woman, his grandfather cried out boy noticed the rock he held in his hand as he swung it at the baby. The boy would manage to wrestle the rock away from the old man and scoop the baby up.

"Vampir!" The old man cried and there was no reasoning with him. The boy had heard of the Slavic folklores of the Vampirs. But Vampirs were made, not born and he was sure that his grandfather was wrong. Finally the boy told the old man that he was going to bring the child up into the mountain. He agreed to kill the baby, to behead it and then bury it, just like his grandfather instructed. He would set out into the mountainside, promising his grandfather that he would return fast. But he would not kill the baby, instead, wrapping her up in his own leather jacket, he'd left her under a tree, hoping someone would find the child. He knew there was a small farm just over the small clearing past the forest and with the hope that someone would stumble past her before she froze, he had walked away.

By the time the boy returned to his grandfather, he'd find that the old man had managed to place the woman's body back into the car and pushed it down the mountainside. The car caught fire just as the boy rushed up to his grandfather and they would watch as any chances he could have had to find out about the baby's family, any chances he had for notifying anyone just go up in flames.

If a tree fell in a forest and there was no one around to hear it fall. Would it have made a sound?

_**Embry**_

I sat outside the gas station in Forks, Washington. A sleepy little town about fourteen miles from the little Indian reservation that I called home. La Push, Washington. I slipped behind the counter when a car pulled up and I watched as some guy got out to fill his tank as his girlfriend bounced in to pay. I kept my attention outside, never on her as she walked the aisles and picked out some candy and approached me to pay. I rang up the total for her.

"Embry?" she whispered. I looked up at her in a mocking way. "I'll leave my window open, okay? Same time as yesterday?"

I nodded and she walked out. I've probably already slept with half the girls in the Forks' senior class ever since I'd taken this part time job. I used to be a skinny kid, but ever since I had started to turn into a gigantic wolf at will, my body had changed. I'd always been tall, but now I towered over most people and I had like a sculptured body, and the girls noticed. Of course, I was too poor and unimpressive to be seen around town with, or even to acknowledge in public, but I had crawled into the windows of a number of girls and women, all with invitation, of course.

I jumped on my bike and headed home after work. Her same time as yesterday would be well after midnight, after her parents had gone to bed and after her jock boyfriend dropped her home. I didn't care much, I know I was being used but I got something out of it. Sex. Not only did it make me feel great, but it helped to numb the thoughts in my head. It felt good to be wanted even for a little while and when someone clings to me and gasps my name, it makes me feel like a million bucks.

When I got home that day, my mom was already in a fine mood. She must have been stewing for a while. I ignored her like I always do and headed for the shower. When I got out of my room, she stood in the middle of the living room holding an envelope. She was pissed but what's new, huh?

"What's this?" she demanded, waving the envelope over her head.

"An envelope," I answered, my heart starting to pick up speed when I saw the words 'Peninsula College' printed on it. The envelope was open.

"When did you send this out?"

Emily had made me do it one day when I had been over at Sam's place after patrol. She had nagged me in a nice way, she had the forms and everything. I had always been good in school, studies came easy for me. If I paid attention in class, I wouldn't need to study afterwards, the lesson remained in my head. And Emily had decided that no way was I going to remain in the gas station or become a mechanic or anything like that. She had gotten me the application forms and had made me to fill out the financial aid forms. I had humoured her back then, thinking that there was no way in hell I was going to college but touched at the same time that she had cared enough. My mom should have done that for me instead of standing here looking mad.

"Sometime back," I shrugged.

"Are you going?" she demanded, waving the envelope again.

"I don't know. You're the one who's read my mail."

She crumpled the envelope into a ball and threw it at me and it fell by my feet. I looked down at it passively. Three, two, one. "I've done so much for you. I sacrificed my life because of you. I could have had a life you know! I could have gone to college, been successful. I deserved so much more than this. But I did it all for you and you couldn't even tell me that you applied for college. You're not going to make anything of yourself. You'll be just like your father, all secretive."

I looked up at her with a glare. She'd never said who my father was. As a child I used to ask a lot. I used to watch how Jake's dad, despite being wheelchair bound would be there for Jake, and for me. Quil's dad, before he died had always been cheerful and goofy and Quil used to worship him. I did too. Then there was me with no one. I used to cry wondering who my dad was, why wasn't he there for me but she never told. Lately, she'd been mentioning him a lot. Always saying that I'll be worth nothing just like him and yet never saying who he was.

My mom was actually from the Makah reservation, she was not Quileute but she had moved here when she was heavily pregnant with me, I was born the day after she'd arrived here. Her family had kicked her out when she told them she was pregnant. Somehow, the tribal council had decided to help her and here we still were. I never really put much thought into why she chose La Push of all places until I had phased for the first time. I knew all about the Quileute legends. Jake's dad Billy and Quil's grandfather always insisting that I was part of the tribe. It gave me a sense of belonging so I had learnt everything Jake and Quil had. But the fact that I turned wolf said one thing. My father had to have been Quileute. That was the only explanation.

"Well, thanks to you, I can't make a comparison now, can I?" I asked as I picked up the balled envelope then slipped back into my room to grab my school bag. Then I stalked out of the house.

"Where do you think you're going?" she yelled.

"Out."

"You're grounded, you know you are. Come back in here!" I ignored her and kept walking and she followed me out into the porch. "One day you'll wish you'd treated me with more respect! You ruined my life! I had to give everything up for you!"

I let the roar of my dirt bike drown out the sounds of her voice. This was not the first time she had rained down this tirade on me. I've been hearing it since my earliest memory. I used to cry about it as a child and then as I got older, I guess I had developed a thicker hide. Sometimes I wished she had aborted me or given me up for adoption or something. She would definitely have been happier. Sometimes I'd think that she kept me just so she could punish me for the sins of that guy who'd impregnated her.

When I got to Emily's, she was chopping tomatoes.

"Hey!" she looked up with smile. "Dinner?"

I nodded. "Can I?"

"Of course, silly," she smiled.

I sat at the table, staring at the balled up envelope. College. I didn't know what the letter said, but if I had gotten in, it would mean an escape for me. I could get away from my mom, I could get a real job, afford my own place, be able to have a little bit of peace. With a gasp, Emily reached for the envelope and smoothed it open.

"What did it say? Why did you crumple it like that?" she asked.

"My mom did that," I said sullenly. "I don't know what it says."

"Can I open it?" she asked and I nodded.

"Oh, honey, you got in," she beamed. "I'm so proud of you."

I sighed. That was what a real mother should have said. "I can't go," I mumbled.

"Why not?" she asked gently and I shrugged. "We'll figure something out when Sam comes home, okay?"

Paul and Quil turned up before Sam did and we sat at the table, each of us engrossed in our own thoughts and homework. And then Sam came back. I watched from the corner of my eyes as he walked in and headed straight for Emily, trailing kisses down her scarred face before kissing her lips deeply. She sort of melted into his arms. This wasn't sex, this was just being happy to be in each other's arms. I saw the expression on her face when he had stepped into the room. I wondered if anyone would ever look at me like that. Paul kicked me then and I looked up at him with a glare.

"Perv," he mouthed.

I scowled and turned my attention back to my homework, slightly embarrassed to have been caught staring. So many of my pack brothers had imprinted. Imprint. That always came out like a bad word for me. Granted I don't really understand it, since it's not happened to me but for the guys who had, they'd all changed one way or eyes involuntarily shifted to Sam again as he tried to grab a piece of whatever Emily was cooking and she smacked his hand with her spatula causing him to laugh and kiss her again. Sam used to be in love with Leah Clearwater and she was hot. To be honest, she was hotter than Emily but Sam imprinted on Emily. Their whole get together was so filled with drama that the whole reservation had gossipped about them, including my mother. She had gone on and on about the cheating men of the Uley clan. She always said that Sam was only with Emily now because a bear had mauled her and that their relationship wouldn't last, that Sam would stray, but we all knew better. Jared had imprinted on the school bookworm, Kim Tushka, and when he's not in school or on patrol, we all knew that he'd be with her. Then Paul imprinted, on Jake's big sister. She was in college and she was serious about becoming someone and overnight the school bully turned a new leaf. These days he sat in front of the class and was the first to complete his homework and hand over assignments. He took his schoolwork very seriously, he wanted to be someone Rachel would be proud to be with and that about face was something not many people were able to accept easily. The teachers especially still look at him with suspicion when he raises his hand to answer. Quil had imprinted on Emily's two-year old niece, well, she'd be four now. But when it had first happened, we were all unsure on how to handle it. There was something just so wrong about it. But once we all got into Quil's head and saw that he just simply adored her and wanted only the best for her and there was nothing wrong or taboo-ish or perverted about what he felt for her, we all relaxed. But I felt sorry for him in a way. Just before he'd phased, well before any of us phased, Quil's ambition was to be the stud of the rez. He was into his exercise regime so he could build up his 'babe magnet' body which was for nothing really since we all turned buff once we turned wolf, but in his case whatever interest he'd had on the opposite sex disappeared overnight post-imprint. And finally there was Jake, the one person I was the most bitter about, the one who's imprinting was the most shocking and the hardest to accept. He'd been in love with Bella Swan for awhile, the vampire's girl and he'd been so torn up when she had chosen to marry Edward Cullen the vampire and become one of the undead. I had been in Jake's head, he'd taken off for some time and I had hated Bella so much for that, for putting him through so much of pain. Jake had always been someone who cares. He cared about everyone around him. He's probably the one who kept me from sliding into depression when I was growing up. And then he went and imprinted—on the vampire's daughter, on an infant. And despite all that had happened before, he had chosen to leave the rez, his family, his friends and pack brothers to move with the vamps to the other side of the country. But he was happy now, or happier than he had been before Nessie had been born. He called very often and we were in each other's head everynight. But I still missed him. We used to talk a lot, Jake, Quil and I, about everything, girls, boobs, cars, bikes, anything under the sun. Now whatever conversation we had, Quil would somehow turn the subject around to Claire. Jake was different. Even after imprinting, he was capable of talking about other things apart from his imprint.

After dinner that night, Sam gave me the night off from patrolling just so we could talk. And we waited for the other guys to leave before Emily brought the topic up. Sam listened to everything, about the financial aid and the part scholarship that I was given.

"So why are you even thinking about this?" he asked.

"I still can't afford it. It's only part scholarship. My mom – well she's not gonna help me with anything. I don't want her to anyway. Well, I just don't think I can go," I trailed off.

Sam stayed in deep thought for a while. Not saying anything but the frown lines on his forehead was very pronounced. It looked familiar and I wondered for a millionth time if he ever wondered about the similarities between us. The same nose, the same jaw line and the same textured hair.

"I have an aunt in Port Angeles. She's actually a librarian in Peninsula College. She's been known to rent out a room to college kids. I could check with her if she'd be up for a tenant. I have a feeling that she might say yes," Sam said.

"An aunt?" I asked.

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "My dad's sister," he was careful not to look at me and I gulped.

Sam got up from his chair suddenly and stalked out of the room and Emily reached out to squeeze my hand. I felt scared suddenly and I looked up at her.

"You're going to college and you're going to be great," she said and I nodded, feeling a lump in my throat.

Sam came back into the room then and handed me a manila envelope. "Here," he said. "My grandfather left this for you. He wanted me to give it to you when I felt the time was right."

Sam's grandfather had been another tribal elder who had always looked out for me. Always. He used to watch me a lot too. Once upon a time, Jake, Quil and I would amuse ourselves by inventing possible scenarios on the old man's interest in me. Never once had we thought that maybe his interest stemmed from the fact that I could have been one of his grandsons. I opened the envelope and the first thing that fell out was an old watch.

"My grandfather's watch. He wanted you to have it. My grandmother had given it to him as a wedding present and he treasured it," Sam whispered. I stared at the watch, unsure of the emotions churning inside of me. Sam reached out then and pulled out a bank book from the pile of stuff that had fallen out of the envelope. "He started that account for you, I guess when you were little. It isn't much. He used to put in fifty bucks a month since you were born, till he died. It's not much but it is something, and it's just been collecting interest. I think the time is right for you to have it, huh?" he said.

So many things became so crystal clear for me that night. So many things were left unsaid. Sam never came right out and voiced out his suspicions about my parentage and I didn't bring it up either. But with words left unsaid, there was a form of acknowledgement that night. I guess I was going to college after all. I left Sam's house that night feeling good about myself. I liked the way Emily had reached out to squeeze my shoulder as I'd walked past her. It all came to a stop the minute I got home. My mom was not in bed. She was sitting up in the kitchen, waiting for me no doubt and she tore into me the minute I walked in.

"Where have you been?"

"Out," I snapped.

"Are you going?"

"Yeah." I knew she meant to college.

"I'm not paying for anything. I've put you through school, fed you, clothed you all these years. I don't have to do anything else for you, you ungrateful –".

"I'm not asking you for anything okay! I don't want anything from you! Did it ever occur to you that i didn't ask to be born? That I didn't ask you to make your many sacrifices?" I snapped.

"But I did it. I did it for you," she wailed.

"And you held it over my head the whole time, you made me feel like shit everytime you opened you mouth," I yelled.

She threw her cup at me then, and missed me by almost a mile. "How dare you! I put a roof over your head. I did everything for you."

I heard enough by then and turned to head back out the door. Why I bothered to come home was beyond me. "This is Abraham Uley's house. He's been letting you - us live here rent free all these years. So don't use that 'putting a roof over my head' thing again. Especially since you know that he's left the house to me," I stepped out of the house then, letting the door slam behind me. That would be the last time I had an actual conversation with my mother.

When I crawled into Celia Simmon's open window that night, she was up waiting, her room lit with a few scented candles and she was dressed in a flimsy nightgown of some sort. "You're late, Lover boy. I thought you were never going to get here," she whinned.

"Then why are you dressed?" I asked from my place by the window.

"Embry?" she asked suddenly unsure of herself.

"You heard me," I said. "Take your clothes off, beautiful."

She hesitated for just a moment before she moved to do exactly what I told her to and over the course of the night she'd do a lot more things that I would tell her to do. It made me feel powerful. And when she finally clutched me close to her and whimpered out my name, I felt wanted.

_**A/N: What do you think? Am I wasting my time? Please review and give me your thoughts. **_


	3. How long must I cry?

Disclaimer – This is Stephenie Meyer's universe. I'm just playing in her world for a bit. Any names and characters not found in Stephenie Meyer's books could be my creation though.

I have one request. Please don't hate Jake. Okay, two requests. Please don't hate me. The happenings of this chapter I guess would be somewhere along the timeframe of Chapter 4 of _The Rest of Forever_. He was young and stupid at that point and for me he grew into the man he became.

My many thanks as usual to my wonderful beta Liljenrocks. I had trouble writing Embry in this chapter and she got me out of the funk. Please check out her _Love you for Always_ and _A Love that Defies all Logic_. Both stories are written in this same universe. You'll enjoy them. I'm sure.

To everyone's whose following this story and reviewed, my sincerest thanks. Embry's different from Jake, so this whole story may be kind of not as sweet as Jake's. But I hope you stick with me and we'll see where the story goes.

**How the Mighty Fall**

**Chapter 3: How Long Must I Cry?**

Cold. She was cold. The baby would never know much love and tenderness. Her birth had not been like that of other babies around the world, born in a safe and warm environment. Instead she had torn herself out of her mother's womb and instinct would prompt her to bite into her breast and feed. She never knew how she came to be at the only home that she ever knew, and as she tiredly swiped the tears off her grimy face, she wished once again that she wasn't so thirsty and that her stomach did not keep making that rumbling noise and mostly she wished she wasn't so cold.

"Petra!" a harsh voice rang out and she jumped up from the pile of rags she had been lying on. "Petranella! Get up, you lazy child. The pigs need to be fed."

By the time the person behind the voice threw open the door to the shed she was locked in, Petra was standing ready by the door. Ignoring the string of garlic hanging over the door to the shed, and blinking in the bright sunlight, she trudged through the snow on the ground in her too thin shoes and clothes, heading towards the pig pen when she was cuffed at the back of her head.

"Hurry up," the man mutters and she tried to move faster.

She was put to work to attend to all the farm animals and she would carry out all her duties to her best capabilities, to the best ability that her six-year old skinny little body could handle. When she was finally finished with all her chores which took the whole day, she headed to the back door of the farm house and waited patiently although the noise from the empty rumbling of her stomach said otherwise. She was never allowed into the house and through the open door she could always see the table laden with food and the warm fire always burning cheerfully. The children in the house were never allowed to play with her. She was actually never allowed to play. Even in her young mind, she knew that the way she was being treated was vastly different from the other children. She watched the children as they sat around the table, eating their dinner and paying no attention to her. Finally when they were done, the woman would push whatever leftovers there was from all the plates together, add some old bread and passed the plate to Petra. The child would accept the plate thankfully and sit herself down on the ground by the door to finish her scant meal within minutes. Once done, she would head to the well and drink as much as she could to fill her stomach and attempt to quench the thirst she always felt. That was to be her only meal of the day and then she was locked once more into the cold shed.

She knew her name was Petranella. She knew that she was abandoned and that no one wanted her. She knew that she was evil and unnatural. A mistake. This was something she heard over and over growing up. What Petra never understood was why she was only two years old but looked like she was six. She knew she was found half frozen, by the family she lived with when the farm dogs had dragged her bundled up in the leather jacket, into the farm grounds. The man had taken the leather jacket for himself and in the pocket, he had found a note saying that her name was Petranella and that her mother had passed. The man's wife hadn't wanted her there in their farm. She had noticed the teeth and the dried blood and had decided then and there that she was something evil. She called her a Vampir or the Devil's child. The man wanted to keep her, guessing immediately that she would be a sturdy farmhand and he would have a slave to do all his bidding. The woman, with her fear and her inability to convince the man otherwise, would hang garlic chains around every window and doorway of the house. She would refuse to let the child into the house and the rickety old shed became her home from that day forward. She never grew up to kind words or loving touches. All she knew was the heavy hand of the man as he would knock her to the ground. Her bruises always healed by the next day. Her cuts usually took a little longer to heal but every time they had a visitor in the house, there was never a sign of abuse to be noticed on her. Except for the look of utter hopelessness in her young eyes.

_**Embry**_

The rain fell softly as I stood outside the little funeral parlor. I didn't have a raincoat on or an umbrella and I let the rain soak into my hair and the old suit I wore. My chest felt tight and heavy, and I didn't understand why. It wasn't like my mother and I had shared a close bond or there was any love lost between us. In fact, we've hardly even spoken since I'd started college in Port Angeles almost two years ago. It was almost nice that way. Two years of not having her remind me everyday that I had ruined her life, two years of not having to see the look of loathing in her face every time she laid her eyes on me. Basically it had been two years of relative peace, yet here I stood feeling...bad.

My mind drifted back to the call I had received from Emily two nights ago. I was in the bathroom in a little bar close to where I lived, thrusting into a girl I had grinned hello to less than twenty minutes ago. I never answered my phone when I was in the middle of a fuck and I didn't understand why I did that day. It was almost automatic, never missing my rhythm as I fished my phone out of my pocket and barked out a hello. I heard Emily's sobs over the low bass sounds almost vibrating off the walls.

"Emily? What's wrong?" I said into the phone.

"Embry, sweetie?" she sobbed and I went on thrusting. "There's been an accident."

"Uh-huh? Is it Sam?" I panted. "He'll be ok." Damn, she knows that since becoming wolves, we heal fast.

"Embry, it's your mother!"

I went still as the girl clenched around me and squealed as she came. But I was past all that. I pulled away from her and yanked my pants back into place. My throat felt tight suddenly.

"What?" I rasped.

"It's your mom, sweetie. She – she didn't make it."

And standing there in that dingy little hell hole, I realized that I was alone. I was basically an orphan.

Emily, true to form, had made all the arrangements and I was grateful. But somehow I couldn't bring myself into the building for the little memorial service. Right now there were a few of her fellow teachers and the principle of the Tribal School. And also some of her students. I had seen a few sobbing teens and I had wondered about that. She had always seemed bitter yet it looks like she had warmed up enough for other people's children. Yeah, they never ruined her life. I was sure that the place would be packed. I could smell my pack brothers in there, with their families. I was touched somewhat that they were here yet I couldn't make myself go in.

"Why are you hiding out here?"

I turned when I heard Sam's voice. He remained under the shelter of the porch, leaning his shoulder against the wall while I looked up into the sky and let the rain fall on my face. I was worried that the tears that were prickling behind my eyelids might escape and I didn't want Sam to see them. The cool rain felt good against the heat behind my lids. I didn't understand it, why did I feel like this?

"Seriously man, come on in and say a few words," he urged.

"Are you joking?"

"She's your mom, Embry."

I laughed, it came out sounding harsh. Why? "What do I say? Do I go in there and tell them that I ruined her life? That she would have had great success had it not been for me? That after all the sacrifices that she's done for me, I turned out to be a total ingrate?"

"Come on, man. There has to be something good."

"I can't do this," I turned and walked off. I heard Sam calling me back but I kept walking. Thankful that he was not using the Alpha command.

I had imagined a lot of things. She'd always said that I'd be no good, just like him, the guy who fathered me. And I wanted to prove to her. I wanted to be someone successful, force her to acknowledge that I'd made someone of myself. Maybe she'd be happy to see me then? But I guess that expectation of mine was all taken away, just because she chose to run across a road while some drunk off his ass schmuck was behind the wheel of his car. I guess I was never going to know if I would ever be good enough for her.

I wandered around the rez, not bothered with the rain. I kept ignoring my phone that wouldn't stop ringing, finally having enough with my own ring tone, I pulled it out of my pocket and turned it off. Eventually I wandered into the cemetery. I guess I owed her after all, she did feed me and raise me, regardless of how reluctant she had been. I was expecting the burial to be over, but I guess they were waiting for me and as I approached, I saw Jake's dad sort of signal me with a nod of his head and I stepped up beside him and did everything that he told me to do kind of mechanically. And then it was all over. I stood stock still as people patted my back and squeezed my shoulder or hand as they told me how nice my mother had been and how she changed their lives. And then finally it was just Jake, Quil and me. That was surprising. I hadn't even realised that Jake was in town.

"You came?" I said.

"Yeah, you thought I wouldn't be here for you?" Jake asked.

"How're you, dude?" Quil asked.

I shrugged. I really didn't know. I was numb, that's for sure. And ridiculously touched that Jake flew half away across the country not to spout bullshit to me about how great my mom was, but to just be there for me. I had not been entirely happy when Jake chose to leave with the Cullens, not entirely believing him when he'd said he'd be back. But times like this, you realize again and again that he's a true friend and you can depend on him to keep his word.

"Come on, you have a choice of going to Emily's, she's having like a thing in her house for your mom, or we can go to my place where you know the house will be empty coz my mom's at Emily's," Quil said.

"My mom's house would be empty too, right?" I asked. Technically it was my house. Not just because she was dead now, but because it was actually my house. Left to me by Sam's grandfather.

"Yeah, but dude, do you really want to go there?"

"Yeah," I said flatly.

I walked through the house. She hadn't made any changes at all. It was still tidy and clean like she always had it. I went into my room. She'd been in here. It was definitely cleaner than I'd left it. I looked into the closet, and was surprised to find some of the clothes that I hadn't taken to Port Angeles laundered and neatly hanging. I changed out of my wet clothes, into comfortable sweats and went back to the living room to find that Jake had ordered pizzas. Thank God. I didn't know why I had wanted to come back here. I couldn't bring myself to eat or drink anything that was in the kitchen. It just seemed wrong somehow.

"Where were you earlier? You didn't show for the service and you almost missed the funeral," Jake asked.

"Just walked around. I – I don't know what I'm supposed to feel," I confessed.

We all fell silent. If anyone knows anything about losing their mother, it would be Jake. But his mom had loved him. In fact, she had loved everyone around her, including me, anytime I had gone over. I used to wish she was my mom too. I had cried when she had died and Jake had sobbed and sobbed uncontrollably into his sisters' arms. Billy had been in hospital and had missed the funeral and Jake's aunts and uncles had all come down and taken over until Billy was well enough to take care of what was left of his family.

"Do you miss her?" I asked Jake.

"My mom?" he asked and I nodded. "Yeah, I don't think of her as much as I used to. But there are times that I wish she could see me. I like to think she'd be proud of me." He fell silent for a while, before he continued. "Esme, she does things for me, simple things like pouring me a glass of milk and I think of my mom. I've not had milk with a meal since I was a little kid, but she wants to do that for me and I let her and I remember my mom doing that for me," he trailed off.

Jake had memories of his mom, happy nostalgic memories that he wants to carry with him forever. I couldn't think of a single thing that my mom did for me with love. She never loved me. What do I remember so fondly? We chomped on our pizzas for a little while and then I decided to change the subject.

"How is it in vamp land?" I asked. Jake was in a mega expensive college, I was in college, but Quil had opted to go to art school. He was a really good air brush artist and he's been talking about going into business with little Claire's dad.

"Same old, same old," Jake murmured.

"Uh-huh. You get laid yet?" I asked.

"Dude!" Quil spluttered. "Nessie's just...like 3 now?"

"I wasn't talking about Nessie, you ass."

"I don't think Jake would—" Quil started rather defensively.

"There's this girl in his Investment class," I grinned. I had gotten this from Jake from one of our many nightly chats. "She's sweet on him, sending out all sorts of invitations and our friend here's actually contemplating her."

Quil turned to stare at Jake, mouth agape. "You're cheating on Nessie?"

"I'm not cheating on Nessie! We're not in a relationship!" Jake said.

"But...but."

"She's still a kid. And who knows what the future holds? She could fall in love with someone else," he explained.

"How about you, man? Aren't you in love with her?" Quil looked troubled and suddenly I felt guilty for steering the conversation in this direction.

Jake was silent for a moment. Gathering his thoughts. "I love her. She's my imprint, so you know how intense those feelings are. But am I _in_ love with her? I don't know. Do other women turn me on? Yes. Do I want to explore something in that direction? I don't know. Am I pursuing other women? No, they're pursuing me."

"Then what about this girl in your class?" Quil demanded.

"I don't know."

"Tell him what happened last Friday," I urged Jake, the devil in me raising his head again.

Jake sighed. "We had this group study thing at her place and when it was time to leave she asked me to stay awhile to help her with something." I laughed out at this, I mean how obvious was that. But not to Jake. "So I stayed, and well, she kissed me and, I dunno, man, I kissed her back and suddenly her shirt was off and her boobs were in my hands."

Quil was hanging on to every word. The expression on his face was almost comical. "Then what happened?" he whispered.

"Then my phone rang, and I got the hell out of there."

"Who was it?" Quil asked.

"What, the girl? Her name's Lizzie. I've actually met her before in Port Angeles."

"No, you idiot! Who was on the phone? Why did you get out of there? Bet it was Daddy Eddie."

"Nah. It was Nessie. She was worried cuz it was late and I hadn't made it back for dinner."

"Ah!" Quil laughed. "You felt guilty, didn't you?"

"Nope. This is why I'm telling you that I don't know how I feel. I did not feel guilty. I had a massive hard on, but I didn't actually want to do her. So I left."

"I'll tell you this man, you have a hell of a lot of willpower," I said lazily.

But Quil had something else in his mind. "Aren't you afraid what might happen if Edward finds out?"

"He knows," Jake said as he kicked off his shoes. Fancy shoes I noticed. Soft leather. His dressing style had changed a lot in the three plus years he'd been gone.

"And he didn't kill you?"

"Actually he encouraged me," Jake shrugged. "I dunno, maybe he's hoping I may meet someone else and get out of his hair?"

"I thought you were taking an Engineering Degree? How come you have an Investment class?" Quil demanded.

"Taking some extra classes on the side," Jake answered in a sleepy voice.

It was hours and hours after Jake and Quil had left that I finally gave up any pretense of trying to sleep and wandered the little house again. Then I entered the one room that I had yet to step foot into—my mom's room. The last time I had run in here was when I'd been a little kid, after a nightmare. She'd marched me right back to my room. I'd never stepped foot in there again and here I was today. This had been her sanctuary. I let my eyes wander around the room, nothing changed over the years. Her brushes on her vanity, the little trinkets spread out everywhere. No photographs, I thought bitterly, yet almost laughing at myself. Was I actually expecting her to have my picture somewhere? Then my eyes fell on a photo album that sat on her bedside table. Curious I reached out for it.

The first page had a crumpled old picture of her. Her and _him_. I'd never seen this picture before. She looked young, very young and she looked happy and lovely. She had a flowered blouse on and she was leaning her head on his shoulder as he grinned cockily at the camera. He must've been so much older than her. And he looked just like me. She must have seen him every time she'd looked at me.

Then there was a picture of an older couple. Her parents I guess and I didn't dally around looking at that picture much. They didn't care about me, I don't care about them.

The next page shook me a little. It was a picture of me. At least I'm sure it was me. I was a baby, and I was sound asleep with my arms flung out over my head. She'd taken a picture of me and she'd kept it. I didn't know how I felt about that. And the next one was a picture of Jake, Quil and me, taken during Halloween when we were about five. I remember this picture. Quil's dad had taken us trick-or-treating and he had taken the picture just before we'd all set out. Basically, the rest of the album was pictures of me. The last one taken at my high school graduation. She'd kept them all.

I didn't understand it really. She had the album by her bedside. Did she look at them every night before she fell asleep or did she look at them in the morning? What did she think? What ran through her mind? Why did she have them?

This would be something that would bother me all through the years. Did she keep the album there to look at the picture of him? Or did she look at the picture of her parents. Or did she look at me? I would never know the answer and somehow that realization propelled the feeling that I had been suppressing for the past two days. I broke down and I cried.

_**A/N: I like hearing what you thought of my writing. I'd like to know what you think needs improving. For those of you who feel that my writing has improved from my first story, it's because of all the words of encouragements and constructive criticism that I received. So please review. Tell me what you think. Thanks!**_


	4. The Age of Loneliness

Disclaimer – This is Stephanie Meyer's world. I'm just playing in her universe for a bit. Any names and characters not found in her universe could be my creation though.

My many thanks to my wonderful beta Liljenrocks for her betaing skills, for being my one person cheerleading team and mostly for the loan of her confirmation name. The first time I heard the name Petranella, Petra's back story just came pouring out. Thanks Jen! Please remember to check out her 'Love you for Always' and 'A Love that Defies all Logic'. Both are written in this same universe.

I don't know who nominated me and who voted for me in the TwiTasticAwards but my 'How Wonderful Life is, Now You're in the World' seems to have won for the Best Renesmee and Jacob story. I'm so totally blown away by it and I want to thank all of you! Thank you, thank you.

**How the Mighty Fall**

**Chapter 4 : The Age of Loneliness**

_**Embry**_

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sam asked, his pen poised over the papers he was about to sign.

"Yeah," I said and watched impassively as he signed his name on the specified line.

I was selling my house. The house that I had inherited from Abraham Uley. The house I had lived in with my mother when I was growing up. After that first initial night I spent in it after her funeral, I had packed up what I wanted, including the photo album that no one else knew about, and went back to Port Angeles. I finished my education. But somehow my graduation had been bittersweet. Sam and Emily had made it a point to come down for it. They didn't have to but they did and I was deeply touched by it. Jake called, slightly pissed off that I hadn't told him when I was graduating. I always dreamt of a day when I would see pride in my mother's eyes as she watched me graduate or be a success at some important job or something. But when she died, I didn't know why I was doing anything anymore and I only managed to scrape through academically because I had nothing better to do. There was no important job after that. Rather I ended up in Seattle bartending for a few years.

_Rendezvous_ was the name of the club I bartended at. It was a kind of a high class joint where all us bartenders wore black and stayed behind the bar while the waitresses strutted around in their barely-there bikinis. My second night there, I realized what a jackpot I had landed when a woman leaned over the counter and huskily asked me how I served my Screaming Orgasms. I went blank for a second before I recovered enough to grin and say 'In multiples'. I got laid that night, and many, many nights after that. I had my choices too, older women who were looking for a boy toy to cheat on their rich husbands with, rich guys' mistresses looking to fulfil needs that their sugar daddies were clearly not meeting and college girls, drunk out of their minds, heady with the freedom they were having so soon after high school was over. Whoever I picked, I was always ensured of a good time, something I always made a point of sharing over the mind link whenever I phased. I loved it when the other wolves got envious about me. Hell, there was nothing else for me to feel good about and the others envy made me feel like a hero.

One thing I was careful not to share was why I made it a point to never spend the whole night with a woman. The first time I thought I'd do an older woman, I paid her extra attention while she kept ordering drinks and kept tipping me. When I walked out of the club once we were closed, she was outside waiting for me. We didn't exchange words, I simply got into her car and we ended up at her penthouse. It was opulent and well, it looked like a rich place. Of course I thought Jake wouldn't be gawking the way I was and she led me straight to the bedroom. Even that took my breath away with the fake fireplace thing she had going on. She got straight to business and well, she knew what she wanted. I had thought we'd cuddle for a bit, have round two and I'd see what she'd serve me for breakfast, instead she got up immediately and belted a robe around herself then disappeared into the bathroom. When she came back out, she'd picked my pants up off the floor and stuffed a hundred dollar bill into my pocket and handed it to me. And then in a snooty manner she asked me to leave. That had been a low blow and took me a while to recover from. I felt cheap; l got paid for sex. That was how low I had sunk. I was good enough to fuck while the itch was there but once done, I was dismissed. I swore as I trudged back to my apartment, that I was never going to let that happen again. From that day onwards, once the fucking was done, I was out of there. Never mind how much they clung and pled for me to stay, I did the dismissing.

I had been satisfied with my lot in life. So this was it for me and yeah, I can do this. I was alone in every sense of the word, but Sam and Emily somehow would not give up on me. It was beyond his Alpha duty, I knew. I never questioned his interest in me, but he was my anchor in a way. He kept me grounded. He was why I stayed so close to La Push. He made me feel like I belonged. Both him and Emily. Every time I thought I'd drown in aloneness, Sam would be there to pull me out of it. Christmases and Thanksgivings were always spent at Sam and Emily's. Most of the pack would be there for a few hours but I'd spend the whole day. When Sam and Emily tied the knot, Sam asked me to stand with him, as his best man. He had friends outside the pack, he was popular in high school and he was supposed to have gone away to college before he phased. He kept in touch with his friends. I knew that, yet he asked me. Perhaps we shared DNA, I didn't care, didn't wish to speculate anymore but Sam Uley was my pack brother and when my brother asked, I knew as well as he did, that my answer would always be yes.

Quil and I were still the best of friends. And we did try to hang out as much as we could, but he was serious about spending as much time with Claire as he could and like the single minded fool that he was, Claire was usually the only topic of conversation that you can be assured to have his undivided attention for. Jake had moved from Hanover to Bangor in Maine. He owned his own house and graduated from Dartmouth. But what really surprised me was, he'd become some sort of a financial whiz. He was always online on his laptop or his phone and he was always into his investments. He'd come a long way from when we'd all pool the loose change in our pockets to see if we had enough to buy the latest issue of Playboy.

Over the years I watched Nessie grow up and boy did she grow fast. It made me notice how different Jake and Quil treated their imprints. Nessie's eyes would worship Jake as he moved around. Women were always drawn to him and I knew it was from the way he dressed and wore his hair and yet seemed so laid back. He literally screamed out success. But he was almost blind to Nessie unless it was to stop her from doing something or to just make sure she was okay. He treated her like he was her protective older brother while Quil treated Claire like she was made of glass and every word she uttered was something of great importance. Seeing the two of them act so very differently always made me curious about imprinting. And this curiosity made me notice Nessie more and more. It was like every time I saw her, she looked even more beautiful, as if that was even possible. If I even remotely or unconsciously envied Jacob before for his success, it all didn't matter anymore, because I was slowly but surely beginning to envy him his imprint.

My mind drifted to the trip Paul and I had taken to Bangor almost two weeks ago. We wanted to check out Jake's new pad. We'd heard from Seth, who'd heard from Leah that it was a beautiful house and the most interesting topic of all, Jake was dating Nessie. My curiosity had been on Nessie. She was blossoming every time I saw her. It had been a while since I'd last seen her, she'd be seven now and I was curious. I knew that Dr. Fang had said that she'd be fully matured at seven. Jake never sounded like a blubbering idiot when he talked about Nessie, not like Quil when he talked about Claire. So I was actually totally blown away when I set eyes on her during that trip. Gone was the too slender and tall girl I had watched grow up. She was still all gorgeous with large chocolate brown eyes. But she was a goddess with a body to kill. Body to kill with, kill for, whatever. She was perfection. And it disturbed me to realize that I couldn't get her out of my mind. The whole time I had been in Bangor, I had to work hard not to keep staring at her. And I had to work especially hard to suppress the feeling of jealousy that kept creeping up every time I noticed Jake and Ness cuddling or kissing or simply just holding hands. I watched the way he'd watch her with a possessive look in his eyes, and I'd almost felt like hating him for it. I watched the way she looked at him and wished she would look at me like that.

Jake had another surprise in Bangor. He had built a bike from scratch and it was a beauty, and he was contemplating starting a business building custom made bikes. Paul wanted in, he talked to Jake and listening to him, some long ago dream I had about making a name for myself resurfaced. Maybe if I did this, someday I could have someone look at me the way Nessie looked at Jake. I was not stupid enough to think that I could have Nessie, but I could have a close second. If I was successful, I could have Jake's luck too. I could have a beautiful woman look at me with such adoration. Hell, I could have a few. Tentatively, I asked for an in too and Jake agreed.

That brought me here today. I was selling the house. My years as a bartender did nothing for my finances or credit worth. And Sam, I suppose to hold on to the property and at the same time wanting to give me a hand, offered to buy the house. It was to be my twenty percent share for Shipo Bikes. We were opening it in Forks, right outside the La Push border. Jake being the kind of guy he had always been, never let on that he was the major shareholder. To everyone concerned, Paul, Jake and I were equal partners. It shamed me, the feelings of envy I had, especially when faced with his generosity. How could I not when every time I saw him with her, it reminded me of how alone I really was.

_**Petra**_

On a little isolated family run farm, high in the Italian Alps, a young woman carried the last two buckets of goats' milk into a building used to make goat cheese. When she was younger, Petra's duties were just to tend to the farm animals, but she had grown fast and despite having been with that family for only six years, since she was found as a baby, she looked about eighteen. As she grew, her duties increased. And slowly, but surely, all the farm work landed squarely on her skinny shoulders. Every day, when she was let out of her shed, she would start her day tending to all the animals. Then she would set about milking all the goats. Once that was done, she would start on the cheese making process. For anyone else, this would be the time to sit down and rest a while, and have some lunch but for Petra, it was time to take the goats up the mountain to graze. She never had a chance for an education, but she knew how to count to seventeen, for that was how many goats she tended. And that was the number of goats she had to ensure she brought back to the farm everyday at sundown. And she had to be back before sundown, for the family preferred her locked up by twilight.

She liked the small cheese making building. It was the only place where she was warm and she enjoyed the heat as she boiled the milk in a huge pot. She knew once she was done here, she would be freezing up in the mountains. Every day she came in and she boiled and she mixed and she pressed. And when the cheese was ready, the Padrona would come and take it all into the house. Petra knew that the farmer's children liked the goat's cheese and she wondered how it tasted, for although she was the one making it, she never had the chance to taste it. It never occurred to her to sneak a taste, it never occurred to her to rebel. She accepted her lot in life and carried on with her duties. The Padrone would take most of the cheese to the towns to sell. His returns from his trips to the town would be met with excited exclamation from the children. He would bring them toys and things to eat. Petra would never question the unfairness of it all. She would still gratefully accept the scrapes that were given to her and she would still shiver in the shed at night. She knew no better and that was the way her life would be. But every once in a while she wondered about her own parents. Would she be warm and full if she had them? Why didn't they want her? Was it because she was evil?

Being ignored and neglected had its own good points in a way. Petra had a secret, one that she was terrified that someone would find out about. For the past two years, every once in a while, she would feel weak and exhausted. And she would be consumed with a burning thirst that she could never explain and no matter how much of the freezing well water she drank, the burning in her throat would never be quenched. Until one night, lying in her bed of rags on the cold hard ground, her arm reached out suddenly and caught one of the rats that ran past her. She reacted almost on an instinct, her hands seemed to have a mind of their own and she brought the squirming rat to her mouth and drank from it. The minute she drained it, she was consumed with guilt, shame. She grew up being told that she was evil and unnatural and unholy. And at that moment as she held the still body of the rat she had just killed, she believed it.

The next day when the opportunity presented itself, she flung the little body down the mountainside, desperate to hold on to her secret. That same day she started to bleed, something she did not understand nor expect and she screamed and cried out in fear. The Padrona had come and slapped her across the face to shut her up. Once she understood the reason for her tears, she told her what to do and how to take care of her problem. "You are a woman now. And this is a burden we face," she was told. She found out that day that she was unnatural and evil and unholy. An abomination. And a woman.

With all the things that she learned as she grew, the one thing she was never aware of was her looks. She never knew that despite the loose and baggy clothes that hung off her small, skinny frame, it did nothing to hide the beauty of her face. She never knew that her sunken cheeks in her pale face only served to highlight her big emerald green eyes. Eyes that would make any man looking into them wish to do nothing but spend hours staring into the deep pools of mesmerising green. She never knew that as undernourished as she was, her hair still fell silkily down her back in rippling waves and making one desire to bury their hands into the luxurious mass. She never knew that the feminine version of the pouty lips that she had inherited from the father she never knew would tempt any man to want to taste them. Such was her innocence that she never realised that the Padrone's frank appraisal of her as a sturdy farm hand, an indentured slave would slowly change. There were more uses for a slave than just the physical labour and as Petra went about her daily chores, the only other person who would realize the threat Petra was in would be the Padrona. And jealously and insecurity caused the beatings and the threats to increase.

Taking the goats up the mountains was a form of escapism for Petra. She had a few hours of freedom each day where she was left to her own thoughts. Thoughts where she imagined being loved, being warm, not being hungry all the time. Sometimes, she would explore the surrounding. Climbing higher up the mountainside to see what lay on the other side. She loved the wild flowers that grew in abundance and sometimes she would sit amongst a field of colourful flowers and decide that this was what it meant to be loved. It was during one of her explorative climbs that she would find a cave. Being high up the mountain face, there were no creatures inside but for some salamanders. The cave would become her haven and in here she would store her treasures. The piece of paper that she was told she was found with. One that said her name was Petranella. An old cook book that was thrown away due to its raggedy state. It was full of pictures of food and she loved turning the pages, imagining she was eating all that delicious looking food. And amongst her treasures there was also a locket covered with soot that she had found in a burnt up shell of a car hidden deep in the foliage. Days and days of rubbing the locket on her clothes would show her the pretty gold of the locket and days later she would learn that it opens up to hold two faded pictures inside. One of a handsome man, his pouty lips giving him a moody look, clean shaven with dark blonde hair falling in a dishevelled manner onto to his face. And the other of a woman, lovely dark hair framing a beautiful face dominated by huge green eyes. She would pretend that these were her parents and that they loved her. Hidden in her secret cave, she would tell them of her pain, of her shame and of her loneliness.

One day as she rushed back to the goats after a sojourn to her cave, she caught the attention of two men crossing over the mountain side. She had seen people like this and she knew that these were the types of people that the Padrone would always curse about. These were the people who were known to sneak into the farm and steal whatever they could lay their hands on. Fear ran through her veins over the goats she had left untended, she stumbled her way down to the goats, ignoring the taunting calls of the men behind her. Finding the goats grazing peacefully, she had a moment of relief before the men caught up with her.

Despite her childlike innocence, she sensed the danger she was in and she tried to bolt only to be caught and yanked back by her hair. Laughing cruelly, the men ran their dirty hands over her body, slapping her when she fought the hands that tore her clothes from her body. And when she started screaming in terror, she was punched and kicked. But through all the abuse she clung to her pants, not letting them pull them off her.

"Scream, scream as loud as you want. There is no one here to hear you," they taunted as cruel hands squeezed her tender breast roughly. The scent of their foul breath made her want to gag as they bit and sucked on her flesh or slobbered all over her face. She caught the taste of her own blood as her lips and nose bled. And yet she held on to her pants and screamed over and over again until she went hoarse. She never knew when her screams for help, for them to stop, for them to leave her alone changed to weak sobs of "Mama, help me!"

Suddenly her weakened cries and the grunts and laughter from the men were drowned out by the sound of a gunshot and one of the men fell heavily on top of her. The other man lurched away from her, saying something in a pleading tone when he too was felled by a bullet. She scrambled up then, pulling the sides of her torn shirt back over her chest, panting and sobbing, still in fear as the Padrone trudged up to her. Ignoring the blood smeared across her face, ignoring the tears that still flowed from her eyes, he berated her.

"Look what you made me do!" he screamed. "You evil creature. You made me kill. This is your sin. Do you hear me? This is your sin!" and he struck her on the side of her face for yet another fault of hers.

He made her run back to the farm and get a spade. He made her dig the hard ground to bury the men. He told her as he emptied the pockets of the dead men and picked up their loaded back packs that she had better not return to the farm until she had done a good job burying them. If anyone found out that two men were killed, they would know what it was her fault. "Do you know what they do to unnatural creatures like you who drive good God-fearing people like me to kill? They would burn you. They would tie you to a stake and set fire to you and you would suffer in pain for all the evil in you until you turn to ashes."

She never knew any better, and consumed in the shame of her secret, she did as he said. The Padrone herded the goats back to the farm himself, and left Petra to her hard labor, and once he was gone, she dug and she dug, ignoring the pain in her face, on her sides, she even ignored the blisters that formed on her hands from gripping the spade so tightly and once the hole was large enough for the two dead bodies, something told her to take their clothes. She almost imagined that a gentle hand ran over her head as the idea that she should wash the bloody clothes in the mountain stream crossed her mind. She could add their clothes and boots to her hidden treasure and she decided just that. In the process of stripping the bodies to their underwear, she found another treasure, a knife tucked in one of the boots. The smell of the blood bothered her, the tempting, mouth watering scent coiled around her senses, coaxing her to lick the blood still oozing from the wounds but she remained steadfast, fighting the temptation. Once the bodies were buried, she scrambled agilely up the mountainside to stash the clothes, the boots and the knife, then she hurried down the mountain and back to the farm.

The woman was waiting for her by the well, but not to check on her injuries or to ensure that she was alright. She demanded to know if the men raped her. She made her strip naked in the cold clearing and checked her inner thighs. Then she made her scrub herself with the icy water, never bothering about her black eye or the busted lip. She did not offer a soothing word or any kind of aid at the sight of the scratches and bite marks on her torso. But she provided her with more clothes. Thicker, baggy clothes which Petra pulled on gratefully. All the while the Padrona harped over and over that she must have led the men on. It was her who caused their deaths. And to avoid such an incident from happening again, the Padrona hacked off Petra's lustrous hair. All Petra could do was sob as the sable locks fell to the wet ground, to be trod upon by the Padrona and later, the farm animals.

Then for the first time ever, she was given something hot to drink. It was a tea that the Padrona brewed with black cohosh flowers. It grew wild at the back of the farm but she had never been given the tea to drink before. It smelt pungent but it was hot and when she sipped, Petra felt the warmth trickle through her insides and fill her stomach with a soothing warmth. "You better not be pregnant. We don't need another mouth to feed," the woman muttered as she led Petra back to her shed. It was only as she lowered herself down to her pile of rags, she realized that she had had nothing to eat that day.

Over the next two days, Petra was not allowed to go up the mountain with the goats. She was not fed but she was given an endless supply of the tea. She knew that something was not right. She still hurt and her face was not healing as fast as she used to. And she was also getting weaker. She knew this weak feeling. It was how she always felt just before she started bleeding and she knew that soon that craving for blood would become all consuming.

That night she would catch another rat. The next morning, she would be a little stronger. And when the Padrona had proof that she was not pregnant, she was finally put back to her full duties, but thankfully this time, she was fed at the end of the day.

_**A/N: The reviews for this story and the last chapter seems to be an all time low. Makes me wonder if I should continue or not?**_


	5. It's the end of the World as we know it

Disclaimer – This is Stephanie Meyer's world. I'm just playing in her universe for a bit. Any names and characters not found in her universe could be my creation though.

My thanks to my wonderful beta Liljenrocks, for listening to me and cheering me on even though I know I must be boring her to bits. Please remember to check out her stories. **Love You for Always** and **A Love that Defies All Gravity** are stories from my universe and although our stories stand on their own, they sort of overlap too, if you want to catch different angles.

About this chapter, I'm sort of taking a lot of 'artistic leeway' about the Italian mountainside. I've never been outside of Asia and I've never seen snow before and I don't even know if there are helicopter drop offs in the Italian mountains to ski down. But I guess in my universe they do . So here's chapter 5, I hope you enjoy connecting the dots.

**How the Mighty Fall**

**Chapter 5 : It's the end of the World as we know it.**

_**Embry**_

I stood back quietly as the other wolves dispersed and I watched impassively as Quil stepped up to Jake and take a look at the baby in his arms. It was quiet in the Cullens backyard and I couldn't help but wonder how Jake was slipping into yet another role with extreme ease and finesse. I watched as he wrapped the blanket around his infant son and cuddled him close to his chest in an attempt to keep the baby warm and that feeling of envy that I was always tramping down reared its ugly head again when the baby let out a yawn, tucked his little fists under his chin and snuggled contentedly in his father's arms. Jake was even getting fatherhood down right in the first try.

The three of us, Jake, Quil and I had been friends since we were still in diapers. We went to the same daycare when our mothers worked. Growing up, there was never really a leader amongst us, we just did everything together until I started to rebel when we were in our early teens and the two of them started looking up to me. I was the one who managed to get his hands on a six pack of beer which I shared, enjoying the looks of awe and admiration on their faces. I was the one who got his hands on the first adult magazine, the first porn DVD. I was the one who had gotten laid first, with Marcia Gordon, Jake's crush before Bella had moved to Forks. Growing up, that had felt like such major achievements for me.

And then I turned wolf. It was something I didn't want and I was not allowed to tell Jake and Quil about it. That had been hell. Until they both phased too. _I_ was the first amongst us to turn, _I_ had an unspoken tie to our Alpha, Sam, but then it was Jake who became Sam's Beta, the Alpha title had belonged to him rightfully and he hadn't wanted it, but when he did finally take up the mantle, he did such a fine job of it. I never had a chance. I don't know when it happened, but it seemed like he had turned a page in the book of his life and things just fell into place for him. The business success, being Alpha, his marriage and now his baby.

Quil and Jake turned to look at me and I realised that I had been silent for too long. I stepped closer to look at the baby. Griffin Chevayo Black. A little pompous to name your son 'spirit warrior' when that part of the wolf magic has long been diluted away from our blood. And how much more diluted could it get when Nessie was half-vamp? Yet when I stared at the baby, I couldn't help notice how he was all Jake. His skin tone was a shade or two lighter than him, yet the facial structure, the hair and even the expression on the baby's face was so much Jake. I thought of Remy, Sam's son, of how much he looked like Sam. And I wondered, would I ever have a son? Would he look like me? Would I ever have that look of pride and love on my face?

And then I noticed his nose, it was sharp, like Nessie's and it struck me then, this was her baby too. Hers and Jake's. And I told Jake then, that I would be the best uncle ever to that little boy. I wanted to play an important role in her life, even if she belonged to my best friend. When I turned and walked away that night, I didn't turn wolf. I didn't dare to, not when my thoughts were so jumbled up. Quil tried to get me to talk, and to keep me company he trudged along beside me in human form. I wanted him to leave me alone, yet I didn't want to be alone, if that made sense at all. Then Jared pulled up beside us in his car.

"Want a lift?" he asked while Kim smiled at us.

"Yeah!" Quil said as he clambered in. And I followed, ignoring the knowing look Jared flashed at me through the rear view mirror.

"Hey Kim, you delivered the baby? Was Nessie okay?" Quil asked.

"Yes, Nessie's just fine. She was a trooper. Not a single scream or curse."

"That's because she's half-vamp right?" he asked and I shot him an annoyed look which he ignored.

"Oh no. She's very much human, Quil. She feels pain like the rest of us. She didn't want to bring the baby into the world to the sound of her screams even though Jacob was urging her to let loose," Kim explained.

Jared snorted then. "For an OB-GYN, you were threatening to chop my balls off when you were in labor!"

"For an active wolf at that time, you fainted!" she retorted.

We all laughed then, even Jared did. "What did Jake do? Did he faint too?" Quil asked eagerly.

"No, he was there for Nessie the whole time, but he cried when the baby was born," she said with a smile.

"Jake cried?" Quil hooted with laughter.

"It's an emotional moment when you see your child's face for the first time," Jared said seriously as he and Kim exchanged a tender smile.

Both Quil and I had nothing to relate to with that bit of information and we shut up.

When Jared dropped me off at my place, I stood outside and just stared at my house. I'd come a long way from the little house that belonged to Abraham Uley, from the little room I'd rented from Sam's aunt and from the little roach infested apartment I'd shared with a couple of guys in Seattle. After Shipo took off like it did, it was nice having the kind of cash to do things I could only dream about before. Paul was serious about buying properties and he also financed Rachel's lab in Seattle and it struck me then to do something way more serious than just buying sports cars. I bought land just inside the La Push border and I had a house built. It was very modern, different from Jake's sprawling place. Mine was a bachelor pad and, well, it suited me. I had an expensive interior designing company handle the furnishings and the decorations, and they were worth every cent as I now had a house you usually saw on TV for the ultra rich. It had an underground garage too, the first of its kind on the rez and Jake didn't have one of those.

I stood in my kitchen tipping back a beer when she slowly and sultrily walked into my line of vision, clutching a sheet to her chest. April with no last name. Ironically she was also last April's centerfold and, for some strange reason, I hadn't tired of her yet. Not that I was seeing her exclusively, just that in between every other woman I slept with, she kept popping up and I was not pushing her away. A part of me wondered if I was subconsciously looking for a change.

"Where were you, Lover?" she asked.

"Told you, my friends had a baby tonight. I went to meet the new addition," I left her in my bed when the call came.

"Anyone I know?" she asked as she trailed a finger over my collarbone.

"Jake," I said as I took another sip of my drink, watching her closely.

"Your partner?" I caught the look of interest that flashed across her face at the mention of his name before she hid it by pressing her lips where her finger had been. "His wife's gonna be out of service for a while then, huh?"

"Why do you care?" I asked a little roughly.

"I don't," she laughed lightly. "I was just wondering what you were doing going over dressed like that?" she took a step back to study me with interest. All I had on was a pair of shorts and I was barefooted.

"And I'm wondering what you're doing dressed like that?" I smirked at her as I motioned for her to drop the sheet.

She did as I wanted, when didn't they? Women always did what I wanted them to, ever since I came into my fame and fortune. I watched her as I slowly finished off my beer. She was as tall as Nessie, with mussed up sex hair. She had beautiful boobs, fake I knew but still, I wanted perfection and I always used Nessie as the point of comparison, not that I had seen her naked ever, but I had an imagination after all. I grinned as I threw her over my shoulder and carried her up to bed.

_**Petra**_

Everything she knew, everything she was taught, life as she knew it centered around that little farm high in the Italian mountain. She knew that the sun rose behind the second peak, and bathed everything in its golden glow. And when it did, the beauty of it could almost take your breath away, even if it meant the start of her day of heavy labor. She knew that when the snow fell, everything would be covered in beautiful white that it was almost magical how everything looked, even if it meant having to break a layer of ice from the water before she could drink from it, before she could give some to the animals. She knew how to care and tend to all the animals, she knew where to dig for truffles, she knew how to make cheese and she knew that when the Padrone's brother came to visit with his family, she was to remain quiet and hidden.

That was Petra's life ever since she could remember. Every memory was all about heavy work or a painful lesson learnt. But there were things she did not know. She did not know the comfort of a bed, she did not know how it felt to not be hungry, she did not know how to read or write, she did not know a loving touch and mostly, she did not know how it felt to be warm and safe and content. Things anyone else would take for granted. Another thing that Petra did not know was, life as she knew it was about to change.

The family had guests. The son who had gone away to school was back, all grown up. And with him he'd brought two friends. The Padrona had kept her locked away even more than usual, only letting her out when the boys left the farm for a day out on the country side. And at that point she would be prodded and rushed to finish all her chores before the boys returned. This worked for the first three days but on the third day, the boys returned before Petra was finished with her chores and despite the Padrona's attempts to make the boys go indoors, they stayed outside and watched Petra as she rushed about her duties. They watched as the Padrona locked up the shed and they grinned and they planned.

That night, Petra sat up on her bed of rags when she heard the door being opened. It wasn't a loud sound nor was it an unusual sound. It was a sound she'd heard every morning her whole life. But the difference of it, the reason that she was brought out of her sleep was that it was not morning yet, and never had the door been opened before it was time for her chores. With her heart pounding loudly, she peered into the darkness, making out shapes as they headed towards her. She heard a match strike and watched the room light up as a hurricane lantern was lit. She heard one of the boys mutter something about how cold it was in the shed. And then they stood around her smirking. A long repressed memory popped up then, of two men who had cornered her and had hurt her. The Padrone had come by and saved her then. Something about these boys standing over her reminded her about that day and she opened her mouth to scream.

Cruel hands clamped her mouth shut, tore her clothes off and groped her roughly as she fought. But Petra had never been strong. Her upbringing and lack of nutrition growing up robbing her of any extra strength she should have gained from her parentage. But that extra strength was what kept her alive in a lifetime of almost starvation. At one point she did manage to almost break free and let out an agonised scream before she was punched on the side of her face, causing her to almost pass out, the fight going out of her and the boys fell upon her slight body. Hands, lips, tongues and teeth tortured her as she rode out a wave of pain knowing the worst was to come.

Suddenly the Padrona was there, screaming at the monsters attacking her, using a broom that she had picked up to swat at her son and his friends, screaming at them to let her go. And the boys did, out of fear and respect for the older woman as she ranted at them about sinning. And then the Padrone was also there asking in a calm voice what the matter was. Petra stayed on her bed, her clothes clutched to her body sobbing and hiccupping in fear and pain.

The boys were told to return to the house and they did with no arguments. And then with tears still streaming down her face, Petra listened as the Padrone and the Padrona argued. She listened as the Padrone asked what was wrong if they boys had some fun with Petra.

"What is wrong? You ask me what is wrong? Have you forgotten that we found her as a baby? That she grew up here? You know what she is. What if she bit them?"

"If she was to attack us, she would have done it by now. And no one knows about her, about her existence. We can do whatever we want with her."

"Luciano, what are you saying? It's wrong," the Padrona said in horror.

"She's here for our use. And she has a pretty little body," he turned to leer at Petra who cringed back.

"Luciano!" the Padrona cried out.

"What?" he asked dismissively. "I was waiting for her to fill out a little, but it looks like the boys didn't mind."

"I won't allow this. No!"

Neither she nor Petra expected the Padrone to backhand the Padrona but that was what he did before he spat on the ground by her feet. "Try what you want, Woman," he said before he stalked off.

That night the Padrona remained in the shed with Petra, not to comfort her, not to check on her injuries but to ensure the boys did not attempt another nocturnal visit. The Padrona shivered that night as she sat in the shed, looking around her with new eyes, looking at Petra's bed of rags that did nothing for warmth.

"Why did you never leave?" she asked softly.

Petra was confused. She was never spoken to, ever. Spoken at, yes, but never spoken to. "What?"

"Why do you remain here? Like this? Why didn't you ever leave?" She watched the look of confusion on Petra face for a while then added, "It was never right, what we did to you. And now he wants to make it worst." After some time, the Padrona started walking around the shed, then in a sudden rage, she pulled at a string of garlic that hung over the door and threw it and started sobbing. "How could you leave when I've trapped you inside?"

Petra did not understand what was happening, and dutifully she rose and gathered the garlic which had broken out of the string and brought them over to the Padrona, her intent was to make the woman feel better. Instead she drew back in shock staring at the garlic in Petra's hands and then her sobs got worst as she lamented over and over again how she had sinned and she was wrong, that maybe the child wasn't evil after all.

Just before dawn broke out, the Padrona left the shed with a look of determination on her face. Petra wondered about it, should she leave the shed? Start her duties? It was not her usual time, so she remained in the shed even while the door stood open. The Padrona returned within a short time, carrying a large backpack and a thick rolled up blanket. The backpack was full and looked heavy.

She urged Petra to get dressed, telling her to layer on all her clothes. She helped her to swing the backpack onto her back and handed her the rolled up blanket. "You have to go. You can't stay here anymore."

This confused Petra and scared her. The only time she left the farm was to take the goats further up the mountains to graze. "Where should I go?"

"Away, you can't stay here anymore," she urged Petra to stay moving quietly and escorted her to the edge of the farm land. "Go. Run away. Do not stay here and do not let them set their eyes on you," she stopped as if to think for a minute. "There is food in the bag, you can't come back here if you need more. It is not safe for you here. But stay away from men. There is something about you that will make them want to hurt you. Do you understand me?"

Petra nodded but did not really understand, filled with apprehension, wishing the night before never happened.

"You can ask women to help you. Go to another farm. Offer to work for food. People would feed you," she shoved Petra a little to make her start moving. And as Petra took the second step, the Padrona grabbed her arm. "Listen to me, you came to us fourteen years ago as a baby. That's how old I think you are."

Petra nodded and stood staring at the Padrona before she was shoved again. "Be gone. Be gone with you. Do not come back here, ever."

Not knowing where else to go, Petra headed for the one safe place that she knew. Her secret cave. Once there, she checked to see if her small collection of treasures was where she'd left them. Then she opened the backpack to check what was inside. It was packed with warm clothes. A small roll of paper that she didn't know to be money, and food. Two whole loaves of bread, a huge chunk of yellow cheese and beef jerky. Petra had never been given such a vast amount of food before and she was surprised. Her mouth watered wanting to bite into the bread, the saliva pooling inside her mouth but she fought it. It was not yet time to eat and she was only allowed to eat once her chores were done. But sitting in the cave, she had no chores.

She went a whole day without eating before the hunger and the temptation got too much and she finally managed a little of the bread and cheese, her years of minimalistic eating not letting her consume more than the amount that she was used to. The second day she hid in the cave, she opened the locket and had a conversation with her _parents_. But that moment of peace and tranquillity was broken by the sound of gunfire. Petra crawled to the cave entrance and peeked out to where the goats usually grazed and found the three boys from the farm, laughing and shooting randomly with the Padrone's big gun. She knew then that staying there any longer would not be a good idea. Early the next morning, she stuffed her treasures with the rest of the things that the Padrona had given her and she walked away.

Over the miserable months that followed, Petra would wander along the mountains. She had no skills in hunting or cooking and she starved further once the supplies from the Padrona ran out. She found if she sat still long enough sometimes a rabbit would run by. When it came time for her blood cravings, she would catch a rabbit that way. She could have cooked the rabbit meat and survived that way, but starting a fire or cooking was never something she had learnt. Remembering what the Padrona had told her about approaching other farms and offer to work for food, Petra headed in a direction that her instinct told her to. She found an old farm and knocked on the door. The old woman who opened the door took one look at her skinny and chilled frame and invited her in. Petra refused, not really trusting anyone but she repeated the offer to work for food. Taking pity on her, the woman gave Petra some simple tasks then gave her a warm bowl of stew. It was like heaven for her. Petra returned to the farm after every few days, always doing some chores for warm food. The last time she had gone over, the door was opened by a man, the old woman's grandson and Petra fled, never to return to that kind old woman again. Terrified that the man would find her, she moved on from that area. She found kindness in other farms, hostility in most and always she kept moving, never venturing into the villages and keeping to the mountains.

One day high atop a mountainside that was covered in a thick and beautiful blanket of packed snow, Petra found another cave. She noticed some tiny animal prints on the way up and knew that there were rabbits aplenty there. Her craving was high and she was already feeling weak and she set down her backpack, ready to seek out a rabbit when she heard it. It was a thundering sound, one that reverberated over the mountainside. It frightened her terribly and she shrank back. The sound went on for a little while, getting closer and louder. Peeking out of her cold cave, Petra watched the strange sight outside in awe. There was something huge, strange and frightening hovering a little higher on the mountain. She watched as six figures of what could be people garbed colorfully alighted from the loud monster. It then circled around once before it flew away. She watched curiously as the group of people attached long, strange shoes to their feet, and then holding long stick in their hands, one by one, they pushed off and glided gracefully down the mountain.

So enraptured was she on watching the skiers that she failed to notice that one person from the group was standing still at the top, his sharp gaze focused intensely in her direction. When one of the skiers stopped halfway down to turn and yell out, "Nahuel! Come on! What are you waiting for?" she realized that someone must have noticed her. Suddenly frightened, she shrank back. Crouching behind a snow covered boulder, she watched as the person finally pushed off and sped off down the mountain.

_A/N : The reviews for the last chapter was awesome and I thank you. I'm not planning to stop writing, there's this plan/ plot in my head that's dying to be written. But real life happens and I struggle for the time to write. So it makes it easier for me to make the effort when I get reviews, good or bad because your comments and feedback makes me feel like I'm not wasting my time, and it really does give me the boost to push aside the tiredness.._


	6. Blood Sugar Sex Magik

**Disclaimer – This is Stephanie Meyer's world. I'm just playing in her universe for a bit. Any names and characters not found in her universe could be mine or Liljenrock's creation though.**

**My thanks to my wonderful beta Liljenrocks, for all the time and support and for putting up with me. Please remember to check out her stories. **_**Love You for Always**_** and **_**A Love that Defies All Logic**_** are stories from my universe and although our stories stand on their own, they sort of overlap too, if you want to catch different angles. The words of wisdom from Seth came from her. Who would know Seth's mind better than Jen? ;)**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. You guys make me want to keep writing. **

**How the Mighty Fall**

**Chapter 6: Blood. Sugar. Sex. Magik.**

_**Petra**_

She lay curled up at the back of the cold dark cave, rolled up in her blanket. It did nothing for her, she felt frozen to the bone but being cold was something that she was used to. Being hungry was also something that she was used to. And the blood craving, once she realized what it was. Right now, though, she was something she wasn't used to: she was weak. So weak that she didn't have the energy to lift her head up at the thundering sound that she could hear outside.

She heard the same sound the day before and it had served to frighten away every rabbit in the vicinity. She had been depending on being able to catch one. She knew that if she didn't get to drink when the craving was at its highest, she would be weak. She didn't know that the weakness would reach this level, where even lifting an arm up would be almost impossible. It was a mistake coming up the mountain like this. She should have found a farm and tried to get some food from there. But she had run into some travellers, two young men who had called out to her jovially and scared her so badly that she had run up the mountain instead.

Once upon a time, many years ago, the Padrone had shot two men who were trying to hurt her. She had buried the two men and over the years she had watched as the graves got taken over by nature and you could hardly tell that the earth had been disturbed. She wandered about herself. Would she disappear the way the two men had? Deep down, she knew that having survived this long outside of the farm was a miracle by itself. She shouldn't have been born. Maybe her parents had known that and that was why they had left her. She was not meant to be. She was unnatural. That was what she had always been told. But had they wanted her, would she be in a cave right now? Is this what they would have wanted for her? Her thoughts slowly faded away as she lost consciousness.

When she came to, she realized from the angle of the sunlight that filtered into the cave that hours must have passed. Her mouth was dry and her throat burned but she could not even gather saliva to swallow. Something played with her senses. There was an awareness in the air. She was not alone, that she knew. And in the thirsty state she was in, she could make out a heartbeat, blood flowing through veins. _Since when had she been able to sense something like this_, she wondered. Yet there was nothing she could do as she lay in the same position she had been for hours. Whatever it was that was coming, she welcomed it. She was tired, weary and spent. She did not want to do this anymore.

She watched in a fog as a figure appeared in the entrance of the cave. She watched the figure throw back his hood and remove his sunglasses. It was a man with dark skin. He had sharp black eyes, intense eyes which scared her but she could do nothing but remain as she was. He dropped a huge backpack to the ground as he slowly walked up to her. He studied her still form for a moment before he dropped to his knees beside her and pushed the blanket back a little. Petra wanted to shrink back, to push him off, to cry out in fear, but there was no strength in her for anything. Every part of her gave up as the man's fingers dropped to her throat and felt for something. The man got excited after that as he got up and rushed to his bags. He pulled out a blanket and wrapped her in it. It was thicker and warmer than the blanket she had been using all this while and it confused her. Then suddenly the cave was filled with warmth and light as the man lit up a small portable stove. At that point she blacked out again.

He had come from the jungles of the Amazon. Like Petra, he had a vampire father and a human mother. Unlike Petra, he was raised by his aunt with love. Boredom of over a century of roaming the same jungles brought him out to America, curiosity and fascination had made him stay, learn the culture and enroll in college. Friendship had brought him to the Italian Alps. He had joined up with a group of friends from college, extreme sports lovers and together they had skied or snowboarded down some of the steepest slopes in Europe. As human as he behaved, the half-vampire part of him had always been on alert and when he landed on the mountain top the day before, he sensed another half-vampire in the area. He had come back without his human companions to find out more about it. The skeletal creature hours away from death was the last thing he had expected to find.

He rushed out of the cave, and in his efficient hunting manner, he caught two rabbits. Bringing them into the cave, he set out to collect the blood from the animals into two metal cups. Then gently cradling a prone Petra in his arms, he tilted a cup and dribbled a few drops of blood into her mouth. The blood pooled at the back of her mouth, her severe dehydration leaving no moisture in her mouth, her unconsciousness not letting her swallow. He slowly tilted her head back more, and gently massaged her throat. Slowly, the blood trickled down. He worked patiently and, little by little, he managed to coax a whole cupful into Petra. Then he placed her back on the ground and tucked the blankets around her more. Next he set about skinning and cooking the rabbits. He had supplies, he had knowledge and he had skills.

When Petra regained consciousness, the cave was warm and glowed from firelight, and it had a lovely mouth watering scent about it. Still feeling weak and lethargic, she lifted herself up by her elbows and found the man by the cave entrance. He was talking into a small box and when he noticed her watching him, he said a few more words before slipping the box into his pocket and walking slowly towards her. He introduced himself. Nahuel, he was called. And he asked her what she was called, but her voice failed her, still weak, terrified. He seemed to understand, and with minimal movements, lest he scared her, he pushed a cup towards her. She noticed that it was filled with blood and she stared at him. This was what evil creatures drank. How did he know her secret? He seemed to understand her hesitation and he dipped a finger into the blood and brought the finger to his mouth. "I am like you," he said and he gestured to the cup. "Drink. You need it. You are very weak."

Something told her to trust him. If he wanted to hurt her, he would have done so by now and still rather fearfully, she reached for the cup and drank deeply. It helped, she could feel the essence flow through her but, from experience, she knew that it would take some time for her to regain her strength. She placed the cup down and fell back. She listened as the man went on talking in a soft voice, the strange lift in his voice giving his speech a musical quality. When she felt strong enough to sit up by herself, he dished out the food he had cooked and handed her the plate. Her mouth watered as she accepted the food. She watched how he ate in a polished manner and she tried to emulate him, trying her hardest to not cram everything into her mouth as she was craving to.

They remained in the cave for a few days. He gave her blood everyday even when she tried to tell him that she didn't need it anymore, he insisted, explaining that she was weak and he needed to bring her somewhere far away, to friends, to people of their kind. He told her that he needed her to be strong enough to travel with him. He spoke into the little box everyday and he told her that he was supposed to have been with his friends in America. They needed his help, but he couldn't leave her. When she was stronger, they travelled. It was easier for her to travel with Nahuel. He seemed to know what he was doing and he fed her every day. He wouldn't know that with that simple action, he would have her gratitude for life. He told her that they needed to get to Slovenia, another country, that his friends were meeting them there. They travelled for days. One day, during their trek, his thoughts were very far away and he seemed agitated. He was worried for his friends, she knew. They were facing some enemies and his thoughts were with them. He kept fiddling with his little box and when he finally spoke into it, he seemed relieved. He looked up at her with shining eyes, telling her that they were all okay and they were coming to meet them.

When they got to the place he called Slovenia, he brought her to a building that she was frightened to go into. It took him some time to convince her that it was fine. She slept in a bed that night for the first time in her life and found the lumpy mattress and threadbare covers to be heaven. She looked at Nahuel with gratitude and she did not understand the sadness she saw in his eyes. They remained there for a few days, waiting until one night, while she lay cocooned in her bed, there was a knock on the door. Nahuel opened the door, letting four people in.

They were extraordinarily beautiful. Two men with golden hair and two women with dark hair. They had the most beautiful golden eyes she had ever seen. The older of the two women came towards her and brought a hand out to touch her. Frightened, Petra shrank back but then she was immediately filled with a sense of calm and peace. The shorter of the two women seemed to be frozen on her spot, focusing on the wall behind Petra's head and the younger of the two men hovered behind her in a concerned manner. The older man came closer to her.

"Hello Petra," he said in perfect Italian. "My name is Carlisle Cullen. We would like you to join our family."

_**Embry**_

I rode out of La Push with the setting sun on my back. I didn't really have a destination in mind, I just wanted to get the hell out of the rez. So many things had happened today and my emotions were strung. There was this side of me that I didn't know existed that wanted to crawl into a hole somewhere and just weep. For what I have no idea, but honestly, I wanted to bury myself and just disappear.

We fought a whole newborn army. We didn't even have a count of how many newborns we dispatched to hell. It was all great, I had Jake's back and we were like a unit. Everything was fine until I let that leech get into my head. For the life of me I don't know how he did it, but when he said, "Kill your friend," everything in me wanted to do just that. I wanted to rip Jake's throat out, I wanted to destroy him, tear him to pieces and roll myself in his remains and then claim everything he had for my own. In a blink of an eye, that bloodsucker had me feeling all that. I won't deny how I feel about Jake. Once Nessie came into his life, things just worked out right for him and once she became a woman, I began to envy him. _Perfection._ That's what he has, perfection.

And then when we came back to La Push, everyone had a loved one waiting for them. Wives, children, girlfriends, parents, siblings. I had nothing. Nothing but that pity "welcome back" hug that Emily gave me. Nothing but the choked up Sam studying me for a moment before he awkwardly grasped my shoulder and pounded me twice on my back.

All throughout dinner, I kept watching Jake and Nessie. There were so many couples there, but my eyes would just stray to them on their own accord. She remained glued to his side, filling his plate, pouring his drink, cuddling his son. He never thanked her, just accepting everything she did as if it was his due. And he didn't stop pawing her either, keeping an arm around her, periodically pressing kisses to the side of her head. It pissed me off, despite what we had talked about in the car, it pissed me the hell off.

I couldn't stay in there any longer without feeling like breaking something. Quil's head perhaps as he laughed about Nahuel meeting someone. Nahuel had been a loser in his own right. Right out of the jungles and acting like he'd crawled out from under a rock. All it took was getting him to cut off that rat's tail he called his hair and introduce him to couture and he just took off like that. Acting like some Colombian drug lord who was pretending not to be a Colombian drug lord. The girls flocked to him and he thrived. He was a hundred and sixty odd years old and it took the Love Guru's involvement for him to get laid for the first time. And suddenly _he's_ met someone? Fucking hell. What's wrong with the world here?

I found myself outside a strip club in Port Angeles. No destination in mind and this is where I find myself? I headed inside. If I had to live with the thoughts inside my head, then I'd like to invite a woman in too, preferably a naked one and enough booze to wash away thoughts of a bronze haired goddess who belonged to someone else. I had no sense of time as I drank and watched, and watched and drank. And my eyes kept straying to a certain dancer. She was all legs, the way I liked them, mile long legs and tall like Nessie. I watched as she strutted on those too high heels, as she gyrated and spun and rubbed herself on the pole. I watched as she stripped and every move, every action from her, she maintained the eye contact with me. I watched as she crawled over to me and then humped the floor to the beat of the music as the crowd around me roared in approval. I knew an invite when I saw one and I leaned back in my seat and waited.

I climbed off her as she collapsed face first into the pillows. She didn't disappoint, she'd picked me as the lucky bastard for the night. Once I had her though, I didn't know what the big deal was. I pulled on my shorts as I headed to the balcony, breathing in the crisp morning air, letting it clear my head a little. My mind strayed to Jake like it always does, this time to what he'd said to me in the car on the way back. _Maybe only wolves who were too blind to notice the love of their lives would imprint._ Was I looking for an imprint in all the wrong places? Should I be giving someone a chance? Give myself a chance? How do you fall in love with someone?

The woman in my bed roused herself enough to ask me if she could order some room service. I could wait to fall in love. I grinned to myself as I went back inside. My intention was to feed her, fuck her again and then get rid of her. But she had a proposition for me. One I could have turned down, but one I absolutely did not want to refuse.

The one thing about being wolf, the delicious buzz you get from booze, the high you get lasts only about an hour if you're lucky. But you can stretch the buzz if you kept drinking. And that's what I did. I kept drinking, I'd breathe it in if I could. And the three women I was holed up with were amazed by me. But they had different ways of getting high too, and I watched as they snorted and swallowed stuff, and I enjoyed the chemically-induced wildness and total mindlessness about them to the fullest. They were up for anything.

I didn't know how many days we remained holed up in there. Everything was just a booze-induced sexual haze but I supposed at some point the battery on my phone must have died based on the blessed silence that was so different from the infernal ringing I had to put up with for the past few days. One of the girls was passed out on top of me, still in that funny straddling position she was in as she was riding me minutes ago. I guess there must've been a knock on the door, I could have sworn I heard a familiar voice mumble that this place reeked of sex and booze. And one of the girls, with total disregard for her nakedness, stumbling and giggling with just one spike heeled shoe on, answered the door. And there he was, the golden boy of the rez staring down at me with a look of utter disgust on his face.

I took in the expression on Quil's face. He looked stunned, no awe on his face but shock. And there was Seth, his sharp eyes zeroing in on the remnants of the powder on the table, the colorful tablets strewn about.

"You're a junkie now?" he asked.

"I just drink. They party harder," I stood up, not the least bit embarrassed of my nakedness and the girl on my lap just slid off and curled up at my feet. It pissed me off, the way they were looking at me. Three women, I'm in here after constantly taking turns fucking three women, and I had one virgin and two married men looking at me as if I was the lowest of the low. This was an achievement, didn't they know that?

"Please tell me that you used protection," Jake bit out.

"Ran out days ago," I laughed. I've always been particular, even when they said they were on the pill, I'd use a condom. Being a product of a one night stand made me careful but somehow after everything that had been happening, a box of twenty-four would only last so long, especially when you're a drunk wolf with a super charged sex drive and three women who were just begging for it.

I certainly didn't expect the way Jake grabbed me. He took me by surprise, that's why he got away with it. He grabbed me by the back of my head and shoved me, I stumbled forward in whatever direction he was pushing me towards. He turned back to Seth, "Would you take care of this?" he gestured to the women and I saw Seth nod.

The bastard shoved me into a cold shower. I wanted the buzz, I wasn't ready to be sober and I tried to get out but he held me by the back of my neck. I tried to punch him then and he grabbed my wrist and twisted me back and held me under the water.

"Jake!" Quil cried out, perhaps in my favor.

"Shut up!" he replied with that ugly voice. I should have known that he'd get this way. Didn't he bring me down when I was wolf and he was human?

Pretty soon, I was manhandled into Jake's Hummer. I knew that Seth had flushed away the balance of whatever narcotics he could find in the room, and from the sounds I heard as he urged the women to drink, I supposed he was ensuring that I wouldn't be facing a paternity suit anytime soon. A part of me was embarrassed about being found like this, about needing them to come clean my shit for me. But another part of me was pissed off. I'm a grown man, I didn't need a babysitter to look out for me. I focused on the anger to avoid acknowledging the shame that was threatening to consume me. I could see the anger threatening to erupt from Jake in the way he clenched the wheel as he drove, plus the tight set of his shoulders. He was fuming. Seth, kept his eyes focused outside. His imprint took off, and he got her back and all of a sudden, he was married, with a kid and an instant family. It was the fucking imprint shit that was not happening to me. That was why they were happy. That was why everything fell into place for them. But they were settling for one woman. If I looked at things that way, they were stuck with the same thing day in and day out, but I had variety. Shouldn't they be looking at me with awe? I caught Quil's eye, and uncomfortable, he looked away.

"Okay, I'll bite. Is there an emergency? Do you have a good reason for raining on my party?" I was faced with a wall of silence. "Is anyone gonna say anything?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Embry?" Jake bit out.

"I still know how to have fun. That's what's wrong with me. All you imprinted dumb fucks have your balls in a clamp and you don't know fun when you see it!"

"Fun? You disappear for five days and we find you pumped up with whatever freaking shit, doing God knows what—"

"I like to call it a fuckfest. Us lesser mortals who don't imprint, rely on the age old tradition of fucking around to find love."

"You were looking for love with a bunch of hookers?" Seth asked incredulously.

"They're strippers," I said, as if that made all the difference. I could have sworn I heard a growl from Jake. "Oh don't be so holier than thou. If you hadn't imprinted on perfection, what would you be doing, huh, Jake? Still pining for Bella or would you be looking for love in all the strip clubs in America?" Then I remembered something, a distant memory. "Or would you still be walking around a park somewhere and staring into the face of every woman you saw?"

I had no idea why I was doing this. I was spoiling for a fight, that I knew. But I didn't know why. I was just feeling out of sorts. And I managed to push Jake to the limit. He blurred before my eyes and I knew he was fighting for control as Seth laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Chill, Jake. Pull over before you phase," he murmured while staring at him with concern.

Jake pulled over immediately and jammed on the brakes, slamming out of the car with Seth hot on his tail. From the car, I watched as Seth started talking to him. Jake paced, fighting for control, I knew, and suddenly I didn't know why the hell I was lashing out at him.

"What's wrong with you, man?" Quil asked softly.

I rubbed my eyes, feeling really weary. "Am I not supposed to be happy?"

"Dude, we imprint."

Words of wisdom from the great Quil. What do I tell him? Did he know what Jake's theory on imprinting was? Jake and Seth got back in the car, this time with Seth behind the wheel.

"A _wise man_ said that only the wolves who're too blind to recognize their soulmates on their own would imprint," I started. This was Jake's theory after all. Maybe Seth and Quil won't look at me like that if they knew my reasoning.

Jake turned around in his seat, still glaring. "Embry, you don't have what it takes to love anyone. You're handicapped. I don't know if it's because of your mother, or because you were never hugged enough as a child or because you're just that much of a jerk. I just have this one advice for you. Wait for an imprint. Just wait."

That stung. His words, his tone of voice just stung and it just brought out the worst in me. "Can I go on having casual sex while I wait, O' Wise One?"

"Dude, sex isn't everything," Quil said.

"How do you know? Aren't you waiting for little Claire to grow up?"

"Shut up, Embry," Quil mumbled.

"Seriously, man, wanking off to the thoughts of her doesn't make you an expert on sex. If anything, it's sad."

"Embry, shut the fuck up," Jake growled.

I ignored Jake. "You should just grab her and do her, man. She's ripe and practically begging for it. You can just smell her when she's—"

That was the last thing I remembered as everything went blessedly black. When I came to, I was lying on an examination table, the kind you'd find in a doctor's office. I studied my surroundings as I rubbed my jaw, wincing as jolts of pain rushed through me. I recognized the place from all the vigil I did at AJ's bedside when he had been in a coma. I was in Seth's basement. I sat up slowly as I remembered shooting my mouth off in the car, trying to get a raise out of Quil. Bastard must've punched me.

I wandered upstairs and found Seth in his kitchen, his baby strapped in a little carrier thing, starring contentedly at him as he stood at the stove stirring something.

"Good. You're awake. There's coffee in the pot," he nodded towards the coffee pot and I helped myself.

I've been in Seth's house before, many times. It used to be a bachelor pad with everything in its place. I looked around now and took in the toys strewn about, a pacifier, empty bottles. Truth to be told, after being used to the organized Seth, looking at his messy kitchen, it only tended to strike to me how much of a home his house had become.

He dished out the eggs and bacon onto two plates and pushed one to me as he sat down at the table with his own plate. He took two bites before he looked up at me. "You want to talk?"

I shrugged. "Why was Jake so pissed? It's not the first time I've partied."

"Embry, you were gone for five days. We couldn't get you on your phone and you weren't home. We were worried about you."

"I can take care of myself," I mumbled.

"Yeah, I could see that." I looked up with a glare and Seth sighed. "What's wrong, Embry?"

"I just—I just wanted to feel wanted, you know. I never felt as lonely as I did when we came back from the fight. I just wanted to feel like someone cared." I didn't know why I was opening up to Seth in his cluttered kitchen with his new son dozing between us. Suddenly I sniffed the air. "Are we alone?"

"Yeah, we are. Abby and the girls are having a girls' day out. It's just me and Liam to keep you company right now." I relaxed hearing that. "Embry, dude, you're not alone. Don't you know that?" I laughed bitterly. "Em, the pack, we're your family, man. We all love and care for you. You're not alone."

"Right," I said flatly.

"Have you any idea how freaked out we were? Jake was literally tearing his hair out when we couldn't find you. Why do you think he was so pissed?"

"Cuz he's a control freak?"

"Cuz we care, you idiot!" he snapped. Then he continued in a softer tone, "Listen, I kinda know what's going on in your head right now so I'm not going to pass any judgement. I know what it was like before I imprinted, how easy it was for me to wake up in a different bed every night." He reached out to pull the light blanket over the sleeping baby. "It's different though, when you imprint. Everything you thought you knew about love and sex and lust, all of it, it changes."

I picked up my fork and moved the eggs around a little, just to give me something to do. I remembered Seth before he met Abby. I remembered that trip to Mexico Seth, Collin, Brady and I had taken when the guys graduated college. It was a parade of party girls going through the revolving doors of our hotel rooms. I wondered how much Seth had shared with Abby.

"Embry, sex does not always equal love."

I snorted, "Yeah, you would know."

"Yeah, I would. I think this is something I'd know better than Jake and Quil." It was true. I knew Jake had only ever been with Nessie. And Quil was panting for Claire, though they had already crossed some lines, technically, he was still a virgin. "But don't look down on them, I think they're lucky for having met their imprints so early. They've been there for them through all the good things and bad. I wish I had the chance to be there for Abby when she needed me the most."

Both of us ate quietly for a while. Then I had to ask. "Is it worth it? All the extras that come with imprinting?"

Seth stared at me for a while before he spoke. "Once you have a family, all the other things you thought mattered, don't matter anymore. You'll know what I'm talking about one day. Your soul mate is out there somewhere, and once you imprint on her, you'll know what the hoopla is all about, because that's exactly what happened to me. I had just about given up hope and all it took was for me to walk into the vet's office next door for my whole world and perspective to change."

It was heavy, what Seth said. Totally different from Jake's theory and I didn't know which one to follow. When I listened to what Jake had to say, it totally made sense. Now what Seth said made sense too. Maybe I should just stop wishing for things and start living one day at a time. I came out of my reverie when Liam started whimpering. I watched as Seth expertly lifted the baby up and heated a bottle of milk.

"It's really worth it," Seth murmured quietly, answering my earlier question. "Normally a crying baby would be slightly annoying. But when it's your own child, it's adorable," he brushed a light kiss on the baby's head.

"Well, don't you go filling his head with all your nonsense. Let Uncle Embry be the one to teach him all about the women," I drawled, trying to lighten the moment.

"He's surrounded by a bunch of pretty strong women. I don't think he'll need your help or mine to find the right girl and make her happy," he replied with a hint of pride in his voice. "In fact, I think the girl he'd imprint on is going to be one hell of a lucky girl."

I laughed, "I hope that confidence doesn't come and bite you in the ass one day."

"Watch it Embry," he replied in a playful voice. "You could have a daughter some day and he could imprint on her."

We both laughed. It was nice joking like this. "Hey, do you think Jake and Quil are okay with me after all that I said?"

"What do you think?" Seth asked.

I smiled, knowing the answer. I realized once again. I may be alone, but I had a pack of brothers who were always there for me. I have a family, I have love. I have people who do give a damn.

_A/N : What did you think about this chapter? Please let me know. It's different from what I usually write._


	7. First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

**Disclaimer – This is Stephanie Meyer's world. I'm just playing in her universe for a bit. Any names and characters not found in her universe could be mine or Liljenrock's creation though.**

**My thanks to my wonderful beta Liljenrocks, whose excitement as this chapter progressed kept me wanting to complete it. Please check out her stories written in this same universe, all about the lives and loves of Dr Sexy Seth Clearwater and the hot Scar Monroe. **

**Thanks also to all the wonderful readers who've left reviews. The reviews work as a motivation factor for me, so thank you, thank you.**

**I have finally given notice at work and soon I'm going to be jobless. A big risk, I know but work was sucking all the sunshine out of my life. So who knows, you may start getting quicker chapters till I'm employed again.. or I win the lottery.**

**FYI - This will the last chapter written in a third person's POV for Petra's part. My plan was to change to Petra's POV post imprint.. hint hint. Enjoy.**

**How the Mighty Fall**

**Chapter 7 : First Time Ever I Saw Your Face**

_**Petra**_

She did not know how she came to be in that beautiful room, huddled under the covers of the most comfortable bed in existence, but when she regained her consciousness, this was where she had been. That was days ago. She was still fearful and distrustful, relaxing more when Nahuel was around. It was not that she did not trust the Cullens, rather she still lived with the expectation that she was going to get cuffed and pushed and yelled at for not earning her keep.

They told her that she was in a place called Forks, in America, where people spoke a different language. It was too much for her to comprehend. But things were green here and it rained a lot. She was not used to the rain and the thunder, the first time she heard it, she had been scared so badly that she hid herself under her bed, keening in terror until she felt soothing calmness spread over her and only then did she managed to let Carlisle talk her out from under the bed. They told her about the rain and the thunder, her first lesson on the weather. And once she had gotten used to it, she felt brave enough to step out into the garden and explore, falling in love with the greens and the browns of the woods, the vibrant splash of colors in the flowers Esme grew.

She still wore her ragged old clothes. Alice tried to get her to try on some of the new clothes that she had bought for her, but Petra needed something familiar and clung stubbornly to her own clothes. Everything was so different for her. She slept in a bedroom of her own, had a bathroom that she had only just barely learnt to use, she was fed three times a day and encouraged to have as many snacks as she wanted and everyone was nice to her. That was something entirely different from what she was used to.

It became a daily practice for her to be summoned to Carlisle's study room where, together with Edward and Jasper, she would be taught something new. She learnt that they were the vampirs that she was always taunted of being. She was afraid at first until she felt that strange soothing calmness again. They told her that they only fed on animals and that was why they had those strange eyes. She learnt that when a vampire feeds on humans, their eyes would be red. She learnt that vampir are not necessarily evil as she was brought up believing. It was hard for her at first, but slowly she began to relax.

Over the course of days, she trusted Carlisle enough to let him draw some blood in a syringe. He ran some tests and told her that he felt that she was half vampir, like Nahuel and like his granddaughter—Edward and Bella's daughter, Renesmee. She was called Nessie. There were photographs of her around the house, she was beautiful. She remembered the day they met for the first time. Nessie had come rushing into the house, dressed colorfully, her beautiful hair falling over her shoulders, as a big, tanned man came striding up behind her. As much as Nessie had fascinated her, the man scared her. He looked dangerous and huge, like he could hurt her with just a flick of his fingers. But she worried more for the giggling child he held in his arms, along with some boxes and a bag. She'd watched with bated breath as he stopped in front of Bella and pretended to drop the child. Bella shrieked and grabbed for him as the little boy laughed happily, totally unafraid. The lack of fear and the confidence in the child intrigued Petra.

She stayed away from the man. She'd learnt that his name was Jacob and their child, Griffin. She watched Nessie as she moved around with confidence, no fear in everything that she did. She knew from her conversations with Nahuel that Nessie was like both him and herself. Petra knew that Nahuel had sisters of his own somewhere, but right now, she compared herself with the two other half vampirs that she knew. Where her life had consisted of hard work and almost starvation, Nahuel had grown up with his aunt. She had loved him and shown him kindness and tenderness. His life had been so different from hers. But after meeting Nessie, Petra realized that even Nahuel had been deprived when compared to Nessie. She had the wonderful family who brought her up with love and then she had found a man who loved her and looked at her with so much of adoration in his eyes.

Nessie was always friendly as were all of the Cullens. Jacob, the huge man, kept his distance from Petra, sensing that she was afraid of him. Plus, he did not speak Italian like the rest of the Cullens. Esme and Alice were always reaching out to touch her. Esme, with tender caresses over her face or back, Alice always attempting to groom her hair. Nessie too, always in the heat of a story she was narrating, would throw her arm over Petra's shoulder or grab her hand. Petra always shrank away, leery of human contact, of being touched. Until one day she watched as Griffin toddled around the room while Nessie sat with her, and then Griffin came up to Petra and raised his arms up, an indication that he wanted to be carried by Petra. Jacob sat forward in his seat, watching sharply as Nessie encouraged Petra to lift up the child. She didn't want to, not knowing how and at the same time thrilled and scared. But looking at the impatient expression on the child's face, she could not resist. She lifted him up gingerly and he laid his head on her shoulder and relaxed his little body. The feelings and emotions that ran thorough her at that moment brought tears to her eyes and she let them run unheeded down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around the warm little body and absorbed the feeling of human contact, of affection, of not feeling scared for the first time in her life. Was this what being a part of a family felt like? Is this what it felt like to belong?

Edward came up behind her then. "You are now a part of our family, Petra. I'm sorry we did not know of you sooner. But you are here now and you will be like another Nessie to us."

Nessie smiled at her, and in perfect Italian said, "I have always wanted a sister."

Petra learned to relax around Nessie. And they talked a lot. Nessie came over almost everyday with Griffin and when Petra asked her where she goes every night, Nessie said she had her own home where she lived with her husband and her son. Curious, Petra once asked Nessie how she was not frightened of such a big and dangerous looking man and Nessie said that it was easy, because when she was with him, she felt safe and cherished. Petra wondered how that might feel, for even though she was with the Cullens, she did not feel entirely secure and safe yet. She still crept about like a frightened little mouse.

The Cullens did not give up on her though, they each treated her differently. Esme soothed her, gentle and loving, ever ready to make her some warm food, patiently teaching her how to use her cutlery. Carlisle always took the time to explain things to her, stepping in all the time when she felt overwhelmed and he'd lead her away to the sanctuary of his room, and while she'd stare out the window at the rain or the beauty of the colors she was surrounded with, he would add in another lesson for her, explaining the types of trees and how the weather changes in different parts of the world.

Edward and Bella, although very much immersed in Nessie and Griffin, were also very nice. Edward had the ability to hear her thoughts and he would always materialize beside her when her thoughts got too bleak, soothing her and comforting her. He would always play his piano, creating beautiful music while Bella always sat in a chair close to him and read a book. When they knew that she was close by, Bella would always invite her to sit beside her, to pick a book from the vast library that Carlisle had and together in companionable silence they would flick the pages while Edward played on.

Emmett scared her for he was so big and loud, but his mischievous smile was hard to resist and she always found herself smiling shyly at him, especially when he'd wink at her. Rosalie was someone Petra thought was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen until she had met Nessie. But unlike Nessie who was gentle and sweet and kind, Rosalie was tough, always giving her an impersonal smile as she went on with whatever she was doing. She had never been unkind to her though, once even cooking for her when Esme wasn't in the house.

And then there was Jasper. Whenever she was around him, she felt calm and at peace. She understood that he had the power to alter her emotions and realized that was why she felt at ease when he was there. He seemed rather protective of her too; it reminded her of how Edward behaved with Nessie. And finally there was Alice. She was as small as Petra but her energy knew no bounds. She was always flitting about and she kept giving her clothes and wanted to cut her hair. Petra remembered her rough haircut a long time ago and she shrank back from Alice. But the sad look in Alice's face kept tugging on Petra's heart. Perhaps she should do something to make the Cullens happy, but she was still fearful.

She explored the surrounding areas usually in the company of one or two of the Cullens or Nahuel. One day while she was out with Jasper and Alice as they hunted, they stumbled upon two giant wolves. She had been terrified, expecting them to attack, never having seen such huge wolves before. The wolves while still some distance away gave her a cursory glance and seemed more interested in Jasper who turned to look at Alice as if asking her something as she pouted back at him. Then suddenly Emmett was there, grinning at Petra like a rascal as he deliberately bumped his shoulder at Jasper as he ran towards the wolves. That broke whatever silent communication that Jasper and Alice were having and Jasper turned to run after Emmett, a huge grin on his face. The two wolves waited until Emmett and Jasper were almost upon them before they turned around and ran, letting out barks that sounded like laughter. They were all almost a blur as they ran and Petra soon realized that it was not a chase but more of a race. Rosalie sauntered up to them then and then catching Petra's shocked and scared expression, she explained that the wolves were friends. That they guarded the area, and blood drinkers like themselves could only move around there with permission.

"Don't worry," she said. "You have permission."

If Petra wondered how they communicated with wolves to get permission, she didn't voice it out.

Slowly Petra thrived, she ate daily and she began to gain weight. She still had her matted hair and wore the same bedraggled clothes she came with. Carlisle said that rehabilitating Petra would take some time and that Petra shouldn't be pushed until she was ready. And Alice was patient, giving her the space and time that she needed.

One unusually bright and sunny day, the Cullens were all out running errands of their own and Petra had opted to stay in her room, under the covers of her bed and talk to the pictures in her locket. The Cullens did not know about her locket and for some reason, she kept it to herself wanting this one thing that belonged solely to herself. She knew that Nessie was coming by to keep her company and when Petra heard the sounds of laughter and voices, she knew that she had arrived with her husband and child. Petra slowly crept to the window, to remain hidden and watch the happy family in the backyard as Nessie spread a blanket on the ground and then sit the child in the middle. He remained there for all of a second as he pushed himself to his feet and toddled away and Jacob pretended to growl and chase after him. The child squealed as he ran and just as he was about to lose his balance and fall, his father scooped him up into his arms and nuzzled his head for a moment before tossing him high into the air. The child fearlessly giggled as his father caught him again and Petra's attention turned back to Nessie as she started scolding her husband. She was so brave, daring to stand up against such a big and strong man. Over the next few hours, Nessie had come upstairs and knocked on Petra's door a few times, urging her to come downstairs. But Petra declined, preferring to stay by the window and watch what a happy family was all about.

Sometime later, another man walked up to the backyard. He was tanned like Jacob and big too. He kept his hair differently though. It fell to his neck in straight strands. It was shorter in the front, half in his eyes and he shook his head to get it out of his eyes. She noticed the straight sharp nose and the arch of his eyebrows. Something about him took her breath away and she gasped out, reaching to touch the glass window, her heart picking up speed and fluttering like that of a hummingbird. She didn't understand it, but something about that man brought her out of her room for the first time that day and she hurried down the stairs. Wanting, needing, desperate to get a closer look at him.

_**Embry**_

Climbing out of the level of lowness that I'd sunk to took some time. The drinking I could stop overnight. I didn't have a drinking problem per se. Yeah, I'd binge once in a while, but it was not a problem and that was something that Seth would vouch for. I didn't do drugs. Well, I didn't stop anyone who was using and I'd smoked my share of joints when I was in college and when I was tending bar. And it was more of a social thing. But I wondered about the sex. Was I a sex addict? It was a question I'd been asking myself for the past weeks as I tried to redeem myself in Jake's eyes. I didn't know why, but it mattered. I'd refrained from sleeping around since the day I'd been dragged back to La Push and I'd been having a tight feeling in my chest ever since. And the restlessness I felt was unexplainable. Could it be sex deprivation? Was I an addict?

I threw myself into work, anything to get my mind out of the funk I was in and things have been busy lately. There was a new science fiction movie in the making. One of a futuristic world where robots had taken over the world. But as futuristic as everything sounded, apparently the transport system in that movie was going to be cars, bikes and trucks. No flying shuttle thingies. For some reason only known by some hot shots sitting in Las Angeles, Shipo had been asked to design the futuristic bike for that movie. The whole plant had been excited by this contract. Designing bikes for celebrities had sort of jaded everyone but this was something new. Surprisingly, instead of handling this bike himself, Jake had passed it to me. Paul had been surprised but had said nothing. And I took on the project, wanting to wow him and prove to him that I'm still the dependable guy I'd been before my spectacular fall from grace.

I was scheduled to fly to LA in the morning and I'd been busy lately, having conference call sessions with Paul as he filled me in on things to negotiate, things to look out for. I was also doing my homework, reading the book that the movie was based on to get some preliminary ideas and then checked out the other movies that the director handled. I had some sketches and designs that I had penned out. I had other bikes in the works too, and the patrols I was still running, I must say it has been a very busy past couple of weeks for me. Coupled with the abstinence, I was really feeling unsettled and fidgety. The sleepless nights did not help either and I guess that was why I was running myself so hard. Just so I could collapse with mind numbing exhaustion and get some shut eye that way.

Right now, I needed to see Jake, to get his okay on the designs I would be showing in LA and run through my presentation. I was headed towards La Push before I remembered that Jake would be in Forks, at the Cullens' residence. The road was completely empty so I spun the car around without slowing down and headed towards Forks.

I knew that the Cullens had a new stray they had taken in. I had yet to meet her, having had an extremely busy two weeks but I'd glimpsed her through the mind link of some of the younger wolves when I has phased. I'd seen a scarecrow, a walking skeleton. The kids joked that we're living in a world of vampires, werewolves and _zombies_ because she really resembled a walking corpse, smelt like one too.

Lil' G referred to her as 'the wild thang' once during patrol and Jake, who was in wolf form, ripped into Lil' G.

_All of us had different upbringings. Some of us had parents who cared, some had parents who were not really there, but all of us had somewhere we belonged. She had nothing. Nothing! Based on what we know about Nessie and Nahuel's births, we know that her mother could not have survived. She must have been left at the farm she grew up in as a baby, hours old. As soon as she was old enough to be put to work, the human monsters she was left with did just that. She was obviously not fed enough and she was starved. If you ask me, I'd say she survived her childhood only because of her vampire genes. She cringes away at the slightest of human contact. Why? Because she was never touched as she was growing up. Edward says she was almost raped more than once. _Jake studied each of us as he said this. The Alpha timber in the words he communicated to us running loud and clear in our minds. _You guys have a pack. We're all there for you. And I've vowed that I'll help you guys no matter what. She didn't have a support group. She was given scraps to eat once a day and that was all. She slept on the cold floor her whole life in a place where it snowed all year round._ The pity in his thoughts was hard to miss.

Jake and Nessie gave a lot to charity. And this 'thang' at the Cullens' bothered him a lot, I knew. He was almost as protective of her as he was of the younger wolves. Jake's mind had then wandered to Griffin, happy and healthy and he cut off the mind link immediately. Turning around, he stalked off. I stared after him for a minute before I started off behind him.

_Jake!_ I thought urgently and the only sign I got that he was tuned in to me was the slightest hesitation in his next step. _Jake, Griffin—he will never suffer like that, okay? I swear, I'll be there for him. _

He did not say anything, did not acknowledge what I said, but he gave me a sideways look and I knew instantly what he was hinting at. The way he had found me shacked up in that hotel room in Port Angeles.

_I slipped up. I'm sorry. For everything. I'm trying, man._

He still said nothing but he stopped walking and turned around to look at me. Then he gave a nod and the relief that spread through me was almost life saving.

_We cool? _I asked.

_We're cool, _he replied.

The pack learned that day how Nahuel had found her, starved and abused, and Lil' G had been suitably reprimanded. I hadn't said anything when I had seen her in their minds. If anything I was shocked that we're living in such modern times and here was a creature that had lived the life of slavery and starvation. She was pathetic. I had seen pictures of famine victims from the time of my great grandparents, from another century. That's how she looked, her unwashed hair lanky and matted, they'd probably have to shave the whole thing off. And her face, her cheeks were sunken and it was basically a human skull with skin stretched out over it. She looked mummified. There was hardly any lips and the skin around her mouth was pulled back so much she looked like her mouth was permanently open showing all her teeth. And it disgusted me that humans could treat another human like that. Oh wait, she's only half-human. But I wondered who the evil creatures were that we moved amongst? The humans or the vampires?

My thoughts were so centred on the sad creature at the Cullens' that it did not register to me that the restless, tight feeling that I'd been living with for the past few weeks was slowly decreasing. I pulled up outside the Cullens' house and followed my nose to the back garden. It had been a sunny day and the sun was about to set and in the backyard, I found a scene of a happy family. One that I had wished countless times that I was a part of. The envy reared its ugly head again and I trampled it down. Griffin was asleep on his back and Nessie had him cuddled to her side periodically kissing his little hand. Jake lay on the other side of the baby, propped up on his elbow and looking down at his wife and son, an expression of tenderness on his face. He looked at me over Nessie's shoulder and lazily called out a greeting.

Nessie turned around and smiled at me. "Hi, Embry."

"Hi, Ness," I smiled back. "I'm sorry for intruding."

"No, don't be silly. I was just about to take this little mister in anyway," she said ever graciously. Then she turned to Jake. "Are we leaving soon? Or do you want to have dinner here?"

"I told Carlisle that we'll stay till they come back. Can you rustle something up?" he replied.

I bit down the irritation I felt. He always treated her like it is her duty to cook for him and in extension, the pack. She didn't seem affected by his attitude at all as she stretched languidly before wrinkling her nose at him. "I'm ordering in. Embry, you're staying for dinner," she smirked as she scooped Griffin into her arms and started into the house. "Jakey, bring the blanket and the toys in, okay!"

I heard Jake mumble something like "Bossy!" but he was smiling as he fluidly pushed himself up to his feet and began to pick up the toys that were strewn about. "You all set for tomorrow?" he asked me as I stepped forward to give him a hand.

"Yeah. Just wanted to run through the prelims with you and the contract."

"Sure, sure," he said as he started folding the blanket.

I headed for the picnic table by the stream and pulled my laptop from my bag as Jake joined me. We went over my designs with Jake asking me some questions about the specs. This was something different from what we usually did. Custom bikes were our speciality, but our usual requests were for bikes along the styles of choppers. However this one was going to be something futuristic. Ridden by robots and stolen by the hero. It would face some major stunts. In short, this was going to be something totally different, a Shipo first.

"Hey Jake, how come you're giving me this project, huh?"

"Why not?"

I shrugged. "It's huge. I kinda thought you'd do it yourself."

"You think you can't handle this?" he asked coolly.

"No!" I spluttered.

"Then there's nothing to question, is there?" he asked grinning.

Sometimes I swear I don't understand how his mind works. But I was grateful. I'd been feeling so restless lately. I needed something huge to keep my mind off of thinking about Nessie, about imprinting, about finding happiness.

I smelt her before I saw her and I froze, my heart picking up speed as I felt the blood rushing through my veins. It felt as if any blockage that had symbolically been there had suddenly disappeared, and a kind of warmth filled me. Jake realized that I had suddenly gone silent and he looked up from the design he was studying.

"Don't worry about her. She's painfully shy. She'd only hide and watch. That's all she does. Harmless really," he murmured. He knew she was there too.

But I couldn't relax as I studied the shrubbery behind Jake's back. I knew that's where she was hiding. "I'm sure she heard you," I said, trying to play it cool. I didn't want Jake to know that internal alarms of some sort were ringing in my head.

"She doesn't speak a word of English," he said dismissively as he concentrated on the bike.

And then I zeroed in on a small hand as it held on to a bunch of leaves. I noticed the dirty chipped nails and almost cringed. So used to women who had perfect nails. Then I noticed the top of a dirty head. The hair badly matted, the way I remembered from what I'd seen in Lil' G and Sebastian Birmingham's minds. I had a fleeting thought of lice as I noticed her eyes for the first time as she peeped out at me. Brilliant green, almost as if there was a light switched on behind her corneas. She caught me as if I was in a spot light, illuminated by the light of her eyes. I couldn't move as I stayed there still as a statue as we stared at each other. When you dive into a pool and you swim underwater holding your breath, you feel this pressure. The pressure of the water against every inch of your body, the way your ears feel muted and the way your vision is when you have your eyes open in the water. It suddenly felt as if I'd been swimming underwater my whole life. And these last couple of months felt as if my lungs were going to burst from the lack of oxygen. I needed to know which way was up so that I could break to the surface, so that I could gulp in lungs full of clean sweet air. And all of a sudden, looking into those frightened innocent eyes, it felt as if I was seeing clearly for the first time ever. The sluggish feeling that held my body in that invisible pressure released me abruptly and I feel free, every part of me felt free. I could hear the rustling of the leaves, of birds chirping and Nessie humming inside the house and it really was as if I'd broken surface of that metaphorical deep waters that had been holding me down for so long. I gulped in the clean air that I felt I'd been deprived of and it almost felt as if I was having a heart attack, if I knew what that even felt like at all.

Jake looked up at me then. I knew he did as he was there in my peripheral vision. He froze as he took in my expression, a look of stunned horror on his face.

My face must have changed then to mirror his horror as I realized what had just happened. I had wanted someone just like Nessie. Beautiful, loving, classy, a goddess. Someone I could show off, feel proud to have on my arm. Someone educated and polished. Someone who wouldn't embarrass me. 'The gods must hate me', I screamed inside as I realized that I had imprinted as I was hoping for, on another half vamp like Nessie. I had imprinted on the wild thang, the zombie, the walking stinking corpse.

"Shit," said Jake eloquently.

"Fuck!" I said at the same time.

_**A/N : Tada! The imprint! I want your thoughts and opinions please! The drama is about to start ;)**_


	8. A Long Way to Happy

**Disclaimer – This is Stephanie Meyer's world. I'm just playing in her universe for a bit. Any names and characters not found in her universe could be mine or Liljenrock's creation though.**

**I did some research and found lots of stuff on isolated children and wild/ feral children. And in the last 10 years there were plenty of children rescued from horrible situations sometimes caused by their own parents and this really saddened me. Humans are capable of such cruelty. So for the sake of Petra and all others like her, lets all do our parts and report any abused children and be nice to everyone at all times.**

**My last day of work was last Wednesday so I'm now officially free and already totally bored. I'll try to write write write. So cross your fingers, I may just churn out more chapters before I get another job.**

**My thanks to Liljenrocks for being my friend and betaing and for just being so awesome. Please check out her stories. 2 of them are from this same universe.**

**And my thanks to everyone who's reviewed. Your motivation keeps me going.**

**How the Mighty Fall**

**Chapter 8 : A Long way to happy..**

_**Embry**_

My mind felt numb as white, hot fury raced through me. This was so unfair, unfair, unfair! It was like a mantra running over and over inside my head. My entire life I've drawn the short end of the stick. Always. It started from the point I was conceived. My father didn't want me and abandoned me and my mother. My mother didn't want me either, but she did her duty, as she liked to remind me over and over while she lived. Yes, there was always food on the table and clothes on my back, and a roof over my head, but that was it. I didn't have what I wanted the most. Love. The hugs that I'd see Quil's mother give him. The looks of pride that Jake's father gave him.

Then we turned wolf and wolves around me started imprinting. When I'd met Emily, she was already living with Sam, so any observations that I made with my own eyes were always one of love. She would light up internally and have this glow about her every time Sam came home and you could hardly notice the scars that seemed more prominent those days. Jared had it easy. Kim was already half in love with him before he turned wolf and when he imprinted, she came willingly. _Lucky bastard. _Then there was Paul, he imprinted on Jake's older sister Rachel who knew all about him, about his less than pristine past and wanted nothing to do with him. He had practically wrestled her down to the ground to hold her captive just so he could tell her about being wolf and about imprinting. She pepper sprayed him for that one. Even she eventually caved in but it hadn't been easy in the beginning for Paul. But then again, Rachel Black was a babe, so she was worth the pain. Abby was also beautiful and she was born to love, you can see it in the way she is with her sisters and some of the younger wolves, so Seth had it good. Jake and Quil had imprinted on babies and yes, I laughed at them, but Claire was now ripe for the taking, so totally tuned to all things Quil. Looking at him now, makes me wonder if he had actually groomed her to his tastes. And isn't Nessie the proof of that? Jake seemed to be luckiest of the lot of us. His imprint was not only the most beautiful being on the entire planet, but she was also smart, loving and classy. All of them had parents who loved them. All of them. But not me. I was unwanted growing up and now, now that I've finally imprinted, it was on a creature from nightmares, a monstrosity. _Why? Why? Why?_ Why was everything so fucked up for me?

I remember how shell shocked I had been as I had stood up that day, pulling my laptop from Jake and stuffing it into my bag and then striding out towards my car. Jake called out to me and I'd walked faster, willing myself not to break into a run. I needed to get out of there. I felt him grab my shoulder, to stop me to get me to listen and I shook him off. He tackled me to the ground and purely on instinct I fought him, desperate to get out of his grasp, to get out of there, to wake up from the nightmare my life had suddenly become. We didn't phase, I had no idea why. It was a 'get out of there' fight for me and Jake was determined to keep me there. We rolled around the yard, crashing into Esme's flower pots and lawn decorations. Nessie came running out and started yelling at us to stop. I heard Nessie but not a sound from the thing.

"Jacob! Stop it right now!" Nessie snapped and something in the tone of her voice stopped him and he let me go to roll to his feet.

I lay panting on the ground for a minute, absently listening to Nessie demand to know what happened and why we were fighting. I turned to Jake, I didn't want him to say anything, but when was luck ever on my side?

"He imprinted."

"What? Really?" I could hear the glee in her voice. "On whom?"

"Petra," Jake said softly and I watched as Nessie visibly paled.

"Don't tell anyone else. Please don't tell anyone else," I pled. I was embarrassed and ashamed.

"Embry –" she started.

"Please. I—I can't. I can't do this."

"Embry, come inside. Let's talk about this," Nessie urged.

I almost agreed. Almost. Then I saw the thing – Petra as Jake called her peeking around the corner of the house, watching us. "I – I can't. I have a flight to catch. I'm sorry," I mumbled. I walked to my car and hesitated with my hand on the door. I turned to Jake. "Please. Don't tell anyone. I have to figure this out."

He looked disappointed in me. But to my relief he nodded. And I got away.

That was five days ago. I'd escaped to Seattle the same day and spent the night in the airport waiting for my flight. I did what I had to do in LA. Had my meetings, the presentation, met people involved in the movie. I kept myself busy and avoided any calls from home, including calls from Nessie. And though my days were filled with work, the nights were filled with parties and after parties. And for some weird reason, I returned to my hotel room alone every night, until last night. She had been like so many of the LA scene clones and I thought, _why not_. Four days attempting to drink away thoughts of bright green eyes didn't work, so I thought why not try another angle? The mindless pleasure I used to feel, the utter feeling of being sated was not there as it usually was. The release was there, but it was no longer gratifying. Instead I felt guilty. I faked sleep as the woman gathered her clothes and crept out of my room. I was relieved when I was finally alone.

My phone started ringing after a while and I rolled over to look at the Caller ID. _Jake_. I sighed. I couldn't go on ignoring his calls. He was capable of turning up at my doorstep.

"Hello."

"Oh good, you're alive," he said sarcastically.

"Yeah."

"Are you planning on coming home any time soon?"

"I guess so," I hesitated, wanting to ask him, yet not wanting to acknowledge her, my unwanted imprint.

"She's fine," Jake said.

"Who?" I faked nonchalance.

"You know who! Dammit, Embry!"

"I don't want to talk about her," I stated stubbornly.

"We have to, man," his tone changed, softer suddenly as if he was pacifying me. "Dude, you imprinted on her. That's some serious magic at work now."

"You didn't tell anyone, did you?" The humiliation was overwhelming.

"None of the guys know. But I had to tell the Cullens and Billy, I had to. You were not going to ask Billy any questions, so I did."

"I don't want her."

"I don't think you have a choice, Embry."

"Yeah? Watch me!"

Jake sighed tiredly. "Come home, Embry. Talk to Carlisle. At least listen to what he has to say."

"I don't want to."

"Embry," he snapped. "They're planning on taking her away. Carlisle feels that Forks is not the place for them to _enculture_ Petra. He feels that she can be rehabilitated but she needs intense therapy. They're going to take her away, man. Then what're you going to do?"

"Live happily."

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Embry? You're going to suffer when you're separated from her."

"No, I won't. I don't even want her."

"Embry," Jake suddenly sounded tired. "You won't be able to fight this, and if they take her away, you will be affected. Trust me, imprinting is –".

"Jake, man, please. Stop saying that. I don't want her." I was adamant.

"Will you at least come home and maybe talk about this?" he asked softly.

"I'm coming home. But I really don't want anything to do with her so talking about it would be pointless."

He didn't argue. And a couple of days later, I went home and threw myself into the new bike and steered clear of Forks, of Jake's house and from phasing.

_**Petranella**_

Embry. His name was Embry. I found that out from Nessie when I had asked her. Embry. He was beautiful and even after he had left I couldn't get the memory of the way his hair fell over his face, I couldn't forget the way he walked. I couldn't forget how nice he had looked in the clothes that he had worn. Embry.

I wish I knew what Jacob and Embry had talked about but I did not speak their language. Carlisle and Jasper had said that I would have to start learning soon. I wished that soon was already here.

He had been angry, I knew. Jacob had been angry too. And I was frightened enough to remain hidden, watching as the two huge men rolled around in the ground. Nessie had been fearless and I'd cringed in fear as she ran to the two men. She was shouting at them, I knew that she was telling them to stop and I wanted to call out to her. To tell her to come and hide along with me. I knew how the Padrone was when he got angry. Regardless of what the reason was, if he was angry, he would call me to him and blame it on me, and hit me, sometimes with his hands or sometimes with his belt. But whichever way it was, it always hurt and for the next few days after that, it would be difficult to move about and do my chores. One time, it even hurt to breathe for a few days.

After Embry left, Nessie had turned to Jacob. He was still angry, I could tell from the way his fists were clenched at his side and how he breathed. I knew the signs, but Nessie didn't and I cried silently, stuffing my fist into my mouth in fear. He was going to hurt her, I knew he was but I was too scared to stop him, to call her to safety. But I didn't dare to look away and I wished someone else was here now to help Nessie.

Then the most amazing thing happened. She turned to look at Jacob and then completely fearless, she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him pressing her face into the side of his neck as one hand lightly stroked through the hair on his nape. The other hand she wrapped around his back. He was still for a moment before he hugged her back, lifting her slightly to her toes as he pressed her body tightly to his. I could see the muscles bulging on his arms and right before my eyes, his body relaxed, the anger just draining out of him visibly as she whispered something into his ear. I watched them in awe. I had never seen anything as beautiful before and I suddenly understood what Nessie meant when she had once told me that Jacob made her feel safe and cherished. How do you fear someone like that?

It was much later as we sat in the kitchen eating when Nessie had told me Embry's name. I repeated it over and over in my head and I barely noticed the uncomfortable way that Nessie and Jacob had studied me.

When the family had come home that night, Nessie and Jacob had gathered everyone in the front room and they spoke for a long time in English. I watched the different expressions that filtered across everyone's faces and it didn't escape my notice that everyone started to watch me as the night wore on. Finally, I had run away to my bedroom to huddle under the covers.

"Embery," I whispered, wanting to hear the sound of his name.

Suddenly, Alice was sitting on the side of my bed, and embarrassed I sat up and took in the sly look in her eyes. "Petra," Alice had said softly in her musical Italian. "So you met Embry today?"

I nodded, too shy to say anything.

"Did he talk to you?" she asked.

I shook my head no. She reached her hand out to touch me and out of habit I cringed back and she dropped her hand.

"Petra, did you want to talk to Embry?"

I blushed, I could feel the heat in my cheeks and I kept my gaze on my lap, too shy to look at Alice.

"Embry only talks to people who are clean. Will you let me clean you up tomorrow? You could take a bath and put on some new clothes? Maybe Embry might come by and say Hello to you."

Alice and the rest of the family had been trying to get me to clean myself since the day I had arrived. Bathing for me had always been standing in the freezing cold beside the well on the farm as the Padrona threw buckets of ice cold water at me. I was finally beginning to feel warm and I didn't want to repeat the horrible baths I've always had. But if I was clean, Embry might talk to me. I couldn't understand why, but I found myself agreeing rather reluctantly.

The next morning, I woke up to an excited Alice. She had a plate of eggs and it smelled wonderful. I was tempted to forgo the fork she handed me, I wanted to use my hands to be able to fill my mouth faster but Rosalie came into the room then with a glass of milk for me and looking into her cool eyes, I resisted the urge and used my fork. When I was done with breakfast, they led me into the bathroom and I saw the huge tub filled with water and to my delight, bubbles. It smelt divine, like flowers. For a moment, I forgot the usual fear I felt inside and let them undress me and aid me as I stepped into the hot water. It was soothing, it was relaxing, it was calming. If I had known this was how it would feel to have a bath here in America, I would have bathed sooner.

I forced myself to let Rosalie and Alice scrub my body gently. I still wanted to pull away from their touches but Alice kept reminding me about what Embry likes, and I let her bath me. I went along with everything Alice had said until she tried to wash my hair. I knew my hair was ugly. I had watched the way the wind blew everyone's hair, how their hair would move almost with a life of its own. But my hair was badly tangled and matted. I knew that so I let Alice wet my hair and try to work her fingers into it.

"Petra," she had said sadly. "I'm sorry honey, but I think the only thing we can do for your hair would be to cut it and let it grow again."

"No!" I cried out. I remembered the haircut that the Padrona had given me and I didn't want to relive that experience.

"It will grow back beautifully," she said but I refused to listen to her and I started wailing.

Esme came into the bathroom then and soothed me, telling me that Alice would not cut my hair, that it was okay. I let her console me and I insisted that she remained with me until I was dressed in my new clothes, just in case Alice tried to cut my hair.

Once I had gotten a taste of what taking a bath felt like, I wanted to bathe every day. Alice made me learn about taking a shower and dutifully I listened to her and had taken my first shower. But the shower did not thrill me the way taking a bath had felt and every chance I got, I would fill the tub with the bubbles and soak myself. I changed my clothes everyday too. Alice tried to get me to wear clothes that showed off my arms and my legs but I felt almost naked and insisted to be fully covered. I'd never know when I would feel cold again and I wanted to be dressed warmly, even if it was not snowing.

And I waited and I waited for Embry to come by but he never did. I asked Nessie one day when we were alone and she looked troubled as she told me that Embry was away somewhere far for work. During this time, I was told that we were going to move away somewhere else. I was told that the family couldn't remain where we were for long. I didn't understand their reason why but I knew that I was a partial reason. And I worried that we might leave and I would never see Embry again.

One day, Nessie came by with Griffin and she had asked me if I wanted to come to her house, to see where she lived. I was scared and nervous and Bella offered to come along and I finally agreed. I got into Nessie's car, beside Griffin who was strapped into his seat. He smiled toothily at me and I tried to calm down. I let Nessie buckle me up as well and then we were in the moving car. It scared me and I kept watching a happily bouncing Griffin as he sang along to the music that we could hear in the car.

Then we were in front of a large beautiful house on a hill. There were pillars all around the front and side of the house and the pillars were carved with faces. I knew they were faces and they were scary and I pulled back and Nessie gently explained to me that they were totems of Jacob's people. The pillars told everyone that this house and everything surrounding the area was protected by the wolves.

"Are you evil, Petra?" Nessie had asked.

I hesitated. I didn't know how to answer that. I kept remembering the Padrone and Padrona always telling me that I was evil. But I didn't feel evil. Nahuel had said we weren't evil. Carlisle had said I was not evil.

"If you are evil, those totems will not let you enter the house," she had said and now I was really frightened to step closer.

Bella had placed Griffin on the ground beside me and he watched as his mother tried to coax me to walk past the totems. He raised his little arms and imperiously demanded, "Up!" I knew that he wanted to be carried and I carefully lifted him up, and tried to hold him against my shoulder like I did the last time I had carried him. But he didn't want to be cuddled, instead he pushed himself slightly away from me and turned his body to the front. He pointed at the front door of the house and said, "Go!" When Nessie cleared her throat, he had grinned cheekily at her and then said "Go peese".

Nessie explained that Griffin was asking me to carry him into the house and still feeling very scared I walked with Bella, expecting something bad to happen. But nothing happened. I stepped into the beautiful house and realised that the totems did not harm me. Did that mean I'm not evil?

Nessie and Griffin had shown me around the house. It was beautiful and comforting and it was filled with pictures. Lots of pictures of Jacob and Nessie and Griffin. And there were also pictures of other people. The family and other huge men like Jacob and Embry and other women and children. I saw pictures of Embry and I yearned for one. I wanted to study it like I did with the pictures of my parents. But I was too shy to ask. Nessie showed me her paintings, they were colorful, but I couldn't touch them and I didn't really understand why she seemed so pleased with the paintings.

Embry never came by again and it saddened me. I tried to help as the family started packing up. Esme, Rosalie and Emmett made frequent trips to where our new home was going to be and Nessie came over more and more often, wanting to spend time with the family before we left her behind. Then the day before we were to leave, I did something. I crept away from the house. I was desperate to see Embry. I just wanted to see him, from a distance. I didn't know if I would ever see him again. I didn't know where he lived or where he was. I snuck away to the forest and once I was certain no one was coming after me, I walked. I could see a road through the trees and using the road as my guide I headed towards the direction where I thought Embry would be.

After walking for a long time, tripping and falling over the roots and vegetation that covered the ground, I came to a large building. The front of the building was dark glass and on that glass was an etching of a giant head of a wolf. I had seen that same wolf head on some of the shirts I had seen Jacob wearing. I sensed that Embry was inside and I wondered if that wolf would somehow stop me from entering the building.

I avoided the front and crept along the side until I came to a door. I tried opening it and found that it was not locked. I didn't know where I found the courage but I went in. I found myself in a large open area with a lot of metal structures spread out everywhere. Against the walls were huge metal cabinets. There was a huge clock on one wall and on the opposite wall was the same drawing of the wolf head. The other walls had lots of different things hanging and I made out some pictures of some half-naked women. I blushed at the sight.

At the back of the room there was another door and I headed towards it. There seemed to be no one else in the building, but I felt like Embry was here. The area past that doorway was carpeted and there was a nice table with a telephone and a computer on it. There was a tank with some colourful fishes, there was a large sofa and beyond that, I saw more doors. I instinctively headed towards the door on the left. The door wasn't completely closed and I carefully peeked in through the crack.

There he was. Embry. I had been dreaming about him for so long and suddenly I had started out on my own to look for him and I found him. He was leaning back in his chair with his head thrown back. I noticed how his hair silkily fell back away from his face. I noticed the way he had his eyes clenched shut and he grimaced. I wondered why, was he in pain? I realized then that he was not alone. There was a woman in the room with him. She was on her knees, between Embry's legs and curious, I eased the door open a little more.

I realized then that his pants were unfastened and the woman had her hands and mouth over _that_ part of Embry. She was moving her head up and down rhythmically and Embry clutched the arms of his chair as he let out a soft groan. She was hurting him in a strange manner, he must be in a lot of pain from the way that he was groaning. I wanted to help him, I wanted to stop her and I pushed the door open and my sudden spurt of bravery ended there when Embry turned his head to look at me before he shut his eyes tightly and shuddered for an instant before he stood up abruptly, refastening his pants, not caring that the woman had fallen back onto the floor from his sudden movement.

He started yelling at me and I shrank back. He was angry, very angry and the veins in his hugely muscled arms bulged out. He shook and he yelled and I didn't understand a word he was saying. The woman got up and started speaking too and he said something to her in a harsh voice and she looked upset, as she picked up her bag and walked away. I was suddenly alone with Embry and when he stormed up towards me, I fell to the floor and covered my head with my arms. I knew that he was stronger and bigger than the Padrone. He was stronger and bigger than all the men who had hurt me before. He was going to kill me, I knew it.

But suddenly he was yanking me up by my elbow and before I even managed to get my feet on the floor, he was dragging me out. We came to a small car, it was flat, low to the ground and the door opened upwards unlike all the other cars I had seen. He shoved me inside and then came around the other side and slid in beside me. He drove in a fast and wild manner and he kept yelling something throughout the whole drive. I didn't understand anything. All I knew was that he was angry and my arm hurt where he had grabbed me and my ankle hurt from when I had stumbled after him. I cried, I was scared, terrified.

When I recognized the trees and the house looming up as the family's house, I felt a little better. He was angry with me, but he was bringing me home. He screeched to a halt and dragged me out of the car. I tripped over the stairs and cried a little more and that seemed to enrage him further as he flung the front door open. I caught sight of Bella by the kitchen doorway, Griffin in her arms and Nessie hurrying out from the front hall. I saw Alice sitting on the staircase, her head in her hand as she looked at us in shock. Before I could take in the rest of the family, Embry with a flick of his wrist threw me into the house. Maybe he meant for me to land on the floor by his feet, maybe me meant for me to stop directly in front of him. Maybe, maybe. But he was strong, very strong, and that flick of his wrist sent me flying right into the beautiful glass table that stood in the entryway with a huge vase of white roses.

I landed face first on the table and both the table and the vase broke with a crash. I felt the glass and crystal cut into the right side of my face and head. It hurt. It hurt worse than any punishment I had ever felt before. And I screamed in pain, crying and writhing. I could feel the wetness of my blood covering my eyes and almost blinding me. I could not focus beyond the pain.

_**Embry**_

I was not sure if it was shock or horror that I felt. I couldn't believe that I had done that. I had meant just to swing her into the house, yell at the Cullens for not keeping their stray on a tighter leash and then leave. I was angry and embarrassed and I hated to admit it, I felt guilty. I had literally been caught with my pants down by my unwanted imprint and the emotions had just gotten the worst of me. I was fucking lucky that I hadn't phased right then and there.

But I hadn't expected her to be that light. Or maybe I should have since she was basically still skeletal. I sure as hell didn't mean to send her crashing into the glass table and vase. I heard her cry out like a wounded animal and she set off Griffin who clung to Bella and started crying in fear. Jasper was there suddenly and he snarled at me before he was distracted by the smell of Petra's blood. I started to panic. She was bleeding in the vampires' house! Then Edward was there holding on to Jasper as he urged everyone out. Bella left with Griffin in her arms, and Alice, holding her breath, caught Jasper's arm and they ran out too. It almost seemed like a practiced event and they left Nessie kneeling in the shards of glass as she pressed a hand to the thing's head. That was the last thing I saw before Jacob shoved me out of the house.

But I was not bothered about Jake. "Jasper!" I gasped. "He was going to hurt her!"

But Jacob was more interested in pushing me further and further away from the house. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Embry?"

"If that vampire hurts her, it means war!" I snarled.

Jacob gave me a hard shove and I fell back against a tree. "Jasper's not the one who's hurt her. It was you!"

_**A/N : Oh oh.. not what you expected huh? Told you the drama was just starting. Please review and tell me what you think and how you feel. I love hearing from you guys!**_


	9. Rock Bottom

**Disclaimer – This is Stephanie Meyer's world. I'm just playing in her universe for a bit. Any names and characters not found in her universe could be mine or Liljenrock's creation though.**

**People really do abuse children in this day and age. Abuse goes beyond just physical and mental abuse. Neglect and being kept in isolation is also a form of abuse. I'm only finding out how cruel us humans can be since I've started researching what Petra is going through. Lets all do our part for kids out there and hey, we all are capable of love. Let's show them some love.**

**My thanks to Liljenrocks who despite her extremely tight schedule has sacrificed her sleep to beta this for me. Thanks Jen! Owe you one. Please check out her stories about Seth and Scar which are written in this same universe. **

**And thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Wow! You guys rock!**

**How the Mighty Fall**

**Chapter 9 : Rock Bottom**

_**Petra**_

I woke up slowly and I felt totally disoriented. My whole body felt heavy and numb. There was something covering my face and I raised a hand when I felt cool fingers stop me before I made contact.

"Shh, Petra. Don't touch your face. You are still healing," I heard Alice whisper as I drifted back to sleep.

I had periodical bouts of consciousness sometimes when Carlisle checked my head and my arm and hands. I was still numb all over and when I drifted off again, I realized that I must have been drugged. That thought didn't fill me with fear as it otherwise would have. I didn't really care about what they did to me anymore, and I let the soothing blanket of sleep sweep me away once more.

The next time I came to, the room was lit with sunlight and Carlisle was bent over me as he removed the bandage gently from my head. I held still but he knew that I was awake. He examined my head and I felt him pressing and prodding but there was no pain. Then he picked up my hands and I realized then that they were bandaged too. I watched as he unwrapped them and it was then that I also realized that I had hurt more than just my head.

"How are you feeling, Petra?" Carlisle asked gently.

I tried to speak but my voice came out in a hoarse rasp. I heard Carlisle ask someone to get me some water and I felt Alice prop me up gently as she brought a cup to my lips. I gulped thirstily and she took the cup away. "Slowly, slowly," she murmured as she brought the cup to me again.

Carlisle explained to me that I was hurt quite badly but the good news was that I was healing. He explained that I had sliced off a portion of my scalp, and he had managed to stitch it back. And I had some lacerations and abrasions on both my palms and my right arm. He was injecting me with something that was making me feel no pain. I was thankful for that.

I stayed in bed for a few days and, from the way the sun shone through the windows, I realized that I was in a different room and I was not in the same place as before. I ate the food that they brought me, I took the medication that they gave me and I slept.

When I finally felt strong enough to get out of the bed, Alice and Rosalie helped me into the bathroom to shower. I did everything mechanically, responding to Alice and Esme's coaxing to start moving about, that I have a whole new house and surroundings to explore, lessons to start. I tried to match their enthusiasm but I felt really lethargic and dull, nothing interested me anymore, nothing mattered. After the shower, Alice brought me to a stop in front of the bathroom sink to brush my teeth, keeping her arm around me for support and Esme handed me the toothbrush. I brought it shakily to mouth as I looked up at the mirror in front of me and that's when it felt like my world had come to a standstill.

I had stubbles on my head. They had shaved off all my hair. The Padrona had merely hacked it off before, but this was worse. I had a little fuzz where my hair used to be and the shock of that took my attention away from the fine stitching that ran in an angle from the top of my head to curve down to the side of my face, down beside my ear and it came to a stop close to my jaw. I had been hurt before, many times, maybe not to this extent but the irony of the situation was, I was more upset about my hair than I was about the actual injury. I started to weep as Alice explained to me that they had to shave my hair off to be able to stitch me up. It was Alice, I knew it. She wanted to cut off all my hair from the start and she finally did it. I pulled away from Alice and turned to Esme. She tried to hold me as I went hysterical and the next thing I knew, Carlisle was there and everything went black.

_**Embry**_

I straightened up from my hunched up position where I had been working on the bike. I stretched to work out the kinks in my shoulders and realized that I was alone in the building. A look at the clock on the wall told me that it was close to midnight. I had thrown myself so deeply into work, I was actually able to stop the thoughts that run through my head. Guilt. It was killing me.

I left for home, stopping to pick up a couple of burgers and a six-pack. I wasn't up for any company and I settled down on my couch alone and inhaled my first meal of the day. Then I lay back and channel surfed for a little while. My mind drifted to that stupid day. The day when I became a monster in everyone's eyes, my own included. I couldn't even begin to convince myself that I hadn't meant to hurt her. _Her_. Petra. I didn't want to give her a name and make her a person. Referring to her as _Her_ was my way of working around it.

Once upon a time, when Emily Uley had been slightly injured in a car accident, Sam had been out of cell phone range, but he had known that Emily was hurt. He'd hurt too. And then when Nessie and Rachel were held hostage a few years back, Jake and Paul had almost doubled over in agony even before any of us heard about the hold up. When I had thrown _her_ into the house, it was not to hurt her in any way. That was not my intention. I wanted to scare her, yes. I wanted to scare her so badly that she'd stay away from me. The mortification of being caught at the most inappropriate moment propelled me to act like a lunatic. The second I swung her and let go, I wanted to grab her back. It only registered that she was flying into the table when it was too late for me to check my strength, the angle, her feather-light weight. It felt like my heart was caught in a vice and I knew the exact moment the pain hit her because it ran through my nervous system in a red hot flash. It was so bad that I did not even react to Jasper's snarl until after Jake had shoved me out of the house.

The realization that I had hurt her made my chest feel tight and my head hurt. Even now, I felt a kind of pain and a sadness that I couldn't explain. When Jake pushed me out of the Cullens' mansion that day, I had been consumed with the fear of Jasper losing control. I had fought alongside him on more than one occasion. I personally knew that goddamned vamp for crying out loud and he was one tough fucker. His one weakness was blood. I knew that he had come a long way and I knew that he fought the temptation but at that point of time, when the smell of blood overpowered even my senses, I freaked out. My only concern was that he might fall off the so-called wagon and attack a human. I snorted. I knew I was still in denial. In hindsight, I knew I was reacting exactly the same way one of the other guys would have reacted if it was their imprint facing danger. And riding on the trail of that thought, came Jake's words. "_Jasper's not the one who hurt her. It was you!"_ It shamed me.

I wondered how she was. Was she okay? I wished someone would tell me something. Jake had shoved me out of the house that day and he had barely started tearing into me when Jasper and Edward appeared, both of them shimmering with anger. Despite the fact that Jake had been absolutely pissed with me, he placed himself between me and the vamps. Ever the honorable alpha. Edward kept a hand on Jasper's shoulder and a glare directed at me.

"This is your definition of being a protector? By hurting someone who's already down?" Jasper bit out.

"No! It was an accident. I swear. That fucking table was in the way!"

"You are bigger and very strong, Embry, and you know better!"

"Hey, don't try to pin this on me. If you had kept your pet on a tighter leash, she wouldn't have strayed into wolf territory. What if she attacked a human, huh?"

Jasper charged at me and Jake placed himself in front of me as Edward grabbed hold of Jasper, trying to hold him back. "She is completely harmless! Do you understand that? There's nothing aggressive about her! Look at her! She's been starving. If she was truly a threat, don't you think she would have already fed on more animals and humans in Italy?"

"I know what you're trying to do!" I screamed out. "She's defective and you're trying to unload her on me."

Jasper drew himself up to his full height, which was still a head shorter than Jake and me. But he looked formidable and he looked disappointed. "All these years, I've felt the emotions the other wolves feel for their imprints and I've always felt humbled from the pureness of it all. I was so happy for Nessie. She's more than just a niece to me and I couldn't help but want the best for her and Jacob has been that and more. When they told me that you imprinted on Petra, I was worried for a while because I knew what you were like. But then, I thought if you were capable of even a quarter of what Jake is, then Petra would be in the right hands. But I was wrong. The magic of your bloodline, the very thing that you should be proud of is something that you are not worthy of," he shook himself off of Edward's hold and started walking away.

I felt shame wash over me as the full impact of Jaspers words hit me. I knew I was lashing out, I knew that I was simply just reacting but yet with this full knowledge, I still called out to Jasper, "I don't want her. I didn't want this fucking imprint. None of you can force this on me."

Jasper turned and raised a blond eyebrow at me. "Say that again?" he asked coolly.

"I don't want her, I don't want her, I don't want her!" I screamed very much like a child.

"Good," he said as he started to walk away. "You can't have her. You are not good enough."

It was only after Jasper had disappeared that I let my knees buckle and I sank down to the ground. Jake was still pissed off as he asked me what happened. Keeping my eyes glued to the ground, I told them about Petra walking in on me. I told them how I did not think of my actions, rather I just reacted. I did not tell them how ashamed and guilty I had felt when I had looked up just as I was reaching my pinnacle to see the very green eyes that I had been trying to forget starting straight at me. I registered on the innocence in those eyes and concern. But Edward knew and he looked troubled.

"In a way, I suppose this is a good thing," he had sighed, then went on to explain when Jake at looked at him in question. "It's a good thing that we're taking her away. She needs help, lots of it and it's clear that if she's around him, she'd be set back." It made me grit my teeth hearing that. "And he needs to grow up."

"Edward," Jake had said urgently, totally ignoring me. "He's imprinted on her. He's being an idiot right now, but he'd need her nearby or he'll suffer. You can't take her away."

Edward had turned to smile grimly at him. "Your father said the other night, 'a wolf becomes what his imprint needs him to be'. For Petra to recover and heal, she's going to need Embry to be away from her. Far away. This is for the best Jacob."

"Edward!" Jake had called out causing Edward to pause on his retreat.

"For what it's worth Jacob, I'm very thankful that it was you who imprinted on Nessie."

That had stung. It was humiliating when the message Edward was trying to convey slammed into me. Jacob had stood over me for a little while, then he had sighed, "Go home, Embry," before he too left me there and walked away.

Now, a week later, I had no idea how she was or how badly I had hurt her. Jake was not talking to me. He honoured my request and kept my shame a secret, and wanted absolutely nothing to do with me. Not even to talk about the bike. I worked on it on my own with my own team, I did not patrol and I did not go over to Jake's for breakfast. I tried to everything I could think of purge the memory of that day from my mind, but nothing worked, not even the physically exerting myself to the point of exhaustion, not even the drinking and not even the women I went to. I wanted some news on her. I knew that the Cullens had left the very next day, I didn't know where and I didn't want to ask, but the suspense was killing me.

It was hell being in the dark like this. I kept pushing away this need that kept coming up, of wanting to know where she was and if she was okay. Then I couldn't take it anymore. I needed information. Maybe once I knew, I'll be able to concentrate on my life.

I let myself in through the backdoor of Jake and Nessie's house. I felt like an intruder when this used to be a usual occurrence not too long ago. She was there, standing before Griffin's high chair as she wiped his face off with a wet towel. Once upon a time, the sight of Nessie would fill me with different kinds of wants and yearnings. But now as I basked in the sight of her, I realized the feelings I used to have were not there. She was as beautiful as always, I wished she was mine as usual, but that feeling like everything else in my life right now, felt lukewarm and diluted.

She turned around to glance at me, then she stepped up to the counter and pulled out a clean plate. "Something smells good. Ahh, waffles." I was trying to play it cool, pretend like things were still the way they were before.

Zeke and Brady eyed me from where they were lounging at the table. I'm sure they guessed that something was up from the way Nessie put my plate down in the table a little too firmly. I wished they would leave so that I could talk to her but they stayed so I pretended to eat, feeling sick to my stomach as every minute passed. Then Jake walked in, no doubt ready to leave for work when he noticed me. It would have been hard to miss Nessie's stance as she stood staring out of the window with her arms crossed. I heard Jake dismiss Zeke and Brady and once they were gone, Jake sat down at the head of the table.

Nessie walked up to Griffin then and started to lift him out of his chair. "Right, I'm going to paint," she said as she held Griffin's hand and started to lead him out of the kitchen.

"Umm, Nessie, are you mad at me?" I asked. She pretended not to hear me and as she passed Jake and he scooped Griffin into his lap and gave him his phone to play with. "Nessie, it was an accident. I swear it."

She turned to me, her eyes flashing. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Please! Please, Nessie. I didn't mean it. It just happened. I'm so sorry."

"You're apologizing to the wrong person," she sneered and I gulped. I'd never seen this side of Nessie before.

"I know, I know. But I don't know where she is and I don't speak Italian. I – I just need to know. Is she alright?"

"Don't pretend to care!" she snapped.

"I'm not, I swear. I just need to know, for my own sanity," I pleaded.

Her eyes changed then, she looked calculative. "You need to know for your own sanity?" she asked sweetly. I could only nod. "Oh good," she cooed as she sat down across from me. "In that case, you should definitely know."

"Nessie," Jake said in a warning tone and she turned to glare at him before turning that glare to me.

"Is she alright? Is that what you want to know?" she asked in a sweet voice, almost as if she was asking Griffin if he was hungry.

"Yes," I whispered when every instinct inside of me was screaming to run.

"No, Embry, she is not alright," she said, almost as if she was telling me about the weather. "Your little stunt that day ripped out a chunk of her scalp. But that's okay, because Grandpa Carlisle managed to stitch it back." She patted my hand as if she was congratulating me for something.

I felt sick. No one told me anything. I didn't know how badly she was hurt. "I didn't know," I whispered.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Nessie asked. "Hhmm, did you know that she was starved from the day she was born? Did you know that she was kept locked up in a metal shed in a place where it snowed all year round? Did you know that she slept on the cold ground everyday with nothing to keep her warm? Did you know that if she was lucky, she'd be fed once a day with scraps of leftovers from other people's plates?"

"Nessie, that's enough," Jake said as he let a wriggling Griffin down from his lap.

Nessie gave him a stubborn glare and went on anyway, "Did you know that sometimes she would be so hungry that she would deliberately vomit whatever meagre food she had eaten, just so she could eat it again? Because she thought eating it twice meant having more food."

"Nessie, stop it!" Jake said in a raised voice as he grabbed hold of Nessie's hand.

But she'd already said more than I wanted to know. I felt sick, sick to the bone. I didn't know how badly she had been treated. I'd heard about the 'wild thing' when she first arrived and I didn't care nor did I make any effort to find out anything about her. I got up on shaky legs. I needed to get out of there. I could feel the sweat beading on my forehead and upper lips. "I've got to go," I mumbled as I started for the door.

"Already? Aww, but there's so much more that I have to tell you," Nessie called out and I lengthened my strides. "What's the rush, Embry? Is there a puppy somewhere that you need to kick?"

"Shut up," Jake roared and that did shut her up, but it scared Griffin enough to set off his tears. I made my escape like the coward I had become, pulling up a quarter mile down the road to lurch out of my car and barf out the contents of my stomach. I felt disgusted with myself.

_**Petra**_

The room was bright with daylight when I drifted out of the murky pools of sedative induced sleep. I remembered the events that led me to where I was right now and I sat up slowly. Alice appeared at that very moment, a tray in her hands, breakfast for me. I didn't want to see her, I was still upset and I turned my head away.

"I'm sorry, Petra," Alice said softly. "I know that you are upset about your hair. It will grow back beautifully. I promise you."

But I did not want to listen to her. I couldn't explain the sadness that I felt and I started sobbing. Esme appeared then and took the tray from Alice and approached me as Alice quietly slipped away. I ate everything that Esme gave me and did everything she told me to while I told her that I did not want to talk to Alice anymore.

The next time I woke up, it was dark. Once the grogginess disappeared, I felt the never ending tears start again. I heard a soft click then and the room was bathed in a soft glow from a lamp in the corner of the room. At the same time, there was a soothing blanket of calmness that enveloped me, stopping my tears. Jasper, I knew he was in the room with me before I even turned my head and found him sitting in a chair in the corner.

"How are you feeling, Petra?" he asked me softly.

I looked down, not knowing how to answer him when he was manipulating my emotions. He didn't know one thing though, his blond hair that he wore to fall shaggily around his face reminded me of the picture in my locket. Sometimes I liked to pretend that he was the man in the picture and that he cared about me because I was his child.

"Are you hungry?" he asked and I shook my head no. "Could we talk?" he asked gently.

I nodded. He adjusted his body and leaned forward in his seat. I was almost afraid of what he was going to say. Was he going to tell me to go away since I was mean to Alice? But he did not let me feel the fear. He kept sending me waves of warmth and security.

"Do you trust me?" he asked and I nodded. "Do you remember what happened the other day?"

I brought a hand up to my head but I didn't say anything. I didn't want to think about it. It made me sad. Alice had said that Embry would talk to me if I bathed. But that wasn't true. She'd also said she wouldn't cut my hair.

"I want you to know that Embry will never hurt you again. I will make sure of that. You never have to see him again."

My eyes filled with tears despite Jasper's best efforts. Embry hurt me. I'd just wanted to look at him. I'd just wanted to say hello to him. I'd wanted to help him. I thought he would be nice, the way the family was nice, the way Jacob was nice. But Embry was not nice, he hurt me. People always hurt me, in one way or another. The Padrona had told me to stay away from men, that they would hurt me. But the family was different and I didn't know who to believe anymore and I was so confused that my head hurt. I brought a hand up to my head and it struck me again that I was bald, I had no hair. A sob broke out.

"You're upset about your hair. I can understand that." He was silent for a while, "Petra, your biggest injury was on your head. There was no way for Carlisle to tend to it with your hair in the way."

I shook my head and kept my eyes glued to my lap. I liked Alice, I really did. My mother had long beautiful long hair. That's how she had her hair in the picture. And when the Padrona had roughly chopped off my hair, it felt like she was hacking off the image of who I wanted my mother to be. Maybe that's why I was so upset with Alice. She was nice and I liked her a lot, and I knew that she meant well. But she kept on wanting to cut my hair and it felt like she was becoming like the Padrona. It was wrong of me to think so, I knew that, but I needed something to focus on. I didn't want to think about the other hurt so I clung to my hair. Alice had done worse than just cut it short. She had shaved it all off.

"Alice didn't really want do that to your hair and she feels very bad about it. If you'd let her, she has some hats and wigs for you to try on until your hair grows back." I looked up at him in question. "Wigs?" he asked, reading my questioning look correctly. "Wigs are fake hair, but they look real."

We spent the next few hours talking. And slowly I thawed enough to let Alice come and join us. I would forgive her, I knew I would and she promised me that I would have the most beautiful hair ever once it grows back. She made me want to believe her. She gave me something called a cap and she gave one to Jasper too. He put it on his head to show me how to wear it. Alice helped me to put mine on carefully over my bandages. Jasper offered to wear his cap for as long as I felt the need to wear mine. I felt like crying again when he said this but it was not because I was sad and it was not because I was happy either. Something about Jasper just had that effect on me. He noticed me staring at him and he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Can I call you Papa?" I blurted out.

He had a strange expression on his face as he reached out and nudged a finger under my chin. "I'd be honored," he said softly.

_**A/N : As usual.. I want to know what you thought and felt about this chapter.**_


	10. Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Disclaimer – This is Stephanie Meyer's world. I'm just playing in her universe for a bit. Any names and characters not found in her universe could be mine or Liljenrock's creation though.**

**I think I should mention this as there were quite a few comments about Jake telling Nessie to shut up in the previous chapter. Since this story is written only in Embry and Petra's POV, we won't see how Nessie reacted to Jake yelling at her. You've all read **_**The Rest of Forever**_** and **_**How Wonder Life is..**_** I sincerely hope that I've done justice to Nessie and Jake's characters to leave a bit of mystery for you all to figure out/ imagine/ deduce.**

**THANK YOU to my lovely writing partner Liljenrocks. She lit the spark that made this chapter possible. Those of you who follow her stories, wait till you check out her next chapter. I had a sneak peak and I'm majorly excited that I can hardly sit still. The rest of you.. please check out **_**Love You for Always**_** and **_**A Love that Defies All Logic**_**. I swear you don't know what you're missing.**

**My thanks to all of you for the awesome number of reviews in the last chapter. You totally made my day. I would have written this chapter faster, but my mom landed up in hospital and since I was the one who is currently not working, it made sense for me to take care of her. She's back home now so.. I give you chapter 10.**

**How the Mighty Fall**

**Chapter 10 : Dream a Little Dream of Me..**

_**Embry**_

I figured it was late as I realized that I was alone on the floor. I flicked a glance at the clock, it was only after eight p.m. I sighed, still a long way to go. I've been working to the point of exhaustion almost every day, then I took the midnight shift to patrol and the last time a nomad had strayed into our territory, I took sadistic pleasure on ripping it apart before the others could come give me a hand.

Jake had yet to talk to me, it had been weeks, months. It was really humbling to know that as mad as Jake was with me, he still had my back. It was not as if he did not talk to me at all, he did say impersonal stuff, like work related or debriefing after my latest kill, but that was it. He's my best buddy, but I guess the last 'best friend-ish' action from him was to stand up against his own wife for me. _His own wife._ When did that happen? Nessie had been Nessie to me all these years. This was the first time I'd thought of her as Jake's wife without feeling the usual surge of envy. She had been brutal that day, and I really hated to admit it, but I felt bad for her—_Petra_.

I've had plenty of time to reflect on everything that I'd heard. Jasper's very good and valid point, if she was truly dangerous, wouldn't she have hunted animals or people instead of starving herself to the point of malnourishment, of wasting away, of even almost death? Then I remembered what Nessie had said, how she would vomit and eat it up again. As disgusting as that sounded, it struck a chord of sadness deep within me that she had suffered to that extent. Who would do that to another person? As poor as my growing up had been, my mother always had me clothed and fed. But how could _she_ have suffered for so long? Didn't anyone notice? Didn't anyone try to help her? I knew Nahuel was the one who had found her, delivered her to the Cullens and then gone on his own merry way. He had taken the effort to stop and help, why didn't anyone else? Thank God he'd found her when he did. She would have died. And I knew that it mattered to me if she lived or she died. I knew that it was because of the imprint pull, that her welfare at least mattered to me.

I lifted up the engine block and balanced it on the bike frame, a two man job under normal circumstances, but I was alone and I didn't really have much else to do. While I was strong enough, I couldn't balance the whole thing with one hand while trying to screw it in with the other. I saw a pair of hands reach out and steady the engine, freeing both my hands to screw and bolt it in place. I recognized the hands and the Patek Philips watch strapped on the right wrist. We worked in silence. When it was done, I stepped back to view my handy work and Jake walked a slow circle around the bike, studying it intently.

"I like it," he said finally.

"Thanks," I muttered. "They need five exactly like this, thought I'd complete the one first and then use the guys to mass produce the rest."

He nodded and shot off a few questions, bike related and I answered, feeling a sense relief that he was talking to me, making the effort to spend time with me.

"You okay?" he asked suddenly, giving me a sideways look.

I was surprised with that question and it took me a moment to reply, "Yeah, I'm fine.

He gave me a once over before he nodded to himself. "Nessie wants you to come over for dinner tonight."

"Jake man, I don't think –" I was trying to decline, not wanting to face Nessie's tirade, the previous flare up still very fresh on my mind. I'd even been avoiding the daily breakfast sessions.

"I don't think you'll have much of a choice, I usually don't say no to my imprint," he said flatly.

"Jake…" I started again.

"My dad will be there, so you don't have to worry about Nessie chewing your hide off. And I'm really not taking no for an answer." It was not an Alpha command, but I could hear the possibility of it becoming so.

"Is she still pissed at me?" I had to know.

"What do you think?" he asked instead.

I sighed. Would it really be a wonder that Nessie was pissed at me? I was pissed at myself. I've always taken pride in myself all these years. I was a badass, and all the younger wolves looked up at me, for both my skills in battle and my prowess with the ladies. I loved it when my pictures came out in the society pages; it proved to me that I was right up there with the movers and shakers. I wondered about everyone's reaction if they ever knew that I hurt someone who needed my protection above all else, that I hurt someone who had miraculously survived hell, that I had hurt my own imprint. "Jake, I swear, I did not mean to hurt her. It was an accident. I just wanted her to leave me alone."

"I know, Embry, I know," he sighed. He looked like he wanted to say more, then he shook his head and remained silent.

"The other day, at your place, when you yelled at Nessie, I'm sorry if I caused any problems for you."

"Don't worry about it. She didn't pout for long. Took a chunk out of me though," he grinned ruefully.

"Why did you do it?" I had to know.

He exhaled through his mouth, blew out all the air in his lungs before he turned to me. "You're my brother," he said as if that explained everything. We looked at each other for a while before he continued. "You're being an idiot, but I know that you're suffering. There are lots of things about Petra that you need to know, but Nessie dropping it on you like that, at that time was not right. And I know when she gets like that, she won't stop until she's drawn blood. I had to think of you too."

The feeling of unrest in me stilled suddenly. Jake hadn't given up on me. I clung to that emotion like a drowning man would a safety line. But that other feeling that I'd developed overnight remained and I knew what it was. "Is she—is she okay?"

"Nessie? Yeah, she's fine," he said lightly.

"No, not Nessie. _Her_."

"Who?" he asked, playing it cool.

I felt my hackles rise. I didn't want to be toyed with. "Dammit, Jake! You know who!"

"Do I? Say her name," he threw it at me like a challenge.

Fucking hell. What was he playing at? "Pe—Petra?"

"Petranella Cullen," he said. "Even if you don't want her, at least make the effort to know something about her."

"Carlisle has taken her in then? That's good."

"Jasper has taken her in. She needed a father and a mother, and he needed someone to help him chase away the ghosts of his past."

"Why Jasper? Why not Carlisle?" Carlisle would have been a better choice, wouldn't he? He was a doctor and he was naturally compassionate. I was not happy about this turn of events.

"She chose Jasper. She's now Carlisle's grandchild, just like Nessie," Jake explained. "Now, let's go have dinner."

I parked my car next to Jake's and followed him as he let himself into his house. Nessie was just coming down the staircase and he grinned up at her. "Is my son asleep?"

She smiled as she nodded and glided down the rest of the stairs to give him a quick kiss. It struck me again, how watching that very same action so many times in the past always made envy rear its ugly head but that didn't happen this time. It hasn't been happening for a while now. Jake followed Nessie who ignored me into the kitchen and I stopped by the living room where Billy sat watching a game on TV.

"Hey, Billy," I said as I sat down on the couch.

" Hac'h chi'I, Embry," Billy called out in Quileute.

"Hac'h chi'i," I mumbled in return.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he reached out to squeeze my shoulder.

"Yeah," I actually wanted to talk to him, to ask him about the feelings churning inside me. With all the shame and guilt that I carried, I hoped that Billy could help me find absolution.

He seemed to understand the mood I was in as he studied me. Then he nodded to himself. "We need to have a talk that's long overdue."

She served pork chops with figs and some sort of a Balsamic vinegar dressing and some herbed cheesy mashed potatoes. I'd never eaten figs before Nessie had moved to La Push and the first time I had eaten this, it became my all time favorite, and Nessie knew that. Knowing that I was invited to this dinner and this is what Nessie was serving told me a lot of things. She was still angry, but she was still my friend, she still cared.

We ate quietly, with Billy making occasional humming noises as he enjoyed the food. But my appetite as of recently has been at an all time low. I looked up as Nessie placed another piece of pork on my plate. I swallowed almost painfully.

"You've lost weight," she said softly. I nodded. I didn't want to admit that I had no appetite any more, nothing in my life had the same vibe it used to have. I felt empty somehow and that big chip of denial that I walked around with did not let me acknowledge the reason why. "Petra is thriving, so you don't have to starve yourself."

I looked up at her. Not sure how to react to that piece of information. "Is she…" I flicked a glance at Jacob before continuing. "Is she okay?"

"Yes. She's getting better," Nessie said.

"I didn't mean to hurt her. I swear. It was an accident," I had to make her understand. I was not a monster. Not completely anyway.

"I know," she nodded as she put some mashed potatoes onto my plate, then turned and did the same for Billy.

And then suddenly it was as if a floodgate of some sort had opened up and I started babbling. At the back of my mind I knew I was sounding like an idiot but it seemed like I had no control over my own tongue. "She – I – She's not what I envisioned. You know, as an imprint. I – I wanted someone who kinda, I dunno, matches me. Someone like you, you know, smart, beautiful, successful." I could feel the heat in my cheeks as I blushed. "I pitied her when I first heard about her. Pity. The guys were talking about her like she was some sort of a freak," I managed to control the stammering as my words gained speed. These were words I had suppressed over the months and it felt sort of freeing to confess things to them. "I didn't want a freak, you know, she's damaged, she's not right. And the way she looked and smelled. It was so embarrassing. And that day, she walked in on me in my office. I was not alone," I shifted uncomfortably as I glanced at Billy. "And—and her catching me like that, I just flared up, you know. I just wanted to push her into the house. I swear to you, Nessie. I didn't mean to hurt her." My voice embarrassingly cracked at that last sentence.

Everyone was silent for a while until Billy cleared his throat. "Embry, son," he said softly and I clenched my eyes shut. Billy had called me that many times as I grew up and it always served to move me. So many men in my life had tried to fill that void that my own father should have filled, and yet I walked around with a giant chip on my shoulders. "You can't pre-order your imprint. You take what the spirits give you."

I shook my head. "I've been seen with so many beautiful women. The guys look up at me because of it. Can you imagine how everyone would look at me if they knew I imprinted on the wild thing?"

Nessie slammed her fork down on the table and I noticed Jake give her a strange look that she ignored. "Can you be any shallower?" she demanded. Jake reached out and grabbed her hand and brought it to his chest, flattening her palm against his heart and she softened a little as she looked into his eyes for a moment. Then she turned back to me, "Embry, no one is asking you to date her or anything like that. She's emotionally not ready for anything of that sort. She was never exposed to human nurturing. She needs comfort more than she needs food or a relationship or a boyfriend."

"A wolf becomes what his imprint needs him to be. She clearly does not need a husband—yet. What are you fighting really?" Billy asked in his wise way.

I looked at him helplessly. I didn't know the answer.

"Man, I told you, you imprint in an instant. But it doesn't mean you fall in love. It took me close to seven years before I realised that I was in love with Nessie. But up to that point, she was my best friend, my confidant," Jake said.

"But everyone knew that you were going to marry her. You knew she was going to be the mother of your children."

"Maybe everyone did, but I didn't," Jake smiled at Nessie before he turned to me. "I told you stuff man, over the years." He did. He told me about his college days. He wasn't exactly an angel and he had already imprinted on Nessie then.

"Who told you that imprinting means marriage and children?" Billy asked.

"The legends," I said. "Isn't imprinting all about creating stronger wolves?"

"Ah, the words of Sam Uley," Billy laughed softly. "Embry, that was Sam's interpretation of the legends at a time when he was trying to come to terms of his own imprinting. That's what the legends are. Nothing is set in stone, son. It's just the interpretations of different people."

"Everyone has connected with their imprints," I said stubbornly. "Even in the legends."

"You've heard the imprint story of Taka Aki," Billy boomed out. "What other imprint legends have you heard?"

That stumped me. We've heard lots of stories, yes. But the only imprint story really was the story of Taka Aki and that too because of the sacrifice the Third Wife made. There were other imprints, but nothing in detail. We really didn't know the full details of all our ancestral wolves. I was suddenly filled with a sense of hope. Maybe I'm not going to be stuck with the wild thing after all.

"Hey, you okay?" I heard Jake ask Nessie softly. She looked up at him and nodded. "What are you thinking of?" he pressed.

She just smiled slyly at him.

_**Petra**_

I stood in front of the huge mirror and carefully applied the mascara, stabbing myself lightly in the eyes and then softly crying out as I accepted the tissue that Alice handed me as I wiped off the tear that smudged my eye makeup.

"Alice, I don't want to do this," I whined.

"What did I teach you?" she asked patiently.

I sighed. "That ladies do not leave their bedrooms without at least mascara and lip gloss."

We'd moved to this new place called Minnesota six months ago and I loved it. The house was huge and I had my own room, and the grounds were so healthy and green wherever Esme did not have her plants. And in the areas where she did her gardening, there were flowers of all shapes and colours. There was a huge wall build around what Carlisle called the estate but somehow, I did not feel caged in. In fact, I felt safe.

My life had become a daily routine of eating and lessons and playing games. It did not feel like a chore really, but the only thing that did was Alice trying to dress me every day. She had a long talk with Rosalie and Bella one day after I broke down and had a tantrum and from that day onwards, she started making me choose my own clothes for the day, and started teaching me how to apply my own makeup. She did not do it for me anymore, but I did not really enjoy this either and I even pointed out to Alice that Bella usually never did have any makeup on. As usual, Alice would not listen, she never does.

I finished with the mascara and looked at my collection of tinted lip glosses. I had on a brown t-shirt dress. It had taken me a long time to be comfortable to show off my bare legs and arms, and the house was always warm. The first time I agreed to wear a dress, Esme had clapped her hands and sobbed. She had told me that I was beautiful and just Esme's reaction alone made me rethink my choice of clothes. I picked up the light coral stick of gloss and Alice hummed her approval. Once I was done, I turned to Alice and she stepped up behind me and turned me back to the mirror.

"Look at yourself, Petra," she whispered. "What do you see?"

I did as she said, I studied the image in the mirror. My hair had started to grow like Alice had promised and it fell like a sleek cap around my head. It completely hid the scars on the top of my head, but the thin pink line that ran along the side of my face was visible. I noticed my eyes, huge and green, framed by my sooty lashes and my lips, full and pouty broke out into a smile. Everyone said I was beautiful, but what was beauty? I had to think for a while.

"Nessie, Nessie is beautiful," I blurted out and Alice looked surprised and this caused me to blush.

"You are also beautiful, Petra," she said.

"But I look nothing like Nessie," I said sadly.

"You don't have to look like Nessie to be beautiful," she laughed. "We are all beautiful in our own ways."

She didn't convince me. Nessie was really beautiful. I'd seen how Jacob watched her sometimes. I remember how _he_ had looked at her too. _Embry._ I was not allowed to say his name. Alice gets upset when I do. But that did not mean that I did not think of him. And Edward knew this, I could tell from the way he studied me sometimes looking worried.

"Are you excited that Nessie is coming for a visit?" Alice asked.

I nodded happily. I had not seen Nessie in such a long time. Not since we'd moved here. But we spoke on the phone almost every day. Papa had given me my own phone and I could now make calls and send texts and even take pictures. Nessie is my friend and we'd call each other everyday. And now, finally she was coming to visit us and I was excited. I had so much to tell her, to show her. Esme had taught me to garden and I had my own little plot where my flowers grew so gloriously. I was also learning to cook and I only needed a little bit of help to follow a recipe and create food that looks just like the picture. It tasted good too. And I also wanted to surprised Jacob and tell him hello in English. I was learning and I felt proud of my achievements.

I heard a car pull up and with an excited squeal, I ran out of my room and down the hall, running headlong into Emmett. He held on to my shoulders to steady me and I giggled up at him. When we first came here, I still didn't like being touched. But being here with the family, I learnt that there are different ways to touch. Touches like this one from Emmett, just meant affection and it was nothing to be afraid of. Then there were other sorts of touches that I've seen Carlisle and Esme exchange, Papa and Alice, Edward and Bella. Emmett and Rosalie would sometimes frighten me with the way they touched—and kissed but I understood that they belonged to each other. That they were all husbands and wives and this was touching between married people.

"They're here," I called out as I stepped around him and went skipping towards the stairs. Nessie was in the entryway, hugging Esme hello and Bella stood beside her with Griffin in her arms. Jacob and Edward were just coming in with the luggage. I stopped at the top of the stairs, something was different.

"Me big bradder!" Griffin crowed happily and everyone turned to look at Nessie as she beamed.

"Nessie?" Esme asked and Nessie nodded.

And then suddenly everyone was hugging Nessie and Jacob and Griffin, and laughing and Jasper was thumping Jake on his back as Carlisle shook his hand and congratulated him.

Emmett came and stopped beside me. "Come on," he urged as he slung his arm around my shoulders. "Let's go say hi."

I went down the wooden stairs with him, my eyes glued to Nessie and I felt like crying for her, even when she turned to me with a big smile on her face. She looked beautiful as usual, and the multi-coloured blouse she wore moved against her body in an attractive way and at the back of my mind, I thought of all the clothes I now have and should probably try. Nessie always dressed so beautifully.

"Wow! Is that you? Bonjourno, Petra," Jacob boomed and I tore my eyes away from Nessie to give him an accusing look before turning back to her. Alice had been here in the estate with me all this time. Nessie had been away with Jacob. It had to be him who had done this to her. My eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Petra, what is it? What's wrong?" Nessie asked as she engulfed me in her arms.

It was enough to set my sobs off and I cried as Nessie rocked me. I felt Alice rubbing my back and I was almost inconsolable until I felt that comforting soothing emotions that Jasper sent my way. I leaned back to look up at Nessie again. She had one side of her hair pulled away from her face with a clip that matched her blouse, showing off the earring that she wore. The other side of her hair fell in the usual riot of curls down to her chin.

"Your hair," I whispered tearfully. "He cut off your hair!"

Nessie giggled a little. I couldn't understand how she was not upset about this. "Petra, I donate my hair. I do it every two years or so."

"Donate your hair?" I was confused.

"There are some children in the world who get sick sometimes. And when they get very sick, they sometimes lose their hair. Whenever my hair reaches a certain length, I cut it off and donate it to this organisation that makes wigs for these children," she explained gently.

"I wore a wig," I stated, remembering the pretty wig I still had in my room upstairs.

"I know," she smiled.

"But why?" I whined. "Why do you do that? Your hair was very beautiful."

She laughed as she began leading me into the living room where Griffin had already disappeared to with Rosalie. "It's just hair, Petra. It will grow back. Besides, I like helping people. How did you feel when you wore your wig?"

"Pretty," I mumbled.

Nessie nodded. "And somewhere right now, a little girl would be feeling pretty because of me. I like knowing that."

Griffin wandered over to me and "Up!" he demanded like he always does, then added a "Peese," when his mother cleared her throat. I lifted him up and he instantly stuck his hands into my hair, surprising me. "Nice," he grinned. "Pweety." Hearing it from him, I did feel pretty. He was too young to lie, not even to make me feel better.

I didn't understand Nessie's actions. But she was not selfish. She gave up her hair so someone she didn't even know could feel pretty. I thought back on my own actions when I first woke up with no hair. I thought on how I had hurt Alice and I felt shy once again. Nessie was beautiful in every way. She was beautiful on the inside too. No wonder Jacob looked at her like that. I wondered if anyone would ever look at me like that. My mind drifted to Embry and I blushed. I don't know why my mind just thinks of Embry like that. He had hurt me and I knew that he didn't like me. Plus Alice always gets angry when I ask about him. I needed to talk to Nessie alone. She always explains everything to me and discusses things with me. The family did so too, but with them everything was all about lessons and learning something. It was different with Nessie.

All the ladies converged in the kitchen later that evening, everyone lending a hand to cook dinner and I asked Esme if I could make the dessert. All this while, I had been the only one eating the food I helped cook, this would be my first opportunity to cook for someone else and I was especially proud of my crème brulee, my all time favorite dessert.

Nessie must have said something to Jacob I decided as I watched him during dinner. He wolfed down the crème brulee as if it was the most tasty thing he had ever eaten. He even complimented me. But I knew that I had burnt the caramel and it made the whole thing a little bitter. Nessie finished her portion too, even stopping to lick her spoon clean as Jacob to stare at her in fascination until Edward to cleared his throat in a warning manner. I figured that it must be something that ladies did not do, so I did not ask Papa anything. But I was happy that they ate my dessert and touched that they were so kind to me.

Much later, we were all seated in the living room. Carlisle was asking Nessie and Jacob some things in rapid English and it was too advanced for me to keep up. Rosalie and Bella had taken Griffin upstairs to bathe him and put him to bed. I was half tempted to go upstairs with them and listen to the bedtime story that they were going to read to him, but at the same time, I wanted to be around Nessie. Something about the way she sat leaning into Jacob's side fascinated me. I liked how he had his arm around her shoulders and his fingers would play with the ends of her hair. It was as if he could not stop touching her and I could tell that she liked him touching her. She had one hand on his thigh and they looked so comfortable and content. Their touching was different from the way the family touched me. It was similar to how the family men touched their wives, yet different somehow. Jake was so huge and seeing all that tenderness in him focused on Nessie was just so intriguing.

"Oh he's excited that he's going to be a big brother, but he can't decide if he wants a baby brother or a baby sister," I heard Nessie say in English with a laugh.

I understood the baby part. "Baby?" I asked in surprise.

I watched as Jacob's hand dropped from Nessie's shoulder to her stomach and her hand came up and she placed it against Jacob's hand, both of them holding her flat stomach. Nessie nodded, "Yes, I'm going to have a baby," she smiled.

I knew what the goats did before they had a baby goat. I had seen it happening many times on the mountains. Somehow I could not imagine Nessie and Jacob doing something like that and I just blurted out the first thing that popped into my mind. "You and Jacob mated?"

My question caused a myriad of reactions. Emmett snorted before sniggering, while Carlisle and Esme hid their smiles. Edward and Papa looked uncomfortable. Jacob did not understand my question as I had spoken in Italian.

"Yes. Jacob is my mate, my husband. And we have sex." She said it in a matter of fact way. This was why I liked Nessie. She never tries to divert my questions and she gives me a proper answer.

"Did you have to mate like the goats too?" I was curious.

"Petra, darlin', we don't talk about these things," Jasper said and I fell silent. But I knew I was going to ask Nessie my questions as soon as I got her alone.

Much later that night, just as I was climbing into my bed, Nessie knocked softly on my door before she slipped in. "I just wanted to say goodnight," she said softly.

Now or never, I thought. "Nessie, can I ask you something?" I whispered.

She smiled and seemed to know exactly what I was going to ask. She nodded as she made herself comfortable at the end of my bed. That night Nessie explained to me about the human mating habits. She called it sex. I found out that you had to be naked with a man to have sex and that there were many different ways to do it. What Nessie said was different from what Carlisle had told me about making babies. He had explained things to me about sperm and ovaries. Nessie explained about sex. And you have the sex not just to make babies, but because it feels good. But when she said you had to be naked, I blushed, while at the same time it reminded me of something. It reminded me of how the boys in the farm and the men in the mountains had ripped my clothes off. They were going to have that sex with me! They had hurt me.

"Oh Nessie! Did he hurt you?" I cried out.

She shook her head. "What happened to you before, that was rape, Petra. That was not an act of love. No one should ever force you, okay?"

I nodded, "So it did not hurt you?"

"No. When it is with someone you love, it feels very good," she said as Alice suddenly slipped into the room and sat down beside me.

"It has to be with your husband Petra, your husband who loves you very, very much. You have to be married first before you have sex that feels very, very good," Alice said fiercely. "Okay?"

"Okay," I agreed immediately when faced with such a determined looking Alice as Nessie giggled.

That night as I fell asleep, I wondered if I would ever have a husband and have the sex that feels very good. My mind drifted to _him_. He had hurt me very badly, yet my dreams were all about him. Embry. And in my dreams he looked at me the way Jacob looks at Nessie.

_**A/N : As you've all probably guessed already, I'm fast forwarding the timeline and not dallying with Petra's rehabilitation. I don't think I'll be able to do it justice with just some research done online. But please let me know what you think about this chapter. **_


	11. Baby, Come Back Home

Disclaimer – This is Stephanie Meyer's world. I'm just playing in her universe for a bit. Any names and characters not found in her universe could be mine or Liljenrock's creation.

My thanks to my beta Liljenrocks who's been putting up with me so graciously. Go see a doctor, girl. Who knows, he might look like Seth! My thanks also to all my wonderful readers. I loved all your reviews. My apologies for the delay, but since I'm 'supposedly' free these days, everyone seems to want a piece of me and I've been busier than I was when I was working.

This chapter, although focusing on a different matter is actually designed to show how Embry and Petra are growing emotionally. I hope I've hit that nail right.

**How the Mighty Fall**

**Chapter 11 : Baby, Come Back Home.**

_**Embry**_

I jolted awake as I felt someone literally dragging me out of bed and I landed heavily on the floor. I caught Tokala's scent and caught myself before I phased, before I ripped his fucking head off.

"What the fuck?" I growled out, kicking out at him.

But he didn't give me a passing glance, just looked around the room. "Where's your phone, you asshole?" he bit out sounding pissed.

I sat up and looked under my pillow. Damn. I leaned my head against the bed. "I dunno. I could have left it in my car. Geez man, I'm exhausted. What the fuck do you want?"

"Jake's been trying to call you, you dumbass. We all have. Griffin's been kidnapped."

I might have forgotten to breathe as I stared up at him. "What?"

"You heard me. Griffin's been kidnapped. There's a ransom note and everything. You gonna be Jake's beta right now or the fucking asshole you've been most of the time lately?"

I got up and followed him out, stopping to get the goddamn phone from the car. I was pretty shocked with that news and as we ran as wolves, he filled me in. Vampire. That was my thought. This could be some vampire revenge plot or something. Getting the Alpha's own son, but I soon learnt that this was not the case.

Humans, I realized just as soon as I stepped over Billy's threshold. Two of them, the wolf senses helping me deduce this even though Charlie's deputies were saying there were no fingerprints. My heart felt tight. My mind inevitably drifted to _her_ like it frequently does, of her treatment at the hands of humans. But I had to focus on the issue on hand now. No speculations.

I learnt during the short run over to Jake's that he had taken Nessie for a pre-natal appointment at Kim's clinic, leaving Griffin with Billy at his insistence. The whole thing would have taken two hours tops. Charlie Swan was supposed to come down, and this day was supposed to be a grandson-grandfather's day. Only Charlie had been delayed and the two kidnappers had brazenly walked into Billy's house, knocked him over the head before he even realized that there were intruders and they made it out with Griffin with no problems. Charlie had arrived soon after and raised the alarm.

Things were not so great in Wolf Territory. After a couple of years of relative peace and quiet, another kid had phased a few weeks ago. This troubled Jake a lot. Everything happens for a reason. The wolf numbers multiply in preparation for something that may happen in the future. So we all wondered, what sort of shit were we gonna face soon enough?

There were a couple of police cruisers in the front and I was glad that we had stopped at the locker room at Jake's up the hill to pull on sweat pants and a t-shirt. It wouldn't be logical for me to be seen in just a pair of shorts when everything was covered in a blanket of snow.

I found Nessie on the couch in the living room over at Jake's place. Abby Clearwater sat beside her with her arms around her as Nessie sobbed inconsolably into Abby's shoulder. Jake stood by the windows, staring outside. He looked shaken and so stiff that I worried that he might crack and shatter into pieces if I made the wrong move.

I'd seen Nessie cry before. A few times actually. The first time was when we rescued her when she had been taken hostage. She'd cried for Jacob then, worried that he might have gotten hurt. I'd seen her cry at weddings and funerals. I watched her cry in Jake's arms just before we all left to fight the newborns and she cried in relief when we came back safe. But watching her sob like she was now was heartbreaking. Her entire body shook in a way that it was almost painful to watch. I could understand how helpless Jake must be feeling. Seth was in the corner with Billy, stitching up the nasty gash at the back of his head while softly urging him to go to the emergency room. Billy was adamantly refusing.

I stepped up to Jake. "Jake?"

He did not turn to face me and I realized that he was not as stiff as I'd imagined. He was actually shaking, shaking so much that he looked almost still. "They took my son," he bit out in an ugly voice. "They took my son and I want to hurt someone. I need you to find them before the cops do. I want—I want," he couldn't go on.

I nodded. I understood. This was a ransom situation. This was not a vamp-wolf fight. The cops were involved and Jake was needed here to wait for a call from the kidnappers. I guess being rich and famous didn't have that many perks after all and now he was stuck here and not able to go out and look for his son like he was dying to. I wondered how I would react if it was my son who was taken. And that thought shook me for a moment. This was the first time I had a thought of any kind about a child of my own. What was that about? I pushed away the emotions that churned up from that thought. I had no business thinking about fatherhood. What do I know about fathers? I had to focus.

"We'll get him back. I'm on this, okay?" I meant what I said. It was no longer about Nessie I realized. But it was about a child who was taken from his parents. Yes, I knew his parents. But we're protectors and this is what we do. There are children growing up around the world with no care and attention. This little boy has parents who love him. He needs to come home. I was going to make sure of that. I turned and was surprised to see Rebecca sitting in the corner, her eyes glued to the distraught Nessie.

I did not stop to say anything to Nessie. I didn't know what to tell her. Once upon a time, I would have promised her the moon and the stars. But right now, I felt different. Like a soldier with a mission. My alpha needed me, and I have a task. I was focused on that.

"Charlie, what do you have going on?" I asked.

Before he could reply, Charlie's deputy looked at me in with a laugh. "We have this under control."

I ignored him and kept my gaze on Charlie. He understood and came forward looking shaken. "They knew where Billy kept his spare key. Nothing was taken. This looks planned. They knew Griffin would be at Billy's today, they knew that I would be delayed, they even seemed to know the layout of the house. They left no fingerprints and this note was taped to the flatscreen."

I looked at the note. It was a cut out from magazines and newspapers. _Original._ I've seen this on so many movies.

'_**If you want to see your baby alive, it will cost you. Wait for the call.'**_

I reached for it, hoping to catch a fresh scent but the deputy cried out. "Don't touch it! We have to send it to the lab to analyse it!"

I scowled at him as I accepted the glove from Charlie, not bothering to put it on, I used the glove to keep my own fingers away from the paper to bring it close to my nose. Then I motioned Tokala and AJ forward, waving it in front of them too before telling them to meet me outside.

"Excuse me?" the deputy cried out. "Did you just sniff the note?"

He was really getting on my nerves, I ignored him as we stepped outside. Zeke and Luka were already following the weak scent trail from Billy's house. Good thinking but it wasn't going to be easy. The snow was falling steadily. Sebastian Birmingham and Lil' G stepped out of the woods in wolf form, they had the new kid with them. I turned to Lil' G.

"Is Zeke still wolf?" Lil' G nodded. "Tell him to call me as soon as he can." Then I turned to AJ and Tokala. "Both of you, head out to where they are. If you find Griffin, call us. Don't try to do anything until I get there." They took off immediately.

A little later, I got a call. They found the car abandoned in the Forks' Wal-Mart parking lot. With such heavy traffic, catching a fresh scent was almost impossible. The kidnappers must've changed cars.

"Come back to Jake's. We need to come up with a plan," I ordered. I was stumped. What do I do?

The ransom call came pretty soon after. By then the police had all the phones set up and they were ready.

"Hello," Jake answered once he got the go-ahead.

"Jacob Black, we have your son," came a low voice.

"State your terms," Jake said flatly.

"Ten million."

"In what denominations?"

"What?"

"Tens? Twenties?" Sarcasm in the face of adversity. Trust Jake to be a jerk sometimes.

"Wait for your next call. We will give you an account number to transfer the money to. We will release your son once the transfer is complete."

"How do I know that he's okay?"

"You just have to take my word for it."

"I want you to remember something, you son-of-a-bitch. You hurt one hair on his head, I'll personally rip you apart limb by limb."

"Is that a threat?" The voice on the phone sounded cocky.

"It's a promise."

"You are not in the position to make threats. I have your son. We will be in touch," the line went dead.

Jake threw the phone, cursing colorfully when the cop trying to trace the call was unsuccessful.

"Jakey?" Nessie cried out and he reacted immediately to her voice, falling on his knees in front of her.

"I'll get him back, babe. I promise you, okay? I'll get him back."

I watched as she sobbed into his arms. It didn't escape my notice how pregnant she was and how emotional she was. I couldn't even begin to guess how the pain of losing a child would feel, or how mindless the agony of guessing where that child was or if he was okay. It had to be hell. I wondered if I'd be able to function if I was in their position. _Oops, there're those weird thoughts again._ But as I sat there and watched my best friend console his wife, making promises I was not even sure we could keep, I wondered was it love or imprinting that makes you become the stronger person? That makes you want to slay dragons for her? I know Jake, hell I've known him since I was a kid in diapers. His style of reacting to things was to get out there and do it himself. Him sitting here putting me in charge of the wolves, letting the cops take the proper steps to find Griffin told me a lot of things. He was freaking out, but he was forcing himself to be a father first, a husband second and a hot headed Alpha last. That was love, right? I wondered why _her_ parents made no attempts to find her. The only way I'd fail my own child was if I was dead. I gulped. I have to stop thinking this way.

I walked into the kitchen and found Rachel and Rebecca. I ignored them as I headed for the backdoor and let myself out. I didn't want to fail Jake, Griffin, Nessie, the future of the entire pack.

"Cut the crap, Becca. Why are you really here?" I heard Rachel hiss. I stopped walking and blatantly eavesdropped.

"My brother's baby got kidnapped and I want to be here to help. He's my nephew too."

"I don't buy it for a minute. You've never been there for him, you've never cared. What game are you playing?" Rachel sounded really angry.

"Do you think he has that much money?" Rebecca asked.

Strange question to ask at that time, or rather it was a strange way to phrase it. Like Rachel, I didn't buy it for a minute, that she was here to help. Rebecca being here just raised all sorts of red flags for me. And then there was the fact that Jake absolutely hated her, Paul included but no one was kicking her out yet and who was I to say anything when her family was putting up with her.

Snow was falling again and I trudged through it as I made my way to the locker room. Most of the guys were already there, including Paul and Scar who'd come down from Seattle.

"The ransom call come in yet?" Joey asked.

"Yeah. They're asking for ten mil. Cops couldn't trace the call," I updated everyone.

"Fuck!" Paul cursed softly. Griffin was also his nephew through marriage and his son Keegan and Griffin were as thick as thieves.

"If it wasn't snowing like this, we may be able to track them better," Collin groused.

"It's hard for us as wolves to drive around with the weather like this, shouldn't it be harder for regular people?" Scott asked.

He had a point. The kidnappers couldn't have gone very far. They would have to be holed up somewhere close by. I sent Luka to get a map of the area and we all poured over it. Motels and out of the way inns would be an ideal spot to sit tight. There were eight such potential areas within a ten mile radius and another six just outside of that circle. I spilt the guys up. And the plan was simple. There were fourteen motels for them to check out and by check out, I mean as wolves. The kidnappers probably used another vehicle, a four wheel drive if I guessed correctly. We had two weak scents to go by plus the quick sniff of the ransom note. That gave us three separate people and then the last scent that we all knew by heart, Griffin. I would make the guys creep by every isolated building if they needed to until we find the kid.

I put myself in one of the small search groups, even going as far as to casually run by a couple of isolated farms and a tiny 'bed and breakfast' on the way. The guys started falling back as their own searches proved fruitless and I instructed some of them to join the other groups. The rest of us started to head back to Jake's, our command post. I let myself in through the back door and found that the Cullens had just arrived. My eyes strayed, unintentionally looking for_ her_. But she wasn't here and neither were Alice and Jasper. Nessie threw herself into Bella's arms, her tears renewed. She'd been crying for so long that she was completely red in the face and she seemed to be gulping for breath.

"Nessie, sweetheart, you are going to have to calm down. You're going to hurt the baby," Carlisle said gently but nothing seemed to be registering with her.

I heard Carlisle tell Jake that he feels that if Nessie doesn't calm down, he would have to sedate her, just to calm her down and he agreed. I knew he trusted Carlisle a hundred percent with his family.

My phone rang then, and I walked off towards the kitchen for some semblance of privacy as I answered. "Talk to me!" It was Zeke, I hope he had some good news.

"I think we found him. They're holed up in a motel, Griffin is inside. I can catch his scent." Just what I wanted to hear.

"Stay there, don't do anything yet," I snapped. "We're on our way."

I rushed in and Jake caught my eye. I nodded and he understood immediately, becoming all business like and grabbing his jacket. "Let's go."

"Whoa whoa!" Deputy Asshole cried out. "You shouldn't be going anywhere now, sir. You're going to have to wait for the next call."

"Right. You stay here and wait all you want. I'm going to get my son," Jake snapped.

"They might do something if you're not here to answer the phone," the Deputy said again.

Jake turned to Nessie who was staring up at him in semi shock, her mouth slightly open, a look of hope in her eyes. "If a call comes, can you handle it?" he asked.

And right there before my eyes, she became Jake's literal other half, his perfect mate. She squared her shoulders and grabbed a handful of tissues to blow her nose. "Go bring our son home. I can manage things here."

And then he walked up to her and they hugged, then he kissed her once firmly and then started walking to the door. Charlie came up then, demanding answers. Standing there at the doorway, I explained that I had my guys checking out every possible motel and small hotels and the guys at one of these places had caught Griffin's scent. They're waiting for us to get there before they do anything.

"Most of my guys are already headed there," I explained to Charlie. "I figured Jake would want to be there for the takedown."

"I'm coming too," Edward said almost simultaneously with Emmett.

"Let's go," Jake said impatiently as he started walking out.

Carlisle, Bella, Rosalie and Esme stayed behind. Carlisle looking very concerned about Nessie and I caught him looking at Abby with the same worried look as well. I wanted Seth to come along, I was worried how we might find Griffin. Paul without doubt was coming along too. And Charlie and a few of his deputies started getting into their cruisers. Most of the pack was already at the site or heading there.

But just as we were getting the show on the road, Edward turned to Rebecca with a snarl. "You!" he cried out accusingly. "It was you!"

To say that we were all stunned was an understatement. She played it off, scoffing at him, pretending not to know what he was talking about. Bad idea when dealing with a mind reading grandfather, and Jake caught on immediately. He turned to Rebecca slowly, lips drawn back his teeth clenched together, his whole expression bone chillingly frightening.

"She planned this with her boyfriend, Owen," Edward explained and Rebecca gasped in surprise, confirming her part in this. "There are three of them holding Griffin right now, Owen's brother and one other guy called Tommy. She's here now to spy on our investigations. They've been calling each other all this while. She was about to call him and tell him that we're on the way."

Jake walked towards her. A slow walk and we all watched as every step that he took towards her; she slowly crept backwards, heading towards Billy, her usual champion on all things Jake. Jake reached out just as she tried to pick up her speed and he caught her by her ugly bleach blond hair, yanking her to stand painfully in front of him. That's when all of us reacted, scrambling towards him lest he kills her. I didn't know which would be worst, the killing her part or the killing her in front of the law part. But Nessie stopped Jake just by reaching out and touching his back.

"Jacob, please go and bring our son home," she was frighteningly calm. "Let me take care of this."

He turned to study her for a second and he must have seen something in her eyes that only he understood. Shaking off the sudden rage, he just nodded and pressed a tender kiss to her lips and then he stalked out the door. The last thing I noticed as I was stepping out was Nessie, hair slightly mussed, nose and eyes all red and watery, her belly jutting out as she hauled back and socked Rebecca solidly in her face. None of us stayed to find out what happened with her after that.

We were all quiet on the drive over. Edward and Emmett were in the car behind us, followed by a couple of cruisers. AJ stepped out of the woods suddenly and directed us onto a side road. It wouldn't be smart to drive up to the building they were in. Leaving the cars, we trudged through the thick blanket of snow. I could catch his scent and I watched as Edward reached out to clasp Jake's shoulder. Breaking down the door and taking the kidnappers by surprise was relatively easy. The deputies wanted to be in charge, wanted to be the first ones to go in but we scoffed at them. Unarmed, we barged in and had the guys flat on the ground in a matter of seconds.

Paul remained by Jake the whole time and he looked almost as bad as Jake as they studied Griffin's still form on the bed, no movements coming from him. I reacted to their expressions. Were we too late or did we make a mistake taking over like this? Jake carefully knelt on the bed and ran his hand over Griffin's head, gently pushing his hair off his face before scooping him into his arms and burying his face in his neck, shoulders heaving as he sobbed. I felt my own eyes fill with tears just from watching the scene play out. I liked the little bugger, he had a ready smile for everyone, he was so curious about everything and he would have been a great wolf someday. I wondered about emotions then, what Jake must be going through. The pain would be unlike anything I had ever experienced before in my life.

Seth reached out then, slowly talking to Jake and trying to get Griffin out of Jake's hold but he growled, low and menacing, not wanting to release his son.

"Jake, I just want to check him. Please. I'll give him back to you. I promise." Seth managed to talk Jake into giving him Griffin and then looked up at Jake. "He's been sedated," he gestured towards the hypodermic needle on the bedside table. "Let's head back and I can give him a through check up, but knowing the little tyke, I'd say he's going to wake up and be perfectly normal."

Jake stared at Seth like he was God or something, not daring to believe what he was hearing. "He's okay?" he croaked.

"Yeah," Seth smiled. "Except for that dirty diaper."

He broke down again then, this time showering the sleeping toddler with kisses and running his hands all over him, making sure he was really okay, that he was in one piece. Paul looked just as shaky as Jake, and Seth looked just a little better. They were all reacting as fathers, that part I guessed. Paul as a father as well as an uncle.

Griffin woke up on the drive back to La Push, held securely in his father's arms. "Daddee," he called out sleepily, reaching out a hand to touch Jake's jaw. "Where mommy?"

"We're going home to mommy now, Bud. She's waiting for you," Jake replied softly.

Griffin was wide awake by the time we reached Jake's house. He sort of reminded me of how as wolves we burned off the effects of booze from of our bloodstream and recover without the slightest hint of a hangover.

Nessie stood waiting on the porch, and she ran down the stairs and fell to her knees just as Jake stepped out of the car and placed Griffin on his feet to run into his mother's arms. I watched in fascination as she poured kisses all over him while at the same time, pulling up his shirt to check and see if he was hurt in anyway. I'd never been in the receiving end of such a welcome before, but then again, I had never been kidnapped either. Jake knelt beside them and wrapped both Nessie and Griffin in his arms.

The little brat struggled after a while. After all, he had no idea what his parents had just gone through, having been in a drug-induced sleep from the time he was first taken and this sudden display of affection overdose would be too much for any self-respecting kid. Jake loosened his hold and Griffin pulled back from Nessie, his eyes glued to her pregnant belly, a serious expression on his face. He reached out then, to gently touch her stomach. "Bodhi," he said softly.

It's rather difficult explaining what I felt right then. What all the other guys felt too, the wolves I mean. There was this feeling in the air that I could not place. It ran down my spine and I almost shivered with that unexpected feeling. It was like an awareness of something, something with substance but yet not really there. Nessie and Jake exchanged a look, just as Griffin caught a glimpse of Bella and scrambled away from his parents and into his grandmother's waiting arms.

When I got home that night, there was a torrent of thoughts and emotions running through my mind. The biggest that I could not disregard and only now willing to acknowledge was how disappointed I was that _she _had not come. I had no idea why I cared, but I did. I didn't voice it out to anyone, preferring to keep it to myself. Then there was that thing between Jake and Nessie. There was no longer that feeling of envy that Jake had Nessie, but something else was there in its place. They were a unit. They sensed each other and were there for each other. It made me feel lonelier than I'd ever felt. I wished I had that, someone there for me, knowing just what I need. Someone I would feel like making all sorts of promises to and then try to kill myself trying to fulfil those wishes. That was some serious emotional shit and I wondered if I had become too cynical in life to ever experience that. A pair of green eyes floated into my thoughts then, huge and bright and clear of any devious thoughts and intentions. I pushed it away but I had to admit to myself that it was getting harder every time.

That night as I fell asleep in my huge bed alone, I thought of my best friend. I knew he would be cuddled up with his family. I knew he'd be looking at them and holding them and thanking the spirits for them. A family that was his. That's another experience that I wondered if I would ever get to know. Would the spirits give me anything like that? Is that why I imprinted? Even if it was on _her_? My last thoughts that I failed in suppressing that night was, who would have the dominant genes, the wolf or the half-vamp? What color eyes would the offspring of such a pair have? I kept seeing green.

_**Petra**_

I hid in my room, under the covers. I knew they'd all left except for Papa and Alice. They were staying back in Minnesota with me. The rest of the family was headed to La Push, to Nessie's home.

Edward and Bella had received a call from a distraught Nessie. Someone had stolen her Griffin. When we got that news, each and every one of the family showed different signs of shock and anguish. In less than a second, Edward and Bella were ready to leave and the others were right behind them. I wanted to go with them. And I knew that Papa and Alice wanted to go along too, but Carlisle had said I was not ready and Edward was not prepared to listen to anything that would delay him. So we stayed.

I was very upset. I liked Griffin, a lot. And I was worried. I remembered all those people who used to creep into the farm at night and steal the Padrone's things. Sometimes they even stole some of the goats. The Padrone used to be very angry and he had never once gotten anything that was stolen back. What if they never got Griffin back? Nessie would be very sad. She was going to have another baby, but that baby was not going to be the same as Griffin. I cried and screamed, begging to go to Nessie's house, I felt very positive that I could help with the search for Griffin, that I would be able to find him, until Papa changed my emotions. That's when I came upstairs to hide. That was hours ago. I was not even allowed to call and talk to Nessie because the bad people might call and she couldn't use her phone. Even that had upset me.

There was a low knock on the door and then Alice came into my room. She had a tray, with food for me. I ignored her and crossed my arms over my chest and frowned. I had suddenly started growing breasts, not tiny ones like Alice and Bella but much bigger than them, like Rosalie and Nessie and I hated it. Even crossing my arms like this to show my displeasure was difficult. They kept getting in the way. And the worst thing about them was, I had to wear a bra. I was distracted from my grousing when Alice sighed and sat down in the cushy armchair in my room. She was not paying any attention to me. She was a million miles away. For the first time since I'd known her, she looked tired. And she kept rubbing her forehead like she had a headache.

"Alice? What's wrong?"

"I can't see him," she said in a broken voice. "I've never been able to see him. I wish I didn't have these limitations."

I knew Alice's gift was to see the future. She kept saying it was not exactly a future prediction, but more like a view of where someone was heading when they've made a certain decision. I knew that she had never been able to see Nessie's future and she had told me that it was because she was tied to Jacob from the day she was born and she had never been able to see anything of Jacob's people. Griffin being Jacob's son, fell into the same category. Curious, I had once asked Alice what she saw in my future. I never got a straight reply from her. The only things that she told me were when I would have completed my lessons and gotten my driver's license and my high school diploma. I had actually wanted to know when I would see Embry again and how he would react when he saw how I looked now. Would he want to talk to me now? Will I talk to him? I hope not! I should not. He had hurt me. I wish I dared to ask Alice how my next meeting with _him_ would be like.

"I wish you let me go too. I could have helped to find him," I said grumpily.

"Oh Petra, the wol- Jacob's people are out looking for him. They are all highly skilled. If anyone can find him, it would be them."

"But I could have found him already," I felt positive about this somehow.

"How would you have found him?" she asked sounding amused.

"I don't know. I just would have found him though," I said stubbornly. I couldn't explain it. It was just something that I knew.

It took hours and hours before Edward called. They had found Griffin and I was so relieved. I wanted to call Nessie, I wanted to talk to her, but I could not. They told me that Nessie was overwhelmed right then and with the baby and everything, she needed to rest. I was angry. No one understood my friendship with Nessie. I hid in my room once again and called Nessie anyway. Someone else answered her phone, she said her name was Claire. She was loud and she asked a lot of questions. I didn't want to like her because she was there with Nessie and Griffin and I wasn't, but she gave me a lot of information. She was the one who told me that Nessie cried a lot until they were thinking about making her sleep but in the end they didn't. She was the one who told me that they had found Griffin drugged and asleep. She was the one who told me that Griffin had woken up in the car drive back to La Push, and that he was perfectly okay. She was the one who told me that Jacob's own evil sister was one of the bad people. And against my will, I liked her because she was the one who told me that Embry had been in charge of the search and rescue mission. She would have gone on talking to me on the phone had Alice had not come in and told me to go to bed.

"I have to go to bed now, Claire," I mumbled.

"Okay. Hey, will you ever be coming to La Push again? I'm going to start my own grooming business soon and you should come check it out. And you also need to meet all my friends and my boyfriend. We could hang out or something," Claire talked fast and she said lot of things and she tempted me a lot. She made me want to go to La Push immediately and make friends with her.

"I have to ask Papa," I said shyly.

"Yeah, you tell your Papa that your friends are waiting for you in La Push. But then technically I live in Forks," she said. She sounded a little aggressive but I liked her anyway.

"Friends?" I asked shyly. Nessie was my only friend. Did Claire want to be my friend too?

"Of course we're friends. I don't talk on the phone for more than an hour with someone who's not my friend."

We exchanged phone numbers after that and I told Claire that I could text her too. She was thrilled about it, I realized that she tended to squeal a lot. The next morning, I told Papa and Alice that I had to go to La Push soon. I had friends there and I needed to meet them. Papa found that funny but Alice looked irritated. But I kept asking over and over again until Papa agreed to talk to Carlisle. He said if Carlisle said yes, we could all go to La Push when Nessie had her baby. Only for a visit, he was quick to add. But I was happy. I ran off to call Nessie, being able to finally talk to her now that she was rested. And then I called my new friend, Claire.

_**A/N : You all know that I love hearing what you think. Please comment, leave a review! Thanks!**_


	12. Brilliant Disguise

Disclaimer – This is Stephenie Meyer's universe. I'm just playing in her world for a bit. Any names and characters not found in Stephenie Meyer's books could be mine or Liljenrock's creation though.

I have to tell you guys that Rebecca isn't mentioned much because I'm writing mainly in Embry and Petra's POVs. So I can't write much on what they don't witness, but just in case you wanted to know, she goes to jail.

I've tried to reply to everyone who's reviewed but then there are those of you who have reviewed or have asked some questions but you're not registered in FF. I can't reply to your queries, I'm sorry. Hint hint.. But I look forward to hearing your thoughts. Of course hearing everyone's opinions motivates me to write so this chapter is made possible by all of you.

I've stolen's Liljenrock's version of Claire for this chapter. Thanks Jen for the loan and for being my beta. Please remember to check out her **Love You for Always** and **A Love that Defies All Logic**. It's about Dr Too Happy Seth and Scar ;)

**How the Mighty Fall**

**Chapter 12 : Brilliant Disguise**

_**Petra**_

We were finally in Forks. Nessie was going to have her baby soon and she, Jacob, and Griffin had already moved to Carlisle's house early. She looked huge and I found it funny. Every other part of her looked the same except for her breasts and her stomach, and her hair had grown a little. I was happy about that. I caught Jacob kissing her many times and I found it strange that he would still like her like that when she looked so fat. He was always touching her stomach too and once I found him and Griffin talking to her stomach while she was lying on the couch and trying to rest but with a huge smile on her face and breaking out into giggles now and then. They were all so funny and yet they made me feel so warm inside.

I met Claire, she came over to the house with her huge boyfriend, Quil. I didn't really understand the term "boyfriend" and Claire gave me other words to ponder about, like "lover" and "stud muffin" and "other half". But I understood that they belonged to each other, he was not yet her husband but he would be one day. She was very bossy with him, but he did everything she told him to with a smile on his face. I didn't understand what it was about these girls not being scared about big dangerous looking men. I think I'll always be careful with them.

Claire had asked me to "hang out" with her once, and to check out an empty space she wanted to rent for her business. But Papa said no. Carlisle felt that although the exposure would be good for me, he preferred one of the family be there with me and it was too soon for me to go out with Claire alone. I was disappointed. Nessie was in no condition to escort me and the rest of the family could not step out. No one in the town knew that they were back and that fact was supposed to remain a secret. Vampires never aged and it would be dangerous if the family was seen by people who have aged when they had not. I also understood that there were a handful of people, especially Jacob's people, who were in on the secret but I was not to talk about it with anyone who was not family. And those issues effectively made it impossible for me to stray past the compound or the house.

So over the next few days, Claire would come over to the house with her Quil and while he spoke to Jake or played computer games with Emmett, we would sit with Nessie and talk. Sometimes we would walk through the woods to a little cottage that belonged to Edward and Bella. I always noticed a huge brown wolf that would watch us, but Claire was completely fearless, and she always blew kisses at the wolf. It never attacked or growled or anything, but it always watched Claire like it would eat her up or something.

Claire and I became friends. Best friends. So where did that put Nessie? Somewhere closer than a friend. She was my big sister. And I loved her. I could go to her with anything and she would explain it to me. She always said she wishes everyone would be straight with her, and that's why she was always straight with everyone. Plus, she said, all my questions deserved an answer and I was certainly old enough to know the answers. I asked her a lot of sex questions when we were alone and if she was embarrassed, she didn't show it. I stopped asking when I realized that she must be thinking that I thought of sex a lot. I got shy after that, but our last conversation stayed fresh in my mind, when I had asked her if she felt embarrassed when she was naked with Jacob. Her answer was that 'if I was feeling embarrassed, then it meant I was not yet ready for sex' made me curious about Claire. But I did not ask her about sex. I saved her for my Embry questions.

"The guys are all like this huge clan. I mean, they can all probably trace their ancestry back to one guy, you know? But in between their grandfathers and that one guy, they would probably draw lots of blanks. Guys are sort of dumb that way, aren't they?" Sometimes I wondered if she ever stops for a breath and sometimes I have no idea what she talks about. But I liked her anyway. "Well, let's see. First there was Sam, he's like my uncle, and then Jared and Paul. They were supposedly like the three musketeers but I think the three stooges is a better term. Jake, Quil and Embry were more like the three amigos." I still didn't know what she was talking about but she said Embry and that got my attention. "Leah was there, the only girl and then Seth too. Then came Collin, Brady, Tokala, AJ, Joey, Zeke. Hhmm…who else? Anyway, Tokala and Zeke are still available," she nudged my side with a grin. _Available for what?_ "But you know what? I think the younger guys are better for you. Scar, he's with Ava so let's forget him. Lil' G is, well, Lil' G. Ah-ha. Luka! He'll be perfect for you. He's Quil's nephew so I know he's a darling. He'll be perfect for you. He's going to go to med school."

Claire went into a long spiel about Luka and I waited for her to stop for a breath before I asked my question in what I thought was a casual manner. "Jacob, Quil and Embry were the three amigos? What is that?"

"That means three friends in Spanish. There was a silly movie like a million years ago and I just use the title because it's funny."

I jumped in with another question before she could explain further. "So Jacob married Nessie and Quil is your boyfriend, and Embry is…?"

"Embry is a dog. And I really mean a dog. I mean, if a female can be had, he'd have had her already. Really, he'd sleep with anything as long as it was a female. But then well, the women he uses are all dumb anyway. I mean, Jake is better looking than him anytime, and most of the bimbos want Jake, and when they can't have him, they go for Embry. And he doesn't mind. Just as long as he has some place to stick it into. You know, Jake, Embry and Paul own Shipo. So they're famous and rich. So they kind of attract the wrong kind of women. But Jake and Paul are committed to Nessie and Rachel and Embry is well—a dog."

I still didn't understand her. A dog is an animal. She wanted to be a dog groomer. Then why did she keep saying dog in such a manner? Like it was something bad. "I don't understand."

"Hhmm…Let's put it this way. Stay away from Embry. Once he's done it with you, he would no longer be interested in you." She was talking about sex. I was sure of that.

"But Alice says you can only 'do it' with your husband who loves you very, very much!"

"Well, yes. But sometimes if you know who you are really going to marry and you already love each other very, very much, you can have sex with him before you're married," she stopped to stare at me for a moment. "But it's better if you don't tell any of this to your Papa or Alice okay?" She waited for me to nod. "And, you don't do it with Embry no matter what."

"Why?" It was not that I wanted to do it with him. I just wanted to know why since she was so insistent. "And don't say because he's a dog."

"Because you just don't. He's kind of a man whore. Anyway, let's talk about Luka. He'd be better for you," she was clearly done talking about Embry.

I had many more similar conversations with Claire over the next few days that followed, the same pattern and I was always being told that Embry was a big no, no. It only served to make me more curious about him and knowing that he was close by was just tempting me more and more to seek him out. But Claire caught on after I asked about Embry one too many times.

"Why are you always asking about him?" she leaned back against a boulder by the stream and looked at me critically.

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are. Don't think I haven't noticed. Tell me! You've met him already, haven't you? What did he do? Did he try something funny?"

I wish she wouldn't ask me all these questions. "Nothing!" I clammed up but she scooted close to me and laid her head on my shoulder. Then she looked up at me through her lashes and made puppy dog whiny noises. She made me laugh and once I settled down, I told her.

"I wandered away once and I came to their Shipo place. Embry was there and there was this woman and and –," I blushed, too embarrassed to go on.

"And? What? Was he doing something? What? Tell me," Claire squealed. She was on her knees and she was bouncing with excitement.

"The woman with him, she was," I started to whisper in mortification.

"Oh my God! Was he doing her right there on his desk or something?" Claire was finding the whole thing funny.

"No. Oh Claire! She had her mouth _there_! On him. _There!_"

Claire practically rolled around the ground with laughter. "Did he see you? I bet he died of embarrassment. Oh, I wish I had been there to see his face."

"No, you don't," I said firmly and I went on to tell her what happened after that. How he had hurt me so badly.

Claire sat up in front of me and gently pushed my hair away from my face so she could see my scar. She was quiet for such a long time. Then she sighed, almost like she was disappointed. "I never knew any of them to be like that," she said sadly. "It's so out of character for Embry to be like that."

"Actually when it happened, I looked bad. It was before I let Alice clean me up." I wanted to defend Embry although I didn't know why.

"It doesn't matter. They're supposed to be protectors. Not monsters. I can't believe he'd do that. I've known him almost as long as I've known my Quil. What got into him?"

"Really? The first time I saw him, he fought with Jacob. They were rolling on the ground and everything. Nessie was brave. She ran right up to them and yelled at them to stop."

"Whoa! Seriously? Jake and Embry fought? When was this?" she sounded so shocked.

"When we first left here. About two years ago."

"Oh. I think I know when this was. Jake was not talking to Embry for a long time. Quil tried to get them to tell him what it was but both of them were keeping mum. I wonder what they fought about?" she mussed.

"I don't know. I was watching him from the bushes and he looked up and saw me and then he just got up and started walking away really fast and that's when Jacob said something and they started to fight. I didn't speak English back then, so I don't know what they fought about. But I think he was disgusted with me. I was very dirty back then." I explained to Claire to the best of my ability.

She sat glued to the ground, staring at me in shock. "Oh-my-God!" she just exploded. "Tell me something, did you feel anything when he looked at you? Deep inside you? Like a connection, like-like two magnets connecting? Pow! Did you?"

She didn't make any sense. "I don't know what I felt. But I wanted to see him again and again. I felt empty inside when he left."

"Oh my GOD!" she yelled as she started walking up and down in front of me. "Oh my GOD!"

"What is it?"

"He's still been screwing around like a dog! How could he? And Nessie knows? She knows right? She knows!" She didn't give me a chance to reply. But she dragged me back to the house. We found Nessie in the kitchen. She was getting herself some tea and she looked slightly pale and wan.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

She smiled at me and nodded. "Do you know where Jake is?" she asked.

Claire pushed past me. "Nessie. Nessie. Oh my God, Nessie!"

"What is it?" Nessie smiled at Claire. She clearly found her antics amusing.

"I was just talking to Petra. Embry. He, he im-,"

"Claire," Nessie suddenly said in a sharp manner. It was shocking because I've never seen her use such a tone before. It effectively shut Claire up, a miracle. "It is not your place to tell."

"But, but," Claire spluttered.

"No buts. Just leave it be," Nessie still sounded firm, but then she wobbled and sat herself down on the nearest chair. She flushed a little. "Could you get Jake for me please?" she asked softly this time.

There must've been a signal that I missed because Claire practically flew out of the room to get Jacob. And pretty soon Nessie was whisked away upstairs. It was only then that I realized that she was having the baby.

Having a baby wasn't fast like it was for the goats. It took hours and hours. And Claire stayed for a long time. And she watched me with a glare on her face. Quil came and tried to talk to her but she completely ignored him. It made me sad. I worried if Claire was angry with me. After a long time, she stomped up to me.

"Can we go up to your room?" I nodded and led her up. Once inside, she shut the door and furiously started whispering to me. "I can't tell you certain things. But there are things that I can tell you. I know the rules." As usual she never made any sense. "We have to talk about men, about Embry in particular." She had my full attention. "What he did to you was not right. I'm going to teach you how to act in front of him from now on."

We lay in my bed and whispered for a long time. She told me that I was to ignore Embry. She told me that she didn't know how I looked before, but I was beyond beautiful now and Embry was sure to notice. I was to make him beg, to come crawling on his hands and knees. That I should not cave easily. We talked for a long time. A few times Alice or Rosalie came in to check on us. Alice usually looking worried and chided Claire, Rosalie usually with a huge grin and adding on to what Claire was saying. But every one of them was sure that Embry would definitely want to talk to me now, that he would want to do more than talk. And they all felt that I shouldn't give in easily. I agreed with them just to make them happy but I knew I wouldn't do that to him. I wanted him to talk to me. I'm sure he wanted to say sorry for what he'd done to me and I was going to give him a chance to explain.

Claire had to go home long before the baby was born, but Papa woke me up to ask me if I wanted to meet the new baby. I did. I went up to Nessie's room with the family and there she sat holding a bundle of blankets. There was a little face inside the bundle and I fell in love instantly. He was beautiful. She called him Bodhi.

_**Embry**_

I guessed that s_he_ was back in Forks, or at least somewhere near. I knew the exact moment that she came into 'range', my whole body practically thrummed with the awareness of her. I wondered about her, how she was, if the Cullens were treating her alright. I still didn't want her. She was still not what I wanted. Is it so wrong for me to want a perfect package? But something about her and her story had stirred something in me. No one knew, but I donated heavily to the Abandoned Children and America's Children's Hunger Funds. I know that giving to charity would in no way remove the stain I had put on my own soul when I had hurt her before or even pave an easier life for me with the spirits after I'd rejected her like I have, but I still gave. It suddenly mattered that I was able to help a child somewhere that was suffering. Even the childhood that I had, that I'd been bitching about all this while was way better than the one she had.

I concentrated on work, on the patrolling, on the two new wolves who had phased. I tried to take away as much responsibility from Jake as possible. He'd changed somewhat after Griffin's kidnapping. A kidnapping that was masterminded by his own sister Rebecca. He was all set on killing her on the spot and I knew that over the years she had been really bitchy to Nessie. But there he stood as a father who wanted to do right by his son, and also as a son whose father was expecting something from him. In the end it was Billy who testified against Rebecca and she was in jail with her little gang. No one mentioned Rebecca ever, her name became a taboo and deep down inside, I felt bad for Rachel, her twin. I did what I could, so Jake could be with his family. And when I was not too exhausted, I still saw women, I did have needs after all.

In the days since she had been in town, I subconsciously kept my ears open for any news of her. But she was never mentioned, to my utmost frustration, and I couldn't come right out and ask. Then a couple of weeks after her arrival, we all got the news. The latest Black had arrived. That was a good enough reason for me to pop into the Cullens' residence, use the new baby as an excuse to check up on _her_. But I fought the temptation. Plus my last meeting with Jasper was still very, very fresh in my mind. I was embarrassed about everything he had said and I was in no position to prove him otherwise.

As expected, ten days after the baby's birth, there was a party at Jake's. I felt better knowing that it was on home turf. I was there early and Nessie greeted me as she usually does, with a huge smile on her face. I took a look at the serious little face in the bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Geez, Nessie. Do you guys only have one mould?"

She laughed. "I figured, why mess with perfection?"

She let me in and I joined Jake and Paul in the den, I was early. I watched as the house slowly filled up with family and friends. The Cullens were already there and I watched as they wandered around the house, upstairs and downstairs. The one specific new Cullen I was curious about was noticeably absent. I found Billy surrounded by all the kids, he was telling a story, one of his many folklores and he had everyone enthralled. I watched all the young faces. The two new wolves were here, the future pack, namely Griffin, Keegan, Liam, Remy and Hawke, and a host of little humans as well. I sprawled out on the throw pillows by Billy's feet and Remy scrambled into my lap, making himself comfortable. I smiled as I rested my chin on the top of his head and caught a glimpse of my reflection from one of the huge bay windows and it struck me for like the millionth time how Remy looked like me. Sam and I had the same arch of our eyebrows and the sharp nose and this was very prominent in Remy too. He could pass for my son and that pang hit me again, a yearning for a child of my own. It was enough to keep my eyes straying periodically to the stairs. If _she_ was here, she would be kept upstairs, and she was here. I could feel her.

I was pulled from my musings when the next noisy bunch came in the door. Claire Munholland stepped in with her BFF Ava O'Brien along with some other friend of theirs I didn't recognize. I ignored them as I watched Quil and Scar head for the kitchen, their arms laden with what was no doubt baked goodies. I turned back to the door as Luka walked in and started helping the girls with their jackets. I smirked. For a kid who'd been practically oblivious to the opposite sex, he was pretty chivalrous. I turned back to watch the staircase when the sound of girlish giggles drew my attention once more. That friend of Claire's was being nudged closer to Luka and the kid actually blushed. I guess Claire was trying to play match maker or something.

It was then that I noticed the girl's legs as she toddled a little on the heels she was wearing. Tapered legs, the sexiest of calves covered in pale, silky smooth skin, running up to her knees and disappearing under her skirt. The back of her knees made me think of nuzzling the skin there and I was taken aback with the intensity of that want. Of all my endless sexual escapades, perversion never played such a strong part. I fought to tear my eyes away from the girl, from her shapely butt and the fall of that mass of silk that was her hair. All this from the back view, I mussed as I scanned the staircase once more. She must be nearby I guessed as my heart started pounding in my chest, so loud that it was almost echoing in my ears. It was almost difficult to breathe, the anticipation was so great, and so was the temptation to forget the stairs and watch Luka's date. She turned just as I was stealing another glimpse and I was suddenly presented with the whole package. She was exquisite, dressed in dark pink dress that moulded to her curves. Not in the loud manner of some of the women I used to date, but in a tasteful way. And I noticed her curves, I'd have to be blind not to. She was short, probably just about my shoulder height. Her hair tempted me to run my fingers through the mass. Sable. Her hair was this thick shade of black which looked brown in certain angles. And I wanted her. I didn't care that my own imprint was somewhere in this huge house, I didn't care that she was with a kid under my care, the nephew of one of my best friends. I didn't care about anything, especially from that precise moment onwards, when she looked up and scanned the room and our eyes connected for a brief second before she looked away, before she walked away with her friends. I stayed there still as a statue.

Sam was a fool. I didn't care that his foolishness had gifted him with the little boy who sat in my lap. I didn't care that he was happy and that he was expecting his next child. They were all wrong I thought. I'd felt the earth move for the second time of my life. This time it was more intense. It was a little like before, like breaking out from underwater and getting lungs full of clean, fresh oxygen. But this time, I could feel the cool breeze, the warmth of the sun, I could smell the freshness of the air. It was like being alive, like knowing I was alive. The rest of the world did not matter. It was just her and me and we were the only two people around.

"Embry, son, are you okay?" Billy asked in his gruff manner.

"Yeah," I breathed. "Billy, Sam's theory was wrong. You can deny your imprint. And you can imprint again. I just did."

"What?" Billy asked.

"Your spirits just answered my prayers. I've just imprinted, on an angel, on perfection." I pointed towards Claire and her friends.

Billy's laugh boomed across the room. "The spirits are never wrong."

I ignored him, him and his private joke. I forgot about watching the stairs and I attempted to get Remy off my lap but he refused to get off. So I stayed there until the story was over and then I went looking for her and found her in animated conversation with Rosalie and Claire. I wandered off and bided my time. The next time I tried to approach her, she joined Edward and Bella, and remained glued to their sides. For a human friend of Claire's, she was pretty comfortable with the vamps. I took the time to watch her, memorising the perfection of her form. Her hair was cut in such a way that it fell into her eyes and face. It suited her, highlighting her delicate bone structure. I was captivated with her jaw line, her long graceful neck and mostly those full lips that beckoned me, to press mine to hers, to taste that lusciousness. Luka came up to her, with a soda and she accepted graciously and I wanted to rip him apart. I knew it was the wolf in me, wanting to claim its mate.

I got my chance an hour or so later. I found her coming down the stairs and for a moment I wondered about it. For all the free reign us wolves had over Jake's house, none of us went upstairs. It was an unspoken rule, the alpha's private area and here she was happily traipsing around like she was family. I cornered her at the foot of the stairs, appearing at her side before she could join anyone.

"Hey beautiful, what were you doing upstairs?" I smiled my charming smile, it had worked on so many women.

She looked startled. "Nessie asked me to put some presents upstairs," she blurted out before she scurried away to her group of friends. She looked young. Gosh, I hope she was past eighteen. I sure as hell didn't have Quil's monkish patience.

The next time it was a little more difficult to catch her alone and I pounced the minute the opportunity struck. She was heading for the kitchen with an empty milk bottle. I stepped into her path and she blushed, startled and her heart started this strumming. It was maddening. I heard from the guys that both parties felt the imprint, that the imprintees felt something for their wolves too, yet she kept avoiding me. Thoughts of _her _loomed up in my mind and guiltily I pushed it away. I didn't want _her, _I wanted this girl, this vision of perfection, this girl who was made just for me. She tried to side step me, to brush past me and I blocked her. I took a step closer and she took two backwards. I kept it up and managed to herd her to the small hallway that led to Jake's office. Once she had the wall to her back, I crowded her, caging her between my arms. I could smell her, some sort of a flower to her scent that just made its way into my head and lodged itself there. She was scared, I could tell and I wanted to sooth her, calm her. I also wanted to press myself to her.

"Shh, beautiful, don't be scared. I won't bite," I smiled down at her. Yet.

She wouldn't look at me, kept her eyes glued to the ground and that bottle clutched to her chest. Her blush was so becoming and I was tempted to nuzzle her, to feel the warmth of those cheeks against mine. The hair that fell into her face was maddening. I loved her hair, the mass of it and the way it fell over her head and face and yet at the same time it was hiding so much of her eyes, a strand actually falling against her sensual lips. Gosh she was perfect.

I took the chance then, to touch her. I pushed her hair away from her face, revealing more of her soft, smooth skin, letting my fingers brush against her as I hooked the strand behind her ear. It was then that I noticed the scar, long and thin running down the side of her face beside her ear, almost reaching her jaw.

"Gosh, beautiful, that looks like a painful scar. How did that happen?" I was concerned. It must've hurt her really bad. I wish I had been there for her. Did she suffer?

She looked up at me then, straight into my eyes and I caught the twin orbs of bright green, clear emerald green. "It happened when you threw me onto a glass table in Carlisle's house. You hurt me and yes, it was very painful," she sounded so frank as she said that and then she slipped under my frozen arms to walk away quickly.

I stayed where I was, paralyzed with the realization that struck me. She was _her._ Petra. Petranella. There was no second imprint. The spirits were definitely laughing at me and they were right all along. She is my other half and she is perfect for me. They had given me my angel and I was the fool who had thrown her away. Would she give me a chance now? I denied her so many times, rejected her. I turned to watch as she walked up to Alice and Jasper and they spoke for a while, then Alice turned to glare at me before leading her away.

Every word of rejection I'd ever sprouted to Jasper rang through my head as I watched them leave, feeling helpless. She must know by now how I'd screamed that I did not want her, that I said she was defective. I'm sure they would have told her. I did this. I did this. Fuck, I screw everything up.

_A/N : Embry and Petra's first meeting was already sort of mentioned in the last chapter of How Wonderful Life is.. This is a little more in detail. Let me know what you think. Poor Embry or serves him right?_


	13. Every Breath You Take

Disclaimer – This is Stephenie Meyer's universe. I'm just playing in her world for a bit. Any names and characters not found in Stephenie Meyer's books could be mine though.

This chapter was made possible because of the amazing amount of reviews I got. You guys just made me feel like dropping everything and writing. So much so, that the next chapter is done too, but after that I may be a little slow because of Diwali and then I'm off to Bali.. yippee.

Liljenrocks as usual beta'd this for me. Thank you my dear! Please check out her stories written for this universe 'Love You for Always' and 'A Love that Defies All Logic'. I like them, I'm sure you would too.

**How the Mighty Fall**

**Chapter 13 : Every Breath You Take**

_**Embry**_

I couldn't stay at the party any longer. I fled, fled like a coward. First I tried drinking, trying to wash out that horrible feeling churning through my veins so disgustingly. But I just felt like throwing up and after gagging one time too many I gave up. I dropped down on a chair and ran my hands through my hair. I wanted her, wanted her like my life depended on it. I laughed humourlessly. My life did depend on it. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I rejected her, I hurt her. Her soft, soft skin. I hurt her so bad.

Nessie had said that the skin on her head had sort of peeled off her scalp and she had to roll it back and hold it in place while Carlisle got what he needed and worked on her. A sob broke out of me. I was strong and tough and I had two scars on me. One under my chin from when I had fallen off the monkey bars at a park and landed on a toy car. I had needed stitches. It happened when I was six and I still remembered that the pain was a real bitch and my mom ordering me to stop crying. The other scar, a faint line over my left eyebrow. I got that one riding a borrowed dirt bike when I was like fourteen. I made sure that there was enough of a path for the bike to pass through but I had failed to make sure that there weren't any branches hanging low enough to slap the shit out of me. It was one slap and three stitches. Right now, I was thirty-seven and that was the extent of my scars.

My battle wounds healed almost instantaneously but they didn't count. But _her,_ Petra, I corrected myself, she was probably a year or so younger than Nessie and Nessie was eighteen now, frozen at twenty-six or twenty-seven. Petra would be what? Seventeen? And she's been through abuse, starvation, neglect, attempted rape and, the worst of all, me almost killing her and injuring her the way I had. I was disgusted with myself, I really didn't deserve her. I realized now that she was utterly this being of pureness. Me being so consumed by the filth I'd been rolling around in, failed to recognize that when I saw it right in front of me. More the fool I was. I didn't deserve her. I deserved to be drawn and quartered, my own skin peeled away, to be pounded into nothingness. I clenched my fists and that served to shatter the bottle of Scotch I still held in my hand. The glass dug deeply into me and I felt the sharp pain followed by the burning sensation caused by the alcohol. I dropped the glass on the floor. More crap for my housekeeper to clean up in the morning. I watched as the blood flowed, it pooled in my palm and ran in rivulets down my arm. This was a pinprick compared to what she suffered and then right before my eyes, the wound healed completely. The only signs that I'd been injured were the smears of drying blood. How long did she suffer?

Then I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to explain to her that I didn't mean it. It was an accident. I needed her forgiveness. I needed her to give me a chance to make it up to her. I lurched out of my chair and stripped, all set to phase and run to her, when I realized that I'd need something to wear when I got there. I shouldn't appear in front of her naked. I grabbed the jeans that I had just discarded and rolled them but it was too bulky to fit into the ties on my ankles and I was too impatient to run indoors and grab something else so I phased anyway, grabbed the jeans in my mouth and ran.

I arrived at the Cullens' residence in record time. The rain had just stopped and a sort of a fog was heavy in the falling dusk. I phased back and pulled on my jeans, and then barechested and barefooted, I stepped past the tree line and into the front garden.

They sat there elegantly, with their perfect poses, completely still, statue like. Edward and Jasper, on the lawn chairs that used to be in the back garden. They knew I was coming, the bastards. Words like ennui would suit them as they sat now, Jasper with his elbows on the arms of the chair, legs crossed, relaxed. And Edward, leaning back against the chair, both legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles, his hands clasped over his stomach. With the faint light falling over them from the house, they fit the term "vampire" so well. And if I didn't know any better, I'd be freaked out of my mind. Actually I was freaked out of my mind, them waiting for me like this couldn't bode well for me. I wish Jake was here.

There was a rustle in the bushes a little way off to my right and then the huge silver head of a wolf broke through...Paul. I sighed in relief. He was based in Seattle now, but whenever he was in La Push, he made it a point to patrol. His parents still lived on the Rez and he felt better doing this personally. Just in case we were doing a crappy job protecting the tribe, the bastard. He must've sensed me and followed me. He had no idea what was happening, but I knew he had my back.

"You brought backup?" Jasper asked in a calm voice.

"Nope, he came alone. Paul's just here on his own accord," Edward replied before I could say anything.

Paul must've know that something was up, he did not phase back, instead he remained wolf but made himself comfortable, sitting down and watching us.

"Why are you here, Embry?" Jasper asked.

"I need to talk to her," I said, looking over the house. She was inside, I could feel her.

Jasper watched me while Edward studied his nails. I clenched my jaw tight. This was maddening. Every instinct in me was telling me rush into the house, find her and take her with me.

"No."

That one word from Jasper spoken so clearly, served to reverberate through my nervous system. I started shaking, the clear signs of the transformation that was going to happen.

"Smart," Jasper said before a surge of calmness engulfed me, helping me regain control. "She's probably watching from upstairs and you're going to give her a front row show and nightmares by turning into a big scary monster."

"I want to see her, I want to explain," I bit out.

"What is there to explain? Didn't you say she was defective and we wanted to unload her on you? Why the change of heart now?" Jasper asked.

"She – she's changed," I cringed, hating how that sounded. But that was all me wasn't it? I didn't want her when she looked horrible and when she cleaned up good, I wanted her.

Edward turned to look at Paul, no doubt reading something from him. "He imprinted on Petra when she first got here, but he rejected her."

"Because she was not good enough for the high and mighty Embry Call," Jasper added. "He hated her so much that he even hurt her so she'd stay away from him."

I hung my head in shame. It was all true. And it was like a slap in the face, me standing here in front of Jasper now, wanting to talk to her, knowing that this want was coming from her appearance. Nessie had called me shallow and it was all true. And I was embarrassed and I wanted to hide, to flay myself but yet I couldn't. She was inside the fucking house and she is mine. I needed to see her, to explain, to beg for forgiveness. Paul got up and walked away, reappearing as he tied the drawstrings on his shorts.

"You imprinted?" he asked casually.

I nodded. "I just want to see her, to explain."

"Guys, this is imprint shit. It's strong magic. You can't keep him away from her," Paul said as he stopped beside me.

Emmett Cullen casually stepped out of the house then to lean nonchalantly against the frame. We've not fought together for so long for me to misread that body language. They were going to keep her from me. I felt my hackles rising. The fact that I actually liked this bunch of guys didn't matter at that moment. She mattered, only she did.

"Really? After all this years, you're actually thinking about taking us on?" Edward asked.

"Whoa! No one is taking anyone on, okay?" Paul broke out. "Guys, he's imprinted. Give him a break. All he is asking for is a chance to talk to her. Why are you guys being so anal about this?"

Jasper chose to explain then, in detail as I stood there letting the shame wash over me. I watched the myriad of expressions that filtered across Paul's face. He was surprised, he was disappointed, he was silent. He was in deep thought long after Jasper stopped talking. Then he looked up.

"Guys, Jake, he imprinted on Ness when she was a baby. The attraction, the wolf taking over, all that happened gradually for him and that's what you witnessed. I imprinted on a woman, not a child. Edward, you can get into my head. Read me. Rach and I got together very slowly, falling in love did not happen overnight but I kept reacting to her physical appearance. We can't help it, man." Jasper opened his mouth to say something but Paul brought his hands up. "Wait wait! I'm not happy with what he did either. But everyone makes mistakes. Each and every one of us has slipped up at some point of our lives and I speak for you guys too," he studied Edward and Jasper for a long moment, letting his words sink in. "But we all learned and grew from our mistakes to become better men. It worked for you. I know it did. Embry, he's changed. You can't deny that. Come on guys."

This was the Paul who used to lose it at the drop of a hat. I'd fought him so many times when we were young pups. You can't look at him sideways without him having an issue with it. I used to hate him. The way Sam used to give him the difficult assignments but kept me safe at his side. The way I was Jake's beta but him and Jake had a closer relationship when they became brothers-in-law. He knew there was this sense of resentment that I kept hidden, but here he was, standing up for me.

I would never know how Edward or Jasper would have reacted to Paul's heartfelt plea. She stepped out at that moment and stood on the porch beside Emmett. I watched her hungrily. She was a vision, she was so lovely. I was such a fool.

"I could hear everything you talked about," she explained in her soft voice. Even her voice was beautiful. "What is imprint?"

I froze. How do I explain this to her? I stared at her. I had committed the ultimate sin when I had hurt her and then rejected the imprint. I'd not thought of what I'd tell her when I had made my way over here. Was she ready to learn about the wolves? About the imprinting? Paul came to the rescue once more.

"Imprinting is the way my people find their soulmates. We're helped by the spirits to find our perfect mates in the event that we're too big of an idiot to come to the realization ourselves."

She cocked her head to the side as she watched me, an adorable gesture that burned itself into my mind. "So I'm your soulmate?" she asked in her musical voice.

"Yes," I murmured softly, hope suddenly blooming in my chest.

"Does that make you my boyfriend? Like Quil is for Claire?"

"If you let me," I said tenderly. Oh God, if she lets me, I'd give her the world. I'd wipe away every hurt she had ever suffered and give her a life full of happiness and joy.

"I don't want you to," she said in that beautiful voice. It took me a while to actually register what she was saying. "Quil cared for Claire from the first day they met. He has never hurt her. He never cared how she looked. I only wanted to say hello to you in English. And you hurt me."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm an idiot." I was so acutely aware of all the eyes that were on me and yet I went on. "I was just going to push you into the house you know. It was an accident. I didn't think you'd land on that table. I'm an idiot. I'm so sorry."

"You wanted to reject me. I heard you talking."

"I'm sorry, Petra," it felt nice saying her name out loud to her like that. "It was an accident. I never meant to hurt you. Never. It must have hurt you so badly. I was such an ass hurting you like that," I clutched hands full of my hair as I spoke. I had to make her understand.

"Embry," the sound of her voice saying my name was like an aphrodisiac. "It's okay, Embry. I know you didn't mean it. It was an accident. It's okay."

I stared at her, wanting to pull her into my arms, claim her as my own. Have her say my name over and over for the rest of my life. I had hope. She forgave me, she said she understood. I smiled up at her.

"But I don't want to be your 'imprint.' It's not the same," she went on.

"What?" I was flabbergasted. What?

"It's not the same," she explained. "Quil and Claire, Ava and Scar, Nessie and Jacob. We are not the same. I don't think we are like them."

I shook my head. No. No, no, no. She was rejecting me now. Fucking hell. I probably deserved this and more, but fuck it hurt. "Ava and Scar, they're not imprints," what the hell was she expecting from imprinting?

"They're not?" she looked delighted. "Oh!" she smiled at me. "Don't be sorry, Embry. I know you didn't mean it. And I hope you find an imprint who is right for you."

That night as my whole world collapsed, Paul stayed by me. He kept a hand on my shoulder as Edward asked me if I was okay. I nodded as I turned and walked away, Paul following me silently. I don't know what could be worse than being rejected, but I suppose being rejected and then thrown face first into a glass table would be worse. I did this. I did this all by myself. I blamed myself the whole walk home and I blamed myself once I finished the last bottle of booze I had in my stock. I must've passed out at some point, I realized when I woke up to daylight, lying in my bed. But nothing mattered anymore. I just rolled over and stayed where I was.

_**Petra**_

We were still in Forks and I was happy here. The family kept talking about going back to Minnesota and I kept silent. I didn't really want to go back. I liked it here, and I liked being able to visit Nessie and the little boys, I liked meeting Claire and all her friends and I liked the fact that Papa and Carlisle were now letting me go out with Claire for an hour or two even if they kept calling me on my phone to check up on me.

I told Claire all about what happened when Embry came over and she hooted with happiness. She said I'd put him in his place. She wanted me to continue the same way. "Let him suffer," she had said. "That jackass totally deserves it." Sometimes Claire would point out to different women in town, all of them beautiful. "He slept with her, he slept with her, he slept with her," she'd say. It used to thrill me when she said anything about Embry, now it either made me sad or angry. I didn't understand why.

Nessie had a totally different reaction when I told her though. But she already knew before I told her, no doubt from Embry or Paul. She looked sad and worried. I didn't completely understand it, but she told me a little about herself and Jacob. She said when her mother was pregnant with her, Jacob had wanted her to die, to not be born. And when she was finally born, he had wanted to kill her and he almost did.

"I don't understand why you're telling me this," I'd told her. I was shocked about this news. It was hard to believe really. I've seen the way Jacob looks at her. He'd probably die before he lets anything bad happen to her.

"I just want you to think about it. If it wasn't for the imprint, I would be dead. He would have killed me. He didn't want me, Petra. He wanted me dead. If I held that against him, I wouldn't be here today, married to him with two little boys and we are so very happy."

"Nessie," I had told her patiently. "I already forgave Embry for hurting me."

I could tell that there was something else there, in what Nessie was telling me, but she was not being open like before. It was like she was talking to me in codes. And then suddenly, everyone in the family was coming by and telling me how to behave with Embry. It was overwhelming. It was like every single conversation I could have would somehow be twisted and turned to become something about Embry. _Embry, Embry, Embry._ It made me so angry.

After one such incident, I stomped out of the house. I didn't really understand the imprinting business. But I knew one thing, everyone who had imprinted landed up getting married at some point. And they had sex. I was curious about sex but I did not want to have it. The reason I asked all my questions was because I was trying to understand how Nessie or anyone else would want all those hands on them, pinching, pulling, sucking, biting. I still had bad memories about what happened to me in the past. And from what Claire says, Embry likes sex, a lot.

That's why I was happy when I found out that Ava and Scar did not imprint. That meant Embry could be with someone else and have sex and be happy. It wouldn't have to be me. I didn't want him to feel bad the way Claire wanted him to suffer. That was why I forgave him. But I didn't want to get close to him either, the way I know Nessie was trying to push me towards. And it did hurt a little that he only wanted to imprint on me because I look different now. Papa and the family, even Nessie and Jacob, they accepted me the way I looked before. I'm not a fool. I knew how different I look now when I look in the mirror. I looked nothing like the old Petra. Even the Padrone and the Padrona wouldn't recognize me if they saw me now. He never tried to be my friend before I changed.

My grouchy walk somehow brought me to a standstill in front of a beautiful meadow. It was filled with wild flowers and the trees spread their branches every which way throwing its shade in a crisscross pattern. It was so beautiful that it took my breath away. It became my secret place. The way the cave was on the mountains, this meadow became my sanctuary, a place I could go to and be myself. And with Edward around all the time, I finally found a place where I could go to, to think in private.

One day while I was leaning back against a tree and looking through my favorite kind of book, a cookbook and singing to myself, I heard some rustling in the bushes. I turned to watch the trees, hoping it wasn't anyone else stumbling onto what I considered my spot. No one appeared. But I was not alone. I could feel another presence. My heart started pounding. I was scared, I knew I was being watched.

"Who's there?" I cried out, my voice cracking with fear.

A huge head appeared cautiously. It was one of those giant wolves that ran around here. Everyone said they were friends and they guarded the area. I had permission, I knew I had permission. I had no idea how I got the permission but I had it. I didn't want it to eat me.

"I have permission. Please don't hurt me!"

The wolf looked sad, if that was possible and it stayed there in the shadows and very slowly, as if it was trying to calm me down, it lay down and placed its huge head on its paws. I knew then that it was not going to attack me, but I didn't want to risk anything and I quickly left.

The next day, I debated going to the meadow again, worried that the wolf might be there. But it wouldn't attack me, I felt it in my bones. I was almost out the door when I decided to grab something. I looked in the fridge. I didn't think a wolf could be interested with an apple or chocolate. Cookies. I quickly grabbed a sandwich bag and filled it with some of the cookies I had baked that morning and I rushed out before anyone could stop me or question me. Claire was not going to be the only person with a pet wolf.

The wolf was not there when I arrived so I made myself comfortable and started looking through my new book. I loved cookbooks and I had a huge collection of them. I liked looking at the pictures and then following the recipes and making the food. I loved that I could recreate the beautiful pictures and then be able to eat it. I remembered how I used to be hungry all the time before.

I knew the exact moment the wolf arrived, I felt it before I saw it. It stayed in the shadows, quietly watching me. I froze first, instantly. Then I relaxed. It was not going to hurt me.

"Hello," I spoke softly. The way Carlisle and Papa spoke to me when I first met them. It calmed me back then and I hope it would work on this wolf. "Don't be scared. Come here," I tried coaxing.

It took a few steps forward, breaking out from the trees and that's when I noticed how really big it was. I gasped in surprise and a little bit of fear, and it stopped its approach immediately. I noticed how sad its eyes were and it was thin. Its skin was loose on it, different from Claire's chocolate wolf. My heart went out to it immediately. I knew what it was like to be hungry. He looked like he hadn't eaten in days. It should have worried me really, facing a hungry wolf but as weird as it may sound, I felt safe with him. He would take care of me, I knew that. He would keep me safe. It was a he, I knew that too. It would be a little hard to miss the evidence.

I pulled out a cookie. "Are you hungry boy? I baked this cookie this morning. I followed a recipe from scratch and it has coconut in it," I was rambling, I knew, but the wolf didn't seem to mind. I threw the cookie at his feet, still a little apprehensive about getting closer and he gave me a long look before eating the cookie in one gulp. He delighted me. I threw the rest of the cookies to him, one by one and he ate them all. He was huge, bigger than Claire's wolf, even as thin as he was. And he was beautiful, grey except for some patches of black over his back.

The next few days brought me closer to my wolf. I eventually got brave enough to bring food right up to his mouth and he would eat gently out of my palm. He became my confidant and we met like this in secret daily. I'd talk to him, I'd read to him, we would look at the pictures of my cookbooks together. It was nice having him for company. It was almost as if he understood what I was saying every time we met. The day before, as we were going through one of my cookbooks he nudged my hand when I came to the picture of a rack of lamb. Fancifully, I convinced myself that he was suggesting that I tried cooking it.

"I have to give you a name," I said as I lounged back against him. Both of us lying in the sunlight, basking. "I mean," I swallowed the bite of the lamb I was munching and went on. "We meet every day. I don't want to call you wolf." I turn to look at him and found him watching me. I pressed my cheek to his, "You have beautiful eyes. I love your eyes." I tried to feed him the last bit of lamb I held but he nudged my hand back. "No, you eat it. I'll have dinner once I go home tonight." I coaxed him to finish it and he did. I rolled to my feet and brushed off the seat of my pants. The wolf watched me from his prone position. Sometimes the way he looked at me made me blush. It was almost decadent. "I have to go now," I told him. "I'll see you tomorrow and hopefully by then I'll have a suitable name for you."

When I got back, I rushed upstairs. I needed to jump into the shower before Alice caught me and I flew headlong into Emmett. He caught me before I bounced off him and he steadied me.

"Whoa. Where have you been? You smell like dog," he laughed. I could see it in his eyes. He knew.

"Emmett. Please, please. You can't tell."

He let me off with a wink and after I showered, I rushed down to find him. He was in the kitchen, digging through a drawer. When I came in, he told me to sit. I did. "Talk," he said and I told him everything. How I found this wolf and how he was sad and he was my friend and I was in no danger and that I didn't want anyone to know. Emmett watched me silently, then he asked me why this wolf was so important to me.

"He just is. I can't explain it. He just is."

"And all you do is eat and talk? Nothing else?" Emmett asked.

"Well, I talk and he listens. Emmett, he's just lonely and so sad. He needs me," I said, willing him to understand.

"He needs you, huh?" he asked as he sat back in his chair, crossing his arms. I nodded holding my breath. "Okay, I'll keep your secret," he smiled and I jumped out of my chair to hug him. "Wow! That's a great thank you. You like your wolf that much, huh?"

"Yes," I smiled. "I love him."

I didn't understand the odd look Emmett gave me and we stayed there in the kitchen where I nibbled on my dinner and told him all about my wolf. He listened, breaking out into soft laughs now and then.

"So you're looking to name your wolf?" he asked.

"Yes, I was thinking maybe Raul. It means wolf," I'd been thinking about this.

"Raul?" Emmett wrinkled his nose. "Nah, I don't think Raul would be right. You need to think of another name. How about El Pinochio?"

I hated that one. We thought up a bunch of other names and took turns shooting them all down for one reason or another.

"I can't think of anything else," I groaned. "I've thought of wolf names and I've thought of dog names. Nothing fits him."

"I don't know. Have you really thought of every name?" he asked.

I nodded. I couldn't think of anything else that would suit my wolf. He laughed and nudged me. "Your best friend Claire kept referring to Embry as a dog. Why don't you name your wolf Embry?"

I gasped in outrage and looked up at Emmett's laughing eyes. "Emmett!" I exclaimed. I was not amused.

"Just a suggestion," he laughed as he raised up both his arms. "Well you better get to bed kiddo. You can think up more names tomorrow."

It was when I was lying comfortably in my bed that it occurred to me why I loved my wolf's eyes so much. They reminded me of Embry.

_**A/N : A wolf named Embry? What do you think? ;)**_


	14. I'm only me when I'm with you

Disclaimer – This is Stephenie Meyer's universe. I'm just playing in her world for a bit. Any names and characters not found in Stephenie Meyer's books could be mine though.

The ever so patient and gracious Liljenrocks beta'd this for me. My thanks to her for the speed on betaing when compared to my own speed. Do check out her stories written in this same universe.

And for those of you.. most of you who thought the wolf in the meadow was Embry, I never said it was Embry! ;) Oh oh..

I'll only be posting the next chapter after I come back from Bali. I leave in 2 days, and I really don't know if I'll be able to write there or not. Depends on the amount of fun I have I guess. But no matter what, I'll be carrying my phone with me everywhere and there's WiFi so I'll be checking my reviews on the go.. I'm an addict like that. So let me know what you think of this chapter! Happy Diwali all!

Guess what you guys? Someone's nominated this story for the Avant Garde FanFiction Awards (http:/) twilightfb-awards (dot) blogspot (dot) com . I'm so thrilled and excited. What a great Diwali present. Thank you SO MUCH!

**How the Mighty Fall**

**Chapter 14 : I'm only me when I'm with you.**

_**Petra**_

I snuggled a little more into my wolf's side. It was drizzling here in the meadow and we sat under the trees with my Embry sort of crouched over me, sheltering me from the soft rain, and the position also sort of made me feel like I was wrapped up in him, in his fur coat. I was so comfortable and warm in his hold.

"Hmm..." I murmured in pleasure as I rubbed my face over the soft fur of his chest. "You are like my living, breathing pillow and blanket. I wish I had you with me when I was growing up on the farm. I was always so cold. I could never remember being warm until I met my new family. I thought my bed was the most comfortable place in the entire world, but I've changed my mind. I think this here now is the most comfortable place in the world." He nudged me playfully and I laughed, tilting my head back so he could lick more of my face. "Il mio Embry," I sighed. "I love you so much."

I did, I loved my wolf. Everyone in the house had someone to call their own. I had things now to call my own since I've joined the family. But since I had rejected my imprint, I didn't have anyone to call my own, to love. I never have. All I had was my wolf. He froze, going completely still. Once I had decided that I was going to name him "Il mio Embry" after the human Embry, I had come by and made the announcement to him. He had looked shocked and he actually choked on the hot wings I had brought him. But since there was no form of resistance from him, Il mio Embry he became. My Embry as opposed to the other Embry.

"I told you, right? About the other Embry? I know I shouldn't think of him, but I can't help it. He doesn't come by Nessie's house when I'm there and I don't see him anywhere when I do go into town. But I wonder how he is. Claire says he's a dog and he's probably off sticking it into something female." I stopped talking when he let out a low growl. I absently patted the shoulder I was leaning on. "Nessie says he's depressed. I don't know what to do, Embry. What should I do, huh?"

My wolf's answer was to press his head to my cheek. And he listened. He always listened patiently to me as I talked and talked, every once in a while responding with a whine or a growl.

"Do you think he thinks of me?" I got a soft lick as an answer to that question and I rubbed my wet face on his fur. "He's not tried to see me again or anything. Oh, I don't know why I keep thinking about him. I told him I didn't want him to be my boyfriend."

Another time I was there with him, and we were looking through yet another cookbook, he placed his paw on a page. I looked at it and scanned the list of ingredients. Goat's cheese. It needed goat's cheese.

"I don't know, il mio Embry. I don't think we have goat's cheese in the house. If we don't, I can't make this tomorrow until I go to the store," I turned to look up at him and he seemed to understand. "I used to make goat's cheese, you know. On the farm. It was one of my jobs. It was the only time I was able to be in a warm room as I boiled the milk. I always wondered how it tasted, but the Padrona never gave me any to taste. I always wondered."

The next day, Alice was having a fit as a delivery truck pulled away from the house.

"What is it, Alice?" Esme asked.

"He—he's sent her a gift," she cried out angrily.

We found out that Embry Call had sent me a gift. The human Embry. I was excited. I had never received a gift or a parcel or special delivery before. Everyone crowded around me as I gingerly lifted off the top of the box. Inside was a big container of—goat's cheese. The biggest jar I'd ever seen and on top of the container was a single sunflower, bright and yellow. I think my heart skipped a beat when I saw it as Rosalie scoffed at the idea of the gift from Embry.

"Oh, I don't know Rosalie. I think he's achieved the desired result," Edward said in an amused voice.

"Is there a note?" Emmett asked, looking almost as excited as me.

Yes, there was, and they made me read it out loud. "Like the sunflower follows the sun, I follow you. Love, Embry." I read it as this feeling of warmth started in my heart and spread itself out.

"Who would have thought that the boy was a romantic?" Esme said.

"I don't know, it sounds kind of stalkerish to me," Alice mused.

Everyone had their own opinion but I loved the gift and I felt giddy the whole day. I called Claire and told her and she said being romantic would be a dozen roses. I called Nessie and she gushed, she was as giddy and happy as me. But I didn't know what I should do. That evening, as I met up with my own Embry, I told him about the gift.

"He sent me goat's cheese, Embry. No one has ever given me goat's cheese before. And a flower. It was beautiful. A sunflower. I have it in my room, I just love it."

He responded by gently resting his head on my shoulder. I liked this closeness I had with him. He always made me feel safe, secure and as funny as it may sound, cherished.

"What do I do, il mio Embry? I feel bad. I don't want to ignore him like Claire tells me to but he can't be my boyfriend. He told Papa that I was defective. Defective. That means there's something wrong with me." The wolf whined. "No, don't be angry with him. There _is_ something wrong with me, Embry, I am not right. I didn't like being touched by anyone for a long time. The only touches I had when I was growing up were ones that caused hurt. Even now, when someone touches me without warning, I get scared. But I'm better now, much better since I've been with the family."

We both stayed silent for a while, me leaning back comfortably on him. He gently licked my face, it always felt like he was kissing my scar. It felt good when he did that. It felt like he cared about all my hurts and pains.

"I can't let Embry get close to me. He would want to be like how Claire is with her Quil. They have sex. And Embry likes sex." The wolf went still behind me and I reached a hand out to scratch under his chin. "I can't have sex. I'm defective." I could tell that the wolf was listening to everything I was saying. There was something about him that makes me want to tell him everything. There were some things that I've not shared even with Papa or Carlisle. "I am evil, il mio Embry, but you love anyway, don't you?" He licked the side of my face again. I always feel as if he understood every word I said. "The Padrona, she said I was evil and there was something about me that would make men want to hurt me. Do you know that I got two men killed? Yes, don't look so shocked. I try to be good, but sometimes I can't help it." I decided I was going to tell him what happened on the mountains that day. "I was on the mountain when they found me. I had to save the goats so I couldn't run away. They hurt me, they slapped me and punched me, they tore off all my clothes and it was horrible and it hurt so bad," I felt my Embry's hackles rise. I scrambled away from him to crouch in front of his head and look into his eyes. He looked angry and frightening. "Don't worry. The Padrone saved me but he had to kill the two men. Then he made me bury them. I dug a hole and the ground was frozen so it wasn't easy, but after a long time, I did it." He still looked troubled. "I'll tell you what else I did," I whispered. "I took their clothes and the Padrone did not know about it. I hid them in my secret cave. So whenever I came up with the goats, I had more clothes to wear so I could be warmer."

He didn't seem to understand the weight behind what I was telling him, he looked sad and angry, both at the same time. He laid his head gently in my lap and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Don't be sad, il mio Embry. It happened a long time ago. Papa said no one would ever hurt me again. Well, Embry hurt me, but Papa said he'd never let anyone do that to me again. You would be there for me too, wouldn't you? You would keep me safe?"

He lifted his head and licked my face again. I knew it was his way of promising me that he would be there for me, he would look after me and keep me safe. I just knew it deep down in my heart.

_**Embry**_

_I knew this day would come_, I thought as I stepped into Shipo. Jake looked up from the work area of one of the teams. He made it a daily point to look into every bike that was in production. I caught his eye and he looked me over once before jerking his head towards his office. I sighed and followed him in. I kind of had an idea what this was going to be about. He dropped into his chair behind his desk and I hovered by the window, suddenly nervous.

"So, you're looking good for a guy who's been rejected by his imprint," he drawled.

I shrugged. "I'm surviving."

Jake snorted. "I'll bet. How was the Gnocchi? I understand it had a goat's cheese sauce?"

"Tasty," I said before I could stop myself. Fuck.

He laughed then. Glad he found that funny. In a way I was relieved that he was laughing and not ordering me to stay away from her. For once in my life I actually felt a tinge of contentment in my life. Granted, I was lying to my imprint in an indirect way. But I could tell that she cared about me. I was not Embry Call—part owner of Shipo—for her. I was not a meal ticket or a fat wallet. And I was not arm candy or the bad boy with the fast car. To her, I was just a sad and pathetic wolf and she decided to care for me, to love me.

I remembered the day when she had stepped out of the Cullens' house and rejected me in such a diplomatic manner. It sort of replayed itself in my mind over and over, even now. I'd sunk into depression and stayed buried in my bed for days, alone. Paul came by with Jake and they tried kicking me out of my bed, but I could hardly stir. Quil came by, I couldn't even worry about him having some tensions with Claire. Apparently he didn't quiet approve of Claire teaching Petra but Claire always gets her way. I didn't care. Finally, it was Sam who let himself in. Sam who said Emily was expecting us for dinner and I had five minutes to haul my ass into his car or he was dragging me there as I was, for Emily to take me to task over my scruffy unwashed look. That was motivation enough for me to grab a quick shower and shave. When we got to Sam's place, Remy came running out to greet me, dressed in his pajamas.

"Uncle Embry," he crowed. "Daddy says I'm gonna be a wolf. Just like you and him!"

"Yeah? What's your dad filling your head with, huh?" I had to ask. Once upon a time, his daddy wanted the truth about the wolves to be kept a deep, dark secret. Nice to see that he shares Jake's beliefs now.

"Daddy said I can only be a great big wolf if I eat all my spinach!"

"That's right. Your daddy is a very wise man," I had to say that, it was a good cause after all.

Emily was smiling at me from across the room. She came over and pulled me into a hug. I relaxed into her hold, Remy on one side of me and Emily on the other. My eyes pricked but I held on to the control. Something about her always made me feel better. We had dinner after Emily put Remy to bed and together, Sam and Emily got the whole story out of me.

"It seems to me like she's still healing, Embry. Not from what you did to her, but from what happened to her before. She's not like all the other girls you've been with. You need to give her space and time," Emily said gently.

"How long?" I asked glumly. "She came right out and said she doesn't want me. What if she never wants me?"

"Never is a long time," Sam said and I nodded. "But it's not forever." I looked up to stare at him. "Think about it. She's not going to age so I guess you're gonna phase forever just like Jake. Everyone heals and changes their mind Embry. You just need to give her the time to heal."

"I hurt her, Sam. Can you imagine how horrible that makes me feel? I hurt her and I scarred her," I said achingly. No one really understands the level of lowness I had actually sunk to.

"Oh, I know how you feel," Sam said softly as he reached out to hold Emily's hand. His thumb gently rubbing the scars on her hand and she smiled at him before leaning across and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "Things always have a way of working out for the better."

I suddenly realized that I was not the first wolf who had scarred his imprint. My brother - Sam did it first. And he did it with his own claws. The scars on Emily's face had sort of faded with some treatment she had done and probably makeup, but it was still there, more like an indentation on her otherwise smooth skin. And the fact is I was so used to her that I hardly noticed it anymore.

"She will forgive you," he said. "And she will heal from her other scars. Just give her time."

And I thought that was exactly what I had been doing during the days that followed. I ran a lot, as wolf, as if the devil was chasing me. Nothing interested me anymore, not the food, not the booze and definitely not the women who still called. I ate whenever Emily or Nessie insisted that I go over for a meal or when one of the guys at work threw a sandwich at me. Until one day, I'd found her in that meadow.

I came out of my reverie to the sound of Jake clearing his throat. "Day dreaming?" I shrugged. He studied me for a moment. "What are you trying to do, Embry?"

"I just need to be with her. I know you guys all think that I'm only after one thing, but that's not true. Maybe if they hadn't moved away and she still looked like she did before, I might have eventually befriended her, I don't know." That was true. If they had been around I would have tried to seek her out I'm sure. I did deny her, but she was almost always on my mind. Those eyes of hers always seemed like they could swallow you whole. It was those eyes that I had always reflected on. Old Petra or new, those eyes remained the same. "I stay wolf and I've not crossed any lines, I swear. I need to make it up to her. I don't know how, but for now, she needs me. She talks to me, man. She says I don't judge her or tell her how to behave. I know she thinks it's because she's talking to a wolf. But I need this as much as she does." There was really no point in hiding anything from Jake. He knew everything. I'm not the only wolf phased when I'm with her. Although the guys basically give me my privacy and don't intrude, all mind links eventually lead to Jake. Plus, I knew Petra talks to Nessie a lot.

"What do you intent to achieve from this?" he asked.

"I don't know. But I feel a sense of peace just being with her for a couple of hours. Please, Jake. You can't let Jasper know. He'd put a stop to this immediately." I was actually ready to go down on my knees and beg if it came to that.

"Jasper knows."

"What?" Fucking hell. That's it. That's the end of everything.

"All the Cullens know," he grinned and I felt my stomach drop somewhere to the vicinity of my feet. "She's not exactly a good poker player, you know? She's too honest for that, too transparent. And innocent too. She thinks if she showers before Alice catches her, no one will know. She never thought of your scent on her unwashed clothes."

I was speechless, opening and closing my mouth a few times. I was not expecting this. "They – they're not stopping it?"

"They kind of understand the power of the imprint although Alice isn't exactly too thrilled. They're willing to give you a chance. You seem to be good for her, she's becoming assertive and is standing up for what she wants instead of giving in and accepting what she's being told. But Embry, if you screw up, Jasper is definitely coming for you and I'm not going to do anything to stop him okay."

I nodded. I had approval of some sort and it meant a lot. It also served to give me confirmation and it's been happening a lot lately, that as much of a bastard as I have been, those who genuinely cared for me were always there to lend a hand and give me their support.

"You have to remember something, okay? Carlisle mentioned this. Although physically she has matured and she has been rehabilitated, she still is a little childlike. You can't ever compare her to Nessie. She's just too innocent. Each and every one of your actions when you two are finally together will not be taken casually. You need to change a lot of the way you think and behave. It's a major lifestyle change. Think about that carefully man. It's the rest of your life we're talking about here."

I listened to him. I was not going to screw this up again. I was stumped though when he asked me when I was planning to tell her that I was her wolf, that we phase, about the legends. I'd never thought that far ahead. When have I ever? I'd honestly just stumbled upon her that first time in the meadow. I'd heard her sing one day during my aimless wandering and I couldn't resist that siren's call. I had only intended to get close enough to watch her but she caught me and I had to show myself. In a way, that had been the best day of my life in a long, long time.

"Have you decided when you're going to level with her?" I looked up at him in question. "That you're the wolf that she's meeting up in secret." I looked at him blankly. Honestly, I've been living one day at a time, without even know which direction things were heading. "You have to find a way to let her know soon. You can't keep her in the dark forever. Let me know if you need me or Nessie there. But you can't put it off for very long. She may take it the wrong way and back further away," he said seriously. Jake was right. I needed to start putting some thought into this.

After work that day, I drove home to ditch my car, phased and ran to my little rendezvous with my angel. She was already there waiting for me. I stopped a moment and watched her from the trees before I came forward. She had on jeans that were tucked into boots and a fitted turtleneck. Her jacket lay folded neatly on the ground beside her. I had to be thankful to Alice, there was something about the way Petra dressed that absolutely made me sit up and take notice. Tasty, classy and sexy as hell. Everything I wanted minus the vulgarity that I had been swayed by before. I wished I could talk to her and tell her stuff, I wished I could give her things. I wished I could take her places.

She turned a page of her book and bit her bottom lip, in deep thought. I found that action so adorable and there was this aching feeling deep in my chest that I couldn't explain. She looked up then, straight at me.

"Il mio Embry, there you are. I've been waiting and waiting for you. I missed you so much," she said as she threw her arms open, beckoning me to her. I'd spent my whole life wishing for someone to be waiting for me, greeting me, being glad to see me, all of that unconditionally and in that one little action, she gave me all that and more. I went forward, into her waiting arms and she placed her hands on both sides of my face and pressed her forehead to mine. I wished I could tell her that I missed her too. I wished I could tell her that I thought about her the whole day, and I'd spent the most unproductive day at work just watching the damn clock tick second by second until I could come and meet her. What Jake told me rang heavy in my head. I needed to find a way to tell her soon.

_**Petra**_

A few days later, Nessie and I were in my most favorite place in Forks: the supermarket. It had rows and rows of things that I found absolutely interesting. From ingredients that I needed for my recipes to finished products. I came with Nessie every time she needed to stock up her house and she brought me every time I needed something for a recipe my Embry chose. Sometimes she'd also let me drive, especially when we didn't bring the boys along.

She spotted Jacob's car in front of a diner close to the supermarket and she pointed it out to me as we drove past. I asked her if she wanted to stop by and say hello but she laughed and said no. We grabbed a shopping cart each and split up. I went to the food section and she headed for the diapers. She always bought diapers.

I was reading the label of a bottle of 'garam masala', trying to think up recipes where I'd seen that spice when my heart picked up speed. He was here, close. Embry, my Embry. I looked up, slightly panicked about how people would react to seeing a giant wolf in a town and my eyes fell on _him_. The other Embry. He was leaning on the shelf at the end of the aisle, watching me with a crooked smile on his face. I blushed, I didn't know why but that was my first reaction. I ducked my head and studied the bottle of spice in my hand once more. Why was he watching me like that? I couldn't help but be so aware of him. I carefully placed the bottle into my cart and wheeled it away from him and headed for another aisle. Where was Nessie? He was at the end of that aisle too, smiling directly at me this time. And when I wheeled on to the next aisle, he was waiting just around the shelf. How did he manage to move so fast? I jumped in surprise.

"Hello Petra," he said in that voice that made my stomach get all warm and fluttery.

"Um, hello," I said as I tried to move past him.

He reached into my cart and picked out a package. "Hmm...shrimp. What are you cooking, beautiful? I don't suppose you'd make some spicy Scampi Diablo and invite me over for dinner?"

I pulled the package out of his hands and placed it back into my cart and tried to move away from him. That was exactly what I was going to make for _my_ Embry. That was the recipe he had chosen yesterday. I tried explaining that wolves did not eat seafood but he seemed rather insistent. I was making it just to prove a point to him. But how did this Embry know? It worried me a little. Was he spying on us? What else did he know? And mostly, why didn't my Embry realize that we were being watched?

I tried to get away from him. I needed to find Nessie and leave fast. But he reached out for my elbow.

"Petra, please wait. Just talk to me please," there was so much yearning in his voice, he was almost pleading.

I wanted to react to that. I felt like he was suffering and I wanted to reach out to him. He needed me. I felt that with every inch of my being.

"Talk. I just want to talk. We can be friends, right?" he whispered.

I was going to give in, I knew I was. I was not able to look away from his eyes as they stared into mine. The intensity of his gaze held me captive. I licked my lips nervously. Then I thought being friends was no way like having sex. As long as I don't let him become my boyfriend, we could be friends. Like Luka and Quil and Scar were my friends.

"Well, as I live and breathe, if it isn't the great Embry Call," as voice rang out and I turn to watch a woman, so many of her shirt buttons open that most of her breasts hung out, rush up to Embry and kiss him. "Why didn't you call? Huh, baby?"

I got away from them immediately. I heard him calling me and I heard him say something to the woman in a harsh voice but that was it for me. I came so close to making a mistake. Claire was right, and he'd probably had sex with this woman too. I found Nessie and I told her that I needed to leave immediately. She understood and she smiled wryly at _him_. We lined up to pay for our purchases although I was tempted to forget about my things and just leave, runway and hide. Embry stayed behind us, looking at me with those eyes. He paid for my groceries and I let him without realizing it, my mind in turmoil. He followed us out to the parking lot and even loaded the car for us while Jacob and Nessie exchanged a few words. As Nessie pulled out of the parking lot, my eyes strayed to Embry as he stood there beside Jacob's car. He kept his hands in his pocket and watched us with this sad look in his eyes. Why does he always look sad? It always made my heart feel heavy.

_A/N : An interesting turn of events? Tell me what you think. What was it that caught your interest?_


	15. Need You

Disclaimer – This is Stephenie Meyer's universe. I'm just playing in her world for a bit. Any names and characters not found in Stephenie Meyer's books could be my creation though.

Hi all, I'm back finally. I had a GREAT time and did not touch my laptop/ notebook at all although I did lug it to Bali and back. I recommend a trip to Bali to everyone. Anyway, good thing I wrote this before I left huh? Cos I'm still feeling way to mellow to start on the next chapter. Don't worry, the bug will hit me suddenly. Thanks for all the great reviews in the last chapter.

My thanks to Liljenrocks, my beta and fellow writer in this universe. Do check out her stories. We've both been nominated in the Avant Garde FanFiction Awards. Voting starts on the 20th November. Please check out the site and vote for us if you deem us worthy. Thank you.

**How the Mighty Fall**

**Chapter 15: Need You**

_**Embry**_

It was after 2 a.m., way past my patrol hours but I still ran. There was this restlessness that I couldn't explain. I ran as close to the Cullen's property as I dared. I didn't want to provoke the wrath of Jasper but I wanted to be close to her. _Her—_Petra. I had a lot on my mind. Ever since Jake had put the idea that she might take the news that I'm her wolf in the wrong way, I've been trying to approach her in my human form. But she avoided me. Did I blame her? Some years back, when the guys slowly started getting married, they'd joked and said that if I ever imprinted, I was going to have to deal with all kinds of shit based on the reputation I was building. I had scoffed at them back then. But now, it was all true. I could hardly approach Petra in public without someone I'd had a fling with appearing and giving me an invitation or berating me for not calling. It was like the whole world was standing in my way, but I had no one to blame but myself.

I wanted to level with her. I wanted to talk to her. I wanted her to get to know me. I've been listening to her tell me things about her past for so long now. She'd been through so much. So, so much. Every single incident she narrated, I wondered what I was doing at that precise moment. I was probably out fucking like the bastard while she suffered. I knew that she had been thousands of miles away and there was no way for me to have learnt of her existence until Nahuel saved her, yet I hated myself. I wish there had been something I could have done. She suffered when I was living it up. I wish I could hold her and tell her, swear to her that all the suffering that was her quota for her whole life was over. I wanted to tell her that from this point on, her life was going to be beautiful and happy. I was going to see to that. I wanted to see to that. And yet I was cursed to sit by her in my wolf form and not be able to do anything. I needed to tell her. I didn't know how but I knew I needed to. She had to know that she's not alone anymore.

_Can't you just go talk to her at the Cullens? _Tokala asked, obviously having listened to all of my mental grousing.

_Get the fuck out of my head!_ _Seriously, can't a guy think in peace? _Tokala and Curtis were on patrol duty and were miles and miles away from me, but thanks to this infernal mind link, they were right inside my head.

_Then be a guy. Don't be wolf. _Curtis this time. _We've been listening to your whining like a little girl like forever. Be a man, go up to her and tell her. Take Jake with you so Jasper doesn't kill you. Better yet, take Nessie. _

_You don't understand. She's disgusted with me. _My mind drifted to a few days back when I met up with Petra in our meadow. She was in a temper and she was cute to watch as she stomped up and down, huffing periodically. I knew she was angry about something and I sat down to wait for her to talk to me. I was going to learn who pissed her off and then be her hero and take whoever it was to task.

"I'm so angry, il mio Embry!" she burst out suddenly. Didn't she know that her voice was too utterly sweet and gentle to carry any angst?

_She would have so much trouble disciplining our children_, I thought, and then I was completely gobsmacked at that. I'd never had thoughts of that sort before. Sam had said once, that he knew that he was in love with Emily when he looked into her eyes and saw his future and his children there. I thought back then that it was imprint talk, but I realized now that it was something different. I gulped.

_Can we get on to what happened in the meadow, please? As interesting as the sound of her voice is to you, I'm a little too young to have such warm fuzzy thoughts of my future children. So please, go on with the story. _Curtis was always a wiseass.

"He came up to talk to me again. I was leaving Claire's shop and he grabbed my hand and asked me to have coffee with him. Do you know what happened then? Do you?" She demanded, stopping right in front of me with her hands fisted at her hips.

I knew exactly what happened. Another piece of yesterday reared its ugly head to bite me in the ass. This time in the form of a stripper I'd bonked at one time or another. "Embry Call," she greeted me and I could not even remember her name. But I remembered that she had this pair of thigh high shiny black boots with red laces and I'd made her keep them on. I don't know why but I remembered that. "Haven't seen you in the club for some time."

The funny thing was, before Petra became so important to me, I'd never had my past lays appear when I was trying to pick up a new one. But now, when I was trying to be honorable, to do right, every single piece of crap I'd ever did came crawling out of the woodwork.

_It's called karma, my brother. It's all about shit happening because you deserve it or something like that. _Tokala was full of shit himself.

_Please don't try to sprout words of wisdom. I'll bet you can't even spell karma. _I was not sure if Curtis was coming to my defense or if he was just messing with Tokala.

"He tried to talk to me again and another woman came up. That is the fourth time that has happened. I just know it, il mio Embry, I could just tell. He had sex with her too. He's had sex with so many women," and then just like that, she started sobbing. I crept closer to her and licked away her tears. "I don't know why, but it hurts. My heart feels bad and painful when I see this. Why? Why do I feel like that?"

I wished I could tell her something. I didn't know what, maybe that I'd never have sex with anyone ever again. I felt like telling her something. She was hurting because of me. I was so despicable. There was no end to the hurt that I was causing her.

_Why don't you just phase in the meadow? Show her that it's you? _Tokala asked.

_I'd rather ease her into the knowledge. Tell her first and then show her. I don't want to scare her. _

_Yeah, if he doesn't scare her, he'd convince her that she's crazy, dumbass, _Curtis scoffed at Tokala. _We can't have her checking herself into a mental hospital. But when Tokala imprints, we all know he's going drive his imprint mad, crazy, loco._

_Better that then having her decide to become a lesbian like we all know you're gonna drive your imprint to,_ Tokala rebutted. _You're gonna put her off men in general._

_Well that's better than imprinting on someone so stupid that she thinks Taco Bell is a Mexican phone company. That's your imprint, you ass. _

_Yeah? Well your imprint is gonna be so stupid that when you stand behind her, you'll actually be able to hear the ocean._

_Your imprint is gonna be so stupid that she'd study for a dope test._

I sighed. Now they were going to go on and on with their collection of 'Yourimprint' jokes. This was nothing new with the guys. I phased back and pulled on my shorts, deciding to walk home like this. At least I'd get to think in private without these two clowns sharing my thoughts.

I was so distracted with my thoughts on Petra and dealing with Cheech and Chong, I never saw the vamp coming until it was on me. A male and it was the surprise element on his side that gave him the opportunity to knock me to the ground. I could see his mouth descending on me as he held my arms twisted behind my back. Great, he probably thinks I'm human. I couldn't break free, the angle not giving me the chance to. I needed to do something fast, so I phased. Now the surprise element was on my side and I turned to fight. Tokala and Curtis caught on immediately and I knew they were running towards me. I heard the alert howl go up as I sidestepped the vamp just as he pounced. And suddenly there was another small wolf with me, a yellowish one. Isaac Keyes, one of the new kids in the pack.

_Kid, stay out of this fight! _I growled as the vamp and I went down in a tangle. The kid was too new, he'd not been trained to fight yet. And then, suddenly, there were two of them. A female this time. I knew they were not newborns, but fuck they were strong. And the kid wouldn't listen, yapping away as he tried to 'help'.

I took on both vamps, trying my damnedest to hold on to the upper hand, to keep their attention focused on me. It wasn't easy fighting the two when I had to keep my mind and attention focused on the kid too. He kept trying to engage them and they were old, so that meant they were smart.

_Kid! Back off! I can handle this!_

_I want to help. I can help! _He was a determined bastard. Stupid too.

_Tokala! Curtis! Where the fuck are you guys? I can't take on these two and push this brat away. Get here before I fucking kill him myself._

_Coming, coming. _I knew they were coming and I felt a few other of my brothers phase.

Both the vamps threw themselves at me during the skirmish and suddenly I couldn't shake them off. I knew I only had to keep those venomous teeth away from me until my backup arrived. All this while, I'd been fighting alongside my brothers who were also trained fighters that I could keep my full focus on the fight at hand and only keep the slightest of attention on what was going on with them. But with this suicidal kid, my full attention was on keeping him safe and the vamps were more of an afterthought. I don't know how it happened, but suddenly the male caught my foreleg with both hands and twisted while I held the female's shoulder in my mouth, trying to rip her arm off. She was screaming, this shrill screech that was so sharp, it was almost deafening. I let her go as my bone shattered in the male's grip and I turned to him, going for his throat. I managed to rip his head off while his arms remained locked around my leg, still squeezing. The kid caught the vamp's body then and tried to pull him off me. It hurt like a bitch as the body slid down slowly, shattering more of the bone as it went along. This was going to take days to heal. I shook my head at the kid.

_Fuck! Don't pull anymore you little shit._ I bit into the marble like vamp arms, trying to pry them off. The female leapt onto my back then and wrapped both her arms and legs around me as far as she could reach. I cursed as the pain shot through me again. She was crushing my ribs. Fuck! I threw myself down on my back hard, hoping to dislodge her or crush her. She held on as the kid ran around me in circles, yapping away. I swear he was more annoying than the vamp and I was half-tempted to kill him first before I took care of the female vamp. I twisted my head back and sank my teeth into her shoulder once more, ripping off a chunk hoping to loosen her hold around me and the kid tried 'helping' again at the same time, pulling at the male body once more. I turned to glare at the kid. I wanted him to leave me the fuck alone while I took care of this when she sank her teeth into the back of my neck.

I felt the sting of the venom as it entered my body and my mind just switched to thoughts of _her_, my Petra. She hated me, the human me. So I wouldn't be much of a loss to her but she needed me too, the wolf me that is. She needed me and she would worry so much and be hurt when I don't turn up for our daily meetings. Would she think I'd abandoned her? She'd told me once that she was told that her parents had abandoned her because she was evil. I hated the people she grew up with for putting such thoughts into her head, giving her so many insecurities. I wish I could tell her that she was so special, so so special that the only way anyone would stay away from her was if they were dead. Like me, I'd only fail her now if I were dead. I never got the chance to tell her that and now she was going to think that I deserted her.

Emmett Cullen got to me before any of the other guys did. I was already on the ground and I missed everything but he ripped the female off and dispatched her efficiently. I think he punched the kid too because I heard a yelp from him before he crumpled in front of me. Then Emmett took care of the male.

"Embry, bro! Come on, focus on me. Don't go to sleep," he urged and I stared up into his yellowish eyes. He must just be returning from a hunt. I watched him in a daze as he pulled out his phone and made a call.

And then the pack was there, almost all of them arriving at the same time. But things were getting foggy. It was spreading. I could feel it. And it all hit me then, regret. Regret for everything I'd done in my entire life. And mostly regret that I finally realized what it felt like to be in love with someone and I never got the chance to tell her. _Petra, my Petra_. Her face and those eyes remained clear in my mind as everything else faded away.

_**Petra**_

There was something wrong with Emmett. I didn't know what it was but he looked terrible. He had such dark purple rings around his eyes and I could see the veins under his skin. They were black and so visible that he looked scary. And from the way Rosalie held onto him, weeping and calling him a fool, I knew that he was sick.

"Papa, is Emmett going to be okay?" I asked tearfully.

Papa studied me for a moment before he nodded. "I want you to know something," he said. "This family, we love you very much. You won't understand it right now, but Emmett cares for you a lot. You're like a daughter to him too, and he would do anything for you."

He was right, I didn't understand it. But I accepted it. Wasn't he already keeping my secret? It was past the time for me to meet up with my wolf but I felt it wasn't right to leave when Emmett was sick like this and at the same time, it was killing me to stay there. I needed to see my Embry and the need was screaming through every nerve and fiber in my body. Something was wrong, I knew it. There was a heavy feeling in my heart and even breathing was hard. Something was just mashing itself in my heart and I kept fighting this urge I had to cry. I fidgeted. I couldn't explain what was happening except for this recital that was happening inside my head. Embry needs me, Embry needs me, Embry needs me. The Embry's were getting mixed up in my mind. He was hurt and he needed me. He wouldn't understand why I didn't turn up in our meadow. Who needs me more? Embry does. Which Embry?

"Petra," Emmett called out to me then and I rushed to him. He lay on the couch with his head on Rosalie's lap as she ran her fingers gently through his hair. That was such a loving picture that I hiccupped on a sob that threatened to break out. He reached out for my hand and I gave it to him. "Embry Call was hurt badly last night. You should go and see him."

"Emmett!" Alice called out sharply.

"You trust me, don't you?" Emmett asked, ignoring her too and I nodded slowly. "Embry needs you. The guy who imprinted on you, he needs you. Go see him Petra. He needs you."

He couldn't be any clearer when he put it like that. I started crying then, it was like that heavy feeling I'd been experiencing since the night before I got an acknowledgement and the floodgates opened.

"Now look what you've done," I heard Alice scold as she came to hold me.

_He needs you._ That was all I could reflect on from Emmett's words. _He needs you._ You, me. He needs me. And he was hurt badly. And everything that happened before didn't matter. All those women, my fear and all the stories I heard before did not matter at all. He needed me. There was a wolf that needed me too and would be waiting for me right now and I was torn. Who did I go to first?

"Let me drive you to Embry's house. Jacob is with him right now. Bella and I can watch the boys so that Nessie could join you there," Edward offered, in a way making my decision for me as Alice's arms slowly dropped from me.

I didn't know what to do. Some of them wanted me to go, but Alice didn't want me to. I was torn and confused. And then she took pity on me.

"Go," she whispered. "Like they said, he needs you."

I turned to Papa then. "Go," he smiled. And then he turned stern suddenly. "But you're not to be alone with him at any time. Make sure that Nessie or Jacob is there with you at all times. And sweetheart, if you decide that you want to pursue something with him, anything even if it is just friendship, you tell him to come and see me first. Okay?"

I nodded. I was all set to go and see Embry. But what about my Embry. What do I do? I turned to Emmett who was the only one who knew my secret. He winked at me. "Don't worry. It'll be fine," he said. "He'd understand."

I flushed guiltily. He meant the wolf Embry and his message was only meant for me since no one else knew. I turned to follow Edward and Bella out the door when Esme called out to me.

"Petra, why don't you take some of that roast you made for Embry?"

I almost panicked. What did she mean? Did she mean the roast that I _made_ for my Embry or was she telling me to _take_ some roast for Embry the man? I felt so guilty and jumpy. But I did as she said and packed up a plate of roast before following Edward and Bella to the car.

I stepped into Embry's house with Nessie. She let us in without knocking or anything. She was familiar with this place. I'd seen the house when we'd pass it when going to La Push and back. This was the first time I was stepping inside. I looked around, I always wondered where and how he lived and I found that I didn't like what I saw. It was all black and grey and bare. I liked how everything was nice and bright and white the way Esme decorated the houses. Embry's house looked far too bleak with no color.

"Come on," Nessie said as she led the way. "Let's find the guys."

I held on to my food containers and followed her, or rather we followed the sounds of shouting. We found them in the kitchen, facing off, Jacob and Embry. Both men were angry and I was partially scared and worried that they were going to start fighting.

"I just need an hour, two tops. I'll be fine," Embry bit out.

"You're under strict orders not to phase, you ass. Your bones are still setting. I'll make it a fucking order if you push me to it. I mean it, Embry." It was one of those rare times when Jacob sounded angry.

"Ahem, are we interrupting?" Nessie asked and both men turned to face us instantly.

I watched as Embry's expression change. Gone was the anger and desperation I had witnessed earlier. He was staring me with longing and a sort of happiness. There was an underlying sadness there too and my mind unwittingly went to my Embry. Their eyes, one belonging to a wolf and the other to a man always overlapped in my dreams. They were alike and as much as I always tried denying it, they both carried some weight in my heart.

I studied him as intently as he studied me. He wore just a pair of shorts even when the weather was cool. His upper chest and left arm was bound tightly with a bandage but it left his stomach bare and I couldn't help but notice how smooth his skin was, how his stomach area was sculpted. He had a light fuzz on his cheeks and chin and his hair was messy. This was the first time I was seeing him in disarray and I found that I liked this side of him too. It made him more – human.

"H-h-hello," I stammered. "Emmett told me you were hurt. I-I brought you some food," I said as I held up my containers slightly.

"The plates and cutlery are all here," Nessie showed me which cabinet held what and then she turned to Jacob. "Let's go watch TV in the other room," she said as she held her hand out to him.

He hesitated for a moment as he stared at Embry. He stared back. They seemed to be having some kind of a silent exchange. Jake then turned, taking Nessie's hand and leading her out of the kitchen.

I prepared a plate for Embry. He had some nice plates but the one I chose sat pushed to the back of the cabinet caught my attention. It was a beautiful brown glazed plate and the roast looked perfect on it. I arranged the potatoes and the vegetables on the plate next, and brought it to him where he sat at the table. Presentation was never necessary for my Embry, but for this Embry, for some reason I wanted to do this for him.

"It smells wonderful," he said and he smiled up at me.

I found myself smiling back as I took a seat across from him. "Were you going somewhere?"

"Huh?"

"I heard you talking to Jacob. You wanted to go out somewhere," I explained.

"No—no, I'm not going anywhere." He continued watching me with a small smile on his face.

I cut his meat for him, I watched him eat, savouring every bite. He told me how he loves my cooking. I smiled at his fanciful words. This was the first time he was eating anything I cooked. My mind wandered to my Embry then, how I would feed him by hand and he would gently take whatever I handed to him. This Embry used his fork and he ate in a polished way. I liked the way he fed himself, I could tell that he liked the food and a part of me found that I liked this. Cooking for him, watching him enjoy what I've cooked.

"What happened to you?" I asked as I gestured at the bandages he was wrapped in.

He swallowed his mouthful and answered carefully. "We, uh, we kind of guard the forest at night. We take turns and there was an attack last night. Now I'm forced to stay in for three to four days," his face contorted in an almost pained expression.

I guessed this must be one of those secretive things that I always get the family changing the subject about or even Claire stopping in mid-sentence. I let it be. While there was a small part of me that was curious, there was still this big part of me that was very grateful for the family to take me in. I am not going to pry if they didn't want me to know.

"Do you live here alone?" I asked in an attempt to not stare at him like I was. I let my eyes sweep around the room. He had a large kitchen, but I didn't like it either. It seemed very bare although he had all kinds of appliances.

He nodded. "Yes. I live alone."

"This is a big house. Don't you get lonely?" I flushed then. He's never lonely. He has sex with plenty of women. I felt stupid having asked that.

"Yes, I get very lonely," he whispered and my eyes shot to his. Was that why he was doing it then? Because he was lonely? That was a stupid reason. "Do you like this house?" he asked. There was something in that question but I couldn't quite place it.

I shook my head. I decided to be honest. "Not really."

"What don't you like?" he asked and suddenly he sounded like a grumpy little boy, like Griffin does when he misses his nap.

I smiled. It was funny and in a way, cute. "I don't know. The colors, the furniture. I like how Esme decorates a house. It makes me feel like I'm in a home, like I belong."

He studied the room then and I guessed he was trying to see it with my eyes. "The most expensive interior designers and they missed making it a home," he mused. Then he turned to me and asked with a wry smile. "Is there anything at all that you like here?"

"I like your plates," I said as I pointed to his beautiful, now empty plate.

His eyes darkened briefly, like a flash of pain. "They were my mother's," he whispered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. There were other plates there, but I thought these were the prettiest," I stammered. I knew that his mother had died. I didn't mean to disrespect her or anything.

"No, no, don't be sorry. It's just ironic really that of everything I have, the best money could buy, you like the one thing that was my mother's. It kind of says a lot."

We both sat there silently while I wondered about him. The man who surrounded himself with so many things that I guessed were expensive but yet had things of his mother stashed away behind it all. Claire had said once that his mother never really treated him well, yet I could see the pain in his eyes at the mention of her. He cared for her and I wondered about the man who could love someone despite everything she had done to him. What would it be like to have a man like that love me?

Nessie came by a little later, asking me if I was ready to go and I nodded. I wondered if my Embry would still be in the meadow. Would he wait for me? As we were walking out of the house, he asked me softly if I would come back again. I was not sure and I looked at Nessie in question.

"Either Nessie and I or Edward and Bella could bring you if you want," Jacob answered for her and I found myself nodding, agreeing with him.

The minute I got back home, I climbed out of the car and ran to my meadow. I needed to see him, I needed to tell him what happened today. Il mio Embry. But he was not there. I called out his name and I screamed that I was sorry again and again but he never came.

It was the same over the next few days. I was driven to Embry's house and someone stayed in the living room while Embry and I dined in the kitchen. Papa said I was not to be alone with Embry no matter what. I grew closer to this Embry, he would tell me things that I could relate to. He told me about his childhood growing up with Jacob and Quil, he told me that he went away to study and work but came back to La Push when he started working in Shipo with Jacob and Paul. It was nice talking to him like this with no other women coming by to remind me of how he really was. So much so that I told him that Papa wanted to talk to him when he was recovered enough. It was funny, this Embry was so much taller and bigger than Papa and yet he looked nervous at the thought of talking to him. But then Papa was a vampire, maybe Embry guessed that there was something different with him.

I never saw il mio Embry again. I went to the meadow every day and I waited and waited but he never came. One part of me was sad and one part of me was worried that he could have gotten hurt somewhere, one part of me was feeling guilty that maybe he stopped coming after I failed to show up on time the first few days and one part of me was angry that he'd given up on me so easily. And one big part of me didn't miss il mio Embry much because I was so consumed with the other Embry. They were both becoming my Embry. So much so that the line between the man and the wolf was becoming blurry. I couldn't help but wonder—does that make me a bad person?

_A/N : Baby steps.. but at least now the human Embry has a chance to talk huh? What do you think of this chapter?_


	16. Cry Wolf

Disclaimer – This is Stephenie Meyer's universe. I'm just playing in her world for a bit. Any names and characters not found in Stephenie Meyer's books could be mine or Liljenrock's creation though.

I'm very, very sorry for the delay for this chapter to come out. I've honestly hardly been home this whole month. My cousin just got married and the family drama was just huge and unbelievable. It doesn't help that I don't have an excuse of having a job to escape. I'm still away, but the first thing I do when I get home is start the job hunt. I think I have more time to write when I have a job..

Okay, the most wonderful news. Jen and I've been nominated in two different awards, The Avant Garde FanFiction Awards and the Twilight Original Character Awards . The voting for one has already started and the other starts in December. Do check out both sites and all the nominated stories and take the time to vote for the stories that you deem worthy. www(dot)twilightfb-awards(dot)blogspot(dot)com and www(dot)originalcharacterawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com

Finally, my thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. You guys are totally responsible for keeping me sane all this while. And to Jen, who as busy as she's been, has beta'd this chapter for me. Thanks Jen, you not only rock, you're also my rock!

**How the Mighty Fall**

**Chapter 16 : Cry Wolf**

_**Embry**_

I was acutely aware of just how uncomfortable I was as I sat in the Cullens' house drinking of all things, _tea_, in this ridiculous little china tea cup that was way too tiny for my large hands, as steady as they were. I popped a whole finger sandwich in my mouth and met the disapproving look from Jasper and averted my eyes, flushing with embarrassment further as the cucumber in the sandwich made a crunching sound as I tried to chew. I swallowed it whole as I looked to Jake, the only other person at the table who was able to eat and drink this baby food they were serving, but he seemed to be in his element as he expertly split a scone into half and spread cream over a half and then take a bite, dropping hardly even a crumb, the _bastard_.

We were here at the Cullens' to finally have the meeting Jasper wanted to have with me. Jake was here for moral support, and also I guessed since he was a Cullen as well, through marriage. I gulped as this thought slipped into my mind. _Would I be a Cullen through marriage one day?_ I flushed again as Edward coughed softly, an amused look on his face. Right, we have a mind reader present. I was nervous as hell. Petra had said that Jasper wanted to talk to me. She'd been coming over the past six days daily with food and she repeated this every one of those days. They were like the best six days of my life.

My injuries had completely healed within three days, but I did not stop her from coming over, I welcomed it even. A part of me felt guilty when I could see the tense look in her eyes when she would discretely look at the clock in my kitchen. I knew she felt bad that she was standing up the wolf, but selfishly I told myself that technically I was still spending that time with her. Plus I liked having her in my house, it meant more somehow and this way I got to talk to her and watch her move around every room in my house. It was her house, too. And I wanted to turn it into a home for her. She had already taken over my kitchen, rearranging some of the things and cleaning out my fridge and scolding me when she discovered that all I usually kept stocked was condiments and beer, and sometimes nuts and Doritos. I had another reason for biting the bullet and dragging myself over today. I wanted to talk to Esme. I had been trying to get ideas from Petra on what she preferred in terms of household decorations, of how to turn a house into a home, but it was too much for her. I knew this came from the bleak upbringing she had and I didn't push too much, but I was determined. I was somehow going to turn my house into the perfect dwelling for her. I needed Esme's help for that.

"So, Embry," Jasper interrupted my thoughts. "What brings you here today?"

_Huh? I thought I was summoned._ I looked frantically at Jake but he was blissfully sipping from that fucking tea cup, little finger sticking out and all. "Um, Petra said you wanted to see me," I mumbled.

Jasper looked annoyed with my answer. "Yes, I wanted to see you," he said dryly. "We'd all like to hear what your intentions are with my daughter."

Okay, here goes. Honestly speaking, I knew this was coming. Jake sort of prepared me for this. He got me to talk to Billy. We didn't really know anyone else who was old except for the Cullens, and Jasper was old fashioned, very much more than Edward had been when it came to Nessie. We needed consultations of some sort and Billy said that I should just come right out and tell Jasper that I would like his permission to see his daughter. "I, um, I would like to start seeing Petra."

"You're already seeing her. She's been bringing you food daily," he drawled. He was going to make his difficult, I just know it.

"Jasper, I want to take her out on dates, let her get to know me better."

"And just what is your definition of going on dates? Dinner, movie and then your place or mine?" This bit came from Emmett.

I stared at him incredulously. I thought he was on my side. I didn't really know how to answer him though. My repertoire when it came to dating never included the movie. Dinner sometimes, a drink once in a while, but it always led to her place or mine, or sometimes wherever the hell we happened to be at the time. But I knew that it would be different with Petra, especially after all the horrors that she had lived through. She needed tiny, tiny steps. She needed to get used to be being around me alone. She still flinched sometimes when I moved too suddenly and I've yet to touch her, anywhere innocent even, her hand, her hair, even her elbow. She still maintained this distance from me and I was using every ounce of my willpower not to pull her to me and press my mouth to her beautiful, beautiful luscious lips and basically to just drown myself in her.

"No," my voice sounded squeaky. "I would like to take her to dinner sometime, a movie even. But I know that there won't be any sex anytime soon. I won't push her or pressure her or anything. She's my imprint, man. I respect her."

"Embry Call," Jasper boomed out suddenly, his Southern accent even more pronounced suddenly. "There will be NO sex before marriage. You'll respect my daughter an' treat her like the lady she is."

I found myself nodding jerkily as Jake leaned forward in his seat. "Practicing double standards, are we, Jasper?"

Jasper glared at Jake. I had no idea what this was. "Edward was a little more open minded then I would have preferred but then again, you were cut from a whole different cloth than him," Jasper said while pointing at me. "I don't entirely trust his intentions, although I do understand and respect the power of your imprinting."

"He's never raped anyone, Jasper, or intentionally hurt anyone. His conquests were always consensual. Petra is not a child and he's no longer looking for a quick lay. He's looking at forever, the same way I did with Nessie. Don't you think any decision of this sort should be coming from her and not you?" Jake was using that soft, calm voice of his and I suddenly found myself worrying even though he was completely talking for me.

Carlisle cut in then, no doubt sensing that this conversation could lead down the wrong path. "Jacob, you have to remember, Nessie had a completely different sort of an upbringing than Petra did. Nessie found herself early, she is confident and worldly. She knows what she wants and she goes for it. Your physical relationship started at a time when both of you were mentally matured and ready for that. Petra, although she has been successfully rehabilitated to move about in society, there are still parts of her that are not mature or ready for certain things. It would take time for her and understandably, Jasper is worried that someone with Embry's or rather a wolf's rapacious nature would not be patient enough to take things slowly."

"I would. I'll be patient. I won't push her or anything. I swear. I can control myself. Honest." I was beginning to sweat as the panic started setting in. All the advice ever given to me by Sam, Jake, Billy and even Paul suddenly started playing itself in my mind. They were right. All my past prowess which I used to be proud of is now a big source of embarrassment and was about to become the reason why I was to not meant to be happy in this life.

"Embry," Edward cut in. "That's not the only thing we are worried about. There's also your strength. You may not want to push her, but you may, um, get carried away in exuberance. Physically, she is no match for you if you were to get carried away."

"No one I've been with has ever been my match physically," somehow it was easier talking to Edward than with Jasper. "I can control myself, Edward. I know you guys don't think much of me and I know it's my behavior in the past that is making you judge me like this. I don't blame you. But Petra is different. I know I didn't handle the imprint right. I hate myself still for what I did. I can't do anything about the past except to apologize and try to make up for it. But I can promise you the future. I've changed. Petra is so important, she is my life, she is my family, she is my future. Please, please. Give me a chance to prove myself. I can be as good as Jake. I swear."

Everyone was silent after my little speech. Petra was gorgeous and every little thing she did was a big turn on for me and I knew from being inside so many imprinted wolves heads that the mating instinct was always there for them. I was no exception, but I was here now for something else. I was here to plead for my life, for a chance at the future.

"If I were to let you develop a relationship with her, there will be certain rules that you would have to follow," Jasper said softly.

"Anything. I'd follow any rule you have."

"You are not to be alone with her in any circumstances. I do not entirely trust that you would not try to seduce her if given the chance and she is too vulnerable. I choose your chaperones. I want to know where you are going and what you're doing. She would have a curfew that I want you to honor."

He had a whole list of wants that I immediately agreed to. Hell, he could have asked me for my left testicle served on a silver platter and I would have agreed. I did not have much experience in dating, not even in high school. Now, when I'm in my late thirties, I was agreeing to innocent dates and if I was lucky we might hold hands. I wondered what year it was, eighteen-sixty something?

As our little tea party was winding down, Carlisle asked a question that Jake had been asking a lot. One that I was cowardly procrastinating over. "Embry, when are you going to tell her about the pack?"

Jake saved me. "We're having a bonfire this Saturday. I'd like Petra to attend it," he looked meaningfully at Jasper. "We need to let the new kids and their parents in on the secret and this will be a perfect setting for her to hear about it. Embry can level with her immediately after that. Nessie and I'll take full responsibility for Petra." Looks like he was making my decision for me too.

I was worried, actually I was scared silly over how she would take the news of the pack, of my phasing. Nessie and Claire grew up with the knowledge so they accepted the fact that their men turned into hairy monsters at will. I knew Kim accepted it because she was too in love with Jared already. Emily had had her reserves in the beginning, just like Rachel and Shanna had and Abby had bolted. How would Petra react? What if she didn't want me if she knew? What if she felt betrayed or embarrassed that I'd been the wolf she had been confiding in all this while? What if she never wanted anything to do with me again?

_**Petra**_

I hovered nervously by the doorway. I was going on my first date and one part of me was thrilled and excited and another part of me was scared silly. It really was silly as I'd been going to Embry's house with food when he had been hurt. I guess I was nervous because after I'd agreed to go to the bonfire with him, he had grinned so boyishly and said, "Great, it's a date." I was going on a date with Embry! The butterflies sprang up again.

As I understood it, Embry's tribe periodically held a bonfire night the way their ancestors used to hundreds and thousands of years ago. This was their tradition. I was invited to my first ever bonfire night and I knew that there was going to be lots of food and drinks and friends laughing and getting together under the stars and the moon, and once everyone had eaten, the tribal elders would tell old stories of the tribe. I was surprised to be invited as I was not a member of the tribe and out of everyone in the family, Bella was the only one to ever have attended one and that too in the days before she had been changed. Even though as the chief's wife, Nessie was the one who has been organizing these events for the past few years, she never invited her own family there.

Nessie had told me to prepare a "comfort basket" or a bag with the essentials. She suggested that I dress warmly and pack a blanket and if I wanted, a cushion to sit on as this was going to be a long night. I was all set. Claire had said that she was going to wear jeans and a sweater under her jacket and I dressed the same way.

The butterflies started fluttering with renewed vigor as I watched Jacob's huge car come barrelling up the driveway and I heard Papa's soft chuckle as a soothing blanket of calmness engulfed me. "Why are you nervous, sweetheart?" he asked.

"I don't know," I grinned at him.

"I want you to stay close to Nessie, okay?" he said as Alice helped me with my jacket. "Remember when I told you that you may hear things in their stories that will be a little disturbing for you? Please listen to everything with an open mind. If you're not comfortable, ask Nessie to bring you home immediately or call me and I will come for you myself." He gently brushed my hair off my forehead and my hand automatically came up to make sure that he did not disturb the sides of my hair that hid my scar.

"I'm scared, Papa. Am I not going to like it tonight?"

Alice hugged me gently from the back as she rested her chin on my shoulder. I didn't mind the family touching me anymore. In fact, I liked it. It made me feel like I belonged. "Nessie has accepted everything she's heard. So much so that she has chosen to live among Jacob's people. You are half vampire and a Cullen like her. I can't see what tonight is going to be like for you. But go with an open mind," she said just as Embry knocked on the door.

Papa gave him the third degree. He had been smiling at me just moments before but now he was glaring at Embry as he reminded him of the rules. Then we were out of the house and walking to the car and Embry smiled at me. He looked almost shy and a little nervous.

"You look lovely," he said as he took my basket out of my hands and I blushed as I mumbled my thanks.

He opened the back door of Jacob's car for me and I climbed in beside Nessie and Bodhi who was strapped into his seat. Embry held on to my basket as he shut my door and climbed into the front seat beside Jacob. I said my hellos to them and asked Nessie where Griffin was.

"He's already at First Beach with his cousin Keegan. Rachel and Paul have come down for the bonfire and they took Billy and Griffin with them," Nessie explained.

"Wouldn't it be too cold for the children?" I asked. It was not going to rain tonight, I knew Nessie had consulted Alice before settling on this day but it was still a cold night. I couldn't help worrying. I knew what it was like being cold as a child and I worried for the little boys. They were going to be out in the open by the sea.

Nessie laughed softly as she pressed a kiss to Bodhi's little palm. "These little boys are able to handle the cold. It's in their blood. Their dads and granddads and great granddads have all been doing this since they were also little boys. Don't worry." To her credit, she did have the little baby bundled up warmly though.

When we got to the beach, Jacob parked the car and opened Nessie's door for her as Embry opened mine. Then Jacob went off and started unloading the car. I noticed that he had a long lounger and a little foldable bassinet. Nessie rolled her eyes at Jacob when she caught me staring at the things he was carrying. "He likes being comfortable at these things," she explained. "Sometimes I wonder why he didn't pack the kitchen sink while he's at it," she said in a loud voice, no doubt intending Jacob to hear her and he turned around and winked cheekily at her. They were both just so comfortable with each other.

They had transformed this part of the beach. It looked like a big party event with strategically placed lights to make the whole place look magical. The bonfire was huge, and some of the guys were still feeding pieces of wood to it. The fire was strangely blueish and the warmth it gave was soothing. I loved it. There was a large buffet table laid out with a huge variety of food. I hung out with Claire and Ava and their friends, and Embry stayed by my side the whole time. I met other people, men who were as big as Embry, some about his age, some younger. I met their wives and girlfriends and I did feel that everyone was watching me, studying me. They must know about the imprinting, I decided. It was their tradition after all and they were all curious about me, I guessed. A little thought wormed its way into my mind as I wondered if Embry had slept with any of these women. No, I decided. The way they all behaved did not seem like that. I managed to push the thought away and concentrated on the people around me.

It was fun as we talked and walked along the beach a little, watched the little children run and play, and we sat together as we ate. I felt so touched when Griffin noticed me for the first time. He left his little group of friends and ran up to me to hug me. I hugged him back, pleased with the attention and also with the fact that he was also dressed warmly. I was surprised though, when another little boy hugged me, mimicking Griffin's actions. It was little Liam Clearwater and I giggled as I hugged him back over Embry's soft muttering about all the little Casanovas wanting to hug his girl.

I met Emily for the first time. Embry sometimes talked about her and I must admit I was jealous the first time he mentioned her. But I quickly realized that I had nothing to be jealous about. She was his family in a way. She came up to me and hugged me. I was surprised but I hugged her back. This seemed to be a night of many hugs. There was something meaningful about this hug though, especially when she took a small step back and studied me. I couldn't help notice the scars on her face which were faint but there. She made no attempt to hide them with her hair and I felt self conscious suddenly. "She's lovely, Embry," she said and I blushed. She squeezed my hands once as she whispered, "Welcome to the family, Petra." I found myself thanking her shyly. I liked her.

And then it was time for the story session and the atmosphere got serious suddenly. Even the little boys who were running around laughing and playing got serious as they sat in a little group of their own around Jacob's father's chair. Embry led me away from Claire and brought me to sit closer to where Nessie and Emily sat. The bonfire was huge and everyone sat in a circle around the fire. Embry had my cushion out on the ground and once I sat down on it, he draped my blanket around my shoulders. Then he dropped down on the sand beside me and made himself comfortable. I looked around. There were people sitting on logs, on blankets, on camp chairs and in Nessie's case, on Jacob who was sprawled out on the lounger. She sat between his legs, cuddled to his chest with Bodhi cuddled to her chest, his little bassinet lying empty beside them.

Embry caught me looking at the loving family. "I could get you a lounger like that the next time," he whispered and I smiled. The butterflies in my stomach starting up again as I imagined lying against Embry's chest the way Nessie leaned back against Jacob.

Then Billy started talking. He was a natural story teller with his gravelly deep voice. He told the tale of the tribe's past, and of one of their ancestors named Taka Aki. He talked about spirit warriors who were able to leave their bodies and roam the land in their spirit form to keep the tribe safe from their enemies. The way he narrated made me imagine that it was me rushing through the air, I could imagine the mountains and the treetops. His way of telling a story was different from the way Carlisle tells his stories. I felt like I was watching Billy's story unfolding in my mind. I shivered a little at that thought and I watched as Embry's arm came up and then he hesitated for a scant second before he slowly and gently wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. I was surprised, scared, nervous, and at the same time warm, so totally warm and strangely safe and secure. I looked at all the other women cuddled up with their husbands or boyfriends and I let myself relax into Embry's side. I have never felt this warm or safe in my entire life. Well, I did for a brief time, with my wolf, my _il mio Embry_. I pushed the sadness away and concentrated on the story once more.

Billy talked about how a betrayal caused Taka Aki's spirit to enter the body of a wolf to vanquish the warrior who had stolen his body. That made me smile. I found my thoughts drifting to il mio Embry again. He talked about how when Taka Aki had finally reclaimed his own body, the essence of the wolf came with him and he became bigger, more muscled and he was able to transform into a wolf at will. A huge, giant wolf...I missed my wolf. If he had the ability to turn into a man and then a wolf like this Taka Aki, he would be perfect. My eyes filled with the tears that I could not control and I tried to discretely wipe them away on my sleeve before anyone noticed. But Embry did.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he whispered as he tightened his arm around me.

I shook my head. It was nice, being held by him like this and I felt silly crying for a wild wolf that had left me, when I had this man who wanted to be with me. It was their eyes, they always reminded me of each other and it was especially hard now. I kept feeling like I was betraying one when I was with the other. Why do I feel like this? I'd still not seen il mio Embry even though I still made it a point to visit the meadow daily. I hope he was okay. Was he hungry somewhere?

I forced myself to concentrate on the story. It wasn't good to be thinking about my wolf right now. Billy explained how they were the descendants of Taka Aki and that Taka Aki's sons and grandsons inherited the genes that let them transform at will when they reached manhood, and how as wolves the men became the protectors of the tribe and guard the land against the enemy. I smiled at that, remembering when Embry had told me that he and his friends take turns to guard the forest at night. It was sweet that they were trying to keep their legends alive this way. I smiled as the little boys, with Griffin in the lead, cheer happily.

Billy went on, his story taking on a chilling edge as he spoke of a new enemy that came into the land. The "Cold Ones." A feeling of dread ran through me. Listening to him, I realized that he was talking about vampires. Oh no. What did they know? What if they suspected the truth about the family? I turned to Nessie, looking panicky and she was looking right at me, seeming to know that I was going to look to her for guidance. She smiled looking calm and serene, and she gently pressed a kiss to the top of Bodhi's head. She was trying to tell me something. Bodhi and Griffin—they were her babies and she was half-vampire like me. That makes the boys a quarter-vampire. They were also half-Quileute. Did that mean our secret was safe? Do these people know the truth and have accepted it? I stayed focused on Nessie as I let Billy's story wash over me. I cuddled closer to Embry, struggling to breathe when Billy held up a little bag that contained the ashes of the first vampire that was killed hundreds of years ago. What if Embry found out the truth? Would he be disgusted with me? What will he think if he knew that I drank blood once a month? Just a little bit, but still it was wrong, wasn't it?

I stirred in Embry's arms as Billy spoke of a coven of vampires that moved into the area about a hundred years ago, and of a treaty that was formed to maintain the peace between the wolves and this new sort of vampires. They were different from the enemy, for they had golden eyes instead of the bright red eyes of the human blood drinkers. My heart pounded so loudly in my chest and I wondered if anyone else would be able to hear it. They were so close to learning the truth. I wondered how Nessie could sit there like that without wanting to jump up and warn the family.

Sam Uley took over the story then. He went on to say that this coven moved away after some years and with no vampire activities in the area, the newer generations stopped phasing and the wolf genes in their blood grew dormant and there were no more wolves for years until that same coven moved back some eighty years later. He explained that there were 'vegetarian vampires' and 'non-vegetarian Vampires'. He told us how suddenly after generations and generations of the legends being just fairy tales or bonfire tales, he phased, followed by Jared Schewig, then Paul Winters, then Embry Call, then Jacob Black, then Quil Ateara and then Leah and Seth Clearwater.

I zoned out at that point, going completely numb as pieces of a puzzle fell slowly into place. _Il mio Embry_, my beautiful grey-black wolf was one and the same as the man who sat with his arm around me. It made sense, the eyes, the feelings of security, the warmth, the sense of belonging that I felt. Could it be true? Was he the same? How did I feel about this? Shouldn't I be scared that here was a man who had the ability to turn into an animal? Shouldn't I be scared that his sworn enemies are vampires? Something that I was half of? No, impossible. There was no such things as men who turn into wolves. These are just legends, tales that they fancifully tell children in order to keep their stories alive. No, this Embry was just a man. And il mio Embry was just a wolf. They were both in some ways mine, and yet. Oh God, this was so confusing. What do I believe? Can it be?

He was still as a statue, no doubt worried about how I was going to react. No wonder he liked my cooking. No wonder the wolf loved shrimps and Embry the man did too. Griffin's 'I'm going to grow up and become a wolf' made sense suddenly. No wonder Claire was so relaxed with her chocolate brown wolf. She really had nothing to worry about when it was her Quil all along. _Il mio Embry_ was him all along. _My Embry_. He was mine all along. Just like Jacob was Nessie's. Just like Paul was Rachel's. Just like Sam was Emily's. My head spun and I felt dizzy and slightly nauseous. I wanted to lie down and close my eyes. I wanted to wake up in the morning and hope everything made sense then. I wanted, I wanted—I didn't know what I wanted.

The story session and the bonfire night wound up soon after that and everyone got busy packing up. Nessie came by to talk to me looking concerned, when I moved away from Embry. There was so much on my mind. "Petra, are you all right?"

I nodded. "It's late. Papa will be worried. Can we go home now?"

"Yes, yes of course. But do you want to talk about this? What you heard today was something pretty heavy."

I shook my head no. In truth, I felt sort of exhilarated under all the other emotions that were churning away inside me. Nessie was looking so worried and I could understand it. I probably had a crazed look on my face. I had been scared for the family, I had cried for my wolf and had been carrying around this feeling of guilt for so long. It was all for nothing. I honestly felt like giggling but I managed to control myself. I watched as Nessie let Rachel take both Bodhi and Griffin home with her. I knew that Rachel was staying at Nessie's house for the weekend, with her husband and son. I figured Nessie wanted to be there for me in case I had a breakdown or something.

When Jacob pulled up in front of the house, Nessie squeezed my hand again. "Would you like to go inside and talk about this?"

"Not tonight, Nessie. It's been a long day. Thank you for inviting me to your bonfire, Jacob. I liked the stories," I said as I fumbled with the door handle.

Embry opened the door for me. "Can I walk you to the door?" He looked scared for some reason.

"Okay," I nodded. I hope he doesn't ask me anything. I felt like I was going to shatter into a million pieces if I didn't lie down soon. Was this a good feeling or a bad one? I didn't know anything? My whole body tingled, I felt alive, yet I felt like crying. What did this mean?

_**Embry**_

We shouldn't have told her. I shouldn't have agreed to this, I shouldn't have let Jake push me to this. She was scared now. Or disgusted or something. She was a Cullen now. They were the ones who saved her, not me, when she needed me the most. They became her family. And now she just found out, that not only do I turn into the wolf that she grew close to, but that I also kill vampires.

I didn't dare touch her as I held on to her little basket, although I wanted to. She fit in my arms so perfectly as if she was made for me. I remembered some fancy stories from my childhood of how God had carved a woman from a man's rib and that was where she belonged, under his left arm to be held close to his heart and safe in his hold. I knew my thoughts were sappy, especially in this day and age and with my past to boot but this was how I really felt. Petra belonged in my arms, to be held close to my heart and cherished, to be kept safe and protected and happy. She was made for me and maybe that was why when I was with her I felt whole and complete. She was my missing piece. She completed me.

We stopped at the door and I knew that the Cullens were all just beyond that piece of wood. They were listening to everything as they waited for her to come indoors. Just like I knew Jake and Nessie were watching and listening for anything that we might say. So much for privacy, but beggars can't be choosers and right now I was about to beg for the rest of my life.

"Petra..." I started but she shook her head rather frantically and I fell silent.

"The other day, when you were hurt, you were protecting the land from vampires, weren't you?"

"Yes," I nodded. I was not going to sugar coat anything. Jake levelled with Nessie completely. He treated her like his equal. I was going to do the same with Petra if she gave me the chance.

"That's why you didn't come to the meadow?"

She knew it was me but I didn't see anger anywhere. I expected anger or for her to think I tricked her. "Yes. I was not allowed to phase because I had some crushed bones that were healing. And—and I had been bitten."

She gasped at that news. "You didn't turn?"

I shook my head. "I can't turn, Petra. The venom is poison to us wolves."

Her eyes filled with tears as she brought her hands to cover her mouth. "How?"

"Emmett, he sucked out as much of the venom as he could and kept me alive until Carlisle could get to me with the antidote." I could see the question in her eyes. "Griffin and Bodhi—their blood. It's an antidote."

There was horror in her expression as she stared up at me. This was what I had become, something horrifying for her. I gulped as this sudden feeling of wanting to cry consumed me. I held on to the control as the door opened and Jasper and Edward stood there. And then a sense of calmness came over me, courtesy of Jasper no doubt.

"Petra, darlin', come on inside now," he said and she stepped in with him, giving me a timid little look as she whispered her goodbye.

I remained there at the doorway with Edward and he waved at Jake and Nessie before he looked at me. He reached out then to squeeze my shoulder. "You're growing up, Embry. It's a good sign. Go home and get some sleep. Give Petra some time to digest everything, okay?"

I nodded. What else could I do?

_**A/N : So, what do you think? Do you like it?**_


	17. I want to know what Love is

Disclaimer – This is Stephenie Meyer's universe. I'm just playing in her world for a bit. Any names and characters not found in Stephenie Meyer's books could be mine or Liljenrock's creations though.

My thanks to Jen, my one woman cheering team and beta. Abby is hers so I hope I did her credit. My thanks also to my wonderful reviewers. It's you guys who keep me wanting to write.

As you know, Jen and I have been nominated in two different awards. The Avant Garde FanFiction Awards - www(dot)twilightfb-awards(dot)blogspot(dot)com (where the first round of voting is done) and the Twilight Original Character Awards - www(dot)originalcharacterawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com (where the voting is on now). Do check out the stories in the nomination list, some of them are really good and vote for those you like. ;)

I'm not very happy with this chapter. But from past reviews you guys don't want me to say sorry.. so.. ahh.. hhmmm.. I think this chapter is important..

**How the Mighty Fall**

**Chapter 17: I Want to Know What Love Is...**

_**Petra**_

I found myself seated at Abby Clearwater's kitchen table along with Nessie, Emily Uley and Shanna Greyeyes. Nessie had hoped that Kim Schewig would be able to come to this impromptu gathering but she had a delivery to get too, and it was just too short a notice for Rachel Winters to get here from Seattle. And I supposed the other girls were not invited because they were not married. I was feeling a little shy. I didn't really know Abby, Emily or Shanna that well although they had all been so nice to me at the bonfire.

Three days since the bonfire and I was still refusing to talk to anyone about what I had learned. A part of me felt like it would become real if I discussed it. So what? I had no idea. In those three days, we could all hear the mournful howls of a lone wolf. My heart told me that it was him and that he was hurting. My heart kept telling me to go to him, that I could turn those howls to laughter but my mind kept reminding me about the things I had told him when he was a wolf. Personal things. Things I would never have told another person.

Nessie gave me the three days and then she arranged this "intervention," as she called it. Abby was heavily pregnant as was Emily, but they said that Abby was under house arrest so we were meeting at her house. I fiddled with my cup as I thought of Embry for like the millionth time that day.

Abby reached over and squeezed my hand. "I wish they came together for me like this. When Seth told me, I didn't believe him and I ran away. I was pregnant then and he only found me after Liam was born. Because of the way I acted, he never got to experience my pregnancy and he wasn't there for Liam's birth. I took that away from him, and no matter what I do now for him, that is something I can never give him back. Let us help you Petra, so maybe you won't have any regrets in your life."

I nodded. I knew I needed help. Everything was just so huge and he was hurting and just that thought made my breath hitch and my eyes fill with tears. I sniffed once and Emily wrapped me in her arms. No wonder Embry liked her so much, there was just something about her that made you feel cared for.

"What is it that's troubling you, sweetie?" Emily asked.

"Everything," I whispered. I looked at Nessie. "I'm different, like Nessie. I don't know if I should give in and be here or with him. And – and," I flushed guiltily, "He didn't want me before, when I looked different. He only likes me when I look pretty."

"Petra, he lost his soul to you the first time he saw you. He was just being stubborn and stupid about it. Men are idiots sometimes. They all are," Emily said and all the other women agreed immediately. "But the bottom line is, they change, Embry's changed. And he changed for you. For no other reason but _for you_. You have to remember that sweetie. He's not a bad guy."

"You know—you know the stories?" they all looked at me in question. "The old stories that Jacob's father tells the children?" Some of them nodded. "There's this story. One about a woman who was stolen away by another tribe. She escapes and tries to make it back to her village. But starved and weakened, she collapses. A wolf comes by and waits for her to die so that he could eat her and she tells him her story. When she wakes up the next day, there was some deer meat beside her. She eats it and tries walking again but she is still weak and the wolf appears beside her and supports half her weight as she walks. Every day he gives her food and support until she reaches her village and her people chase the wolf away."

"She misses her wolf and she gets sick and dies, and the wolf spends the rest of his days lamenting to the moon about the woman he loved and lost," Abby continued the story. "We know this story, Petra. Are you relating yourself to this?" she asked in a soft voice.

I was, in a way. That story had moved me the first time I heard it but it did not have the impact then as it did now, ever since I've been listening to Embry howl at the moon. He was mourning for me. He thinks I've given up on him, but I hadn't. I'm just trying to come to terms with it. But there were just so much of other things for me to consider.

"I—I was, it was not—I mean," I paused, gathering my thoughts. "I almost died once, but Embry—he, he was not the one to save me or support me." I kept thinking how he was the one who had hurt me, even if it was unintentional.

"Petra," Nessie said softly. "What do you think Embry would have done if it was him who had found you on that mountain instead of Nahuel?"

She made me think. What would Embry have done? I know that he'd changed now and that was because of me and for me. But the old Embry?

"Do you think if you were that woman and Embry was that wolf that he would have eaten you?" Shanna asked with a grin.

Would he have? I thought of the two times I'd seen Embry before my great makeover. He never attacked me. He more like avoided me. Would things have been different had we stayed in Forks? This was a man who kept his mother's things and pretended that her disregard did not affect him, but deep down inside, it did. He was a man who cared deeply.

"No," I smiled. "He wouldn't have eaten me. He would have done exactly what that wolf had done. And he would have tried to help me on the mountain, like Nahuel did."

"There is another story. Have you heard the one where the Moon and the Wolf were in love?" Emily asked. I shook my head no. "The trickster was jealous and he thought to break them apart. So he told the wolf that the Moon liked the flowers that grew on Earth and the Wolf came down to Earth to gather the flowers for his love. Only, he forgot that once he leaves the Spirit World, he could never go back. So he spends his days looking up at his lost love and howling," I'd not heard this story before so I listened. "Men are these stupid creatures. Sometimes they don't think things through before they act. Then they spend the rest of their days with regrets and trying to make things right. Embry is the kind of fool who would try to gather flowers for you too."

My heart kind of expanded when she said that. I've been feeling so unsure of everything and I was still sad and upset, but her saying that made me feel like I would be able to go forward. I thought of the sunflower. I had showed _il mio Embry_ a picture of a sunflower in one of my books. It was more of a prop against the actual plate of food. I remember I said that I thought it was beautiful and that I had never seen one before. No wonder Embry sent it to me. I felt like laughing. He listens to the smallest things and tries to fulfil it for me.

"Let me ask you a question, Petra," Nessie said. She had a steely look in her eyes and I was instantly wary. "If you were that woman in the story or the Moon in Emily's story, what would you have done?"

I stared at her. I didn't know what I would have done. Died like the woman did I guess. Cry with the wolf as he howls? "I—I don't know."

"I would have fought my people for my love, or left the village to be with him. If I was the moon, I would definitely have left the Spirit world for my Wolf. But then I'm in love with Jacob so that makes my decision an easier one to make. I would fight anyone for my man, for my wolf."

Was she saying that I should do something? That I should make a decision? It surprised me. Doesn't she love Edward and Bella? Was her love for Jacob so great that she'd leave them for him? But that's what she was doing, wasn't she? She was living her own life with Jacob, and because she was strong, she could also maintain her relationship with her family.

"What are you really scared of Petra?" Emily asked gently. "Tell me."

I blushed. Do I tell them? It was so embarrassing. "What if he, what if he wants to have sex?" I blurted out.

"Is he pressuring you?" Abby burst out.

"No!" He was not. He never did. "But—but, Claire said that he likes sex a lot. I can't—I can't have sex."

"Why not?" Shanna asked.

"I don't like it."

"Have you had sex before?" she asked.

"No, but I almost did. It was horrible." My eyes filled with tears at that thought.

"Petra, Petra, look at me," Nessie said in a firm voice and I looked up at her immediately. She was acting really determined today, it was almost scary. "What happened to you before, that was rape. That was not sex. There is a difference. Sex should only happen when you agree to it."

"And you only have it with your husband like Alice says." I said mechanically. "I know." They were all married and this was something Alice kept repeating over and over.

Nessie blinked a few times, looking surprised. "Er, yes?"

Abby and Shanna burst out into giggles and Shanna cried out, "Yes, yes. You should definitely wait until you're married."

"Shanna," Emily chided softly.

"What?" she grinned. "I was just saying."

Emily turned to me then, looking very serious. "Petra, Embry—he sort of grew up alone and uncared for. His mom, she had him when she was very young and she didn't want him. But she took care of him as a duty and not out of love," she was talking really fast and I tried to follow. "Growing up like that affects you. I'm sure you of all people would understand that. Sometimes I feel like he is my child," Her voice took on a pleading tone. "Petra, he can be a lot of things, but please know, he's also just a man, a man with flaws, a man with feelings, a man with a heart. That heart belongs to you now. Please, be gentle and kind with it."

I felt like she was bestowing something really huge on me and I was not sure if I was the right person for it even though I desperately wanted to be. I brushed away the tear that slipped from my eyes. "I don't know what to do. I don't know how to love."

"Oh sweetie. It'll come naturally. Just give it a chance," Emily crooned as she rocked me in her arms.

"Petra, be his friend first. Get to know each other. If love comes, it will come in its own way and time," Abby said gently. "There's no rush. No rush at all."

Nessie smiled at me when I looked at her. These women, they were not the family but yet they were gathering around me to help me. There was talk of the Wolf Pack that night at the bonfire. But they were the Wolves and here were the women behind those wolves. It was like they were a pack of their own and they stuck up for each other.

"You know when I realized that I was in love with AJ? I mean really, really in love?" Shanna asked and all of us looked at her in question. "We were together for three years and we had all these plans for our lives. I used to think that the intensity of my feelings for him came from the imprint. He used to sprout these romantic lines when we were alone together. And once he said that he wanted to die in my arms because when I'm near, he felt like he was in heaven. Corny, right?" She laughed softly to herself but I noticed that her eyes were full of tears. "When he was in that coma and we thought he was not going to make it, I stayed there beside him the whole time. Because—because," her face crumpled then as the tears fell. "Although I didn't want to watch him die, I wanted him to be in heaven, I didn't want him to hurt or be scared."

Nessie was the closest to her and she wrapped an arm around her. "Shhh…It's okay. He made it."

"I know. Thanks to you. I owe you my whole life Nessie." She took a handful of tissues from the box Abby handed her.

"What did you do?" I asked. I was curious.

"Griffin's blood. It acts as an antidote to vampire venom. It was my idea," Nessie answered in a low voice.

I gasped. I had wondered when Embry first mentioned it. I was incredibly thankful that he was okay but I worried for Griffin. How did they take the blood? Did they have to bite him? Did they hurt him? Did he cry?

"It was not an easy decision for her and it was Nessie who suffered and Griffin did not even make a sound as Carlisle drew the blood. He's a strong little boy," Emily said, seeing that both Nessie and Shanna were too emotional to go on.

It really was a lot to think about.

"Petra," Shanna burst out suddenly, sounding urgent. "Petra, they risk their lives out there every day. What happened to AJ made me realize that everything could be taken away just like that," she snapped her fingers. "Embry has imprinted on you. Granted you both may not be in love yet, but honey, live everyday like it's your last day with him. You could lose it all and you'd spend the rest of your life with regrets."

What she said made me think of Embry again. He was bitten too. He could have died. Oh my God, he almost died. He was my new friend. He was my wolf. Mine. What was I really thinking about? He made me feel alive when I was with him. I didn't know how it happened, but he made me matter. He listened to everything I said. He smiles at me in these different ways. He eats my food. He was the only one who made me feel like I had a purpose for being alive. My purpose was to take care of him, to take away every hurt he had felt, to—to love him. I still didn't know what love was, but I had time to learn, right? I could learn with him.

_**Embry**_

I stepped out of Jake's Hummer, careful not to slam the door too hard and stomped my way to the front door. Bastard just ordered me off the cliffs and drove me home. Who the fuck was I bothering? I was just sitting by myself, having a conversation with the spirit in the sky. Asking him why things turn out the way they do for me. But no, no way am I allowed to wallow in self pity the way I want to. Now I can't phase unless it was for patrols. I was the fucking Beta for crying out loud. I took care of scheduling. And he's telling me when I could phase.

I knew something was wrong the minute I stepped in the door. There was someone there. I could catch her scent. Plus there was a trench coat carelessly thrown over the back of the couch. What the fuck? I was in no mood for games. I followed the trail of discarded clothes up the stairs and into my bedroom to find her lying naked on my bed, writhing as she massaged her own fake breasts. Eleanor Something. She was a Victoria's Secret model from California. We hooked up the last time she was in Forks visiting her grandparents. And obviously she was in town once more.

Her eyes widened when she took in how I looked. I guessed I looked like shit. Hell, I've been feeling like shit ever since the bonfire.

"Hey lover, what's wrong with you? You look terrible and I know just the thing to cheer you up," her legs fell open in invitation.

I studied her for a minute, actually contemplated the possibility of letting her wash away this heavy feeling I was walking around with. It would be easy, so easy. And my body was reacting in its usual familiar manner. But then, this was no longer what I wanted. The mindless sex? I'd already had my fill of it.

"Eleanor, I'm sorry, beautiful. But," I smiled ruefully. "This is not going to happen anymore."

"What?"

"I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"Are you serious?"

"'Fraid so."

She jumped out of bed. She had a hot body and absolutely no modesty and she stood there stark naked and put on of all things, her shoes, high heel with straps that she bent over to fasten. My body whined in protest of the stand I was taking.

"Were you expecting someone else?" she asked as slowly and carefully pulled on her thong. It was a tricky manoeuvre getting it over those spike heels. She was putting on a show and I guess I may remember her now and then just for this. She was hot.

"No. But—"

"So it's true what they all say. Once you've fucked someone, you don't go back for seconds?"

I smiled. "I think I fucked you way past the second time. I'm sorry beautiful but I'm on a new resolution. I'm now strictly a one woman man."

She scoffed. "_You're_ settling down?"

I shrugged. It was easy confessing this to her. "If she'll have me, then yes. I can't do this anymore. I don't want to. I think she deserves a man who's committed to her."

She laughed softly. "I never pictured you like this, even in my wildest dreams. But I'm happy for you."

I walked her to the door, stopping with her as she picked up articles of her clothes and put them on. Once she was gone, I turned and looked at my surrounding. I've had some wild times here. Every piece of furniture would have a story of its own to tell. Petra did not belong here. Everything here was tainted somehow. I couldn't wait for Esme to come back with whatever she was designing. Everything here was going to be strictly Petra and that included me.

She texted me the next afternoon. I was least expecting that and was actually studiously avoiding answering my phone but I have no idea why I checked that text message. In the days that I've known her, I never got her phone number. There were so many times that I wanted to ask her but then I'd feel silly and I never did, so what I saw was a message from an unknown phone number.

_**Could you please meet me at the meadow at 4 p.m.?**_

She didn't sign off but it was her. It was her. It was definitely her.

_**Yes.**_

I sent out that reply immediately, automatically, and then went about kicking myself for sending out such a short and stupid reply. There were so many other things I could have said. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I saved her number. Under _Il mio Petra_. It seemed right somehow but then again it was my phone.

Then I started pacing as I watched the clock tick ever so slowly, even checking to see if it was still working, it seemed like time was standing still. I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't my imagination and time was actually standing still, just to spite me.

She came up to me as I lay flat in the middle of the meadow, looking up at the sky and having a one sided conversation with the spirit in the sky. I seem to be doing that a lot these days. Fucking hell, I'm becoming such a sappy fool.

"Embry," she said and I blinked up at her. Surprised to see her there. Why was I surprised? We were supposed to meet here. Then it struck me, that she was here and I leapt up startling her.

"Sorry, sorry. I shouldn't have jumped up like that," I felt my cheeks get warm. She shook her head and blushed a little. "Did you come alone?" Fuck. Jasper's going to kill me.

"No, Emmett and Rosalie are back there. Papa didn't want me to come alone," she explained shyly. I liked the shyness. It was genuine. I never had anyone get genuinely shy with me.

"Yeah! I'm right here." Emmett's voice floated out from beyond the trees. "So keep your hands to yourse – Aw!" the voice cut off, not doubt at Rosalie's hands. And then, "I'm still listening!"

I sighed. So much for privacy. I turned back to her and smiled.

"Thank you for coming as you. Instead of as il mio –" her words hitched and she stopped.

"It was always me, Petra. Wolf or man, I was always _il mio Embry_. _Your_ Embry," I said softly, willing her to understand.

She shook her head rather fiercely. "You tricked me. I thought I was talking to my best friend. I told him so many things. But it was you."

"I am the same, Baby. I am still your best friend." Oh God, please don't let me have scared her away.

"You knew exactly what you were doing, Embry. Why didn't you tell me it was you?"

I felt like falling to her feet and pleading with her. "I did, I tried to tell you in so many ways without actually saying the words. I was so scared. I didn't want to lose you. That was the only contact I had with you Petra, as a wolf. I couldn't lose that."

She stomped away from me, looking angry. It was a look that didn't really work for her and I smiled.

"Why are you like this, Embry?" she asked in a broken voice.

The sentence didn't really mean anything, not right even. But I understood. I understood so clearly. I shrugged. I was going to level with her the way I've never done with anyone ever. "My whole life—growing up, I always thought that life hadn't treated me right. You know, compared to what you went through, my life was a breeze but that was how dumb I was. I went around thinking how everything was unfair and I envied everyone around me. Jake and Quil, they're my best friends and their families always included me in everything, knowing how my mom was. You'd think I'd be grateful, but I was jealous."

It was my turn then to walk a few paces away as Petra turned to watch me. "When I turned wolf the first time, Sam became involved. We've never really addressed this, and I've never told anyone this, but he's my brother. And he was always a brother to me, no matter how much of an asshole I was. And I was a big one. Suddenly all these girls started noticing me because of this body. Embry the guy wasn't good enough, but I looked good enough to slum it with. That's how it started. In the beginning, it was all about the glory. I was young and stupid but I got jaded pretty damn fast. And then I'd accept the wrong kind of invitation just so I'd have a bed to sleep in because I didn't want to go home and face my mom. It didn't help that all the guys would look at me with envy. That made me feel good. Finally I had something they were jealous of."

"Are you talking about sex?" she asked. I forgot how innocent she was. I nodded and she blushed once again. She blushes so much. I liked it.

"Then Jake imprinted on Nessie. I thought it was funny actually, Quil and Jake imprinting on babies when I was already having sex with real women. A part of me hated Nessie and her family because suddenly Jake was so dedicated to them. I watched Nessie over the years but I was still blown away when I saw her again when she was all grown up, when they became a couple. I thought she was perfect."

"A-hem," Emmett's voice floated out and I ignored him. She did too.

"Nessie _is_ perfect," she murmured.

I smiled at her. "_You_ are perfect." And I had the satisfaction of watching her blush once more. Then I continued. "She is perfect _for_ Jake but at that time, I couldn't see that. And I thought I deserved perfection like that. So I imagined this woman in my mind, someone just like Nessie. And I decided that I was going to imprint on this vision and I was finally going to be happy."

"You did imprint on a vision!"

"Emmett, shut up!" I snapped before turning back to her. She looked sad and I felt bad opening up to her like this. But I needed to get this out. She needed to know the real Embry. I was not going to hide anything. And if someone up there cared at all, she would give me a chance.

"I want to be completely honest with you, Petra. That's why I'm telling you all this. You've told me your secrets when you thought I was the wolf. I'm telling you mine now, in this same meadow. Just –just please don't think so badly of me, okay?"

She nodded but she looked upset. My heart felt so heavy.

"My ideal imprint was supposed to be gorgeous, be in love with me, be happy to be with me. I always pictured Nessie because Jake was so much like me and once they became a couple, he changed. He became this confident, self assured person. And he was so happy. I wanted that. Not Nessie. But that, that contentment he got."

She didn't say a word. She just stared at me.

"Then I met you," I whispered. I'm sure she remembered that day. "It was like a hit and run, you know. You were _not_ that image in my head. That's why I didn't give you a chance. I just decided that you were going to take away that happiness I wanted and I ran. I'm sorry, Petra. I failed you that day. But this is me stripped raw. It took me all this while to realise that I don't want what Jake has. If you let me, we can make our own happiness. Something that's all about you and me. If you could just give me a chance."

"What about all those women? You have had so much sex."

"They don't matter. They never mattered. I was always so lonely and I'd pretend that they really wanted to be with me. And people would watch me and say all sorts of stuff and I don't know. Maybe it was the devil in me, I just built it up even more."

"Don't say that!" she sounded panicky. "Don't say there's a devil in you. You're not evil, Embry."

"Yeah, I think 'dog' is the right term," came Emmett's voice.

"Emmett, stop!" Petra snapped before I could.

I smiled. She was defending me. She was really so innocent. "You'll hear people say worst things about me. I'm pretty sure Claire's told you some horror stories," I turned to face her fully and kept my hands buried in my jacket pockets. "Whatever she told you is probably all true. I wasn't a nice guy. But I've changed, for you. I can be a better man, Petra. All I ask is a chance for me to prove myself."

"If I—If I—Embry, can we be friends? I'm not ready for anything else. I-I'm not ready for anything else." She was stammering.

"Hey, I'll take anything you give me. I just want to be with you."

"I–I can't have sex with you," she blushed scarlet.

I knew what had happened to her before. She told me after all, when she thought I was a wild wolf. A part of me had wanted to hop on a plane and go find that stupid farm and rip out the throats of everyone there.

"And—and you like having sex. A lot. But—but I don't think I like that," could she get any redder? "I don't like that–that you–you do that, with all those women. I don't like it," she ended in a whisper.

"I've already stopped, baby," I whispered as I prayed that Rosalie kept Emmett's mouth shut. I cleared my throat once and continued. "I can't do anything about my past. But I swear to you. My future, it's all about you. Only you. Only us, I swear."

"Embry," she almost wailed. "I don't know what to do. I don't know how to be in a relationship."

I wondered if she herself realized what she was saying. She wanted to be friends and she was talking about relationships. She was so innocent and I was not going to fuck this up. I'd die first. "I've never been in a relationship either," I said softly. "We could figure it out together."

"What do you want, Embry? What do you really want?" she looked up at me with those huge eyes. I really just wanted to bask there in front of her. To have her eyes on me until my heart stops beating.

"I just want to be happy. I want to love and be loved," there, simple. It was true. That was all I've ever wanted my whole life.

"That's what I want too," she said and a sob broke out. I took a step towards her, reacting to her broken voice but she took a step back, shaking her head. "But there's just so much for me to figure out."

"We can both figure out everything together, along the way. What say you, Petra?"

She stared up at me. I was tempted to take her into my arms and crush her to me but I maintained the distance. If friendship was what she wanted, then friendship was what I would give her. If anything else grows from it, then I'd consider myself a lucky man. Then finally, finally she nodded.

"Friends?" I stuck my hand out for her to shake.

"Friends," she said. But instead of shaking my hand, she stepped up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my chest.

I was shocked and surprised, and I hesitated a moment before I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close and inhaling her scent, letting a sense of peace wash all over me. It was like coming home, to an actual home. To the place I belonged. I sighed. All those stupid songs with lines like dying in her arms, and heaven was a place on earth, they all made sense suddenly. They were not crappy lines written by guys as a sole purpose of getting into a girl's pants. They were actually really heartfelt words. And it took me all this while to realise, to find that home, all in the arms of this one small woman, a woman created just for me. Thank you, I said to the spirits. Thank you for looking down at me. Thank you for thinking me worthy. Thank you.

"I feel like I'm only warm in your arms," she mumbled into my chest.

"I know what you mean," I whispered into her hair. I knew exactly what she meant.

_**A/N : So? What's the verdict? Good? Bad?**_


	18. Always on My Mind

Disclaimer – This is Stephanie Meyer's world. I'm just playing in her universe for a bit. Any names and characters not found in her universe could be mine or Liljenrock's creation.

I owe each and every one of you a HUGE apology and an explanation over my disappearance. My cousin's friend's company is at the brink of falling apart AND she's going away for 2 weeks and she needed someone desperately to try to straighten things up or at least hold it together till she's back. So my cousin called me because I'm supposed to be free after all and well I thought I was here for an interview but I kind of dived in on the same day. I'm out of my state, camping out in my cousin's place but good news, I don't like this job and the entire organisation so I'm only helping till the end of December, then I'll be back home. Can't wait! AND my cousin doesn't have internet at home (yeah, can you believe it?) and there's only so much I can do with my phone or at the office. That's why I could not reply any of your reviews. But I read them all and I loved them all and I hope you all keep giving me your comments.

My darling beta Liljenrocks has been so patiently pushing me and coaxing me to write this chapter. Thanks Jen. She's been refusing to give up on me and she wrote her chapter so long ago but I disappeared with it. I'm so sorry Jen. Those of you who've not, do check out her stories written in this same universe. You may love them as much as I do.

And finally, I want to wish all of you a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I hope the New Year actually fulfils some dreams. I want to win the lottery.

**How the Mighty Fall**

**Chapter 18 : Always on My Mind**

_**Petra**_

We were in a line. With Embry. And Claire and her Quil. I wondered if I'd ever squeal like she does. _Her Quil_, she always says. Will I ever be saying _My Embry_? But then he's been mine for a while already, hasn't he? _Il Mio Embry_. They are one and the same. I smiled to myself at that thought and I wondered if Quil and Embry knew that Papa and Alice were in this mall too, I could sense them. Embry and Quil exchanged a look over Claire's head and I guessed they did too.

We were on a date, a double date as Claire says. This whole thing had been Claire's idea. She had even called Embry to make the arrangements. I was not sure if I should have told Claire no. Embry and I were supposed to be friends. Friends don't date, right? But she called Embry after _informing_ me about the date, and Embry called Papa for permission which Papa had surprisingly granted.

"Are you sure you want to watch this movie?" Embry rumbled softly behind me, making my stomach feel all warm and tingly inside.

_Love in a Coffee Shop_ was the title of the movie. Claire's choice, of course, and while Quil seemed okay to watch it, Embry was a little more sceptical. But he was here for me and I was thrilled. I looked up at him, not sure how to answer but he smiled this one sided smile, where only one part of his lips turned up but the other side stayed where it was as he murmured, "It's okay." I was fascinated by that smile. It did things to me, things deep inside me, things that made my stomach flip flop and my breath catch.

This was my first movie outing. I watched movies at home that the family chose on DVDs. But I've never been to a movie in a theatre before. So it was a whole new experience for me when we went up to the concession stand to get some snacks. I was stumped by all the choices and I felt a little silly when I didn't know what I wanted. Embry read me like a book. He bought a bucket of popcorn, some soda and a whole variety of candy. He made me try everything during the movie. There was no way could I have finished all the candy bars that he pressed into my hands but he made me take a bite at least while he told me its names. Snickers, Milky Way, Skittles, Twizzlers. I lost track of the names but just the bites and the popcorn made me full. Embry easily finished the rest everything without letting anything go to waste. He could eat!

The movie was really silly. It was about a couple who met in a coffee shop and have all their dates in a coffee shop and when they have a baby, they bring it straight to the coffee shop. I didn't understand the movie, but apparently Claire did, she laughed and cheered and cried as the movie progressed. The family would never have brought such a DVD home for me to watch and I wandered how Papa and Alice were faring. They were in this cinema somewhere, I was sure.

I caught the movement of Quil snuggling Claire closer to him and I looked at Embry. He sat back in his seat, his long legs stretched out in an angle, taking up some of my leg room. I didn't mind, I didn't need much room. It was cold in the theatre and, well, Embry was right there, next to me and I don't know where I found the courage but I wrapped both my arms around his arm where it lay on the armrest and I lay my head against his shoulder. The warmth that spread through me was instantaneous.

"You always make me feel warm," I whispered as I looked up at him, to make sure that he didn't mind. He smiled down at me before he sort of lightly knocked his head with mine. I didn't understand what that meant, but I liked it.

I tried to concentrate on the movie, I really did, but the thing that caught my attention the most was the way the leading man kissed the leading lady. There was something about the way he fisted her hair in his hands and pressed himself to her. She kissed him back and I was sure I saw some tongue. It intrigued me. I'd seen members of the family kiss and to be honest I never really paid much attention to them. But now suddenly, with my cheek pressed to Embry's upper arm and the scent of him and his cologne playing havoc on my mind, this kiss suddenly seemed fascinating. I turned my head to the side to look at Claire and I found her and Quil kissing each other. It shocked me. I mean they were there right beside me and the way they were kissing and the small noises that Claire made really had me fidgeting uncomfortable. Embry noticed.

"Quil!" he hissed. "Cut it out!" He followed that with a well-aimed kick at Quil's sprawled legs and Quil stopped.

"S'rry," he grinned bashfully as Claire turned to smile a huge dazed smile at me.

This "date" was supposed to be for dinner and a movie, but somehow we watched the movie first. I wondered where everyone was going to find the space for dinner after that feast of snacks we had inside the theatre but I held my tongue and walked with Embry as Claire and Quil led the way to an Italian restaurant. I've been in this Mall before, with Nessie. We'd shopped and browsed in art stores and book shops and shoe stores, and we had Sushi in one of the many restaurants here. I was not really nervous about being here, but I was more nervous to be here without the family present. That sudden feeling of anxiety disappeared, and I breathed a little easier when I realised that Papa must still be somewhere near. It made me happy.

I could not decide what I wanted to eat as I flicked through the menu. I kept wondering if I could have all these recipes so that I could try cooking them myself.

"Hey Petra," Embry said softly. "Would you like me to order for you, baby?"

I blushed, he calls me baby a lot…and I like it. A lot. I don't know why. I mean, I'm not a baby, but just the way he says it makes me feel special. "Okay," I nodded at him shyly and he grinned before he ordered for the both of us.

Dinner was interesting, and I enjoyed watching Embry and Quil make fun of each other. There was so much laughter as both men tried to tell Claire and me stories about some mischief each of them took part in when they were growing up and I laughed along with Claire. I liked seeing this side of Embry, where he laughed and snickered and his eyes twinkled. He looked relaxed and carefree and I thought I could just watch him forever. And when he caught me staring at him, he winked. I really, really liked him a lot.

Embry insisted on getting the bill. Since Quil was trying to pay for half the bill, I thought I should pay for my share too and I dug into my purse. Claire pushed my wallet back into my purse, shaking her head at me and making some weird eye movements at me which I did not understand.

Embry laughed softly. "You never have to pay for anything when you're with me Petra. Didn't you know that?"

I shook my head no, unsure if he was joking since he had this really cheeky smile on his face. "Really?"

"Yes, really. That's what I'm here for."

"What you're here for?" I was puzzled.

"Yeah, to make your wildest dreams come true. To knock your socks off." Quil laughed as Embry glared at him. "Okay, okay. Always let him pay for everything, Petra. And make sure it's really expensive, okay?"

Later that night, we drove to Claire's parent's house to drop her off first. Quil got out of the car to walk her to the door and I watched as he kissed her goodnight. They took awhile, until a groaning Embry shot me a smile and honked his horn. Quil came ambling back to the car with a scowl on his face.

For some reason, all the kissing that I witnessed today intrigued me. This was the first time such a thing affected me this way. I wondered if they were sticking each other's tongues into their mouths. Wouldn't that be disgusting? I tried rolling my own tongue inside my mouth. There wasn't any kind of a special feeling. Hmm…Then I remembered how those men and those boys had slobbered all over me. They had stuck their tongues into my mouth as well. I couldn't really remember how that felt. I was more focused on trying to get away and confused about what they were doing to the rest of me.

Embry turned to glance at me. "Are you alright?" he asked and I blushed, nodding.

For some strange reason I wondered how his tongue would feel against mine. I pushed that thought away. When we got home, Embry walked me to the door. This time leaving Quil in the car. I kept thinking of how Quil kissed Claire. He just walked her to the door with his arm around her waist and then he just pulled her close and kissed her. I wondered if Embry would kiss me. Would he use his tongue? He was not even touching me and I wondered and I wondered. I wanted and I didn't want. My stomach felt funny with all these thoughts.

"I had a great time," he smiled down at me. "Although we could have watched a better movie."

"Claire wanted to watch that one," I said letting bravado take control of me. It seemed to be happening a lot when I was around him. "Maybe next time you could choose the movie we watch?"

The smile that lit up his face was instantaneous. I liked it. But before either of us could say anything, a loud howl rang out. It didn't sound like that sad, morose wolf that I knew to be Embry. This howl said something else and Embry tensed up beside me immediately. Quil half fell out of the car and started taking his clothes off, shocking me.

"I'm leaving my shit in your car. I'll come get it later, 'kay. Bye, Petra." Stripped down to his boxers, Quil gave me a wave and quickly disappeared into the darkness of the woods. But Embry stayed there on the porch beside me.

"Don't you have to go too?" I asked.

He shook his head with a smile on his face. "Jake's orders. I'm not allowed to phase unless it's for my scheduled patrol. I shouldn't go against his orders, right?" I giggled. But I couldn't help but worry. "Relax, they'll be fine. And if they do need me, they'll call."

We stood there on the porch for a little while. Both of us not saying anything, but just enjoying the company. It was nice. I liked being with him like this. It reminded me of the days I'd spent in the meadow with _il mio Embry_. I smiled. The wolf and the man were the same. Although some parts of me missed the wolf. He always kept me warm but somehow it felt easier to cuddle up to the wolf than the man. But then I liked that the man had arms to hold me and that felt like the most wonderful thing in the world. It's just that I'd feel so self-conscious sometimes. Like I was now. What should I do if he'd suddenly turned and kissed me? Would he? Do I want him to?

"I have to go to Seattle tomorrow," he said softly, breaking me out of my thoughts. "I'm not sure what time I'll be back, so I don't think I'll be able to come by for dinner."

Embry had been coming over for dinner every night since the day we spoke in the meadow. Well not exactly every night. Sometimes he took me out, always with some other couple present as Papa wanted. Sometimes I felt that Papa had forgiven Embry and actually does trust him, but he enjoys insisting on a chaperone just to irritate him. I kept this little morsel of information to myself though. Just to keep the two men from growling at each other even more.

I nodded. "Okay," I said absently. I was actually more fascinated about the shape of his lips.

He looked at me sideways and then explained. "The business is expanding. So Jake, Paul and I have a meeting to attend. Boring stuff really."

I didn't know anything about businesses, so I just nodded and smiled up at him and concentrated on not staring at his lips.

_**Embry**_

I drove to Jake's. He was riding to Seattle with me and I had a feeling he was going to be running late. I let myself into the house and her presence hit me more than anything else that I should be sensing. I noticed Griffin in the living room, a monstrosity of a train set assembled all over the floor and the furniture and the little brat was busy staging a train wreck.

"Hey, little fella."

"Uncle Embry," he waved and that was it.

"No hug for me?" I asked.

"Uncle Embry!" he huffed, rolling his eyes Nessie style.

I heard a low giggle and I looked up to find Petra standing by the kitchen door way, little Bodhi cradled in her arms. Seeing her normally takes my breath away, but seeing her holding a little dark haired baby moved me somewhat deeper. Nessie was halfway up the staircase, her usually put together look was gone as she stood there looking frazzled and angry.

"There you go! Embry is already here and you're not ready and I just knew you were not going to clear up that, that _thing_ in the living room!" she yelled.

I heard Jake mumble something back but I didn't care. "Hey," I murmured as I went up to Petra. She beamed at me as I lightly caressed Bodhi soft and silky hair. "No hug for me?" I couldn't resist asking.

She laughed softly before she tried to hug me awkwardly, ensuring Bodhi didn't get crushed in the process. I dropped a quick kiss to the tip of her nose and with a gasp she took a step back. There was a deep blush blooming in her cheeks and she shyly peeked up at me. I knew then that she didn't really mind.

And then just out of the blue, there was something in the air, an awareness that I felt, a sudden buzz than ran through my mind. It was like a very, very weak version of the awareness we have when we're wolves and we're connected via the mind link. I looked at Petra then Nessie, but they seemed oblivious.

"Auntie Petra," Griffin called out urgently from his place by his trains. "Bodhi want his paci."

She smiled at him and nodded but made no move to leave my side. The baby seemed calm anyway. "Nessie wants to paint. She says she has all these 'things' inside her head that are dying to come out so she asked Jake to watch the boys. He did that to the living room with Griffin and now she's angry because she's not done. I'm here to help her once you leave."

We watched as Jake came jogging down the stairs, shirt halfway buttoned, his tie clutched in one hand and his shirt sleeves sticking out of his jacket, unfastened. Nessie nagged as she went stomping up to meet him halfway and started doing up his tie as he tucked in his shirt. It was kind of funny and sweet watching the husband and wife working in tandem. I'd never heard Nessie nag before and that in itself was a novel sight. Bodhi chose that moment to start whimpering.

Nessie looked up from where she was busily fastening Jake's cuff links, half her hair in her face. "Petra, could you give him his pacifier, please? I don't know where I left it though."

Petra stood still for a moment and then nodded. "It's in your studio," she darted away and came back with a content baby once more.

By then Jake was trying to cajole a smile out of an irritated Nessie and finally when all else failed, he wrestled her into his arms and kissed her pout away. When he finally let her go, she was done swatting at him and was clinging to him for dear life. He looked satisfied. I grinned and turned to Petra and noticed the look of fascination mixed with surprise on her face.

"He didn't hurt her," she said it in a matter of fact way. Not really a question.

"Nope," I whispered back to her. Then for some reason, since I felt I should, "She likes it."

She blushed then and nodded and peeked at me with a shy smile. I wondered how it would feel to kiss her lips. They practically begged me to, but I knew it was not going to happen and I didn't try anything. Friendship was what she wanted. Or was it a relationship? I was willing to wait as long as she needed to decide.

We left soon after, Petra still holding Bodhi, and Nessie with Griffin on her hip stood on the porch as I started the car.

"Bye daddy!" Griffin bellowed. "I love you! Miss you, daddy!"

I laughed as Jake rolled his window down and yelled just as maniacally. "I love you too Griffin! All three of you!"

We were halfway out of Forks when I just had to ask Jake. "Hey Jake, earlier in your house, did you feel something? Like a—"

He sighed and leaned his head back. "You felt it too, huh?"

"What was it?"

"Embry, I've never asked you anything like this before, but, um, I need you to keep what I tell you a secret. Would you?"

"You know I would."

"The boys, they've sort of a mind link. A little bit of Nessie and Edward in them mixed with being wolf, I guess. They've been communicating with each other from I guess when Nessie was about six months pregnant with Bodhi."

To say that I was surprised was an understatement. "What?"

"They talk to each other. Edward says it's not even words yet. But there's something there and sometimes they go on for some time. Griffin tells Bodhi things that he seems to understand. They don't or rather Griffin doesn't realize that it's not something normal and I'd like to keep it that way. That's why I need you to keep it to yourself. I don't want anyone looking at them like, like they're freaks or something." He was always such a great dad.

"Geez, Jake. Do you think they'd be able to read minds like Edward someday?" That was a really intriguing thought. The pack could have its own mind reader. Honestly, it had completely slipped my mind that the two little boys had vampire blood. They looked so much like Jake, and Nessie played such a big part in the pack and was so active in the reservation that it always felt like she was one of us.

He shrugged. "They definitely have some sort of a gift from their vampire side. But the funny thing is, it's somehow strengthening their wolf side. They're still both developing and now only linked to each other. Carlisle says we'll know for sure once they phase for the first time. But we feel that there's going to be more to them than meets the eye."

I laughed and Jake slanted a look at me. "I'm sorry, man. I can't help it. Those two are gonna be a force to be reckoned with once they grow up."

He agreed. "That's what I'm worried about."

We got to Shipo Seattle and met up with Paul in his office before making our way up to the legal department together. Leon Cowley was the Shipo in-house lawyer, recruited into the business as soon as he graduated law school and passed the bar. He was a fellow wolf and one of the first to thrive from Jake's trust fund. Scar Monroe was on showroom duty and we had our eye on him. He was going to be yet another success story.

Leon's cute little receptionist looked up as we got out of the elevator. I'd hooked up with her a couple of times when I came down to Seattle before. She had a huge smile on her face when she saw me, which dropped the minute she notice Jake and Paul behind me. Jake just flat out intimidated her but apparently she had tried something with Paul and he had put her in her place and frightened her badly in the process. As Jake and Paul walked into Leon's office, she stopped me with a hand on my arm. I turned to her.

"Charisse—," I started.

"My place? Tonight?" she smiled winsomely up at me.

But I didn't want all this meaningless sex anymore. There was someone with substance who was waiting for me back home and suddenly I wondered why I ever did what I used to do before. It was cheap and pointless and looking into Charisse's baby blue eyes, I wondered what I ever saw in her in the first place.

"Charisse," I whispered as I deftly caught her wandering hands and held them away from me. "Charisse, I'm sorry. But I don't think so. I've met someone."

"What?"

"I've met someone," I smiled. Suddenly being able to say this to someone, anyone made me feel so good about myself. "I won't be doing this anymore."

"But, but—"

"I'm sorry. You take care, okay," I left her by her desk and let myself into Leon's office where the three of them sat with smirks on their faces, obviously having heard everything.

"Aww…our little boy is all grown up now," Paul laughed as he reached out to grab me by the back of my neck and shake me a little. I pushed him away.

That evening, once our business in Shipo was all done, Jake, Paul and I headed to Paul's place for dinner. A part of me wanted to decline the dinner invite, but I knew it would be wrong, and Jake had come up to Seattle with me and I guess he would have wanted to stop by and say hello to his sister, so I agreed and went along. In all the years I've known Paul and Rachel, this was the first time I was going for a sit down dinner at their house. I was curious, I must admit. I wondered about Paul's home life. He'd changed so much from when we were in our teens and new wolves.

He had a beautiful home and when we came in, Keegan came rushing over to us, heading for Jake and not for Paul. "Unca Jake, Unca Jake, where Griffin?"

Jake caught him and threw him in the air once before catching him and hugging him tight. "Griffin's at home. Sorry, kid," he laughed.

Keegan lost interest immediately, moving over to his dad for a hug and to dig into his shirt pocket. Paul stopped him before he got his pen out, it looked like a daily routine for the both of them as they growled and mock wrestled with each other before Paul threw the giggling little rascal over his shoulder and wandered into the kitchen. Jake and I followed, our jackets and ties long since discarded.

"Honey, we're home," Paul sang out and we could hear Rachel talking to someone in the kitchen.

It was their live-in nanny and Paul handed Keegan over to her before he went over to Rachel. She was busy at the counter, just turning her head to call out a cheerful hello as he hugged her from the back and leaned over her shoulder to kiss her.

"Wow, Rachel, whatever you're cooking, it smells great," I said while Jake went over to a pot on the stove and started stirring and studying it curiously.

"Don't get too excited man, it's probably take out," Paul said, standing dangerously close to her when saying something as dumb as that.

She smacked him on his head with a spatula as Jake snorted.

Paul rubbed his head and turned to me. "Pay close attention, Embry. This is what it's like to love a good woman. Aww! Stop hitting me, woman!"

Rachel laughed as she loaded up his arms with plates and cutleries and ordered him to set the table. I had to give it to her though, I knew she worked full time and the lab she ran so successfully was her own. And here she was cooking what smelt to be a great meal. So what if they had a live-in nanny and a cleaning service that comes in every two days? Whatever it was, this was their life. Rachel and Paul's, and it was nice seeing another couple find that happiness that had eluded me so much in the past.

Things were different with every couple, I knew and understood that now. I'd obsessed over Jake and Nessie for so long and now I know that what they have is just something that they'd sort of developed together. They were Jake and Nessie as only Jake and Nessie could be and here were Paul and Rachel as only how they could be. I wondered about how Petra's and my life would be. A little bit of Petra and a little bit of Embry, mixed together to become us. Would that ever happen? I sure as hell hoped so.

"You know Jakey-o, you can almost tell when he's thinking about his Petra. Can you beat that dumb assed smile on his face?" Paul laughed.

"Shut up," I mumbled suddenly feeling very self conscious.

"Leave him alone and go set the table, Winters!" Rachel yelled out.

Paul sighed. "Watch carefully, man. This is what marital bliss is all about." He ducked out of the kitchen when Rachel started screeching, but this time she was yelling at Jake to stop eating out of the pot.

Dinner with the Winters was fun, interesting. Rachel was pregnant again, the early stages although there was a slight bump that was noticeable. Or maybe it was noticeable because Paul couldn't stop touching her, his hand always would somehow find its way to her stomach. You could just see how much he loves her. He was still the same smart ass, with his wise cracks but he wears his heart on his sleeve when he looks at her. And he was thrilled about becoming a father again.

When we finally started the drive back to La Push, Jake reclined his seat.

"You know what, man?" he said.

"What?"

"I think I'm buying a plane or a helicopter or something. We could do this trip in like thirty minutes. Hmm…Yes, I think that's what I'll do." I laughed, he just might too.

Later that night as I was lying in bed, I thought of Petra again. I missed her today but I was glad that I got to see her before we'd left for Seattle. I hoped for a day when I'd be able to go to sleep with her and wake up with her. It just feels like my life is so much more complete when I start the day with her. When my phone rang, I reached out for it and answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Yeah?"

"Um, Embry?"

"Petra?" I sat up in bed.

"Yes. Did I wake you?" she asked. I could hear the hesitancy in her voice.

"No, baby, you didn't. I was just thinking of you," I said as I lay back down again.

"You were?"

"Uh-huh."

She laughed softly. "I was thinking of you too!"

"Yeah? What were you thinking?" I teased.

"Embry," she said shyly.

"Tell me."

She laughed again and the sound of it ran through me so sweetly even though she was miles away from where I was. "I was thinking of how handsome you looked today in your suit."

"Yeah? Am I not handsome every day?" It was easy teasing her or were we flirting?

"Oops, you are," she laughed.

We spoke for awhile more, she told me that she was spending the night at Jake and Nessie's. I told her how I felt that seeing her in the morning made my entire day go by so perfectly and she asked me to come over for breakfast at Jake's.

When we finally hung up and I rolled over to get some sleep, it felt like I was living an entirely different life than I've had before. I was actually falling asleep with a smile on my face and this didn't come from great mind blowing sex. There was something new that was beating inside my chest, perfectly in tune to the beats of my heart. As corny as it may sound, I kind of thought I knew what it was. I still was not exactly sure what being in love was like, but I was pretty confident that this was it.

_A/N : Opinions? The next chappie is almost done. Reading this, who would kiss who first?_


	19. Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me

Disclaimer – This is Stephanie Meyer's world. I'm just playing in her universe for a bit. Any names and characters not found in her universe could be mine or Liljenrock's creation though.

Has anyone seen the trailer for 'Shouting Secrets'? Chaske Spencer is so delicious there. Better than he looked as Sam Uley. I'm still floating on that high.

My thanks to my wonderful beta Jen for putting up with me and writing in my universe. Do check out her stories. Plotting with her is so much fun.

My thanks to my wonderful reviewers. It's your reviews that make me want to start on the next chapter and the next and the next. Now just for my personal pleasure, I'd like to know.. how many of you hated Embry in the earlier chapters and how many of you have forgiven him? I'm so curious.

So, I give you the last chapter of the year. Next chapter next year.. Happy New Year everyone.

**How the Mighty Fall**

**Chapter 19: Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me**

_**Petra**_

I went up on my toes trying to reach the book on the highest shelf. I noticed the tanned hand reach over my head and take the book down for me. "Thanks," I said as I flashed a quick smile up at him. "Can I have that one too?" I asked pointing at another book that looked interesting on the top shelf.

"Your wish is my command," he grinned at me.

I loved days like this. Jake and Nessie were here in the mall with us but they very kindly left us to ourselves and agreed to meet us in the parking lot when it was time to leave. Embry insisted that he was fine to just follow me where ever I wanted to go and for a while I wondered what he'd do if I went into the Victoria's Secret store. But then Embry was never shy and I was sure I'd be the one who'd be embarrassed while he smiled that cheeky smile that I liked so much. So here we were in a bookstore, one of my favourite places in this mall. They had fresh new supplies of cookbooks most times.

I flicked the pages of the first book, checking to see if it contained new recipes or was it a repeat of what I already had. I came across a page of a Greek dish made with octopus. Embry took a look at the page I was looking at and shuddered dramatically.

"No?" I asked smiling.

"Definitely not," he replied as he took it upon himself to turn the page for me.

"But why?" I had to know. "You eat squid, what's wrong with octopus?"

"Yeah, but you don't see me eating the head of the squid, do you?"

"Hmm," I leaned into his side naturally as we looked through the pages together. "I don't think they sell octopus in the Forks market anyway."

It was getting easier touching him like this. I was getting less self-conscious and he gave me small touches too every now and then. Like sometimes when we walked, he'd place a hand on the small of my back, once in a while he'd sling his arm over my shoulders and he held my hand a lot. I liked it. I liked it all. So much so, I'd been obsessing over how it would feel to kiss him. I don't know if it was because of this, but I kept noticing other couples kissing all the time. It was driving me crazy.

I stared up at him as he turned the page. I loved looking at him, he was so handsome but today his mouth was so distracting. He had a wide mouth, so entirely different from the shape of my lips. I wondered if his lips would fit over mine if we were to ever kiss. He looked at me and grinned, looking so boyish when he did that. He looked so much happier these days. I liked seeing him like this. He did that funny knocking his head against mine thing that he liked doing and I rubbed my head as I pretended to glare at him. That grin got wider.

"I'm buying both these books," I stated, just to pull myself out of my rioting thoughts.

"Okay. You want to look at anything else?"

I shook my head. _Think Petra, think of something else._ "I think I want to go get some coffee."

"Alright, coffee it is." He took both books and headed off to the counter to pay, as usual insisting on it.

Soon we were sitting at our little table at Starbucks and I used my straw to scoop a little bit of whipped cream from my frappucino, into my mouth before I looked up at him. "Embry?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Embry," my heart was pounding madly as I contemplated asking him a question that had been on my mind a lot lately.

He looked up at me, immediately concerned. "Hey, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Embry," I looked down, suddenly too shy to look up at him. "Embry, does this make you my boyfriend?"

He looked at me in surprise and then gave me a whimsical smile. "If you'd have me, then yes."

I went back to my drink, keeping my eyes glued to it. I could feel his gaze on me and I slowly looked up to face the intensity of his gaze. I nodded. "Yes."

The smile that spread out across his features was like the sun breaking out from behind a cloud on a sunny day. Things just seemed brighter. He took my hand and pressed a kiss to my knuckles. My mind went into its usual spin on wondering how that little kiss would feel on my mouth.

"Petra, I want to give you something," he said suddenly as he started to dig into his pocket. "I had it made after we spoke in the meadow. I've been carrying it with me ever since."

It was a slim jeweller's case and he opened it. It was a bracelet, a gold one. The pattern of the weaving was different from the jewelleries I've seen the women in the family wearing. It was beautiful.

"It's an imprint bracelet," he explained in a low voice. "All the guys give their women one. In the old days, the man made the bracelet with leather. But I'm not good at making leather stuff and I think we've moved too far into the future. Jake had Nessie's bracelet made when he had money and he's added on to it since his boys were born. I liked the idea he had, so I had this one made for you."

I reached out to touch it. "It's beautiful," I whispered. It had a charm on it, of a wolf. I traced the wolf. "Il mio Embry," I said with a smile.

"Always," he smiled back, but he looked a little nervous. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, yes, I like it," I said.

"Good," he sighed in relieve. "It's for you. You don't have to wear it if you don't want to. But I just felt the timing is right, you know. Since you're my girlfriend now."

Hearing him say that made me feel good, he's my boyfriend and I'm his girlfriend. I know he said he's never had a girlfriend before and I knew he's had sex with lots of women. It still confused me how that works but I didn't care anymore. He's my boyfriend and that was all that mattered.

"Could you put it on for me, please?" I asked.

It must have been the right thing to say because his smile got bigger. It took my breath away. It was a look that I always wanted to see on his face. He took the bracelet out of the casing and carefully fastened it on my left wrist.

"This makes you mine, Petra," he rumbled but I didn't mind. He _was_ il mio Embry, after all. Mine.

Later, when we made our slow windy way to the parking lot to meet up with Jacob and Nessie, Embry held my hand. My eyes kept falling to my bracelet. I was never taking it off. This felt so special, like it was sealing the fact that we were boyfriend and girlfriend. I felt like giggling.

"Do I have to give you anything?" I asked. "To show that you're my boyfriend?"

He took my arm and wrapped it around his own arm. "There you go. This proves it. I'd wear you on my arm so proudly to show the world."

"That you're mine?" I giggled as he nodded.

"Embry Call!" A voice called out loudly and Embry stopped walking, pulling me closer to his side. A tall beautiful girl walked up. She was Native America, I could tell from her coloring and bone structure.

"Josie, it's been a while," he said by way of greeting. "How have you been?"

"I'm okay. I'm working here now. At the watch store. If you come by, I'd give you a discount," she kind of preened in front of him.

I disliked her immediately. Her eyes slid to me and I resisted the urge to slip away. I'm such a coward sometimes. But Embry tightened his hold on our entwined arms.

"Hello, who's this?" she asked in a bossy sort of way.

"This is Petra," Embry said in a clear and loud voice as he pulled me closer and pressed a kiss to the side of my head. "My girlfriend."

The girl looked shocked, stunned. "Your girlfriend?"

"Yes, my girlfriend, my soulmate," he replied. "Petra sweetheart, this is Josie. She was my next door neighbour when I was growing up."

I smiled at her shyly as she studied me curiously. "Girlfriend of the moment, you mean?" she scoffed.

"Nope, she's it," he said as he smiled down at me. "Well, we've got to go. We're meeting friends. See you around, Josie. You take care now," he called out as he led me away.

I felt like I was floating on air. I felt so good and happy. I'm it. I'm his girlfriend. A voice at the back of my mind reminded me that boyfriends liked having sex with their girlfriends. What if Embry wanted to have sex? But I pushed that thought away. Embry wouldn't force me. I was sure of that. I was safe.

Nessie noticed the bracelet immediately and her eyes started twinkling. I think Jacob did too because he exchanged a look with Embry. But they didn't say anything. I felt different as I slid onto the bike behind Embry. If me wrapping my arms around him shows that he's my boyfriend, then I was going to keep on doing it. I noticed how Nessie leaned her chin on Jacob's shoulder as she whispered something into his ear before they both laughed as he pulled away from the parking lot on his bike. Experimentally I tried to rest my chin on Embry's shoulder but I was too short, so I rested my cheek against his back with my arms around his waist. He turned to look at me and it felt nice to smile at him and get a smile back. _Il mio Embry._

That night, as I was about to slip into bed and call Embry on the phone, Alice slipped into my room, a small smile on her face.

"That's a lovely bracelet that Embry gave you, Petra," she said approvingly.

It was indeed beautiful and I agreed with her. "It's an imprint bracelet," I explained. "The first wolves made the bracelets for their imprints with leather. But Embry says we've come too far into the future and I deserve something better than smelly old leather. He had this made just for me." I turned to smile at Alice. "I'm never going to take it off, Alice. This means I'm his girlfriend and he's my boyfriend."

She hugged me gently. "So you've accepted him then?"

I nodded. There wasn't much for me to say about that. I had actually accepted him so long ago. It just took me awhile to realise it. I was his and he was mine.

"For the wolves, it's a commitment for life. Are you sure it's what you want?"

I nodded. "Alice, he needs me. With him…with him," I gulped once, wanting her to understand and yet not wanting her to be hurt. "I have a purpose. I feel like that is what I am here for. To make him happy. I finally understand what being someone's other half means."

"He's going to want more, Petra. You've seen Nessie. That's what being a mate to a wolf is going to be like. You need to be absolutely sure, honey."

What she was implying scared me a little. But Embry hasn't even kissed me, would he want sex then? That was a scary thought. "Alice, I don't think I can have sex."

She nodded. "There's no rush for sex, honey. Remember, you need to be married first. But you have a long way to go. Do you think Nessie is happy and content?"

I nodded.

"How about the boys? Do you like them?" she meant Griffin and Bodhi.

"I love them," I stated.

"Wouldn't you want your own children one day?" I stared at her. "You can have that with Embry one day. There's no rush. And I know that you're scared. But tell me Petra, how do you feel about Embry? Truly? Does he scare you? Do you think he might hurt you again?"

"No. He would never, ever hurt me again." Embry promised me and I knew that was the truth. I knew he felt as strongly for me as I felt for him. "And he doesn't scare me. He makes me feel safe and protected and—and he makes me feel warm. He makes me forget the cold of the farm."

She smiled as she stroked my hair, rearranging it over my scar. "Well, if he makes you feel all that, then how do you think sex with him would feel like?"

I stared at her, shocked. I'd never had such thoughts before. I just wanted to know what it feels like to kiss him. She was so far ahead. She laughed her tinkling laugh then. "How does he make you feel when he kisses you?"

"He's never kissed me, Alice," I mumbled.

"Ever?" she asked, looking shocked herself. I nodded. "Even when you accepted his bracelet?" I nodded again. She laughed softly to herself. "Oh, Embry, you silly, silly boy. How badly have we judged you."

"Alice, I don't understand."

She shook herself out of whatever joke she was in and she turned to me. "Petra, I think it's time Carlisle gave you a medical talk. We don't want you to get pregnant by accident now, do we?"

"But I don't want to have sex."

"Of course, of course. And if you do ever want to have sex, you do it after marriage. But just as a precaution. Let's go see Carlisle, okay?"

That was the last day I had a chaperone on my dates with Embry.

_**Embry**_

I looked at my watch with a frown, not wanting to be late. I still had some time to go. I went back to my laptop. It was a daily ritual for me to spend time on the floor with my team, I usually had four or five projects going on at the same time and the only time I had for my correspondences were in the evening. I hated responding to e-mails.

When the phone rang, I got annoyed. This was going to eat into my Petra time.

"Yeah?" I barked into the phone.

"Embry? Am I disturbing you?"

"Petra?" I almost jumped out of my chair. "No, baby, you're not, you're not."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course I'm sure. Don't ever think you're disturbing me, okay?"

"Okay," she gave a soft laugh. "Embry, you're coming over for dinner, aren't you?"

"Oh yes. Am I late?" On days when we didn't go out on a date, she'd insist on cooking dinner for me. I was not complaining, Petra was a great cook and her interest was in experimenting on recipes that she found in the countless cookbooks she collected. If Jake and Nessie didn't go over, then I was the only other person eating her cooking, so another reason I never said no to her dinner invite was because I knew she lived for the compliments I gave her every time I ate her cooking and hey, I loved the company.

"No, you're not late. But I was wondering if you wouldn't mind doing me a favor?" she asked in a hesitant manner.

"Anything baby, you can ask me anything," literally anything. _The stars, the moon, a kidney, anything_.

"Could you just get a tub of ice cream on your way over?" she asked shyly and then started rambling. "You see, I made apple pie for dessert and you like ice cream with your apple pie but I forgot to get ice cream when I went to the store and I could ask Rosalie to—"

"Petra, Petra," I stopped her train of words. "Relax sweetheart, I'll get the ice cream. It's no problem, okay? Is there any particular flavor that you like?"

"No, get your favourite flavor," she laughed, sounding relieved.

"Petra, you really can ask me for anything, okay? Anytime anything."

"Okay Embry," she agreed shyly. "Um, Embry?"

"Yeah, baby?" I loved how she says my name like ten times in five minutes. I'd never get tired of hearing it from her lips.

"Don't get too big a tub. It's only for you and me."

"Yes, ma'am."

After that call, I rushed through everything and went out to my car before anyone could stop me for any reason at all. It was nice stopping at the store in Forks to run in and grab ice cream like Petra wanted. I've seen Jake and Seth and Sam make this same sort of trip too many times. Bread, flour, milk, eggs, even female products. Always complaining good-naturedly and always making me a little jealous because there was just something about being ordered to stop at the store on your way home from work that feels just so domestic and intimate. To me at least. And here I was making the same run and that just thrilled me to the core.

"My girlfriend wanted me to get ice cream. She's made apple pie for dessert and she knows I like ice cream with apple pie," I found myself explaining to the kid at the counter.

"Uh-huh. Yippee," he said, bored.

I glared at him before taking the ice cream and walking out. But nothing was going to break this good mood I was in. I sang along with the radio all the way to the Cullens' house. I was becoming such a permanent fixture here that the strong vampire scent no longer bothered me. I was beginning to understand how Seth was the first one after Jake to feel comfortable around the Cullens. Now I knew how Jake was able to leave the Rez and the pack and move with the Cullens when Nessie was still a kid. I would do it for Petra. It was funny how Jake knew it on the spot but I had to go on a journey of self-discovery to come to that realization.

When I got to the house, Esme let me in. "Hello, dear," she greeted me at the door, leaning up to press a quick kiss to my cheek.

"Hi, Esme. Geez, you're such a mother," I teased as I rubbed her lipstick off my cheek, and she beamed at me, liking the title.

"Petra is in the kitchen. Go on and enjoy your dinner," she urged as she lightly pushed me towards the kitchen.

I wouldn't have needed her help, the pull Petra's presence always has on my senses was reeling me in the way it always does. I absently waved my hellos to Rosalie and Emmett who were in the living room, not bothering to ask where the rest of them were, I strode off towards the kitchen. The scents in there were heavenly and I took a moment to try to decide which smelt better, the scent of cooking meat or the delicious scent of my imprint.

"Hello," I called out as I walked to her. Drawing on my self control at the last minute, I bumped my head with hers before I danced away. Not a day goes by that I don't wish I could pull her into my arms and taste those lips. Her tongue darting out to nervously lick her lips was almost my undoing. "I'll just put the ice cream into the freezer, okay?" Then I helped myself to a beer, chugging deeply.

She stared at me for a moment, her eyes searching my features for something and stopping at my lips. Self-consciously, I wiped my mouth with my sleeve. "What's for dinner?" I asked as I made my way to the table and sat down. I didn't really care what she cooks, just the fact that she wants to cook for me was more than enough. "Whatever it is that you're cooking, it smells delicious."

She laughed softly as she turned back to the stove. "Emmett says I could boil hay for you and you'd still say it was delicious."

"Sorry, I'm not a vegetarian. No hay for me thanks."

She laughed as she brought a plate to me. The food beautifully arranged to put anything I've seen in a cookbook to shame. Petra's food was five star restaurant standard. Or maybe not exactly because she knows when she has a hungry man in her hands and Petra's portions are bigger and better. I sniffed appreciatively earning another smile from her.

"I hope you like it. It's a new recipe."

"What is it?" I made it a point to ask and remember. She liked it when I remembered her recipes and mentioned them days later.

"It's Pistachio and Pine Nut Crusted Rack of Venison with Wild Mushroom and Bacon Bread Pudding and a Cherry-Sage Reduction Sauce," she said as she turned away to get her own plate.

"Wow!" my saliva glands were already pooling. I was probably the luckiest wolf in the pack to have Petra as my imprint. Poor Paul, poor Seth, poor Jared. But to be totally honest, if Petra had a career and she served me take out or frozen dinners, I'd still feel like a lucky guy. It was her really. And she was so perfect for me. I'll bet all those guys thought they were the luckiest.

I enjoyed dinner, but then I've been enjoying dinner ever since Petra and I got together. So much so, I didn't even mind that there were vampires a few rooms over listening to me chew my food. "You know Petra, if you keep feeding me like this, I'm going to get really fat," I stated as I leaned back and patted my stomach contentedly. With what was becoming our routine, I grabbed our plates and took them to the sink while she got our dessert ready.

I liked this and as it does all the time, my mind took off to fantasy world where we were married and with a family of our own and we'd sit down to dinner everyday where we'd each talk about how our day had been and Petra would scold our son for making some girl cry and tell our daughter that the little boy down the road was mean to her because he likes her and she'd turn and yell at me to take the garbage out.

"Embry?" Petra called out, looking at me in concern. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head and smiled ruefully. "Just gathering wool."

The pie was as great as the dinner she served. "You know Petra, you could open a restaurant if you want to. You're a great cook."

She laughed as she turned pink with pleasure. "No, I just want to cook for you," she said. Did I mention that she was perfect? Absolute perfection.

"Careful what you say, baby," I warned jokingly. "I may just steal you away from the rest of the world and keep you for myself."

She remained focused on my mouth again as she whispered breathlessly, "Really?"

I didn't know how to answer to that as my own gaze dropped to her lips. I was tempted to press my lips to hers, to pull her pouty bottom lip into my mouth and suck on the sweetness of it. _Jasper, Jasper, Jasper,_ I chanted in my head as I angled my body away from her. I'd probably scare the hell out of her if I gave in to the temptation. She's so innocent, she has no idea that the way she sometimes looks at me drives me crazy.

Needing the crowd to help me hold on to my sanity, I helped Petra clear the remains of dinner and suggested that we join Emmett and Rosalie in the living room. We sat together for more than an hour. I liked how these days Petra finds it easy to cuddle up to me. She always says I keep her warm and I always tell her that it's what I was there for.

When I finally paid heed to Rosalie's hints that it was getting late for Petra, I said my goodbyes. Petra walked me to my car as she always does. She'd stay on the porch until I drove away. I usually drove with my eyes on the rear view mirror until I came to the turning on the driveway. Then once I got home, I'd call her and we'd both talk until she got sleepy. But this time, I'd just made it out of the long driveway and onto the main road when she called.

"Hey Petra," I answered. "I'm not home yet, sweetheart. I'm still driving," I said with a laugh. This wasn't the first time she miscalculated my travel time.

"Embry!" she called out with an urgency in her voice and my foot automatically eased off the gas pedal.

"What is it, baby?" my senses were instantly on high alert. I could feel the heat on my spine. Something was bothering my girl and I was not happy about that.

"Embry," she said again and this time her voice broke out on a sob.

I slammed on the brakes. "Petra, what is it? Tell me."

"Embry, Embry," she hesitated. "Why won't you kiss me?"

"What?" I was flabbergasted.

"I don't know how to kiss you myself," she said with hitched breath. "Why won't you kiss me?"

"You—you want me to kiss you?" I whispered back to her.

"Yes," she said on another sob.

I was unsure for a moment. Should I turn the car around and drive back to her or should I get out and run to her? I debated for a whole second before I swung the car around and screeched to a halt in front of the house.

Petra was still on the porch, looking a little pale and scared. Her eyes were huge pools of green as they stared at me, tears clinging to her spiky lashes. I got out of the car and walked slowly up to her.

"Petra, are you sure?" I rasped.

The fear was there in her eyes, mixed with a hell of a lot of determination. "Yes," she whispered.

"Why?" I had to know. I didn't want her doing this because she thought this was what I wanted. I wanted her to do things for herself.

"Because—because, you're my boyfriend," she said softly.

I felt like I was drenched in cold water. "Petra, baby. We don't have to kiss just because I'm your boyfriend."

"Don't you want to kiss me?" she asked, the tears filling her eyes again.

"Oh, yes, I do," I breathed. "I do, I do. But baby, you don't have to do anything just because it's what _I_ want."

"But it's what I want too," she cried out. "I can't stop thinking about it. I can't sleep because of it. It's all I can think about anymore."

That was enough for me as I leapt up the porch steps to stand before her. She flinched a little at my sudden movement and I wanted to kick myself for scaring her. "I'm sorry," I whispered and I watched as her eyes settled on my mouth again. All of a sudden, weeks and weeks of noticing this very look on her face made sense. Gosh was I dumb. I was the one with the experience in this relationship and I missed the signs.

"Petra?" She looked into my eyes. "Just relax," I murmured as I moved closer to her. She nodded but I could almost hear her heart accelerating to a crazy beat. "Don't let Jasper kill me, okay?" I said as I leaned forward.

Her eyes fluttered close as she waited and I cupped her face in my hands. I caught sight of her scar when my fingers pushed her hair back and I paid homage to that first, running my lips gently down the scar. She relaxed a little at that and I let my thumbs caress her lips once as she sighed softly. I leaned down and brushed my lips over hers softly. Once, twice. She opened her eyes and looked at me as she wrapped her arms around me, trust evident in her eyes. Still keeping things slow and easy, I pressed my lips to hers again, gently licking the pouty fullness of her lower lip. She gasped and I took the opportunity to dart into her mouth and taste her sweetness. Her arms tightened around me and I raised my head to look down at her. Was she okay? Was I rushing her? Was this too much?

"Don't stop," she whimpered softly and it was all the encouragement that I needed.

I leaned down and caught her lips again, this time in a deeper kiss as I let one hand snake down to wrap around her waist and pull her close. She kissed back, her tongue shyly darting forward to nudge against mine. She squirmed in my arms when I let my tongue slide boldly over hers. She was such a delight and I loved everything about the way she kissed. She was too innocent to fake her responses and she was perfect and she was mine. Perfectly mine.

I raised my head again. Not wanting to rush her too much and worried that I might lose control myself. Her eyes opened slowly, her breath coming out in soft pants. She was so beautiful, a rosy blush on her cheeks and her lips wet and parted. I wanted to dive back in.

"I want to spend the rest of my life kissing you." Corny line but it wasn't a line. I really, really meant it. She smiled hearing it and it felt like my heart expanded.

"How profound, considering how your life is about to end right now," a voice drawled out, the Southern accent strong.

_Oh fuck!_

_**A/N : Oppsy.. Hahaha.. Watcha think?**_


	20. Queen of My Heart

Disclaimer – This is Stephanie Meyer's world. I'm just playing in her universe for a bit. Any names and characters not found in her universe could be mine or Liljenrock's creations though.

I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I'm finally back home and so thrilled about it. I actually missed my own bed. I need to look for a real job fast because honestly I think I had more time to write when I was working and my mother already seems to have February plans for me.

I've been nominated once again, this time for the darkest fic (?) in The Twinkling Walk of Fame Awards. Hhmm.. Here's the link - www {dot} twinklingswfa {dot} blogspot {dot} com. You can check some of the cool stories in there. There are some really good stories.

My thanks to Liljenrocks, my plotting partner and beta. Please check out her stories written in this same universe. She describes her wolves as 'harp playing cherubs', you'll love them!

My thanks to everyone who has reviewed. You make my day.. you really do. So since you're all wondering if Embry's alive or dead or dying.. I finally give you the next chapter. I think it's an informational chapter. I hope you like it.

**How the Mighty Fall**

**Chapter 20 : Queen of My Heart**

_**Embry**__  
_

"How profound, considering how your life is about to end right now," a voice drawled out, the Southern accent strong.

Those words would serve to replay themselves over and over again in my mind in the days, weeks, months to follow. It was stupid, so totally stupid of me to let down my guard, especially since I was the lone wolf in the vampire den, but at that moment, with Petra in my arms, kissing her for the first time, I did just that. So when that voice rang out, I guess I acted on impulse, reflex, rather than looking around and taking stock. As embarrassing as it is remembering, I leapt away from Petra and being right there at the edge of the porch, I lost my footing and tumbled down the short stairs and crashed into Esme's potted plants, demolishing her designerish pots and flattening whatever fragrant plant it was that I was lying on.

_Jasper's gonna kill me, Jasper's gonna kill me, Jasper's gonna kill me, _rang through my mind as I cautiously looked up from my prone position, tilting my head back a little to catch the upside down image of the four golden-eyed vampires behind me.

Jasper stood a little ahead of everyone looking amused with Alice staring at me with shocked eyes. Edward stood about a step behind then, grinning with Bella pressed to his side, her hands clasped to her mouth to hold back what was no doubt her laughter if her eyes were anything to judge by. Then the laughter broke out, triggered by a loud snort from one of them. Emmett and Rosalie stood by the open door, holding each other as they howled with glee. I turned back to Jasper, waiting for something and his lips twitched for a second before he started laughing too. They all laughed, well all of them except for Petra.

She rushed down to me, frantically checking to see if I was okay, and still giggling, Alice came by to give her a hand, yanking me up to my feet while Petra started brushing the dirt off my back. What a way to loose your dignity. Man, if this gets out, I'll never live this down.

"Embry, Embry! Are you okay?" Petra cried out.

I reacted to the worry in her voice, blocking out the laughing vampires as I strived to sooth her. "I'm fine, I'm fine, baby, really I'm fine." I felt her small hand slip into mine and holding on for strength I turned to Esme apologetically. "I'm sorry about the damage, Esme. I'll—" She didn't let me finish.

"It's okay, dear. Are you really alright?" She waited for my nod. "Good. Okay, everyone come on inside. Let Petra say goodnight to Embry," she slipped into the house and gave Emmett a pointed look.

He sighed before following her inside, pulling Rosalie with him. Edward slowly walked past me with Bella tucked under his arm, both of them still chuckling. Finally it was Jasper's turn; he caught a hovering Alice with an arm around her waist and started steering her inside. He stopped by the door and looked over his shoulder.

"Petra, say your goodnights. I want you inside in two minutes." With that he shut the door behind him. That's it. Wow. Hmmm…

That was so totally out of character for Jasper and I was not sure how to react. Could it be some sick sort of mind trick? I turned to Petra then and she still stared up at me, worry evident in her eyes. "Are you sure you're okay, Embry?"

"Yes. My dignity took a beating but I'm okay. I'm surprised Jasper didn't get mad."

"Why would he get mad?"

_Why indeed…_I brought a finger to her chin, nudging her face up a little more before I brought my mouth down to hers. If I was to die tonight, then this was a wonderful way to go. It was terribly nice of Jasper to be so accepting, he was giving me a chance. He really was a nice guy. But he was still annoying sometimes especially since he found it so funny to scare the shit out of me like he did. And just for that, I kept Petra outside for three minutes, blatantly disregarding his two minute order. He let me go on living.

I rolled over in bed and sighed heavily as I squinted at my watch. All that had happened just a few scant hours ago and it felt like I had just closed my eyes and my slumber was already disturbed with the saccharine sweet smell cloying it's way into my head and chasing away the much needed sleep that my body and mind was craving. Damn Jasper.

I was still shaken from the two events of the night before. It should have been the best night of my life. Petra and I had kissed or I had kissed Petra or Petra had wanted me to kiss her. Whichever way you looked at it, the end result was, we kissed. The thoughts of how she looked, how she felt, how she tasted and how she sort of trembled in my arms clung steadily with me. She was a delight and she was perfect and she is mine. I headed home, dying to crawl into bed and talk to my angel until she fell asleep. Then I was going to analyze every aspect of that kiss, and try to understand why after kissing thousands of women all throughout my adult life, women who would have attempted to lead that kiss further, why was it that kissing Petra, my innocent, innocent Petra moved me so much. Kissing my soulmate felt like coming home, every timid little response from her amplified itself to caress my very soul. I was the strong one, the big one, the experienced one. I was the one who had to think my actions through before I pressed my lips to her that first time. Yet it was she who calmed me, she who chased away all the restlessness I carried my whole life, she who finally made me feel I belonged, she who gave me a home. I needed the private time to come to terms with all these thoughts that were falling into place inside my head but no such luck. I let my mind drift even though I knew I should get up and head downstairs. There was someone in my house after all.

I was needed last night when the second howl rang out. And of all nights, this time the howl was used for a non-vampire alert. Wrong time, wrong night, why last night? _Why, why, why?_ I demanded to the Spirits and as usual when I really wanted answers, they chose to stay silent as I phased and rushed to where I was needed. I was actually sorry it was not a stray vamp. I have so damn much of frustrations to get rid off as it is or maybe it was a good thing, my mind was all over the place.

We had a new kid who had gone and phased last night. He had been so freaked out that he had run pell mell in no direction, a run that most of us had sort of taken until an older wolf managed to calm us a little, until the Alpha could command us to stop running. It was a run that had taken Sam to the Alaskan border when he had no one to stop him the way the Welcome to Alaska signboard did. Isaac Keyes, the idiot kid who had been a fucking hindrance to me when I was last hurt, was on patrol and had gone after the new kid. Big mistake. What should have been an attempt to calm the new kid and have the situation explained turned into a full on chase. They had headed to the cliffs and had some sort of a scuffle and both of them had gone over, missing the part of the cliffs that was safe to dive from, they had both plunged into too many rocky outcrops before hitting the water. It didn't help that the sea was choppy and they were both thrown to the rocks to be pounded in what was a wash and rinse cycle.

It took another six of us to find the kids half-drowned in the water and haul them out of danger and then another ten minutes of me arguing with Seth who was insisting that Abby was in no condition to check out the idiots. The fact that they were not phasing back to human pissed me off further and once we made sure that they were breathing on their own, we managed to cart them off to Jake's place for Seth and Carlisle to treat. Seth assured us that there were no serious internal injuries but broken bones are a bitch to heal. You either set it and heal it as human or wolf. There was to be no phasing until the bones heal. Jake was needed there to watch over the boys, Carlisle's presence while needed and necessary, also becomes a problem on out of control new wolves.

With Jake tied up with the pups, it was then up to me, the fucked up beta to head off to the new kid's home, to wake his family and explain that their son who was supposedly upstairs sound asleep had crawled out of his window and been up to no good, had somehow turned into a giant wolf, fell off a cliff and broke his crown and had Jill come tumbling after. Or was it Isaac? Fuck! I brought Brady along and it was a rough night, with the kid's mother crying over everything. She served coffee, the instant kind and it was horrible, but we sipped and answered her questions and told her to look at this as a plus point.

Her son now was assured of a college scholarship, a brighter future. His sister screwed that up with her questions of what happens if her brother gets killed protecting the people? She was a real bitch but she had reasons to be.

"It would be an honorable way to die."

"Uh-huh. And what happens to us when he's gone? What do we get?" Her mother tried to hush her up but she ignored her and looked at me with challenging eyes.

It was a mistake for me to come here. "You get nothing. The pack, we have this pact. If a brother falls, we will care for his wife and children. As a brother's mother and sister, we would extend our protection to you too but that's all."

"That's not good enough. If we allow my brother to risk himself, we as his family deserve something too."

"Hey, nothing is free in life," Brady bit out. "Deal with it."

"Jacob Black and some of the elders of the tribe will be in touch with you once your son is calm enough to phase back. It could take a few days and new wolves are kind of volatile to be around regular people at the start. Your son is in safe hands," I said this to the kid's mother. "Jake will bring him home once he's ready."

She accepted it and we left. Somehow, I had a bad feeling this kid, actually this latest batch of phasings were going to be a handful.

I was exhausted, I had to be. Why else would I remember that the new kid was named Gator, not because it was short for Alligator like the way he liked to try to convince everyone but because he liked drinking so much of Gatorade as a child? His mother chose to share his childhood idiosyncrasies with me during that long night and I came away from that nightmare with no knowledge of the Gatorade drinker's real name but with the mortification of finding out that I _knew_ his oldest sister who worked in the Forks Hooters. I remember that she had been clingy and needy and according to some of the younger guys, I was mentioned a lot on her blog back then. This was not going to be good and it was worrying.

I heard a sound downstairs and I sighed. Vampires are quiet, very quiet and they're actually able to slip into a house and do their nonsense in super-vampiric speed, with super-vampiric stealth and super-vampiric silence and then get the hell out without anyone ever the wiser. You'd think I'd be entitled to courtesy of that sort, especially after the night I'd had, but nope, no such luck. I got up and pulled on my shorts from the night before and a t-shirt, then at the last minute, flip flops. I headed down the stairs yawning.

He'd brought Alice with him and they walked through the rubble that was the downstairs of my house. He turned to stare at me when I appeared at the top of the stairs and he watched me unblinkingly as I made my way downstairs. He turned away from what was going to be my new living room and slowly wandered to where the kitchen used to be. Esme was changing the whole angle of the kitchen, extending the building to make what was going to be the biggest room in the house. There was to be a little room off the side where we were putting up a few rows of shelves to house what I knew was going to be a cookbook collection, Petra's mini library. There was to be a small dining table in one corner of the kitchen and a cozy sitting area on the opposite corner by the window seats on the bay window. I knew Petra liked this about Nessie's kitchen. Esme had plans and I could visualize everything and as I got to know Petra more and more, I had a feeling she was going to like what Esme was doing to my house.

"Where's all your furniture?" Alice chirped.

"Gave it away," I drawled.

I did give it all away. Everything except for those plates and some glasses that belonged to my mother. Lil' G had appeared on my doorstep when he had heard of my project and with humility in his eyes, he'd asked me if he could have of all things, my old mattress. I knew his home life was tough. His mother worked two jobs and he had three little sisters. While the Sinclair children were all clean clothed and sheltered, you could tell that they went without lots of things and that too without any complaints. Lil G in fact made it a point to hand over his Shipo paycheck to his mother every month to help with the family's household expenses. The kid actually asked Jake if he could skip his education just so his sisters could use his trust fund when they were older. Known to only a few people, Jake actually setup a college fund for the girls. If he hadn't I knew Nessie would have. Not many people knew that about the joker, Nessie was the first one to realize that he hid his own problems behind his comedian front. He was actually a better man than I was at his age. We had carted a mattress over to his house and when I realized that he used to sleep on a thin mattress in their tiny little upstairs hall, leaving the two bedrooms to his mother and sister, I gave him all the furniture from the three bedrooms of my house.

There was hardly any walking room in that house anymore and the upstairs hall resembled a doorless bedroom, but all four Sinclair children looked thrilled and that was what mattered to me. I gave my fridge and stove to Luka's mom along with a few of my hardly used appliances. Seth took my recliner and a couch to Scar's dad and the other kids quickly called dibs on my other stuff, either for themselves or for someone they knew. Petra needed things of her own, things unpolluted by my less than pristine past. When I was done, this was going to be Petra's house.

I followed Jasper and Alice into the kitchen. Right now it was just a wide open space. Noticing Jasper's look of interest, I pulled out Esme's sketches and handed it over to him. "This is kind of how it's going to look."

He gave me another one of those patented stares and took the drawings from me, looking them over. "Does Petra know about this?" he asked.

"Nope. Not yet."

"Why are you doing this then?"

I wished Jake was here, or Edward or Carlisle. Anyone. It was a little disconcerting having this conversation with Jasper and Alice. "She deserves this. She's mine and I want to do this for her. All this," I motioned with my arms. "All this, is for her. It's hers. She never had anything before and now I want her to have this."

"Want her to have what? The opportunity to be your cook and maid and servant? You think you're going to give her something different from what she's had in her past? You think you can give her something that _we _can't give her?" he drawled.

"No! She gets to do what she wants. Whatever she wants. With you guys, she's like living with you, in your house. This—what I'm doing here, it's all hers. For her, you know. She'll be queen here. Everything will be hers." This was my house after all. My castle. I could do whatever the fuck I wanted with it.

"A queen?" a sardonic blond eyebrow went up.

I flushed. Lately my tongue has been running away with me. But I sucked it in and brought my chin up. "Yes, a queen. My queen. The queen of my heart."

That piercing stare never wavered and it was a little scary. Funny thing that, me being a wolf and all, designed to destroy vampires. Alice caught both our attention then as she skipped into the little room by the kitchen.

"What's this room going to be?" she asked.

I walked in behind her. "We're filling this room with bookshelves. For her to store her cookbook collection."

"She doesn't have _that_ many book," she said dryly.

"She will," I smiled and she slowly smiled back.

"Okay, let's go, Jazz," she chirped, abruptly done with her snooping as she skipped over to him and linked her arm with his.

He nodded as they made their way out and shut my front door behind them. I cursed Jasper and my enhanced hearing when I heard him burst into chuckles as he whispered to Alice, "Queen of his heart!" I swear he's such a fucking jackass sometimes.

_**Petra  
**_

I ran behind a squealing Claire, not sure if this constituted proper behavior but she held on to my hand and I had no choice to run with her. She was overly excited.

Papa and Alice had given me a car of my own for my birthday, a Mini Cooper with a mosaic design over it. I loved it. We didn't really know the actual date of my birth, but I kept that little piece of paper that was supposedly found with me when I was a baby, the paper that said my mother wanted to name me Petranella, the one that had a date on it. We decided to stick with that date as my official date of birth and now I had a driver's license, a bank account, credit cards and also a passport.

The family was more than confident with my driving and my little sojourns out of their constant attention. I'd popped into Claire's new grooming business to update her on my _boyfriend_. It felt nice saying that. After that I was going over to the supermarket across the road. I needed supplies. But Claire had gotten over excited and there was really no one there to watch her so she locked up her bark-tique and was currently dragging me to Tres Tess so that I could update her over coffee and a cupcake.

"Okay, okay. Start from scratch. Tell me exactly what you told him on the phone," she demanded once we were seated.

I blushed. It was embarrassing telling her the details. "I just asked him why wouldn't he kiss me and he asked me if I wanted him to kiss me and I said yes and he came back and he kissed me." I didn't look at her as I said this.

She squealed. "And then?"

I hesitated before I answered. I didn't want to embarrass Embry. "Well, Papa came back but he didn't say anything. And I couldn't talk to Embry after that because they had an emergency."

"Yes, Quil had to go too. But never mind all that. You had your first kiss. Embry has so much of experience, I'm sure that kiss was super. Tell me. How was it?" she reached out to clasp my hand.

"It felt nice. Very nice Claire. It made me feel nice all over," I blushed admitting that. "Even my toes felt all tingly. That's normal right?"

"Yes! Yes! Did he use tongue? Where were his hands? Details, girl, give me details."

I blushed. "Claire!"

"Oh, don't be shy now! I tell you everything Quil and I get up to."

"But I don't listen!"

"Uh-huh. Sure you don't. Oh Petra, I'll just die if you don't tell me!"

I giggled. She was so dramatic sometimes. "Yes, he used this tongue," I blushed scarlet admitting that. "Is it okay to like that, Claire? It felt strange. A nice kind of strange."

I looked up at her when she didn't answer. She was staring at my wrist, at my imprint bracelet to be exact. "That's new," she said in a light voice.

"Uh-huh. It's my imprint bracelet. Embry gave it to me." I pulled the sleeve of my jacket higher so that she could see the bracelet better. "It means I'm his girlfriend and he's my boyfriend."

"Yes, well, Quil made mine himself. He didn't hire anyone to make it for me." Sometimes the tone of her voice changes and I get confused with what she means. I wanted to tell her that Embry said I deserved better than dirty old leather but then I remembered that Claire's bracelet was leather. I thought it would be wiser to stay silent.

"But then the art of making these bracelets is something that is passed down from father to son. Embry never had a father to teach him all that so it's logical that he had yours made," she went on.

I wanted to remind her that Jacob had Nessie's bracelet made as well and he had a father who thought him how to make the bracelets. But I realised that this was Claire's way of making herself feel better. Her words did not hurt me but it might have hurt Embry had he been here and I felt like defending him.

"Well I love my bracelet anyway, because it's from Embry. I don't care what it's made of. It's from Embry."

"Oh well," she shrugged, turning back into the usual Claire. "Did he touch you anywhere? What else did he do? How many times did he kiss you?"

When I left Claire, I skipped across the road to the supermarket. There was an older woman by the long line of trolleys, she was struggling to pull one free. I rushed forward.

"Can I help you pull out that trolley?" I asked, not wanting to offend her by pulling it out for her anyway.

"Oh yes please," she said with a relieved smile. "My nephew's wife is about to have a baby and I'm here to help her. These trolleys seem sticky." I pulled out a trolley for her and she smiled gratefully. "Thank you dear. You are very helpful."

"You're welcome," I smiled in return. I watched her walk away before I pulled out my own trolley. I tried to scurry away when two boys who were leaning by a pillar whistled. I didn't get far before a strong arm wrapped itself around my waist and stopped my retreat. There was only one person in the world who could make me feel this way, one person who could make my insides get all mushy and jumbled up and at the same time make the rest of me feel safe and warm. I wrapped my arms around his arm, just the way he likes to wear me, well kind of like the way he likes to wear me since his arm was around me this time and I was holding on to him from within the safety of his embrace. I smiled up at him as he glared at the two boys. It was their turn to scurry away.

"Embry!" I cried out delighted.

"Hi Baby," he said as he dropped a quick kiss to my lips. I blushed and brought a hand up to touch my tingly lips. I liked this.

"What are you doing here Embry?"

"I was out at Quil's shop to talk about some paint specs, then I saw your car in the lot. So here I am," he grinned. "I can't seem to stay away from you Petra," he rumbled into my ear before he bumped his head with mine, and the mushy jumbled feeling in my stomach spread its way to my toes. I felt tingly all over and it made me giggle.

"I'm going to make Jambalaya for dinner," I stated, not knowing what else to tell him, blushing when he looked deep into my eyes and said, "Yum." Sometimes I can't explain my own reactions.

When we were lining up to pay for my purchases, the woman I helped with the trolley wheeled herself to our aisle, smiling at me when she noticed me just as Embry was pressing a kiss to the side of my head, where my scar was hidden underneath my hair. I smiled back, holding on to Embry's arm. He turned then and noticed her. I had a moment of worry when he tensed up, then he straightened his shoulder and shook his arm free from me gently only to wrap that arm around my shoulder and pull me close.

"Ms. Uley," he said politely and she smiled warmly back at him.

"Hello Embry," she said as her eyes took in the way he held me. Her eyes narrowed a little in disapproval.

"Ms. Uley, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend. Petra, this is Ms. Uley. Sam's aunt. I rented a room from her when I was in college."

"Is she the one who makes the Gingerbread men with frosting?" I asked, remembering what Embry had said when he had mentioned her once when we were discussing cookies.

"Yes," he smiled down at me.

"Hello again," I smiled at the lady.

She studied me slowly, not saying anything and she took in how Embry's arm tightened around me protectively. He seemed braced for something and he slowly relaxed when the lady finally smiled.

"Hello again dear," she said to me before she looked up at Embry. "She's lovely Embry."

Embry smiled at her when she said that and I couldn't help but think how her words were the same as what Emily said at the bonfire.

When we were in the parking lot, Embry took the time to help the lady load her car. After she drove away, he walked me to my car and as he did the same for me, I asked him about the lady.

"Embry? You said before that Sam was actually your brother. Does that make her your aunt as well?"

He shrugged. "I always called her Ms. Uley. But she was nice to me when I stayed with her."

As I drove away, my mind remained focused on our kiss goodbye. But as I neared home, I started thinking about family. Embry had a brother and an aunt, but because he was never acknowledged by his father he couldn't call Ms. Uley aunt. It was sad, to know and be denied but at least he knew. I wondered about my own parents. I wish I knew who they were. My fingers clasped the locket I started wearing everyday under my clothes. At least I have the family, and now I have Embry.

____

A/N : Well? Watcha think?


	21. Our House

Disclaimer – This is Stephanie Meyer's world. I'm just playing in her universe for a bit. Any names and characters not found in her universe could be mine or Liljenrock's creations though.

This seems to pop up quite a bit so I thought I should address it in case things are still unclear. Both of Petra's parents Gianna and Dimitri**are dead**. Not just Vampire dead, but dead dead. There is no biological father about to find his daughter. This line is from the Prologue - _He wouldn't know, as he watched the train pull away, that __he wouldn't live to find her__, nor would she stay alive much longer to concentrate on anything._ So could I ask everyone, pretty please, for me as a very early birthday present, to read the Prologue just once? Please?

My thanks to Liljenrocks for not giving up on me. She is ending her Seth story 'Love You for Alway' in another couple of chapters but her Scar story 'A Love the Defies All Logic' is **still going strong**. It's not ending yet. And she has another little surprise in the making. Stay tuned.  
My thanks to my dear, dear readers. It's more than just your reviews that have helped me. I think I can safely say I've made some friends here on FanFiction and I think that's just so great. Oh yeah, my thanks to the Food Network channel.

And as you know I've been nominated again for an award - The Twinkling Walk of Fame Awards. Voting starts on the 15th Jan. Do take the time to check out the site and vote for the stories that you like. Here's the link - www {dot} twinklingswfa {dot} blogspot {dot} com.  
So without further ado, I give you chapter 21. It's different from everything that I've written and I'm still feeling shy, so please let me know what you think.

**How the Mighty Fall**

**Chapter 21: Our House**

**Embry**  
"Embry! Embry, don't let me fall," she giggled as she held on to my wrists, my hands covering her eyes.

It was silly really, me covering her eyes and making her walk up to my house from where I parked my car. She's been driving past so often that she knew I was having some work done, but then again, there were not many changes done to the outside of the front wall.  
Esme, my lifesaver, came through and after two months of living in rubble, as the work started in the upstairs of the house and once that was done, the downstairs, the house was finally completed, right down to all the appliances and furnishings. Well, the huge, mega huge closet in the master bedroom was more than half-empty, just like one of the two cabinets in the luxurious bathroom. A part of me couldn't wait for Petra to move in while another part of me was content to wait for as long as it takes for her to be ready. But the house was done and Esme had said that all it needed was Petra to put her final touches on it. I'd asked Esme if she really would and was assured so. Petra could do anything she wanted. Hell, I'd demolish the whole place and build it up again if that was what she wanted.

I stopped her in front of the door, a red bow tied around the doorknob. I lifted my hands from her eyes and felt silly again when her first sight since her walk from the car was the wooden paneling of the door.

"What is it, Embry?" she sounded so puzzled.

I pulled her back a couple of steps. "I give you, Petra's house," I gestured flamboyantly with my arms.

"But Embry, this is _your_house," she cocked her head to the side and I found that action so totally adorable that I had to pull her close and kiss her softly.

I released her lips but kept my forehead pressed to hers. "It's now _your _house. This house is going to be called Petra's house from now on."

She giggled. "I don't have a house, Embry."

"You do now," I knocked my head with hers once. "Want to go in and see_ your house _on the inside?"

"Uh-huh!" she grinned and I threw the door open. I was going to let her walk in, but something made me sweep her into my arms and carry her over the threshold. "What are you doing, Embry?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Carrying you in the first time. It's tradition, baby," I lied but she accepted it. I just felt that it was the right thing to do. This house now held so many promises, for the both of us, it just felt right.

"Embry?"

"Yeah baby?"

"No one has ever given me a house before," she whispered softly. I lowered her to her feet.

"Embry?"

She waited for my, "Hhmm?"

"Thank you," she raised herself up by her toes and pressed a quick kiss to my cheek.  
Impulsive actions from her were so rare and in between that I just had to grab her and steal a real kiss. Taking my time to completely explore her sweet mouth and register every degree of her body and mind's reactions. She was clinging to me when I finally let her go, both of us panting lightly, me still supporting her entire weight as she remained slumped against me.

"Do you want a tour around your house, sweetheart?"

"Huh?" she still stared up at me with a bemused look in her eyes and I had to nudge her.

She was such a delight and I loved everything about her, every aspect and every reaction from her, every expression. And she still hadn't overcome that little habit of hers, of saying my name like ten times every five seconds. I loved that about her too.

We eventually explored the house. I wanted to keep the kitchen last, so I steered her upstairs, sort of like how I used to lead my guests straight to my bedroom before, only this time I did not have sex on my mind. I was actually dying for Petra's approval. I wanted her to like this house. I wanted her to live in it with me one day. I wanted us to raise our family in here one day. I wanted us to build a home here one day.

The expressions on her face were phenomenon, all of them different variations of happiness. They were so different from the expression that was on her face the first time she stepped foot into this house.

She loved everything, she loved the bed, she loved the colors, she loved the prints on the walls. She even loved the curtains and the bed linens. She spun around in the huge closet giggling with delight and explored every cabinet and shelf in the bathroom. She even loved the color choice of the towels and the floormats. She made that worry that I didn't realize I was carrying, disappear without a trace.

I showed her the guest bedroom and then the mostly empty room right next to the master bedroom. I wanted to have it filled as well, do something with it, anything but leave it in its bare state, with nothing but an antique rocking chair that had once belonged to Esme when she was human. It was a gift from her. She hadn't come out and said it, I didn't either, but I knew that she intended this room to be a nursery some day.

Petra chose to walk slowly into the room, to go to the window and look outside at the maple tree that stood at the side of the house. Then she slowly walked to the chair in the middle of the room and pushed it a little, making it rock.

"Abby and Emily have rocking chairs just like this," she whispered and I worried if she might misconstrue this gesture as me pressuring her. "I think it's so pretty. Nessie's chair is like an armchair that rocks with a matching footstool. I don't like hers as much. Embry, this was Esme's chair, wasn't it? I've seen it before in the attic in Minnesota."

I leaned my shoulder against the door frame as I watched her. "Yes, baby. It's a gift from her," I said softly, not wanting to scare her.

She nodded looking shy suddenly. "Embry?" her breath hitched once. "Embry, one time…one time..." She blushed. "One time, when I was at Nessie's," she snuck a quick look at me once, "Jacob was sitting in Nessie's rocking chair, and…and Nessie was on his lap and she was holding Bodhi and Griffin was also on Jacob and they were just rocking on the chair together. Embry?"

I could hear the longing in her voice, the wistfulness. "What is it, sweetheart?"

"They looked so happy, Embry. They looked like a real family." She still had her hand on the chair and she still kept it rocking gently as she stood beside it.

I knew what she wanted. How could I not when it was something I wanted myself? I walked slowly into the room and sat down on the chair. Then I looked up at her and held out my hand. She accepted immediately and allowed me to pull her down onto my lap. We rocked slowly as she buried her face in my neck.

"Embry?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Embry, can this be _our _house?"

My heart expanded and a warmth and quiet joy filled me completely. I wanted to give her the world but little did I realize that she was giving something better back to me. "Baby, it can be anything you want it to be," I whispered. She smiled at me before she knocked her head with mine. That gesture was fast becoming our thing.

_**Petra  
**_  
We eventually moved ourselves from the empty room and made our way downstairs. Embry had actually changed all the furniture he had so I had a fine time walking through his beautiful living room with all this huge cozy new couches and chairs. I even loved the fact that he had the wall to wall carpeting removed and the floorboards gleamed. And every rug that he had thrown around the house was thick and fluffy and gave the room further charm.

A little off the living room was what Embry called a den. It looked like a living room too, but the furnishing here were a little darker and the room was dominated by the giant flatscreen TV mounted on the wall. While the living room was light and airy and bright, the den was cozy and warm and for some reason the word romantic popped in my mind.

There was a little powder room done up in orange. Even the toilet and sink were orange and it made me giggle. I loved it, it was so different from the rest of the house. I _loved _it. Then Embry showed me what was to be his office, it was a large room at the back of the house. It was for him to use when he needed to design his bikes or think, just like Jacob had. I wondered just as he was about to open the door, if he would have pictures of naked women on the walls, like they did in their Shipo place and I was relieved to find that he didn't but he had shelves and cabinets instead. He had a dark brown leather couch and armchairs in one corner. He had a huge desk in the center of the room and I noticed his laptop sitting open. The corner of the room by the couches was a cabinet and I noticed the liquor bottles and glasses that sat there. I skipped over to the window wanting to check out the view and found the backyard completely cleared. It was big enough for Emmett and Papa to play football in if they wanted. The forest stood beyond that, the trees standing like a beautiful border. Just as I was turning to smile at Embry, I noticed the huge picture that sat on the wall, actually it covered the entire wall. It was a picture of me, just my face as I was laughing. It was not a color picture and half my hair and face was in shadows. But it was me and even to me, to my untrained eyes, the picture was striking and - beautiful. I hadn't posed for this picture but I knew when it was taken. Nessie had been walking around with her camera during Hawke Schewig's birthday party barbeque. I was helping the kids make Smores, and Embry and Liam Clearwater started a game they called 'My Petra'. They'd each grab one of my hands and yank me to them arguing "My Petra, no my Petra". They made me laugh.

"That's a housewarming gift from Ness. I wanted it hung in here."

"Oh, Embry," I didn't know what else to say.

"Come on," he said when he noticed that I was not going to say anything else. "There's still more that you've not seen yet."

We came to the dining room with it's huge table and comfortable chairs. It had a low hanging chandelier and a huge window that showcased the view outside.

"Oh Embry!" I cried out and he grinned at me. "Can we invite Sam and Emily, and Jacob and Nessie and have dinner here on your birthday? I could cook dinner and—" I couldn't say anymore as Embry's lips were glued to mine.

Then he laughed and led me to the kitchen. Except it no longer resembled the old kitchen anymore. It was bigger, very much bigger and I guess that he extended the house to fit this. The whole kitchen was done up in white, my favorite choice of color for a kitchen. The cabinets were gleaming and the stove was huge, the fridge was gigantic, the sink was lovely and the dishwasher also had the design of the cabinet on it. I was thrilled. I could imagine cooking in here. It was perfect. I laughed, I couldn't help it. I simply, simply loved this room.

"Embry! Oh Embry," I found myself squealing like Claire. "Embry! Embry! Embry!," I cried as I skipped over to him and wrap my arms around him. "Embry, I love it!".

He laughed then, the sound filling the house with its joyousness, his chest rumbling against me. It was a sound that I liked and wanted to hear over and over again. Embry had a wonderful laugh but he didn't laugh like this too often, this happy laugh. It was different from when he laughs at something funny. I could tell the difference in Embry's laughs.

I waited for him to finish laughing and then look at me and I raised myself up on my toes and pressed a kiss to his lips. He wrapped me up in his arms and swept me up, pressing me to his hard body as he took control of the kiss and made my mind stop working. I registered from somewhere far, far away that I was now sitting on the cabinets and that Embry had spread my legs and was standing in between them. I could feel the heat of his body pressed deliciously to me as his mouth moved on mine. I was mindless with sensations as his hands kneaded my thighs before they slowly made their way upwards along the outsides of my thighs and past my stomach. Embry's mouth left mine, giving me the chance to suck in a lung full of air as he trailed his lips down my scar before he sensually licked my jawline and then he nuzzled into my neck.

His breath hot and heavy as he kissed and lightly bit and sucked on the sensitive skin there. There was a million different reactions happening to my body and all I could do was hold on to him and enjoy. My toes tingled, my fingers spasmed and my stomach felt all thick and gooey inside as it spread its way to other parts of me, eliciting sensations that I'd never felt before until recently. Then I realized that Embry's hands were on my breasts as he gently massaged them. I knew women had breast to feed their babies with and today I found that they had another purpose. It was to make a woman feel mindless pleasure. I couldn't even think of stopping him as I moaned loudly, unable to control myself. Embry's mouth came back to mine as his hand slipped inside my shirt and bra and his hand was directly on my breast.

I gasped as he groaned, "God, you're perfect. Your body feels so good, baby."

Oh no. I felt very, very good too. Were we having the sex? Was that why I felt so good? We shouldn't, we shouldn't and although there was a part of my brain that was telling me that Embry was touching me in places those boys and men did on the farm, the way Embry touched me filled me with pleasure and the way those men did it filled me with pain and shame and fear, but this was still wrong, wasn't it? I pulled away from him with difficulty as my body did not want to listen to my brain.

"Embry," I panted. "Embry…"

But before I could say anything, Embry rasped into my ear ,"God, I love how you say my name," and he kissed me again, his hands and fingers working wonders and I wanted to just let him do whatever he wanted as long as it went on feeling this good. It didn't matter what Papa or Alice would say about it later. _Alice!_I pulled away again.

"Embry? Embry, are we having sex?"

He pulled back a little then, to look down at me. "Do you want to have sex?" he sort of growled and I blushed scarlet before shaking my head no.

He gave me a small regretful smile as he pressed his forehead to mine, breathing as heavily as I was. Then he gently pulled his hand out from under my bra and shirt, the friction of his calloused palm on my sensitive skin making me gasp. He apologetically adjusted my clothes.

"I'm sorry, baby, your responses are just so mindblowing, I lost control," he mumbled.

"I lost control too, Embry. I feel all funny," I told him as he lifted me off the counter and lowered me to my feet. From the way I could feel his heart hammering in his chest when we were pressed together, I wondered if he was as affected as I was.

I had to keep my hold on to Embry as my legs felt that they couldn't support me. "You're so perfect, Petra, you know that?" He gave me a moment to regain control and then smiled his crooked smile before he knocked his head with mine. "Are you up to continuing the tour?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," I smiled up at him. Actually I wasn't, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings after he went through all this trouble for me. I didn't know why but after the way we kissed and he touched me, I didn't feel embarrassed. Shy, yes, but embarrassed no, shaky and tingly big yes.

The next room made me cry. He said it was going to be Petra's mini library. It was filled with shelves and a small white desk and a beautiful fluffy chair. He said it was for me to keep my collection of cookbooks. He had said this whole house was mine, but that hadn't moved me as much as this one room did. It was so completely for me.

"Embry? Do you think Nessie would give me a picture of you to cover that wall like she did for you?"

"I'm sure she would if you asked her," he smiled. I was going to do just that.

Over the weeks that followed I almost stopped cooking in the Forks house, as I started calling Carlisle's house. I was always over at Embry's house, oops _my _house, even when Embry wasn't there. I loved buying flowers and arranging them in vases all over the house, I liked filling up the fridge and kitchen cabinets with all sorts of food, and although Embry kept telling me not to, I also liked doing Embry's laundry. I didn't cook every night, sometimes Embry and I would go out for dinner, sometimes Emily invited us to her house for dinner, sometimes Nessie did. I cooked dinner on Embry's birthday and the Uleys and the Blacks, and Claire and Quil came over. No one brought their kids though. I made roasted double-cut pork chops marinated in pomegranate with braised mustard greens and turnips. Sam loved it so much that Emily asked me for the recipe and Jacob said if he wasn't so in love with Nessie he would steal me away from Embry but the best part was, Embry said he was proud of me.

I never stayed the night in our house. Embry would drive me back home in my car and then he'd run back to our house in wolf form. I knew it would be easier for both of us if I could live in the house with him, especially since he did tell me the day he gave me the house that one day he wants to live in the house with me. I did ask Alice once, especially since on that day I had changed the sheets on the bed for Embry and I loved the soft butter yellow color of the sheets and pillowcases. Alice had said that I could live with Embry one day and that day will only come after we were married. I had changed the topic right away because I knew married people definitely had sex. Very often.

When Embry and I went out, women still came up to him and I knew that he'd had sex with some of them before. A part of me thought about the fact that he had kissed them and touched their bodies the same way he kisses and touches me. I can't be that special to him, right? Especially since I still don't want to have sex. It worried me. But Embry always stumped me, he always introduced me to these women who came up to me as his girlfriend, the love of his life, his soulmate. I studied the expressions of disinterest on his face when he saw these women and I always compared that expression with how he looks when he sees me. His face lights up and his eyes take on this warm glow and that is all for me.

When Abby delivered her little baby, Embry had taken me to meet him. They named the baby Cullen and when we arrived at their house, Liam came running to me and dragged me to meet his new little brother. He looked just like Liam and he was tiny and perfect and he smelt of milk and baby powder and it became my new favorite scent. It was how Bodhi smelt too and I loved this about babies. Pretty soon Embry started up the 'my Petra' game with Liam as Abby watched and smiled. It was funny and they were both pulling me as they said "My Petra". Then Liam had a brilliant idea and plopped himself into my lap with a loud, "My Petra", while Embry looked surprised and laughed first. Then his comeback was to scoop little Cullen out of Seth's arms and declare "My Cullen". The stunned expression on Liam little face was comical before he started wailing and set off the baby as well. Abby had to take the baby to sooth him and Seth took Liam and Ashley glared and Embry looks ashamed. I wondered if the Clearwaters would let us visit again anytime soon and I told Embry so.

We went to visit the Uley's when Emily was put on bed rest. I didn't understand it, but they talked about false alarms. Emily said that the baby was going to be a boy baby and they were going to name the baby Levi, as I understood it, it was the name of Sam's ancestor. To me it sounded like the brand of jeans but I kept that thought to myself. I wondered if the baby would look just like Remy and I couldn't help wonder if there was a reason why everyone only had boy babies. I had a feeling that when Rachel and Shanna had their babies, they would be little boys too, boys who resembled their fathers completely. But then if they were all going to be wolf babies then it made sense that they would look more like their fathers than their mothers.

But somehow that night, when I watched Embry cuddle Remy while he sat perched on the arm of his chair, I wondered how Embry would be as a father. Remy looked like Embry as much as he looked like Sam. Admittedly, I've only spent a little time observing Seth or Sam or Paul with their sons, but I've spent a lot of time watching Jacob and you could see the love he has for them. The fantasy image in my head, of Embry holding his son like this, _our _son, would remain in my head for a long, long time. I began to want to be that woman who gave him his son, the woman who put that expression on his face that all these pack fathers wore all the time.

Perhaps it was thoughts like this that kept popping up in my mind that made Embry's and my kissing sessions get more intense when we were alone in his house. I usually come out of these sessions feeling strange inside and funny things were happening to me that I couldn't explain. The reactions to my body were making me shy and yet want to remain with Embry more. Just like how I was feeling right now.

We were in the den on the wide leather sofa that was so long, Embry could stretch out on it and it would fit him so comfortably. He had my green sweater off and he had just unsnapped my bra and I couldn't even bring myself to stop him as his tongue swept through my mouth. When I slipped my hands under his shirt, he raised himself up a little from me and pulled his t-shirt off. I loved his body, the muscles gave him all sorts of definition and I loved memorizing them with my hands. Embry had the same idea as his hands ran over my body too. Then he did something else, he ran kisses down my scar, then my jaw, then my neck, then my shoulders and then my upper chest and then unbelievably he placed his lips over my bare nipple and let his tongue roll over it before he sucked. This was new and I squirmed and cried out, feeling a tension inside me. It didn't make him stop his onslaught on my breasts as he kneaded and kissed and licked and suckled, and I loved every minute of it. And then when he lightly bit down before sucking on it again, making my whole body twist as an unbearable, no, maybe that was the wrong word…more like this huge wave of sensations that washed over me and all I could do was clamp my legs over his, clutch him closer to me and moan out his name. Embry kept up his ministrations to my breasts as the intensity of those feeling rose so high I thought I was going to die and just like that it broke and I slowly drifted back down to where I was lying under Embry on his sofa. As frightening as that had been, I actually liked that feeling…a lot.

"I can't believe you came with just me playing with your breasts," he whispered to me as he grinned down at me. "Did you like that?" He still lay on top of me, but he was supporting himself up on his elbows and the expression on his face was just so tender. "Hey, are you okay, sweetheart?"

"Embry?" my voice still had that dazed quality and I didn't understand what he was saying.

"Embry, did we have sex?"

"No baby," he laughed softly. "Almost, but not yet. But I think you've had enough for tonight or Jasper might just decide to kill me." He rolled off me and picked up my discarded bra and sweater. I couldn't move though, all I could do was just lay there and watch him. He turned to me and smiled again. "Hey pretty Petra, it's time I took you home, baby." He looked calm and a little too happy, but he grimaced as adjusted his jeans.

I nodded as I slowly sat up and took my clothes from him. I still did not understand what had just happened and I didn't want to ask him anything. I was embarrassed, too embarrassed. Embry tried talking to me, asking me over and over if I was okay and if I was angry and he apologized for rushing me, but my mind was so confused. All I could tell him was that I wanted to go home.  
I knew I worried Embry and as I was about to step out of the car, I had to think of something to tell him to make him stop worrying. "I'm okay, Embry, really. I just need to lie down. And all this is so new for me. I don't want to have sex. But you make me feel things and I need to think," I didn't make any sense to myself but the words just flowed. And just like that, I leaned over the center console and pressed a kiss to his cheek and walked into the house and made my way straight up the stairs and into my room.

Rosalie must have realized that there was something different with me, or something wrong. With just a single knock on my door, she let herself in.

"Petra, what happened?" I shook my head frantically. I didn't want anyone to find out. "Petra, you are acting like a frightened rabbit. What happened? Did Embry cross a line?"

"No, no," I still went on shaking my head. My insides were still trembling and I still didn't know what was happening to me. I squirmed, crossing my legs and wishing she would leave me alone so that I could change my clothes. I really needed to change.

"Petra, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!" I squeaked.

"If you don't tell me, I'm going to get Edward and find out anyway."

The humiliation that would entail made me burst into tears. A part of me was thankful that everyone was away hunting leaving only Rosalie, Emmett and me in the house, thankful that Emmett wasn't here to witness my humiliation. Rosalie was holding me within seconds, rocking me gently in her arms and she murmured soothing words to me.

"It's okay, it's okay," she crooned. "Tell me what happened Petra. It can't be that bad."

So I told her through my tears. I told her how I thought there was something wrong with me. I told her how I thought about kissing Embry all the time, how I wanted him to touch me all the time. I told her how thoughts of Embry made my stomach get all gooey and my knees get trembly and my breasts get heavy and achy, and worst of all it made me damp. That was the worst thing of all. I was almost always feeling wet and I was changing my underwear five or six times a day. Rosalie laughed softly as she rocked me.

"Did you talk to Embry about this?" she asked.

"No."

"Petra, there's nothing wrong with you, honey. What's happening to you, it's natural."

"Really?" I didn't believe her.

"Yes, really. It means you're aroused. Embry turns you on. All these things that you're feeling, they're just a natural progression to great sex. Your body is ready Petra and it's asking for it."

"Really?" I still wasn't sure if I should believe her.

She laughed again. "Didn't Nessie tell you that sex feels really good? Hasn't what Embry done to you so far feel very good?"

I nodded. "But Rosalie, we haven't had sex yet and I already feel so much and if he makes me feel more, I think I'll die!" I was red in face but I was glad to be having this conversation with her.

She giggled. "Maybe, but then you'll be reborn and wanting more and trust me, it's something that's really okay to want. But remember what Alice says? No sex before marriage." I nodded at her. "Now, I think you should take a cold shower and get to bed. Tomorrow is yet another day that you have to face."

I did as she said and I couldn't stop thinking about Embry so I called him to say goodnight and he was still worried so I told him that I was really okay. We made breakfast plans for the next day and when I hung up the phone, I actually felt better. Was I about to change my mind about sex? I didn't know the answer to that yet.

_A/N : I've not written lemons before but Jen says I absolutely have to for this story and this was just a build up for what's to come and you all know I'm uncomfy writing this because I think lemons are not my strong writing point but Jen's trying to make me strong. Was this lemon or lime? See I don't even know the difference. But be honest.. do I continue on this path or should I give up and stick with what I know?_


	22. Marry Me

Disclaimer – This is Stephanie Meyer's world. I'm just playing in her universe for a bit. Any names and characters not found in her universe could be mine or Liljenrock's creations though.

My thanks to my lovely beta Liljenrocks for all her words of encouragement and brilliant suggestions. The ultimate compliment she could give me was to write in my universe. Do check out her stories if you haven't already. They're great.

My thanks to all my faithful readers and for all your wonderful wonderful comments and for not laughing at me. Now I know the difference between a lime and a lemon. So spoiler alert.. there's a lime in this chapter..

Oh yes, Robmau.. It's not my intention to sound mean or ungrateful, but please use the review option to only review the chapter, tell me what you think of it, give me constructive critism or feedback. Reviewing countless times on the same chapter asking for an update does nothing to speed up my writing. I'm sorry everyone, I know this chapter was late, but real life happens, I had a horrible week and every one of my friends and family wants a piece of me and I can only be stretched so thin. I'm trying.. I really am.

**How the Mighty Fall**

**Chapter 22—Marry Me**

_**Petra**_

The days and weeks sped by so fast after Embry gave me my house. I was here all the time. There was so much happening in my life and all of a sudden, I began to understand what happiness meant. I could feel it and I could see it in Embry's eyes. I could almost believe that we were both finding happiness and it came from being together.

Sometimes I would think about the Padrone and the Padrona. I wonder if they would recognize me if they saw me now. They wouldn't, I'm sure. Sometimes I don't even recognize myself. Embry tells me that I'm beautiful all the time and some days, I believed it myself. Especially when he kisses me like he does and how he touches me. Claire reminds me that our touching is nothing special and that he's touched a million different women before me. But I know I'm different, I know because even though he touches me and kisses me and gives me so much of pleasure, he has yet to take the same pleasure for himself. That means he cares more for me than just for sex, right? He keeps me safe and he does so much for me. I wish I never had to leave him, ever.

Everyday, I come to the house early in the mornings and start breakfast before Embry even wakes up. Every night, after he drives me home, he would go on patrol and usually only get back home really, really late. I'd make sure that he ate before he left for work and most days it would take me pushing him down the stairs to his underground garage to force him to go to work. He tends to want to stay in the house with me and skive off work but I never let him, it's not right. Well, actually, I let him on Sundays.

I moved my cookbooks to my new library but I didn't have that many so my shelves were mostly bare. Except for one whole shelf that was almost completely full and I always loved to sit back in my chair and just stare at the books. _Mine_. They were all mine.

Nessie came through and gave me a picture of Embry to put up on my wall. She didn't take a new picture. When I asked her, she just looked thoughtful for a minute and then she ran to get her laptop and she came up with a photograph she already had. It was a color picture but she did some things with her laptop and turned the picture into a black and white picture, like my picture on Embry's wall. This photograph was taken at a bonfire. Embry was crouched down on the sand and he had been adding more wood to the blue fire. I remember standing beside Nessie as she messed around with her camera and I called out to Embry to be careful as he was so close to the fire and he just looked up with a grin and winked at me, making my stomach get into that gooey state it almost always seemed to be in. Nessie didn't catch the wink, but she got the cheeky grin. She helped me blow up the picture and she also helped me to get someone to come wallpaper the wall for me. I loved my little library.

I always had dinner waiting for Embry. And once or twice, he'd call and ask me if it was okay for him to bring someone for dinner. He usually brought one of the new kids who had phased. There were so many boys now, young boys who were bewildered with the changes happening to them and I knew the older guys like Jacob and Embry and Seth and Quil had their hands full helping these boys. Embry told me about when he first phased, he was so confused and angry all the time and he was not allowed to be around his friends because he was a danger to them when he could not control his emotions and the need to phase. The control came slowly and until then, he had to stay away from everyone he knew. And he was always hungry, the food in his mother's house was never enough for him and that became another issue for his mother since she was not in the secret. He always ate at Sam's and that always used to make him feel bad because he knew that Sam had been using his college savings just to keep the wolves fed. Hearing that Embry was hungry, hearing that anyone was hungry upsets me and I always cook more.

With Jacob as the Alpha, they made sure the boys' families knew what was happening, so that the boys wouldn't be isolated from what they know, their comfort zone. I knew that there was always breakfast for the wolves at the Blacks' residence and never would a wolf be turned away from a hot meal, no matter the time of day. Nessie made sure of that, so I felt like I was doing my share when I cooked, although not so often for the new boys. I remember how hungry I used to be, how I used to look into the house from the outside and how the Padrona's children would eat at the fully laden table. I always made sure the table was laden when the boys came over and I always made sure that they were really full when they left. It made me feel so happy when they would shyly thank me for the meal and tell me something funny like they had never eaten artichokes before and that they liked it. I loved the look of pride in Embry's face every time but he didn't realize that my happiness came from knowing that there were less hungry people in the world because of something that I did.

We attended a few bonfire nights to introduce the new wolves and also a party for Luka and Lil' G who were leaving for their studies. Not too far, they were going to Seattle as Luka was going to study to be a doctor at the University of Washington and Lil' G who didn't want to leave La Push was being sent anyway to the Art Institute of Seattle to study to be a Sound Engineer. I didn't understand what that was but I knew it had something to do with music. Lil' G wanted to a singer but Jacob sat him down and had a long talk with him and he finally was leaving for his studies.

I watched how Luka's and Lil' G's mothers beamed with pride. No one in their families had gone to college before and it was a big thing for their families. I wondered about college, wondered how it would be to leave everyone you care for, your family and friends to be away for a few years and gain knowledge, an education. For some strange reason, I knew if I wanted it hard enough, I could leave the family, Papa and Alice. Nessie lived without the family most of the time and doesn't seem to be suffering because of it, but Embry, I never want to be away from him. I don't think I'd ever go to college or even want to. I knew that it took a lot to convince Lil' G to go to Seattle for college. I knew that his father had died a few years back, a few months before he phased the first time. But Nessie told me the rest. Lil' G's mother worked two jobs to make the mortgage and to keep Lil' G and his three little sisters fed and clothed. She always looked old and tired and sad somewhat. And Lil' G always did his best to help his mother. He had an after school job at Shipo with which he supplemented his family's income and he ran patrols and he tried to eat his meals at Nessie's just so his sister's would have more food at home. I liked the little girls. They always looked clean and happy and the youngest, Gillian, worshiped her big brother in a way only a six-year old could.

Paul had come through for Lil' G and had found a two bedroom apartment for Luka and Lil' G to share. He had told them not to worry about the rent and I could only surmise that he was talking care of it. It was very nice of him. And it was also very nice of Rachel to offer Lil' G a job in her lab. It wasn't a great big job, it was as a janitor in the evenings, but he jumped for it. Apparently he was getting paid more than he was getting with Shipo. That night at the bonfire, we all believed that everything was settled for Lil' G and that we were going to hear no more objections from him about leaving but that was not to be.  
Some of the wolves were just coming out of patrol, the younger wolves were required to run an earlier shift so there wouldn't be an excuse why they could not go to school the next day and get good grades. One of the new wolves was Jose Doebbler. Jose's dad owned the dry cleaners in Forks and Lil' G's mother worked her second job there. Mr. Doebbler had this habit of nodding at everyone and he was really a nice man, a little overwhelmed about the wolf business but overall pleased to be included in the bonfire. When fourteen-year old Jose had gone over to the spread of food to fix himself a plate, little Gillian was perched on her toes in front of the huge pot of chowder, trying to reach for the ladle. Being the overall good kid that he was, he reached for the ladle himself and filled a bowl for the little girl, turning to smile down at her as he placed the bowl carefully on the plate she held and he instantly froze. Lil' G noticed before anyone else did and he let out a yell of pure fury and rushed around the fire towards his sister and Jose.

"Oh fuck! Oops, sorry," muttered Tokala as he grabbed hold of Lil' G just in time for Brady and Sam stepped in front of Jose.

"I'll kill you, you son-of-a-bitch, I'll kill you!" Lil' G yelled struggling in Tokala's hold. It was a sight to behold as I've never seen Lil' G angry before.

"Come on, man, don't go all Seth on him. He's got no control over this," Curtis called out.

By then Lil' G's mother had Gillian in her arms and Mr. and Mrs. Doebbler were standing by their son. Mrs. Sinclair demanded to know what was going on. "He…He imprinted on Gilly," Lil' G growled to his Mom.

"Oh!" Mrs. Doebbler said softly as she rushed over to Mrs. Sinclair and ran her hands down Gillian's hair as she studied the frightened little girl. "She's lovely," she said to Mrs. Sinclair and both women smiled at each other.

Mrs. Doebbler, a true romantic at heart, had just heard about the imprinting magic and was all for her son imprinting. By the end of the night, Jose was a blushing teenager with proud parents, Lil' G was an angry wolf very reluctantly leaving the rez and his sisters unguarded from young punks, little Gillian was asking her brother why he was so angry with her new friend Juicy Jose, and the rest of the gathering was highly amused.

Gator Reaume's sister, Rubina, plopped herself down between Ava and myself, ignoring Ava and Claire to snidely tell me, "Some people rely on this imprinting shit to get a guy. If she didn't imprint this early, that kid would have been on her way to turning tricks by the time she was sixteen. Well, we all know that it's not the wolves' freewill at work here!" She nudged my side.

I knew she meant something else with her statement and I knew that Embry had had sex with her before. It was possible that she was angry that Embry imprinted on me and not her, but the fact is, she knew nothing about how Embry and I finally got together. I was not going to share this information with her either.

"Jacob says only those too blind to recognize their soulmates imprint. Embry says that he wishes he had met me when we were younger so he could have imprinted sooner and not have spent so much time looking for me in all the wrong places until I came into his life. He says I make him happy." It was true, Embry did tell me that once and from the way Claire and Ava sniggered, it was the right thing to say as Rubina let out a huff and stomped away. "Was that bad?" I asked Ava and Claire.

"No, it was perfect," grinned Ava.

I began staying later and later in my house everyday. With Luka and Lil' G leaving, and Scar and Paul still in Seattle, the number of trained wolves dropped, though the number of new wolves was raising. As playful as Embry was becoming everyday when he got home, he was also worried. When I asked him about it, he said that whenever there were new kids phasing, it was a sign that something bad was coming and this was the way the ancestors helped prepare them for the worst. It scared me so much that I asked Embry if anything would happen to him. I worried about him, I always worried about him. He promised me that night that if anything did happen to him, he would make sure that I was well taken care of. He said everything that was his was also mine and the next day he gave me new sets of credit cards and bank cards and told me that I could stop using the cards that Papa had given me. I agreed just to make him feel better but nothing he said actually made me feel better.

Carlisle and Esme together with Emmett and Rosalie returned to Minnesota and Alice and Papa were talking about it too. I told them I could live with Embry and that he wouldn't mind but Papa had a weird look on his face and shook his head no. Alice said not until we were married and that made me blush. Edward and Bella were not ready to leave yet as they wanted to be close to Griffin and Bodhi. So many things were happening and I didn't know where I fit into all of this. Deep down inside, I was afraid the family would make me return to Minnesota as well. I didn't want to leave Embry. Sometimes I think I'd die if I didn't have Embry.

We kissed every night and Embry touched me under my clothes. I knew how the goats mated, I've seen the parts and Carlisle had explained how people mate. For people it was called having sex and he gave each body part a name and told me how things go together. Nessie had told me other things about sex. People don't just have it for making babies. They also had it because it felt very good. And Alice had said I should only have it with my husband, although Claire always contradicted that. Knowing all this, I still asked Embry if we had sex every time gives me that crazy unbelievable pleasure because I couldn't explain that mindblowing experience. How can I feel so wonderful if it was not sex? It made me think about sex even more. The pleasure when we actual do it would magnify what I've already felt, right? We had yet to be completely naked. I've never seen that part of him that would fit into mine. Would it fit? Was the pleasure going to be more than what I've already been feeling? Thoughts like this remained in my mind day in and day out. I thought of my times on the mountains and on the farm. Nessie was right, that was rape, not sex even if those men did what Embry does to me. Like them, he too kisses my body and licks and nibbles but unlike with those men, I liked everything Embry does to me. I wished he was my husband, I wished I could stay here with him forever and ever, I wished we could have a happy family like Nessie does. I wished and I wished and often, and I blushed as well.

One evening as I was putting the finishing touches on dinner, I heard Embry drive into the underground garage and I waited for him to come jogging up the stairs like he does every day but he didn't appear so I went downstairs myself to investigate. I found him looking over one of his many motorcycles.

"Hey," he smiled at me when I came down. "What do you think?" he asked gesturing at the bike.

"I don't understand Embry," I said as I stared at the bike.

Embry slipped his arm around my shoulders. "Quil just gave Luka his old bike. And that got me thinking. Lil' G's gonna need a set of wheels when he's in Seattle, you know to get to class and work and stuff. And I thought I'd give him this bike. It was a bike they used in a movie and didn't need afterward. I thought he'd get a kick out of it if people recognize it."

"Oh Embry, that's very nice of you." It was, it really was really nice of him.

I smiled up at him, I felt so proud that he was my boyfriend and he was so caring and considerate. And like I do many times, I wondered how things would have been if Embry had found me on the farm. Would he have been repulsed with how I had looked and have left me there or would he have saved me from the Padrone and Padrona? As I watched Lil' G exclaim over the bike happily, I was sure Embry would have done everything possible to take me away from the farm. He would have found me a place to stay, food to eat. Even if he didn't like me enough to kiss me back then, he would have made sure I was taken care of. I like Embry so much.

_**Embry**_

__Things were hectic in La Push. I tried being upbeat about everything when I was with Petra, but the truth was there was something worrying about the number of kids phasing. All of them thirteen or fourteen-year olds. Every time there was an outbreak of wolves, something bad was always gearing up to happen. Jake refused to speculate what this was leading up to claiming his predictions were always false but a part of me worried about Petra. Was something going to happen to her? The Volturi had come for Nessie, would they somehow find out about Petra and attempt to claim her? I worried so much for her and I wished so much to somehow tie her to me.

There were a total of eight new wolves and we were not sure if the number might still climb. And it no longer seemed right to have the sort of on-the-job training that we gave the last pack, like the training that we had ourselves. So some of us older wolves sat down and devised a plan, a training plan that included anger management, phasing at will lessons, moral lessons, sociology lessons, vampire lessons which included identifying the good and the bad vamps, lessons in strategy, tracking, patrolling, the different howls and even fighting lessons which Jasper and Edward stepped in to help with. The icing on that cake was a video recording that Jacob received from the Seattle art coven of vampires. It was the video of the fight we had, eliminating the newborn army that a mysterious hooded pig faced vampire had built. The recordings were from the various surveillance cameras that they had set up around the perimeter of the old abandoned warehouse. It showed all of the older pack, taking down a vast number of vampires, it showed us in action, it showed us covering each other's backs. It showed the new kids that being wolf was beyond the coolness factor. It was dangerous as hell. It was a relief in our minds knowing that we were preparing the latest batch of wolves with more knowledge than we were privy to.

With all the positive headway the pack was making, things were not so great for me. I woke up every morning to Petra already in the house, breakfast waiting for me. I loved walking into the kitchen and wrapping her up in my arms, kissing her good morning. The only thing I'd like more than finding her in my house every morning would be to waking up and finding her lying beside me, waking up with me. It was always hot and heavy when I do leave for work. When I came home everyday, she would be waiting for me, dinner ready, chattering up a storm, telling me about her day asking me about mine. Sometimes I'd bring one of the new kids in with me for dinner and Petra would blossom, a nurturing side of her would come out on a higher dosage as she would serve dinner, always dishing out second and third helpings into mine or the kid's plates, urging us to eat, promising us dessert if we finished everything on our plates. She always made my mind wander to thoughts of kids of our own, us as parents, her as a mom. A mom to my children. As always, once the kid leaves, I would grab her and kiss her and have her spread out on the first horizontal surface, her mewling cries of passion which she whimpers into my ear pushing me further to making it good for her while denying myself, making me fight harder for control.

It was getting harder stopping each day. I just wanted to make her completely mine in each and every way. There were days when I feared that I might phase or at least let the beast in me take over and I worried that I might brutally ravage her one day. Since reaching puberty I guess, I've had a very active sex life, women used to throw themselves at me and I had such a vast variety to pick and choose from. I never had to worry if I was rushing them or if I was being too rough or even be nice. I used to be an animal with those women, uncaring and callous. But with Petra, I wanted to be a man, her man, the man to make all her fears and hurt and bad memories go away. I was the man who wanted so desperately to build new happy memories with her, the man who wanted to give her the world. That's why when she asks without fail every time things got heated if we were having sex, I stopped myself. I knew I could sweep her away with passion, seduce her and have my way before she even realized what happened. The first time would be the hurdle, right? And if she liked it enough, the subsequent times would be a breeze, wouldn't it? I could make her mine, right? But no, I was not going to do that to her. I was never going to take the choice away from her. I guessed that her old memories still frightened her and I was willing to wait for as long as she needs.

Some days, I fight temptation and keep a small distance from her, not kiss her or touch her lest I lose control once more but on days like that, it would be her making the first move, her initiating the kiss, her who would cuddle close and run those hands down my chest. Her mixed signals were driving me crazy.  
And tonight proved to be as crazy a night as I could manage. First she fed me, some new shrimp dish she got from her books which for the life of me I couldn't remember the name or the taste. All because she had on a dress today, the weather had been warm and she looked gorgeous in the modest little sundress she wore, the greens in the patterns of the dress highlighting her huge expressive eyes. When I was not mesmerized in those green pools, my eyes invariably dipped down to her cleavage. She always covered up so much when it was cold that the bare expanse of her shoulders and upper chest were such a turn on. She had beautiful breasts, perfect breasts, breasts that made me want to lose myself in them forever but even with them covered up, I couldn't look away. Temptation stirring to life inside me.

After dinner I helped her clear up as was our daily routine, then I beat a fast retreat out of the kitchen, heading for my office. I don't know what I thought, if hiding in there would help me keep my control and my distance, but within minutes she came floating into the room.

"Embry!" she cried out happily. "Embry, close your eyes and open your mouth."

I sighed, folding my arms on the top of my desk as I leaned slightly back in my chair. I did as she asked and she brought something to my mouth. I smelt it when I came in and I pushed it off as fanciful thoughts but the taste and texture of it was unmistakable. Macaroons. Almond macaroons. Everyone's cookies usually had their own distinctive styles and my mother did something with hers. It was the one cookie she was really good at and it was what she took to her book reading club. I loved it as a child and as a teenager and it only occurred to me when I had gotten much older and she was already gone that no matter how things were between the two of us in the house, there was always her special macaroon waiting for me in the kitchen. Even those times when we existed under the same roof without talking to each other. That day after her funeral, when I had stepped into the house and made a slow journey around, one thing I noticed was, there were no macaroons in the cookie jar like there had always been. There had been days long after that I used to kid myself that she made them for me, especially for me and since I'd left, she stopped making them. What a dose of nostalgia, it came with a strong hit of sentimentality. Petra had gotten it down exactly how my mother used to make them, with that hint of her secret ingredient that made it the best macaroons ever.

"Embry?" Petra called out to me in her sweet voice as she perched up on the edge of my desk, her thigh pressed against mine. "Embry?" I felt her cool fingers run gently through my hair. "Do you like it? Embry?" I opened my eyes to look up at her, nodding. She must have noticed something in my expression and concern flooded her eyes. "What is it, Embry?" she whispered.

"They taste great, Petra," my voice sounded raspy and I cleared my throat. "They taste just like the cookies my mother used to make."

She smiled at me, a full on beam. "It was your mother's recipe, Embry. I found some of her old things in the guest bedroom and she had her own recipe book. Embry, they were all handwritten! And she had these comments all over like 'Embry's favorite' or 'leave out the tarragon for Embry'. But for this recipe she had five stars drawn on the top next to your name so I just had to make them. Was it okay, Embry? To use her recipe? I couldn't help myself when I saw your name."

I stared up at her. Sometime, somewhere in a past life or something, I must have done something really good to be given a chance with this angel. How else could I define this burst of sheer good fortune that smiled my way by making her my imprint? I cupped her cheeks in my hands and pressed a kiss to her lips. I was being rougher than usual but I honestly couldn't help it. She slid off the desk and into my lap, turning her body sideways and wrapping her arms around me or did I pull her? That voice of reason that always lurked at the back of my mind did its job and reminded me that I was letting things get out of hand. I pulled away from her lips but kept my forehead pressed to hers, my palms still cupping her face. She was breathing heavy and there was no fear in her demeanor. "I told you everything that's mine is yours, remember? You can have anything you want baby, you don't have to ask me."

"Embry? Can I keep her cookbook in my library?" she asked as she brought her own hands up to cup my face and we stared into each others eyes as her fingers traced my cheekbones. I nodded and she sat up, dropping her hands to my shoulders and began her eager chattering. "Are you sure? Because, because, Embry, it says in the front that it's for the eyes of a Call only. But I opened it anyway because it was a cookbook and I thought there would be recipes inside of food that you liked. And Embry, there was, there's so many recipes."

I cut her off by kissing her once more. I had been so close to telling her that she was going to be a Call someday. The sooner I get a ring on her finger the better, the sooner I proclaim to the world that this unique creature, this being of utter beauty both on the inside as she is on the outside was mine and I was hers. Thoughts of frightening her, of being too intense loomed up but I couldn't help it, especially when she pressed herself closer and kissed me back. I taught her to kiss and she took that lesson and made it into something that was so totally her own invention and it was me drowning under all that emotion. And when she made that sexy sound, I was lost. I scooped her up and took the few steps necessary to the couch I had in my office and had her tucked under me as we went on kissing like there was no tomorrow.

From somewhere far away, it registered that she was tugging on my shirt and I stopped kissing her long enough to pull it off for her. Petra's hands eagerly dropped to my chest and I let out a laugh. Lately, I've noticed how whenever I'm shirtless, she very rarely manages to keep her hands to herself. But she was still innocent right? She has no idea what she does to me when she touches me the way she was touching me now.

I took the opportunity to tug the shoulders of her dress down and she helpfully wriggled her shoulders, letting the dress fall down her arms and she quickly pulled her arms out of the confines of the dress to return them to my body. I pulled her strapless bra down freeing her gorgeous breasts, breasts made to fit my hands perfectly. I have been worshipping her breasts for months, giving her countless orgasms just by touching or nipping at them, and I know, I just know that she's not letting me do all this because she wants something from me or she thinks if she did this I'd stay with her. I know, I just know that she likes this.

"God, you're so beautiful, baby," I whispered.

"Embry, Embry, kiss me, please," she pleaded. How could I refuse that?

I don't know what it was, perhaps it was the emotions of the day, perhaps it was the overwhelming need I had to make her mine, perhaps it was the way she was squirming in my arms and making all those noises she makes but I knew things were going to get out of hand pretty soon. I tried to stop, to pull away but she wrapped her legs around my waist, pressing herself dangerously close to the part of me that was dying to bury itself inside her. She couldn't possibly understand the effect she had on me. I'm no monk and I've never held myself back until her. And then she started rubbing herself on me. Grinding...

"Oh God! Petra, baby. Stop! Stop doing that, baby."

"Embry," she sort of wailed in between a kiss. "I can't help it, Embry. It feels so good."

I needed the space, my crotch needed the space. It needed relief more but right now she mattered and I'd give her what she was seeking but not this way. Damn it to hell, not this way. I pulled away from her despite her protests and brought a hand down. I didn't want to scare her or rush her but today I didn't have the time. I needed the distance and the sooner I got her off, the sooner I could cool off.

I brought a hand down, to trail down her stomach over her hips and down to her thighs. I grabbed a fistfull of her skirt and pulled it up to bunch around her stomach. She gasped in surprise but made no move to stop me. Her hands running frantically over my back and hair. I was tempted to grab one of her hands, to press them to the painful bulge in my pants, but I fought that temptation. I lightly ran my fingers over her panty covered center and she twisted her body and cried out into my mouth. _Oh fucking hell, she is so responsive!_ Tentatively I pulled her panties to the side and ran my finger directly over her wet core and her eyes flew open.

"Embry!" she cried out and I looked into her eyes, looking for traces of fear, signs telling me to stop. But it was she who pressed her forehead to mine as she gasped and whimpered with every move of my fingers. Carefully I slid a finger towards her entrance and pushed in slowly, then entered another finger, feeling her arms around my neck tightened, her fingers in my hair curled into tight fists as she came apart in my arms.

"Embry, Embry, Em-Em-bery!" she wailed. I love the many ways she says my name.

I watched every expression that flittered across her face, memorizing them, relishing in them, feeling like a million bucks that it was me who put that look on her face and she slowly relaxed in my hold, not noticing when I half-eased off her. She still breathed heavily and slowly her eyes fluttered open. I took in the swollen lips, the dazed eyes, the flushed cheeks.

"Mine," I mumbled as I buried my nose in her neck, breathing her in before I removed my hand.

"Embry," she said breathlessly and I raised my head to look down at her, already knowing what she was going to ask me. "Embry, did we have sex?"

"Not really," I replied as I got to my feet and pulled on my shirt, feeling angry suddenly. My pants were uncomfortably tight and there was nothing I could do about that just yet.

She sat up, pulling her dress back up, covering herself once more and I watched her every movement. Everything about her was so feminine, so dainty. Just a few minutes ago she had been clinging to me, chanting my name throatily over and over again.

"Embry?"

I had to smile. She could say my name in so many ways. "Yeah, baby?"

"Are you okay, Embry?"

I was not okay. The sexual frustrations I'd been walking around with for months were slowly seeping out to my everyday life. Just today I had yelled at Luis, one of the guys on my crew in Shipo, just because he didn't hand me the tool I wanted fast enough. I chewed him up and probably would have gone on had Jake not stepped in to call me into his office. He knew what was going on with me and he sympathized. But yeah I knew, taking it out on a poor unsuspecting soul was not to way to go. Just the night before I had grabbed the new kid, Isaac, by the back of his neck, and threw him into the nearest tree just because he hadn't been paying attention. Pretty soon, I was going to hurt someone and I was worried about that.

"Why are you so scared of sex, Petra? We've done almost everything, you let me touch you everywhere. Do I still scare you, baby?"

She sat back on the couch, totally relaxed. Yeah, why wouldn't she be? I had to laugh to myself.  
"I'm not scared of you Embry. I like what we do," she giggled.

_Yeah, I could tell that she liked it._ "Then what is it baby?"

She got up from the couch and skipped over to my desk, picking up another macaroon from the plate that sat at the edge of my desk and bit into it, munching slowly as she walked over to me to let me take a bite. I pulled the whole cookie into my mouth causing her to giggle once more. She took her time walking back to the desk for another cookie and I watched her. Was I pressuring her by asking her straight out? Should I have done that? She hopped on to my desk and swung her legs gently as she took another cookie.

"I can only have sex with my husband, Embry. Papa and Alice say that I'm a lady and certain things are unbecoming for a lady to do unless it's with her husband."

She said it in such a matter of fact way that I didn't know if I should correct her thinking that what we just did was not something becoming of a lady, or should I laugh at that statement? I stared at her.

For the life of me I could never categorize her in any way. There was this absolute innocence about her that makes me want to protect her and treat her like a princess, she throws that illusion away by becoming a temptress in my arms. There's this nurturing side about her where she cries for people she doesn't know, for problems that they had because she relates to their suffering with what she herself had suffered before. Times like that I want to slay dragons for her, give her the world and tell her she never has to suffer ever again. I had taken the steps necessary to ensure she would never want for anything even if I was dead. And I get taken aback when this same nurturing personality does not blink at an outrageous request, offer or deal that someone offers, not really understanding the value of money. There's this side of her that wants to cook and clean and care for me, she wants to make love to me, I know that, I can sense that, I can feel that and yet she wants to wait to be married. How old fashioned, how refreshing, how—new? Everything about her was so contradicting and she needed me, to care for her, to provide for her, to—to love her and I did, I do. I love her. I really do. I love this slightly mental woman who is so different from all other women, who reacts to everything I've taken for granted in a whole different light. She needs me, did she realize that? She needs me to walk beside her to show her things, life, the world and in turn I need her, I need her so much to show these same things back to me through her eyes. We belong together, does she know that? I was in reality the fool who needed the imprint magic to show him that this vision, this small curvy little goddess perched on my desk was perfect, not for anyone else but perfect for me. Me, mine, us. _God, I love her._

"Marry me, Petra."

"What?" she blinked up at me and I walked up to her to stand in front of her.

"Marry me."

_A/N : Not romantic like Jake.. But I think this proposal is Embry's style.. What do you think?_


	23. Another One Bites the Dust

Disclaimer - This is Stephanie Meyer's world. I'm just playing in her universe for a bit. Any names and characters not found in her universe could be mine or Liljenrock's creations though.

There are no lemons or limes or oranges.. Gah! There are no fruits in this chapter. And the word Pumpkin doesn't count. With that said, I have to say I'm not happy with this chapter. I wrote it a while back and I wanted to tweak it and change parts that I was not happy with, but then my uncle (dad's younger brother) had a stroke and he's in a coma and we're surrounded by relatives and I'm worried about my dad because he's sort of mesesed up and I really can't focus. So I've given up on this chapter and am posting it anyway. I'm not sure when I'll start on the next chapter so.. I'm sorry.

My thanks as usual to Liljenrocks for being my beta and my sounding board and my fellow plotter, although I've not plotted for a while. Thank you for salvaging this chapter Jen. My thanks to all my wonderful readers. I'm posting this chapter anyway because of you guys. I hope you like it.

********

************

************

************

************

************

************

************

************

************************

******How the Mighty Fall**

**Chapter 23 : Another One Bites the Dust**

_**Embry**_

"Marry me, Petra."

"What?" she blinked up at me and I walked to stand in front of her.

"Marry me."

She smiled, her lips stretching out to curve beautifully. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Really, really?"

"Yes really, really."

She hopped off the desk and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Oh Embry, I get to be your wife and you get to be my husband?"

"Yes, baby. And it will be for forever and ever," I said as I bumped heads with her gently.

She giggled happily. "We get to be together forever and ever, and we'll be happy right, Embry? And we'll be our own family. And…and Embry? Will I be Petra Call? Because if I am, then it's okay for me to use your mother's recipe book."

I kissed her to stop her rambling, she makes me happy, she really does and I didn't realize until recently there used to be this heavy feeling in my chest ever since I could remember and she—Petra—she made that heavy feeling go away. I felt light and I laughed a real laugh.

"I like your happy laugh, Embry," she smiled up at me.

"You make me happy, Petra," I grinned back at her.

"I really get to be your wife, Embry?"

"You have to say yes first, Petra," I smiled.

"Oh Embry, yes! I say yes! Yes! Yes, Embry!" she laughed.

I cupped her face as I pressed my forehead to hers. "Baby, I don't have a ring for you yet," I laughed ruefully. "I didn't really plan on asking you like this."

"Are we still getting married, Embry?" she asked looking worried.

"Yes! Yes, we are." I glanced at the clock on the wall and it was close to nine. Did we have a chance? "Come on. Let's go see if there are any jewelry stores still open."

"Embry? Isn't the guy supposed to buy a ring and surprise the girl with it?" She asked as she toddled along behind me as I half-dragged her to my underground garage, climbing into the car with no urging from me.

"We're special, Petra. We can do it any way we want to." I grinned at her and she grinned back.

We did find a store in Forks that was about to close, we were almost turned away but then the manager recognized me and I was welcomed in right away. I guess being rich and well-known had its benefits and I thanked him as I ushered Petra in. It was almost funny the number of dropped jaws when I announced that we were looking for an engagement ring. There were lots of speculative glances and I pulled Petra close to me. She was overwhelmed by the sheer number of choices and she softly turned to me.

"Embry, I don't know about this."

"Do you want me to choose the ring, Petra?" She nodded. "Okay, baby. Relax." I placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Embry?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Can the ring be gold so it matches my bracelet and locket?" She was holding on to the gold locket she wore all the time and I grinned at her.

The staff was efficient. They had removed the trays of platinum bands and we were left with the gold selections. I watched Petra as I tried to study the rings. Her eyes fell to a display of pendants, on one with a pink stone.

"That's a pink diamond," one of the clerks told her.

"I thought diamonds were white," Petra shyly told her.

"Oh, no. There are also black diamonds. And yellow ones too."

"I think the pink is pretty."

It was a side conversation, but I heard everything and I looked up at the elderly lady attending to me. "Show me the gold bands with pink diamonds please," I asked.

After then, it was easy settling on a ring. It was a simple one, with five stones set in a straight line. It was simple yet elegantly beautiful. Perfect. Just like Petra.

"Petra, do you like this one?" I asked.

She skipped over to me. "It's beautiful, Embry!"

That was enough for me and I handed my card over. Once the purchase was complete, I turned to Petra. I knew I needed to do this right, and I needed to do this right away. I went down on one knee and held the ring box open. One female clerk gasped, while the other female clerk started to tear up and the gentleman made a soft "awww" sound. I smiled up at Petra as she clasped her hands under her chin with a huge smile. This was it. I was going to do this.

I opened my mouth to start the question but before I could do it, before I could ask her anything, she went down on her knees. Both of them, and then she walked on her knees to me and wrapped her arms around me.

I laughed softly. "Petra, baby. You need to stand up honey, while I propose to you."

She shook her head. "Embry, you promise we'll be together forever and ever, right?"

"Yes, baby."

"Then can we do this together, Embry?"

I smiled down at her as I wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me. "Petranella Cullen, will you do me the extreme honor of becoming my wife?"

Her smile was so huge as she looked up at me. "Yes! Embry, will you be my husband?"

I laughed again as I said yes and it was just right to seal our proposals with a kiss while our appreciative audience clapped. I slipped the ring onto her finger before I gently knocked my head to hers. "Forever Petra," I whispered.

"Forever," she agreed.

That night when I phased and stepped up to patrol, it was hard controlling my emotions. I was too happy.

_Duh duh duh duh another one bites the dust, _Tokala sang in my head.

I laughed. I couldn't be mad at anyone. It was a quiet night with no trespassers and the younger wolves opting to behave and stay silent. It was a night filled with congratulations and the older guys making plans to throw a bachelor party for me and I sort of remembered Paul when we were planning on throwing a party for him, he was adamant on not having any strippers. It was my turn then to refuse the strippers and it struck me then for the first time that I was truly turning my back on all other women for Petra and I didn't even mind it a little. I was excited. I was heading towards happiness, a wife and family of my own. Finally, I would be lonely no more.

Quil followed me home at the end of our patrol. I wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and get some shut eye. I knew Petra would be over early in the morning and I was going to have to have a talk with Jasper and I knew without a doubt that Alice was going to go crazy planning my wedding. I wanted to go see Sam and Emily, and Jake and Nessie and tell them myself. But I could sense that there was something on Quil's mind, so I made my way to the kitchen and pulled out a couple of beers as Quil followed slowly, taking in the changes to the house.

"You went all out for her," he murmured.

"Uh-huh. She deserves it," I grinned. I couldn't stop grinning.

"You're marrying a Cullen. You're going to have probably the wedding of the year. Something along the line of Jake and Ness's wedding."

I shrugged as I pulled out the huge English Trifle that Petra had made and scooped out two bowlfuls and set one in front of Quil. He looked suitably impressed as he dug into it. I felt good too. This was the first time I had something besides chips and dip to offer friends who popped over.

"Have you set a date yet?" he asked.

"No man, I just proposed a few hours ago." But there's going to be so much for me to start thinking about, to start planning. When Jake got married, he got both me and Quil to be his best men. He insisted on having the two of us. Should I get the two of them to stand with me? Or should I get Sam, my brother? A part of me wanted to get Sam. He stood up for me. And I really didn't have anyone else to call family. But Quil was right though, I was marrying a Cullen, my wedding was going to be something that people talked about for ages and I couldn't wait.

"Must be nice, being able to give your girl everything she wishes for." I looked up at Quil. There was something there in his voice that I couldn't quiet place. "Claire, she's planning this huge wedding…"

"Hey man, do you need a loan or something? You know I'm here for you," I offered.

Quil should have jumped in with us when we were starting Shipo. I know Jake had approached Quil after Paul and I had asked for an in. But I guess looking at us back then, the three of us weren't really so big with the business image or a responsible image. Jake had taken off with the Cullens, Paul was still known by his old pre-Rachel reputation and there I was, the ultimate party boy. It had made Quil not feel safe enough to invest what little he had left of his father's insurance payoff with us, opting instead to open his paint shop with Claire's dad. But if there was one thing we were serious about back then, it was getting the business off the ground and the three of us worked for it and we worked hard. Not that Quil didn't work hard, but having an automobile paint shop in Forks, Washington does not get you the kind of worldwide recognition or success or money as having your own line of custom bikes. We were now a household name. Our merchandise had expanded beyond bikes and spare parts. We had a clothing line, accessories and stationary. Paul was in the works of getting out own range of fragrances. But we never forgot Quil and although Shipo was big enough to have its own paint department, we didn't. Every frame and tank was sent to Quil for painting, but what they made from that was no where near what the three of us earned, individually. Sometimes I wondered if Quil had any regrets. He always smiled and was always cheerful though.

"What? No man, no. I'm fine," he smiled sheepishly. "It's just that, all this is wow, you know. And now marriage. Are you sure?"

"Can you believe I've never been more sure of anything else my whole life?"

"Are you happy, Embry?"

"I finally am," I grinned.

**_Petra_**

I was a little disappointed when Embry dropped me off at home before he went to patrol, there was no one at home. Papa and Alice had gone hunting, Edward and Bella were out babysitting the boys so Jacob and Nessie could have a date night and I had no one to share my exciting news with.

Feeling a little disgruntled, I took a long bath. I loved taking a bath instead of a shower, and humming softly to myself, I brought up a handful of bubbles and blew. Watching happily as the soap slipped away to reveal my shiny new ring. My engagement ring. I should have taken it off before I got into the tub but I really didn't want to. I never wanted to take it off. I'm an engaged woman. I'm going to be a married woman. I'm going to be Embry's wife.

My phone rang and I reached for my towel, wiping my hand dry before I picked up my phone having remembered to place it by the tub before I got in. It was Claire.

"Petra! You have to tell me something, _and _you have to tell me honestly. Would you wear an orange bridesmaid dress? It's not like a fluorescent orange or anything. It's a nice orange. And my mother is driving me crazy saying my bridesmaids will look like pumpkins. Well? Would you?"

Sometimes Claire confuses me but I liked her a lot and she wanted me to be one of her bridesmaids and Ava was going to be her maid-of-honor. "I would wear any color you wanted me to Claire," I sought to assure her.

"Oh, Petra, it's not just what I want. I want you all to like it as well."

"Maybe you should wait and ask Alice? She's really clever when it comes to clothes."

"Do you think she would help me?" Claire asked sounding like a little girl suddenly. "Sometimes I feel like she doesn't really like me."

"No, Alice likes you," I lied. Alice doesn't actually like some of the things that Claire says, but I couldn't put it down as dislike. "And if it comes to clothes, Alice would help anyone," I giggled. "Well, you know how Alice gets."

"Is she there now? Can I come over and talk to her?"

"Oh, no. Alice and Papa have gone er, out. Yes, they've gone out. They'll be back tomorrow, late. I could call you once they're back. You could come over then."

She sighed, like all this was too much trouble for her and I giggled again. Claire was funny sometimes. "So, what have you and lover boy been up to? Did he try anything new to get into your pants?"

"Claire," I whispered, suddenly feeling giddy and excited.

"What? _What_? You did it? You finally did it?" She practically shrieked.

"What? No!" I exclaimed. "Wait, are we talking about sex?"

"Yes!"

"No. Claire, I want to be married first."

She let out a long suffering sigh. "Girl, I'm telling you, you don't know what you're missing. You tell your papa that this is not 1544 B.C. anymore. Women have equal rights as men and we can have sex before marriage if we want to."

"Claire! Papa is not _that _old. You're so funny sometimes," I giggled.

"Whatever, whatever. You know, Petra, Embry, that poor guy, as much as I think him a jerk still, he must be really suffering."

"Suffering? Why?" Oh no. What did Claire know that I didn't?

"He rocks your socks off every time. Has he asked you to do anything for him yet?"

"Claire, I do everything for him. I cook all his favorite dishes and—"

Claire started laughing. "The poor guy is probably walking around with blue balls. But you know what? He deserves it. Karma has come to bite him in the ass for all the screwing around he's done. I hope he's in pain." She sounded so gleeful.

She laughed some more and I was really confused and alarmed. "Claire, I don't understand. Why would Embry be in pain?"

She controlled her giggles and started explaining to me. "You know how he touches you everywhere and he gives you an orgasm? Orgasm? You know, ah ah aahhh," she started gasping and moaning on the phone probably figuring out that I didn't know what an orgasm was.

I blushed scarlett. "Claire!" I _did _know what it was.

"What? Men need to have an orgasm too you know, and sometimes they'll be in pain if they don't. And you told me that you never touch him back. So you just take and he just gives. I like it. He deserves it," she said sounding smug.

"Embry's in pain?" My voice cracked and Claire softened immediately.

"Oh, Petra. You're so innocent sometimes. But yes, he must be in pain. I know he's gotta be frustrated. You should touch him back."

"I do touch him."

"I meant touch him inside his pants!"

"Claire!" Sometimes she just makes me feel so embarrassed.

"What? I'm just saying. Men have needs too. And we all know Embry has _needs_."

It bothered me, what Claire just said. I've been so selfish. I never once considered if Embry felt as good as I did. I thought he did and that was why he was always touching me, that's why he had sex with all those women before. Oh poor, poor Embry. I was such a horrible girlfriend, oops fiancée.

"Anyway, if you didn't do _it_, then what did you do?"

"Oh, Claire, Embry and I are going to get married," I said softly.

"What? He proposed? Really? With a ring and everything?"

"Yes," I giggled as I told her about the proposal in the jewelry store and the one before it, all the while looking at my ring again. "I have pink diamonds on my ring. I love it."

"Er, hmm…Petra, do you think he proposed to you because he wants to have sex with you?" Claire sounded unsure, but I was sure.

"No, he wants to marry me because we are going to be together forever and ever and we're going to be happy together. Not because he wants to have sex with me. Well, actually he wants to have sex with me. I think I want to as well, but I don't know yet. But since we are going to be together forever and ever, I think it's okay if he wants to marry me so we can have sex, right? I think it's okay. Anyway, I want to be his wife and be with him. We are going to make each other so happy," I tried explaining to Claire.

"Oh, wow," she was silent for a moment, probably trying to take all that in, then she snorted. "When Quil proposed to me, my dad was not happy. I have no idea why, I mean Quil imprinted on me when I was like two so we were a sure thing, but my dad was pissed off. You'd think he didn't see that one coming," she laughed then as if she thought of something funny. "Oh, Petra, how do you think your Papa is gonna react? He'd probably rip Embry apart." She laughed some more and then put on a deep voice. "You can't marry my daughter, you degenerate. You're not good enough for her!"

I knew that was Claire's impersonation of Papa but I couldn't laugh with her. I wondered how Papa would react. What if he reacted the same way Claire joked? What if Papa said I can't marry Embry?

"My dad was threatening to shoot Quil when he found out that we were already sleeping together. But he finally accepted us. Thanks to my mom, plus daddy really, really likes Quil anyway. Sometimes I think he likes Quil more than he likes me."

Claire went on with her monologue for a while. She finally wound down. "Maybe tomorrow you could pop into my place and show me your ring?"

"Yes, yes, I'd like that very much."

"You're going to have a beautiful wedding, aren't you?" she said softly and even though I knew she couldn't see me, I nodded. "Your wedding is going to outshine mine," she said.

"Claire," I didn't know what to tell her. I didn't know how my wedding would be either. I'd never been to a wedding before.

"Oh, ignore me," she sang out her abrupt change of mood at work once more. "Congratulations, Petra. You're going to be a beautiful bride, and as much as Embry doesn't deserve you, he's going to be one lucky guy."

"Thank you," I blushed.

Much later, when I slid into my bed, I couldn't make the worry go away. What if Papa didn't let me marry Embry? What if they made me go to Minnesota with them? What if Papa hurt Embry? What do I do?

**_Embry_**

I could feel soft hands shake my shoulders gently and it coincided with the dream I was having, of me as a happily married man trying to get some sleep while my beautiful green-eyed wife was trying to shake me awake saying she heard a noise.

"Embry? Embry, please wake up."

"Go back to sleep, Petra. There're no intruders in our house," I mumbled into the pillow.

"What? Embry, I don't understand."

"I'd be able to smell them, baby."

"Smell whom, Embry?"

I rolled over, intending to drag my wife back into my arms as I mumbled, "The intruders, baby." And that's when it hit me, that she was standing by my bed wringing her hands looking worried, and we were not married yet.

"What intruders, Embry?"

I shook my head, shaking away the remnants of sleep and the dream. "Nothing, dream." That was embarrassing. Then I focused on her. She had never come up to the bedroom to wake me up before, preferring instead to wait until I came downstairs on my own. She was a little too proper sometimes. But yet here she was. "Petra, what is it baby? Did something happen?"

She shook her head, her eyes filling with tears and that was enough to get me to surge out of bed. I had the foresight to grab my shorts and slip them on but she didn't seem fazed as she stood there using both her wrists to swipe away her tears as they went on falling. I pulled her into my arms and she pressed her face into my chest, starting to sob and freaking me out.

"Petra, talk to me baby?" I urged her gently. "Please tell me what happened?"

"Embry, can we get married?"

"Yes, baby. We can get married."

"No. Can we get married now?" she sounded so timid.

_"Now?"_

"Yes. _Now_. Please?"

I laughed. She was so adorable sometimes. "Petra, it'll take time to plan a wedding sweetheart. You'll want your family there and dresses and flowers and -"

She pulled away from me, looking angry suddenly. "Don't you want to marry me anymore?"

"What? No! Baby, I want to marry you. I do."

"We have to get married today, Embry. I want to get married today. Now!"

I was stumped. I didn't know what to do. Petra is never adamant and I could tell that something was spooking her. "Okay, okay. There's only one person I know who could slap together a quicky wedding. Let me call Alice, okay, and see what she can rustle up."

"No!"

"Petra?"

And then she proceeded to sprout the most amazing list of nonsense. Her Papa would stop us, he might hurt me and in that long list of her rambling I heard Romeo and Juliet, and Heloise and Abelard, and Inez and Pedro. I didn't know who most of them were and I tried my hardest to follow what she was saying.

"Baby, do you think they're going to stop us from getting married? They won't. No one would. Honest."

I tried my best to reason with her until she started getting hysterical, her tears not stopping. And in the end, I found myself agreeing with her. Especially when she started reminding me that I had told her she could have anything she wanted.

"Okay, okay," I found myself agreeing. "Let me take a quick shower and then we can figure this out."

"Figure what out?" she asked tearfully. "I want to get married today."

"I've never been married Petra. I don't know who to call and how to arrange everything. I need to think."

I finally got her to calm down, and, when I met her downstairs, she was still as determined. Once when I was young, after a fight with my mother, I had phased and taken a run, a long one and I had found myself at the Niagara Falls. The beauty of the place and the way the waterfall stood as the backdrop of everything had taken my breath away but as I was about to leave the place, I had noticed a sign on a notice board. It said "Elopement Package." Back then I had laughed. But today I pulled out my laptop and googled Niagara Falls and Elopement package.  
Then we planned. I booked our plane tickets from Seattle for that afternoon. It'd give us time to pick up her passport and a change of clothes, and drive to Seattle. We'd fly to Niagara Falls and I made arrangement to be picked up at the airport by a private driver. Then we'd be getting married. Of all the thoughts in my head since I proposed to her, this was not the way I had imagined myself getting married. Since last night, I was thinking of parties and wedding rehearsals and family. I was thinking I'd have Sam, Emily and Remy on my side while I tied myself to Petra. I'd give her a brother-in-law, a sister-in-law and a nephew. I knew Sam used to worry that I'd knock some girl up and be forced to marry her just so my child wouldn't be born a bastard like I was. Well I was not doing that. Unlike all the guys in the pack, I was marrying a virgin, a real proper lady but like some old fashioned romance fic, we were going to elope. Not the grand marriage that I had envisioned for her. Not the wedding I'm sure the Cullens had envisioned either. Jasper was so going to kill me for this and I'm sure Emily was going to help him.

**_Petra_**

We were getting married. In just about two hours, Embry would become my husband and I'd become his wife. I stood in the dress shop in the hotel boutique. I could see Embry in the jewelry shop on the other side of the lobby.

The wedding package that Embry had found came with a lady who was going to help us with everything. She took us somewhere and Embry paid for some sort of forms. Then we were in the hotel and she was talking about photographs and a wedding CD. I smiled at her. I liked her.

There had been a beautiful white dress on the mannequin on the window and Embry had caught me staring at it. When the lady asked me if I had a wedding dress, Embry urged me to go get the dress and here I was. There were more beautiful dresses inside the store and I tried many of them on but I finally settled on a beautiful white dress. It was sleeveless and fell to my knees. It had a deep brown sash around the waist. I had no idea why, but I loved it. I knew wedding dresses were supposed to be long, I've seen Nessie's and Emily's wedding pictures but this was the dress I wanted.

Then the girl in the store who had been helping me, suggested that I get Embry a shirt as well, in the color of my sash. I liked her idea. And I wanted Embry to wear a suit. Men always wore suits when they got married and I wanted Embry to wear a white suit. When he came into the store, the girl had managed to guess Embry's size and we had his clothes ready for him. He didn't look too happy to wear a white suit, but he bought it anyway. He was really letting me have anything and everything that I wanted. That's when my phone rang. It was Claire.

"Hey, I thought you were coming over to show me your ring?" she started without any preamble.

"Claire!" I whispered loudly before I giggled. "Claire, guess what?"

"What?" she whispered back.

"Embry and I are getting married."

"Yeah, I know. You told me last night."

"No, I mean we're getting married today. In a little while. We're at this Niagara Falls place and it's beautiful here. And we're getting married."

"What? Why? Petra! What's going on? Why are you getting married like this? When did you get to Niagara Falls?" Claire sounded panicky.

"A little while ago. I thought of what you told me last night. How your father was not happy about you and Quil getting married. Papa gets angrier than your father. I don't want him hurting Embry. So I told Embry that we needed to get married right away before Papa found out and here we are!" I chimed happily.

"Oh, no, Petra, I didn't mean it seriously. You know how I talk too much!" Claire sounded upset and that confused me. "Come back! Come back home! Don't get married like this. Petra, please. Listen to me. Do not get married like this!"

"Claire. Stop it. It's okay. Papa, can't get mad at Embry this way. Don't worry."

"Petra! Listen to me. Please. You deserve better than Elvis! Oh my God, don't do this!" Sometimes she really doesn't make sense.

I noticed Mrs. Clarence, our nice wedding package lady frantically waving at me. "Claire, I have to go. I'm becoming Embry's wife." I hung up despite Claire's spluttering protests. She called me back immediately and I switched my phone to silent. Sometimes Claire is very persistent.

Mrs. Clarence chatted non-stop as she led me to the place where we were getting married. Embry asked me if I wanted to get married outside where we could see the huge waterfall but I didn't want to. It looked frightening and it was also noisy. But it was beautiful, I had to agree with everyone who asked me. Two little girls stood outside the room and one of them held a bridal bouquet. Well, not really a bouquet, it was actually three sunflowers tied together with a brown ribbon in the exact color of my sash and Embry's shirt.

"The bouquet is a part of the package. We have some lovely roses but Mr. Call insisted on the sunflowers. I'm sorry we couldn't do anything elaborate with it," she explained as the little girl handed me the bouquet shyly.

"It's okay," I assured her as I brought the flowers to my nose. "Sunflowers are my favorite flowers. Embry remembered," I smiled at the lady as she smiled back at me. "One time, he sent me a sunflower with a card. And it said, 'like the sunflower follows the sun, I follow you'." Both the little girls sighed dreamily. They were cute.

"Can we watch the wedding too? Please?" one little girl asked.

"I'm sorry Ms. Cullen. These are my granddaughters. They love weddings," Mrs. Clarence explained as she shook her head at the girls.

"Oh, yes. Yes, you can. Have you seen many weddings?" I smiled down at them.

"Yes, but I think you're the prettiest bride I've ever seen," one little girl said.

"I think your boyfriend is very handsome," the other little girl said solemnly.

I nodded at them. "Thank you. I think he's very handsome too."

Embry chose that moment to open the door and both the girls blushed. I think I blushed too. "Hey," he said while smiling at me. He was wearing the outfit that I chose for him. And the little girls were right, he was very handsome.

"Hey," I said back shyly.

"Are you ready to become my wife?" he grinned down at me and one of the little girls squealed softly.

"Yes, Embry!" I laughed.

Embry led me past a few rows of empty chairs. The room was beautiful, it was filled with flowers. The little girls sat down on the front row looking excited.

"Baby, are you sure you want to do this like this? Without any family or friends?" he asked me softly, looking serious.

"Yes Embry. Please?"

He nodded before he smiled at me. His expression was so tender that I felt like my heart skipped a beat. "You know I'd do anything for you," he whispered. Then another man appeared and stood before us. "Petra, this is Reverend Martin. He's going to marry us."

I nodded and smiled at him before I hooked my arm around Embry's, just the way he likes to wear me. He understood because he turned to smile down at me before he bumped his head with mine.

I didn't know what I was expecting with getting married. I wanted to become Embry's wife so badly but I didn't expect all the questions I was required to answer. Maybe I should have watched Emily's wedding DVD when Claire told me she was watching it for ideas.

"Do you Petranella Cullen, take Embry Joshua Call to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?" the man asked and I stared at him.

I didn't know the answer. I didn't know Embry's name was Embry Joshua Call and everything else seemed so huge. I need to think about this first. I grew uncomfortable as the man started making funny faces at me, he kept opening his eyes really big and kept jerking his head towards Embry. I turned to look at Embry but he was smiling at me as if he was enjoying this.

"Embry," I whispered. "I don't know how to answer him! I just want to marry you."

"You have to say 'I do' dear," Mrs. Clarence whispered loudly and Embry grinned at me and knocked his head to mine.

"I do?" I asked Embry, unsure if that was the answer I should be giving the man.

"Tell the man, baby," he whispered softly.

I turned to the man and smiled at him. "I do," I said.

He smiled at me then turned to Embry. "Do you Embry Joshua Call take Petranella Cullen to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do," Embry answered immediately, loudly and clearly. He grinned at me when I turned to smile at him. He wants to marry me. Before anyone could say anything else, Embry turned to the man and said, "Excuse me, I just have a few things that I want to add." He turned back to me and held both my hands as he smiled into my eyes. "Petra, baby, the first time I'm telling you this just happens to be on our wedding day, so I guess this is really a very special day, huh? I wanted to give you a fairy tale wedding and you chose this, something so simple. Something so us. Baby, I want you to know, there's not enough that I can do for you. I give you my life, my love, my heart and my soul. I promise to protect you, to care for you, to hold you and comfort you. I promise to listen to you and cry to you and cry with you. I want to be silly with you and be myself with you," he laughed a little ruefully. "I'm making this up as I go along, so if it's sappy, please know that I'm sappy for you and only you. Petra, I love you baby. I love you so much, I want to share everything I have with you, everything. My sentiments, my dreams, my goals, my fears, hopes and worries. I want to share my entire life with you. I love you enough to fight for you and I'd sacrifice myself for you if needed." He brought my hands up to his lips and pressed a kiss to my knuckles. "Petra, I promise to miss you like crazy every time we're apart, no matter for how long and no matter what the distance is. I have faith in our strength as a couple and I promise to never ever give up on us. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and be there for you when you need me, or want me and I never ever want to leave you or live without you. I just love you so much." He pressed his forehead to mine, "Do you understand what I'm saying, baby?" he asked tenderly.

I nodded. What he said moved me so much that my eyes filled with tears, my heart took on a new beat, my stomach felt all tumbly and my knees trembled.

"Petra baby, I apologize for my part but I promise my entire future to you. I'm yours, sweetheart."

"Forever and ever, Embry?" I had to ask.

"Forever and ever, Petra," he promised.

Mrs. Clarence and one of her granddaughters was crying softly just like I was, the other little girl was bouncing in her seat. I knew what both of them felt but beyond that I felt like the luckiest person in the whole world. Embry Call just said that he is mine.

The man then said more things and he asked Embry and me to exchange rings and I was thinking it was a good thing that Embry went to get them while I was getting the clothes because I certainly forgot that we would need wedding rings. He got us simple gold bands with no stones but both our rings matched and I liked that.

Then the man said "By the powers vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife."

I stared at the man. This was it? Embry and I were now husband and wife? I could hear the little girls squealing softly as Mrs. Clarence hushed them.

"You may now kiss your wife."

I turned to Embry, stunned. I'm his wife, already? Just like that? Embry was smiling down at me and he ran the back of his hand down the side of my face, over my hair and scar.

"Hello, wife," he whispered.

"Embry, are you my husband now?" I had to ask, just to make sure.

"Just as soon as I kiss you, sweetheart," he said. From the way he was smiling at me, I was not sure if he was joking or not.

"Oh, Embry, kiss me, kiss me, please."

With a soft laugh, his lips were over mine, moving tenderly and sealing our marriage vows. We were now husband and wife. Nothing was going to tear us apart. Life was perfect.

**_Embry_**

And just like that, I found myself escorting my wife out of the little restaurant where we just had dinner and into the elevator. While it had not exactly been the wedding that I had imagined, I had to say it was the most perfect wedding for us.

I smiled at Petra as she leaned against my side, still clutching the DVD of our wedding and a single sunflower to her chest. After our wedding, instead of tossing the bridal bouquet like every other bride does, she instead chose to give a flower each to the little girls who sat through the ceremony. I could tell that Petra's gesture thrilled them. I'm so proud of her, she's amazing and now she's my wife.

We were now headed to our room and traditionally the night of the wedding is considered the wedding night. And from the way Petra snuggled into my side, I guessed that this hadn't occurred to her yet. Well, I'm not going to push her into anything and if she freaks out about sharing the bed with me, I'd take the couch, but no way in hell was I leaving her alone anymore. I opened the door and before Petra could walk in, I scooped her up, bridal style and carried her in.

"Oh strawberries," she sang as I put her down and she skipped to the couch.

There was champagne on ice beside the strawberries and I smiled as I started to make my way to her. And my phone rang. I glanced at the caller ID before I answered. Jake. I had called the office earlier in the morning and informed them that I was taking a day off. I sure as hell hope that Jake was calling me for something work related.

"Hello?"

"Where the fuck are you? Claire Munholland just came by and told me the most preposterous tale. Please tell me that she's delusional," he bit out with no greetings.

"Ah, I don't know what she told you Jake."

"She said you were in Niagara fucking Falls getting married. Are you out of you fucked up mind?"

"Jake," I didn't know what to tell him.

"Dammit Embry. Jasper's going to kill you. What were you thinking man?" I guess he didn't need my confirmation.

"I love her man, and, we're both consenting adults."

"I know, but that was really stupid man, running away like that to get married. What are you like eighteen? That was stupid Embry."

I didn't know what to tell him so I stayed silent.

"I have to tell Sam. Then I'd probably have to go see Jasper. He's going to get suspicious when Petra doesn't come home tonight. Damn Embry, why man?"

"I love her, Jake." There was no other reason for it.

"We'll be there on the first flight out. Don't go anywhere. I don't want you meeting up with Jasper alone. Stay there Embry. Please."

There was only the one afternoon fight they could take. "We'll be here, man." At least if Jasper kills me, I'd die a happily married man.

"Hey Embry," Jake said in a softer tone and I stared at Petra as she smiled prettily at me from across the room. "Congrats, man."

********

************

************

************

************

************

************

************

************

************************************

_A/N : Last chapter was not a romantic proposal and this chapter was not a romantic wedding.. But what did you think? How do you feel?_


	24. Lemon

**Disclaimer -****This is Stephanie Meyer's universe. I'm just playing in her world for a bit. Any characters not found in her stories are mine or Liljenrocks' creation.**

**A few things I have to mention, Claire is not a bad person. She is young, only 19, not really that matured and she's spoilt. You have to remember, Nessie was brought up by the Cullen clan and Jake also lived with them during Nessie's formative years. Jake's maturity comes from Carlisle's life lessons. But Claire and Quil were different, just like Jake and Quil are different. Claire knew from day one that Quil belonged to her, he catered to her every demands. Nessie was different, she was almost born matured. When they were a couple, she didn't know that she was Jake's imprint. I think the early years moulds you to become the person that you are now. Quil was young too and he put Claire on a pedestal and she's still up there. But she's a very nice person and she likes Petra a lot and can you blame her for still feeling a little anger towards Embry for hurting her friend?****Claire hasn't exactly 'grown up' yet. Stay tuned for Jen to write that journey for your enjoyment…Jen, it's rated M, right?****hehe.**

**An update on my uncle, he's still in the coma, still in the critical stage. He's on a respirator and his kidneys have failed. Those in my generation have come to accept the huge possibility that he's not going to make it. Those in my dad's generation are clinging to hope that he's going to walk out of the hospital a 100%****normal. So I'm just concentrating on my dad, he's my priority and I guess his younger brother is his priority.**

**My thanks as usual to Liljenrocks for being the most awesomest beta. We've started plotting again and naming new future characters. Gosh this is fun. She kept my spirits up and she's the one who said I have to write a lemon. So blushing and feeling rather embarrassed, I have finally done it…I mean, written it****. ****My thanks to my lovely readers and reviewers. Thank you for all your prayers and wishes for my uncle's recovery. I sat down to write this chapter and not job hunt because of how awesome you guys are. I kept saying, the drama's only about to start and here it is.**

**How the Mighty Fall**

**Chapter 24: Lemon**

_**Petra**_

I watched Embry as he spoke on the phone. I wondered if I should check my own phone, if I should call Papa and tell him that I would not be coming home tonight, but there was a slightly sad expression on Embry's face and I wanted to wipe it away. I didn't want him to be sad no matter what. I smiled at him as he hung up the phone and walked over to me. I expected him to pull me into his arms, there was a look in his eyes that he gets before he kisses me or holds me, but instead he reached for the champagne and popped the cork. It fizzed up a little and a few drops spilled to the top of the table but Embry just smiled as he poured two flutes of champagne and handed me one. I smiled as I accepted it. I'd never had champagne before and I was quite excited to taste it. But Embry held his glass up and I paused with my glass halfway to my mouth.

"To my beautiful wife," he said with a smile before lightly knocking his glass to mine.

_Oh, we have to make a toast._ "To my handsome husband," I giggled and knocked my glass to his. Embry grinned then sipped from his glass so I knew it was okay for me to do so as well and I sipped once and giggled. "The bubbles are tickling my nose!" But it didn't stop me from taking another sip. I liked it. "I like this drink, Embry."

"Good," he said as he topped up our glasses before he shrugged off his jacket.

I looked at my glass speculatively. "Should we make another toast, Embry?"

"Yeah!" he grinned before he held his glass up to me. "To our happily, married life."

"Oh! Embry, to our happily married life for forever and ever!"

He laughed, that happy laugh, "Forever and ever," he repeated as he knocked his glass to mine once more.

I looked at the strawberries again, picked one up, and bit into it. It tasted sweet. Something was different. I experimentally took another sip of my champagne and then bit the strawberry again. I was right, something about the champagne enhanced the taste of the strawberry. I picked another strawberry and experimented once more, all along aware that Embry was watching me with a smile on his face.

"Embry, the strawberries taste better with champagne," I told him as I dunked my half eaten strawberry into my glass and brought it up to Embry's mouth. "Taste it, Embry," I offered.  
He had that half-lidded look on his face, the one that makes my tummy get gooey and my heart start pounding.

He leaned forward and closed his lips over the piece of fruit as well as my thumb and pointer finger that held it. Then he slowly moved back, releasing my fingers with a pop and munched the strawberry slowly. "Delicious," he said softly and the way he said it cause a shiver to run down my spine and my legs to cross themselves automatically. He makes me feel…things.

"When are we going back, Embry?" I asked just to have something to distract me for the feelings.

"Tomorrow, baby," he said huskily. "Our well-wishers will be arriving by the afternoon, then we can all make plans to get back home."

"Oh. Embry, Papa is going to notice if I don't come home tonight," I said softly. I didn't think this far ahead when I told Embry that I wanted to get married. It was just occurring to me that I could now live with Embry. But we didn't ask Papa or tell him.

"Yeah, he's bound to notice," Embry said just as softly. "Jake is going to go talk to him. Hopefully he's not going to be too pissed." He smiled at me then. "Don't fret, Petra, baby. Whatever happens, we'll handle it, okay?"

I nodded and smiled at him, and then looked around the room. There was the couch and the table that held the champagne and strawberries, a huge television, some small tables with plants on them and a small fridge. "Where will we sleep, Embry?"

"The bedroom is past that door, baby."

I had to check out the bedroom. I didn't know that there was a room beyond this room. I broke out of Embry's light hold and skipped to the room and opened the door. What lay beyond filled me with glee. There were rose petals strewn on the floor, from the doorway leading to the huge bed. And on the bed someone had strewn rose petals in the shape of a huge heart. I loved it and the room smelled wonderful. I wandered in, thinking it was nice of whoever it was to put out the flowers like this. I noticed another door and I opened it, slowly. I couldn't contain the squeal of pleasure. It was a bathroom and it had the hugest sunken bathtub I had ever seen. It was even bigger than Embry's tub! And there were so many different fragrant soaps and oils and bubbles.

"Embry?" I called out and he appeared at the doorway of the bedroom. "Embry, would it be okay if I took a bath?"

"You can do anything you want, baby. You don't have to ask." I smiled at him when he said that and I started to slip into the bathroom when he called out to me.

"Yes, Embry?"

"The hotel staff unpacked your bag and your shopping bags. You'll probably find what you need in the closet over there," he pointed to a small closet.

I thanked him before I spent a pleasurable hour soaking in the bubble-filled tub. When I finished with my bath, I slipped on one of the fluffy white robes that hung behind the door. It was from the hotel and the hotel's name was embroidered on it. I went back to the bedroom and started looking through my clothes in the wardrobe. I wondered if Embry and I would have sex tonight. It occurred to me in the bath that we were now married and we could, but would Embry want to? I should try touching him like Claire said. I was trying to decide between the nighty that I had brought and the one the girl at the shop had convinced me to buy when I bought the dress to get married in. It was white and long, it fell to my feet, it had a long slit on one side. But it was so sheer that it was almost transparent. Would this be appropriate to wear to have sex in? I was still trying to decide when Embry slipped into the room, flashing a quick smile at me. He stepped into the bathroom and shut the door. From the sounds of it, he was taking a shower and I wanted to call out to him to take a bath instead because the bath was lovely but I wasn't sure if it was right for me to tell him so. So I put on my new white nighty and its matching minimalistic panty and looked around the room, smiling with pleasure when I noticed that Embry had moved the champagne in next to the bed. I carefully poured another glassful for myself and sipped slowly as I sat down on the bed and scooted up against the headboard.

Embry came out of the bathroom then, still slightly damp in just his boxer briefs. They were white and it contrasted against his skin color and molded against his hips and thighs. I've seen him in his underwear before. Every night in fact, because once he drove me home in my car, he would strip off his clothes and shoes and leave them in my car for me to bring over the next morning. Then in just his boxers, he would step into the forest and turn into the wolf. He'd then come to me as a wolf and wait until I went indoors before he'd go for his patrol. I still called the wolf _Il mio Embry_, but now he was truly _Il mio Embry_, we're married. I giggled at that thought and Embry smiled at me, his eyes darkening as he looked me over in my nighty. I blushed.

"Do you want some champagne, Embry?" I asked. I poured him a glass when he said yes. Then I moved to sit beside him. He looked so comfortable without his shirt and I was tempted to touch him, his body was always so interesting, so different from me and there were water droplets all over his back and chest and his hair was still wet. I tried sitting still for a moment but then I couldn't help myself. I didn't want Embry to get sick. I slipped into the bathroom and grabbed a towel.

"Embry? You're still wet," I announced before I stepped between his legs and started to run the towel over his hair. He went completely still and I moved the towel away to look into his eyes. Was I wrong to wipe him off like this? "Embry?" I whispered. "I didn't want you to get sick or cold," I explained.

He groaned out softly. I think he said "I love you," I wasn't totally sure because the next instant, he pulled me into his arms and he was kissing me deeply. Whenever he kisses me like this, all thoughts disappear from my mind. At some point I found myself lying in the bed, Embry's huge body covering me and engulfing me in the warmth that only he could provide. His weight was not crushing me and I realized that he was holding his weight up by his elbows. He always thinks of me, I have to remember to touch him the way Claire said. And then he was kissing his way down my neck, his hands roaming and all I could do was cling to him tighter and moan blissfully.

"Petra, baby? Can I take this off?" I realized what he was talking about when I felt him tug my nighty.

I only managed to nod once before he was pulling it gently off me. There was no time for me to feel shy as Embry was covering me once more with his beautiful body. Every part of my chest was meshed up with his and the feeling, the warmth, the feel of his bare skin against mine was so phenomenal. He groaned once before he was kissing me again and then he started kissing his way down my neck, wet, open mouth kisses that were so warm and that sent such little currents of electricity speeding through every part of my body and gathering in such intensity at that one part of my body that was craving for…something. My body seemed to know what to do, how to react as my legs spread themselves with no instructions from me and Embry sort of nestled in between them. I could feel that part of him, much warmer than the rest of him even with only the barrier of our underwear separating us. I have to touch him there, Embry would be in pain otherwise. I spread my hands over his back, feeling his muscles flex and I started to let my finger wander downwards, focused on my destination. But just then, Embry moved his talented lips to my breasts, taking a nipple in and lightly nibbling it before he sucked the whole areole into his mouth. I cried out as I arched my back and clung to him. All I could do was call out his name as he swept me away, right out of my mind like he always does.

And next when I came back to my senses, Embry was kissing me under my ear, his breath hot and heavy, sending yet another tingle through my system as his talented hands ran up and down my torso. "Are you alright, Petra?"

I nodded as I tried to get my hands to move, to reach for him there, to touch him like Claire said. "Embry? Did we—" I had to swallow, my voice felt so thick, "Did we have sex?"

He chuckled, right into my ear as he nuzzled in deeper. He bit me lightly right there on my neck and then licked the area. I cried out. He always, always made me feel so much. Sometimes I think I never want him to stop touching me, kissing me, doing all these things to me. "Not yet," he rumbled in that deep voice. "Can I take this off, baby?"

I realized then that he was running his fingers over the little panty that I wore and I nodded as I tugged on the waistband of his underwear. I wanted him to take it off. He chuckled once more before he was kissing me again and as usual I lost all my senses as he swept me away. I came back then when I realized that he was no longer on me. I watched him as he stayed on his knees between my legs, gently, ever so gently lowering my panties, bringing them down first one leg then the other. When he raised his eyes to mine, my breath hitched. He had this look on his face that was at once so captivating and at the same time sort of frightening. An image floated into my mind then, of the men on the mountain, of the boys on the farm, as they ripped my clothes off, they had something like this expression on their faces. Lust. But as frightening as it had been with them, I found that with Embry, although the fear was there, I wanted this. I wanted him to touch me, I wanted him to look at me and I wanted to have sex with him. I was very, very sure about this.

I reached out for him, Claire's words running through my mind but he always sidetracks me. Like now, he smiled that sexy smile before he rolled off the bed. Then he dropped his boxer-briefs. My first instinct was to gasp and turn away shyly, then I remembered that he's my husband and I get to look at him naked, just like he gets to look at me naked. It's allowed and I shyly turned back to him. His eyes burned, they were so hot but he stayed where he was, watching me. No doubt to see if I was frightened. He always put me first, he always worried about me. I smiled at him to reassure him although inside I was nervous and shy and eager all at the same time. I looked at him, I mean I really looked at him, his chest muscles as usual got my attention, they are always so interesting and always make me want to touch him. Even his stomach, it was so different from mine, I couldn't understand how he could say that I was beautiful when he is the one who is beautiful. My eyes wandered down and I blushed. Well, he was different from a goat. I wouldn't call that part of him beautiful though. I didn't know how to classify it. Is it supposed to be that big and…angry looking? I raised my eyes to Embry. I didn't know what to do.

He smiled then. "Don't be frightened, Petra. We don't have to do anything that you don't want to, okay?"

I nodded. "But Embry, I want to—" I didn't know what I wanted.

He came to me then, to stretch out on his side beside me and I instinctively snuggled closer to him. He ran his fingers over my scar, hooking my hair behind my ear and I immediately brought my hand up to pull my hair over my scar again, giggling. Then unable to help myself, I reached out to touch his chest. I never could help myself. I jumped when Embry lightly rested his hand on my hip, I realized that I was completely bare before him, just like he is and that thought made me relax again, especially when he smiled so tenderly.

"Remember, baby, we don't have to do anything that you don't want to, alright?" he whispered.

"But Embry, I want to. I want to, Embry," I cried out. I really wanted to.

He groaned softly before he kissed me, sweeping me away once more to kiss his way down my body, shocking me when he kissed me where I least expected it. His lips and tongue wreaking havoc on my senses. I had my hands buried in his hair, it was a wonder that I hadn't yanked out handfuls of it. I didn't know if I was dying or was I living? Was I floating? Flying? This was better, much, much better than his hands.

"Embry, Embry, Embery," I screamed out as I shuddered.

And he surged upwards, leaning over me again, his expression fierce as he nuzzled against my cheeks, my throat, my lips. "Petra, tell me to stop," he sort of ordered.

"Oh, Embry, please don't stop," I cried out as I clutched him closer to me.

I felt it then, his hand positioning that part of him to that part of me. I trembled, this was it. Claire's words rang through my mind again and I wondered if I should try touching him now, but he took that thought right out of my mind once more. I think there was a tiny moment of pain, I'm not entirely sure. But there was this pressure and this fullness and I needed a moment to come to terms with it, to let my mind grasp the intrusion on my body but Embry was there, whispering soft words into my ear, telling me to relax, telling me sorry over and over again that he was sorry he hurt me, telling me to tell him to stop.

"Don't stop, Embry," was all I could manage.

And he didn't stop. He took me all around the world, drove me out of my mind, made me crazy and all through the long and beautiful night, I didn't let him stop.

_**Embry**_

__She bit me. On my shoulder. She didn't break the skin but the impression of her small teeth were there for a little while before it faded away. I didn't care about that. I was more worried about her, was I too rough? Was it all too fast? Was she okay?

"Petra? Baby? Look at me, please. Are you okay, sweetheart?"

Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked up at me, a look of daze mingled with that usual relaxed expression she wears once she's come. "Embry? Did we have sex?" she asked breathily. I smiled, I was still inside her but I sort of expected that question from her.

"No, baby, we didn't," I answered and was rewarded by a look of pure shock on her face. "We made love, Petra. That's better than sex, baby."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. The two of us, Petra, we'd only make love, okay?"

I don't know if she understood the nonsense that I sprouted but it was something I really meant. After years of torrid dalliances and mindless sexual gratification, here in the arms of an angel, the arms of my wife, I found love, home and everything that said I finally belonged. I probably scared her more now than ever, hell, I scared myself, but just coming to terms with all that emotions and realization of the weight of the day as it hit me like a ton of bricks, I lay my head on her breasts and cried, overwhelmed by it all. And my angel just wrapped her arms around me as she hummed softly, sealing my realization that I was home, that she was home, that she is my reason for being.

When morning arrived and lit up the room in all its colorful glory, I lay back on the bed with my hands behind my head as I grinned up at the ceiling. I was sated and I was happy, I really was and it was such a strange and unfamiliar feeling but it was a great feeling. After months and months of celibacy, it was such a relief to finally let all that tension go. And what a way to go, it was. I grinned wider as I heard her sing in the bathroom. I was still learning new things about her and today I learnt that she loves baths more than showers, loves singing in the bath and learned that she rolls into a ball when she sleeps and doesn't mind me wrapping myself around her, and I also learnt that she's also my match sexually. And this was just the morning after. I grinned wider as I thought about our future, once I teach her more, all that I could.

All my life, I've been holding myself back from all the women I've fucked, my libido, my stamina and endurance stronger than that of a regular guy. Hell, sometimes I think it was way stronger than even some of the wolves. Petra surprised me last night, and this morning. For all her timidness all these months, once she discovered what sex was and given the green light to enjoy it, once she was no longer frightened by it all, she was as insatiable as me. I had woken her up twice last night plus the morning wake up call I'd given her. She had taken the initiative once way early in the morning. Just remembering that caused a familiar stirring in me and I rolled off the bed. It was time to seek out my wife.

I let myself into the bathroom to find her still in the tub, her hair piled up on the top of her head, bubbles hiding her gorgeous body from me. "Hello, wife," I grinned down at her.

She giggled. "Hello husband." The she blushed a little, looking a little unsure, "Embry? Is this allowed?"

"Anything is allowed between us, baby. Unless there's something you don't like, then just voice it out and we won't do it anymore, okay?" She nodded. "I don't mean just for today Petra, it's for always. If there's something that you don't like, just tell me, baby."

"Okay Embry," she smiled prettily.

I decided then that it wouldn't be a good idea to climb into that tub with her right now. Especially not if I didn't want to smell like flowers when Jasper got here and especially not if I didn't want her to walk bowlegged in front of him. Regretfully I stepped into the shower.

I took her out for brunch. I knew the cavalry would be arriving around two in the afternoon, so we had time to have a leisurely meal outside, catch some sights. Who knows, this might very well be the shortest honeymoon and married life anyone has ever experienced.

On the way back from brunch, we strolled through the many small stores. I enjoyed watching Petra's expressions as they lit up seeing new things. Pretty soon, I was bogged down with bags, gifts Petra wanted for family and friends. I catered to everything, until I saw the time. We were cutting it close and I hated to spoil her fun but we needed to be in the hotel when the Cullens and Jake got here.

I had one arm around her shoulders and she had her arm around my waist and we had just stepped into the hotel foyer when the sky got cloudy and it started to drizzle. Suitable I thought, perfect for Jasper to arrive and kick my ass, I guess.

Petra smiled up at me. My tiny little wife. She was so small compared to my huge frame and yet she was so perfect for me. "What are you thinking, Embry?"

"I'm thinking that you're such a shorty. Look how tiny you are," I teased and laughed as she tried to glare at me.

It hit me then, a scent, one that I would have least expected to catch here in the foyer of our hotel. Kind of stupid really, since I was expecting the Cullens anytime but this wasn't the scent of a friend. The sickly sweet stink so cloying that I knew instantly that it had fed very recently—on a human. Fuck. What do I do? I can't phase here and I had Petra with me. I looked around, trying to catch sight of it. Where was it? The lobby was full of people and it could be anywhere.  
Petra caught on instantly, she guessed something was wrong and she said nothing as I half-dragged her out of there. I was not sure where to take her. Somewhere safe yet out of public eye. I needed to phase. I wasn't Jake, I don't think I'd be able to take on a vampire in my human form. I sort of herded Petra down to the ballrooms and pushed her into the first one we found open. It was empty, thank God.

"Petra, call Jake. Tell him where we are," I urged her as I pushed her up against the back wall, placing myself in front of her. The only way this vamp was getting to my wife was over my dead body.

"Embry, my phone's in the room. I'm sorry, I didn't bring it," she cried out with a sob in her voice as she tried to grab hold of me. I shook her off. I didn't want to phase and hurt her accidentally the way Sam hurt Emily. I'd scarred Petra enough. I handed her my phone and she took it with shaky hands. "What's wrong, Embry?" she whispered.

He appeared then, coming in through the doors that we had slipped into just moments ago. He was huge, easily seven feet in height, a dangerous giant with curiosity etched in the eerily scarlet eyes. It struck me then that I had seen this vampire before, once years and years ago in a snowy clearing when I was just a teenager. He had come to kill Nessie then, has he come now for Petra?

It was almost as if he was confirming my fears as he stayed focused on Petra and he scared her too as I felt her cling to my back. He raised his chin high as he sniffed the air.

"Interesting," he murmured in a smooth and polished voice, a slight accent noticeable.

I caught his eyes then as I stared him down, the red glow in them urging the primal instincts in me to phase and get rid of him. I trampled it down as Petra pressed closer.

I growled in warning. I'd take him down or go down fighting myself before I let him touch her. He seemed to get the challenge as me met my look, a sinister smile playing about his lips.

**A/N: Watcha think?****Watcha think?****Watcha think?****Hehehe...**


	25. We Are Who We Are

**Disclaimer – This is Stephenie Meyer's universe. I'm just playing in her world for a bit. Any names and characters not found in Stephenie Meyer's books could be mine or Liljenrocks creations though.****I'm so sorry for the delay. The longest delay ever, wasn't it? My uncle is still in a coma, no change, and there's always a stream of out of town relatives popping over for a meal or a place to stay when they come to visit him. So basically that's why I've been busy and that's why my imagination sort of dried up. I've gone for a few interviews too, but I've not yet found something that I would like and some people are saying I'm too choosy. Oh well…Anyway, I received a few PMs from my fellow readers, some of you were concerned if I was somehow affected by the earthquakes and the tsunami. I'm not, but thanks for all the love and prayers. Then some of you wrote to me saying that some writers were having problems uploading the chapters due to some problems with FanFiction and they sent me the workaround steps. I'm so touched! I didn't even know there was a problem. Wow! You guys really care and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. And please know, this was the reason I forced myself to write this chapter. It's not my best work, but I made myself do it for all of you. I hope you guys like it.****  
****  
****I want to thank Jen too, for being the awesomest beta in the world. Thanks for listening to all my grouching and still maintaining that cheerfulness. Thanks for listening to all my horrible confessions and not judging me badly…hehehe. I'm sad that Love You for Always is over, now woman, get a start on that Quil/ Claire story!****  
****  
****I have an idea for a Paul story. A collection of one-shots that I'll write as and when ideas strike me. Then, for some reason I had this idea for a short Emmett/ Rosalie story that would fit into my universe to add on some drama. I was just wondering, if I was to write it, a vampire story, would you read it? And review it? Should I?****  
****  
****Now, before my AN gets longer than the actual chapter, I give you Chapter 25. Hope you like it.****  
**

**How the Mighty Fall  
Chapter 25 : We Are Who We Are**

_**Embry**_

A lot has happened in my life. Growing up without a father, with a mother who never really showed any affection, then turning into an oversized wolf and being shoved head first into a secret that had to be protected and upheld for all time. Searching, always searching for something, someone to make all the pain and loneliness go away, mostly the loneliness I guess. It was ironic really, having the ability to live forever if I kept phasing and didn't get killed, then meeting and marrying my soulmate, also an immortal and wishing for a chance to have the happily ever after that I've always dreamt about, expecting a raging father to come tear my head off and instead coming face to face with an enemy from the past, one that just might be able to get the best of me even with my enhanced strength. The shortest married life and honeymoon in history…the story of my life!

The bastard sniffed the air, no doubt catching the intoxicating scent that was Petra and he exhaled with an "Interesting" comment. The growl came out of me unbidden but his body language was more of a taunt. He wanted me to attack, he welcomed it but he couldn't seem to be able to look away from her, whatever he could glimpse of her from where she cowered behind me. "Hey leech, you don't get to look at her," I ground out.

"Leech?" he asked, a smile playing about his lips. "I have been called worst. There is something very familiar about your companion. Tell me Miss, are you Italian? Russian?"

"Whatever she is, it isn't any of your business." It was staring to occur to me that perhaps he didn't know that I was wolf. It would explain his body language, casual, very, very casual and loose as if he was in control. The amount of self-confidence he had was hard to miss. I guess with his size he must almost always get his way—_almost_ always. It was not going to happen today. I heard Petra jabbering into the phone and I smiled. As scared as she was, she was still doing what I had asked her to.

"That's rude," he grinned as he sort of slipped a little to the left to get a better view of Petra. I fought the instinct to move myself. He was trying to herd us away from the second door to the ballroom. _Not going to work asshole_. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am here visiting family and—"

"Try another one bloodsucker! You're a Volturi puppet and you're way out of your hunting grounds. It's within my rights to kill you!" His name was floating at the back of my mind. He was the big one, a possibly dangerous one. More than twenty years ago, I remembered the Cullens and the other vamps on our side were pinpointing the ones deemed the most dangerous during the standoff that day in the clearing. There had been a blond male with this giant, that guy was supposed to be a damn good tracker. There had been a small female, she could cause pain, same with the slim male with her. I remembered the battle plan of that day. Those key Volturi figures had to be put down no matter what. They escaped that day, but today was another day…I smiled.

Realization came flooding in his red eyes. "Children of the Moon," he hissed taking a half step back before he checked himself.

Jake slipped into the room then, followed by Sam. Sam stepped up to my side and stood beside me, shoulder to shoulder, showing me without words that he was ready to protect my wife, my mate, my imprint, with everything he had. But I did not turn to look at him or acknowledge him, my attention remained on Jake. His face was thunderous. He was so pissed that I could see the wolf in him showing itself on his human face. He looked frighteningly fierce or fiercely frightening, I was not sure which described him best.

"Wrong asshole. They only change during the full moon, we phase at will," he said as he placed himself in front of Sam and me, the vampire instinctively taking two steps back. Self-preservation and all that jazz.

"Cullens," the giant hissed when he noticed Edward and Jasper at the doorway. "I should have known."

"Felix," Carlisle acknowledged. They were all here, all the Cullens except for Nessie and the kids. "You're a long way from home."

Now I remembered his name. I relaxed a little as Alice slipped into the room and headed straight for Petra. I let her brush past me as Petra explained softly. The Volturi vampire stood back, his posture one nonthreatening as he held his palms up. "I mean no harm, Cullens."

"What brings you to this part of the world, Felix? I believed Aro when we agreed on not interfering on each other's territories," Carlisle spoke up.

"It still stands. My descendents live here. I periodically come over to check in on them. I am not here on Volturi business, merely my own."

"Your descendents?" Jake demanded. "You expect us to believe that?"

"Yes, I did manage to trace my family, the human ones. They do not know of me, but I like checking on them, ensuring that they are alright. My youngest great-great-great grandson plays ice hockey." He ended his explanation in a rush.

Carlisle and Jake turned to Edward who nodded. "Corey Fontaine just signed with the Toronto Maple Leafs."

"He's fed recently," Jake claimed.

"This is Canada. I did not cross into your country!"

"He has a point, Jacob," Carlisle said softly and Sam, Jasper, Emmett, Jacob and I turned to give Carlisle a look of disgust.

Felix's eyes slid back to Petra who was now a little braver with everyone surrounding her, she was no longer cowering.

"Hey! Stop staring at her!" I snapped.

"You have to tell me, how did Demitri manage to get her to you?" There were a few murmured 'huhs?' throughout the room and the Volturi vamp looked surprised. "She is Gianna and Demitri's child, isn't she? The resemblance is uncanny, the scent too."

"She isn't Gianna or Demitri's 'child' as you put it," Jasper said.

Jake automatically looked to Edward and that prompted me to look at him too. Edward looked thoughtful as he watched Felix, no doubt reading his thoughts as he too stole peeks at Petra. I noticed Bella staring at Petra, a small frown marring her brows.

"She looks just like Gianna, except she's a little shorter. She has Demitri's mouth, and that is Gianna's locket. She wore it all the time."

Petra gasped and brought a hand up to clasp her locket to her chest.

"Where did you buy that locket from Embry?" Alice demanded from me.

"Me? I thought you gave it to her!" I retorted.

"I always thought it was a gift from you. Petra, dear, where did you get that locket?"

"It's mine," Petra said softly, her eyes huge and scared as she held the locket in her fingers.

"Hey," I murmured as I pulled her close to me. I no longer feared that I'd phase. I was calmer now, especially since I had backup and I strongly suspected Jasper. "It's okay, baby. Don't be scared."

"It's my locket, Embry," she whispered.

"Yes, it is, and I'm not gonna let anyone take it away, okay? But can you tell us where you got it from?"

"I found it," she whispered as her eyes filled with tears. "Near the farm, some ways down the mountain, I found a burnt car with lots of plants and things grown over it. It was inside. I used to pretend that they were my parents. Papa looks a little like the man in the picture with his hair like that."

With trembling fingers she opened the locket and there, preserved in time, were two faded photographs, one of a woman who looked very much like Petra, and another of a man, a blond man, the blond vampire Demitri that I remembered from so long ago. It looked like this Felix knew what he was talking about after all. Alice looked over Petra's shoulder and gasped as she noticed the picture and she looked at Edward and Bella and nodded before she looked at Jasper, telling him something with her eyes. I was more interested in my wife, as she struggled with something.

"Embry? What's going to happen to me?" she asked softly.

"She's Demitri's daughter. She belongs to the Volturi, she belongs with us!" Felix snapped.

"She's my daughter. She's a Cullen," Jasper responded.

"She's Demitri's daughter, she is a Kobyla. He was my friend, I will take her. I will do right by her like Demitri would—"

"Sorry, guys, she's a Call. She's my wife and she doesn't belong to anyone."

"Embry? What do you mean? I belong to you!" Petra said fiercely.

I grinned down at her before I confirmed it to everyone. "She belongs to me, with me."

"Emmett, please see someone and book a suitable room for all of us to gather and have some semblance of privacy," Carlisle murmured no doubt when he sensed someone coming, and Emmett and Rosalie took off.

In a short while, we were all gathered in a little private chalet by the waterfall. It was a little cramped, but we made do. Carlisle and Jasper were most eager to get Felix to talk and the huge vampire, although outnumbered, seemed very determined that Petra belonged to the Volturi. Well, he could dream.

"She is Demitri's daughter, Carlisle. She is Volturi. You are interfering with what is ours. We left you Edward and Bella's daughter. You should rightfully return Demitri and Gianna's daughter to me."

"She belongs with her husband. Tell me, Felix, is the Volturi ready to battle the wolves for her?" Jasper asked.

Felix sucked in a harsh breath. "You mated her to a dog! How could you? Gianna deserved better than that. Demitri came from a royal line. He was a Kobyla! And you do this to their child."

I opened my mouth to defend myself, bite his head off, something but Petra beat me to it. "Embry is my husband and I chose him. He loves me and we are very happy together. Your Demitri and Gianna were never there for me when I needed them the most. But I have my papa now and Alice and, and my new family. I don't need or want you or the Volturi. Please leave us alone."

"Oh, then why do you wear Gianna's locket? Why?" Felix thundered at Petra and she shrank back with a whimper.

But that little sound was enough to push me into action. I had Felix by the throat and up against the wall in seconds but my body shook as I fought the desire to phase and rip him apart. Jacob was there immediately as he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me away from the vampire. In hindsight, I guess he could have retaliated immediately, he wasn't a newborn still learning of his strength and limitations. This Felix was probably centuries old and he was huge. It was stupid of me, but he threatened my wife.

"Embry? Embry, are you okay?" Petra cried out as Sam held on to her, not letting her come to me. I was thankful that Sam stepped in but I nodded at him and he understood and let her go. She came into my arms immediately and just having her there helped me to get myself under control.

"Child, Demitri died to protect you," Felix rumbled softly now. "When he couldn't lead us in the wrong direction anymore, he destroyed himself before Aro could get to him. For you. If Gianna had birthed you amongst humans, she would have died at childbirth. Ask them, ask the Cullens. They know I speak the truth."

Then room fell silent for a moment before Carlisle stepped up. "Felix, perhaps it would be pertinent for you to tell us what transpired in Voltura with Demitri." He went on when he noticed the reservations on the Volturi vampire's face. "You won't be betraying any secrets I'm sure."

We all watched as Felix struggled with himself for awhile, then he turned to stare at Petra again. "You look just like your mother. She was beautiful, so beautiful," he said, his tone of voice almost reverent. It said a lot, his words, his voice. I had no doubt he must have loved this Gianna once upon a time."She was beautiful and she was only human. I'm not sure if she would have had a gift had she been turned, but to be turned and be a guard, you need to have a gift that Aro could sense. I think he was still waiting to sense what she would have," he turned to Petra then, to watch her with those red eyes and she inched closer to me. "She caught my eye and she caught your father's eye too."

Petra shook her head and her eyes filled with tears. A part of me wanted to tell everyone to go to hell and take Petra away from there but I knew, she needed to hear this. She needed to know about her parents. I knew she questioned her identity. I know she was thrilled about being my wife, she loved being with the Cullens, but this she needs to know.

"I think she was in love with Demitri from the day she first saw him. Every decision she made, good or bad, was always in hopes of getting closer to him but he stayed away. He had to, he was with Heidi."

Petra gasped and her gasp was echoed by Rosalie and Esme. "He lied then? He was dishonest?"

"He had to, child, you have to understand. It's not easy being alone for hundreds of years. He drifted to Heidi out of loneliness and he remained faithful, always faithful until he met your mother. He fought the attraction, he always did but I think he fell in love with her the day he met her. We used to ask each other what love was. I loved once before, I had a wife and children of my own, but not your father. For Demetri, he never knew what love was until he met your mother. But he could not leave Heidi for your mother. Heidi is possessive and vindictive, and Gianna would have been no match for a scorned vampire, especially not when she was still human. He had to wait, you see, for Aro to give the go ahead to turn her. But I think you happened before that." Felix turned to Carlisle then, "It isn't us, the Volturi that you need to beware of. Aro has experimented and there really isn't anything remarkable with a hybrid. They're stronger than humans, yes, but they're still no match against a full vampire. They make the human race stronger, but they do nothing for the vampire race. But Heidi, once she learnt of Demitri's infidelity, she went a little crazed. She went on trying to trace Gianna long after we gave up. If she finds out about her," he said, pointing at Petra, "she won't rest until she's killed her. That's why I think I should have her under my care. I'm stronger than Heidi."

"Her husband is stronger than Heidi, Felix. My daughter remains with him where she is safe. News of her would only spread if it was you sharing the information," Jasper drawled. It surprised me. I was so sure he would be ready to rip my head off my shoulders and here he's already referring to me as Petra's husband.

"There's only one way to ensure that the news doesn't leak," Emmett interjected as he cracked his knuckles.

"I am not a threat to her," Felix said.

"You would be the minute Aro touches you."

"I'm high on the list of trusted guard. Aro does not subject me to tests anymore."

"I'm not leaving Embry!" Petra cried out suddenly.

"No one is making you leave him Petra. Don't worry," Alice chirped as she clasped Petra's hand and Jake slid a sideways look at me with a small smile.

"Your father was my friend. I still miss him. He would have been happy with how you turned out but I'm not sure how he would have reacted to your choice of a partner though. You deserve better. I can give you better if you give me a chance."

"Thank you. But I have already found everything that I need and more. I'm staying with Embry," Petra answered immediately. I didn't know where her bravado was coming from. Jasper? Me?

"May I know, how did Gianna get to you so fast? When we saw her when we returned to Voltura after our little visit to you all those years ago, she looked ready to deliver," Felix turned to Carlisle.

"Petra only came to us a little over four years ago. We never knew Gianna," Carlisle explained.

"How was your life before that little one?" Felix asked Petra. "Would you tell me please?" he asked gently.

She shrugged. "I grew up on a farm on the mountains, I think somewhere in Italy. I never knew Gianna. I found this locket and I used to pretend that they were my parents," two huge drops of tears fell from her eyes and I reached out to brush them away. "I didn't know that they were really my parents, Embry. I just played pretend that they were and that they cared about me."

"Your pretends were real, sweetheart," I whispered. "I always knew that had your parents been alive, they would have looked for you. I would never give up on you, baby. You're too special to everyone who knows you."

Petra buried her face into my chest for a while as she struggled to pull herself together, then she turned to Felix. "Then one day I left the farm and wandered around until I met someone who brought me to Papa. I've been with the family ever since until I married Embry. Now I'm his wife and I'm staying with him." She was candid and gave no extra information.

"Demitri was your papa. He would have found you had he been alive. He was the best tracker we had ever. He died child, for your safety."

"How?" came the teary question from Petra.

"Gianna's pregnancy was noticed immediately. There were a few of us who knew how Demitri felt about her but we all kept his secret. Love is so rare and not everyone is lucky to find it. But she disappeared almost immediately and he was told to track her and he did. He led us all the way to Spain before we were summoned back. Aro knew by then, I don't know how he knew. Demitri did not show anything, or give anything away. He was nonchalant really and even I did not suspect anything, as he walked into the room where we house an incinerator and stepped into it before anyone realized what he was doing. He died protecting your mother. He died to protect you. Please, come back with me. Let me give you the life he wanted you to have."

Felix's story moved me. If it were my child, I would die to protect it too and this Volturi vampire, this Demitri did just that. He died to protect his child, who is now my wife. And now if Petra chooses to return with him, what would I do?

"De—Demitri, my father, he, he died to get me away from there. I shouldn't go back. He would have died for nothing then. I want to stay with Embry. He is my future. I need to stay with him."

Felix nodded. He accepted her decision. You could just see the defeat in his posture and all of a sudden, I didn't want to kill him anymore. "What is your name child?" he asked.

"Petra," she whispered softly. "Petranella."

He nodded once more. "Petranella Kobyla," he said.

"No," Petra shook her head. "Petranella Call."

He smiled gently at her. "Petranella Call. It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Felix La Fountaine at your service."

I watched as they shook hands carefully. "Demitri and I had this flat we shared. Heidi never knew about it. No one on the guard knows about it, your mother didn't either. It was our private place. He would sit there and pour his thoughts and feelings out into these journals. I still have them, a whole library of them. I could have them sent to you if you like?" he offered and I watched Petra nod.

_**Petra**_

****_**  
**_I snuggled closer to Embry's side as we waited for the carousel to bring out our bags. We'd left for the Niagara Falls with just one small bag each but we were returning with more luggage. My wedding dress, Embry's new suit, new shoes, all my souvenirs and gifts that I had bought and also my collection of photographs and my precious DVD.

I felt Embry brush his lips over the top of my head and I looked up to smile at him and a flash went off somewhere. I turned to look with a gasp. It was a reporter. It wasn't new, it wasn't the first time we were photographed like this. Every once in a while, when Embry and I went out together, we'd get photographed and our picture would come out in the newspaper the next day. I never understood why people would be interested to read about Embry and me going out or what I was wearing and if I'd worn it before. I figured our return trip would also be documented in the papers tomorrow.

The family had left earlier, having no luggage to wait for and knowing that they might be photographed or recognized if they stayed, they left for Forks immediately after landing in Seattle. I watched from the security of Embry's arms as Sam said a few words to Paul and Rachel who were here in the airport to greet us, then he accepted the keys that Jacob handed to him and he walked out. I felt a little sad about that. Sam hadn't spoken a word to Embry since Felix walked out of the room in Niagara Falls. Just like Papa hadn't said a word to me. I pushed the sad thoughts away as Rachel came up to me to hug me and congratulate me. I smiled and said my thanks as Paul gave me a hug too.

"It's about time," he smiled. "Hey beautiful bride, you're supposed to be smiling like a loony. Come on, be merry now that you're married!"

I couldn't help but giggle a little at that. Paul was funny and very nice, even when he hit Embry lightly at the back of his head. "Thanks for not inviting us to the wedding, dumbass. Saves us from having to get you a gift."

"Winters," Rachel said in a warning tone as she hooked her arm with mine.

"What?" he replied in an innocent way that reminded me so much of Keegan. "I'm just saying."

"Whatever," she said. "I'm sure the wedding was romantic and beautiful and something that was very Embry and Petra."

I watched as Embry shot Rachel a look of gratitude and a lump settled itself in my throat. He was suffering and it was all because of me. It occurred to me then, that I had a hold of some sort over Embry. I had the ability to make him do whatever I wanted. A part of me felt thrilled and riding on the tail of that feeling came a sense of shame. I made him do what I wanted and now Sam and Paul and papa were upset with him. He did it for me knowing from the start that this might happen. Oh Embry. He cares for me so much. I knew then that I would never do this to him again. I would never make him do anything on my impulse. He knows better than me and I should at least discuss things with Embry and listen to what he has to say. I wanted to apologize to him as I watched as Paul and Embry wheel our luggage trolley out of the airport.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked me softly.

"Rachel, I didn't think, I didn't realize that making Embry marry me like this would upset so many people."

"Oh sweetie, don't let that bring you down, okay? The thing is, you have lots of people who wish you all the happiness. Embry is a part of a pack and the guys are like a great big happy family. There are some hurt feelings running around but like in all families, those feeling are soon forgotten. But honey, you should talk to Emily. Embry's like a son to her, talk to her and tell her what happened and I'm sure she'd feel better and then you'd feel better, okay?"

I nodded. Rachel knew Emily very well and Rachel was smart. She understood what happened and she has always been nice to me. "I'm sorry, Rachel."

"Hey, don't be sorry, Petra," she said gently. "Please don't be sorry about what should be the happiest day of your life. It's the first day to your happily ever after. So smile and be happy. It's a must."

I had to give her a watery smile. She made me feel a little better. Soon Embry and I were in Embry's car and we were following Jacob's car as we made our way back to La Push. Sam was riding with Jacob.

"Embry, I'm sorry I made you marry me like this. I—I'm sorry."

"Hey, I wanted to marry you, okay? I wanted to tie you to me and declare it to the world. The how of it was up to us, let's not let anyone make us feel bad about it, okay?"

I nodded but then I remembered the look of pain on his face when Sam had snubbed him. "Sam is angry and that makes you sad."

"Well, I'll talk to him. He…he," Embry shrugged and then fell silent.

"He's your brother and he should have been there for our wedding. I didn't think things through and now Sam is angry and Papa is angry. I just messed everything up. I'm so sorry, Embry."

"Hey, stop saying sorry, baby. We'll talk to everyone and explain it to them. You have to remember, we have a secret weapon."

"We do?"

"Oh, yes, we do. As angry as everyone may be with us, the thing is, they also care about us and want us to be happy. So they'll give in, eventually. So baby, don't worry okay?"

What could I do but nod and agree. But my heart was heavy throughout the drive and finally when I couldn't hold it in any longer, a sob broke out.

"Petra, hey what's wrong?" Embry asked gently as he clasped my hand and brought it to his lips.

"Papa and Alice are angry with me, Embry."

"They'll forgive you Petra. You know they will. Come on, stop crying, please."

It took a while, but he finally managed to help me stop my tears. We had a plan, we were going to get Alice to plan a huge big party for us to announce to our friends and family that we were married. She loved planning parties and papa loved it when Alice was happy. Hopefully it would help get everyone to not feel slighted and I clung to that. Embry and I had a plan, and it made me feel better. This was how decision are made, I realized now. The first decision Embry and I made together, as husband and wife. I just knew our plan would work.

_A/N : Lemme know what you think. The story isn't over yet.._


	26. Heartache All Over the World

Disclaimer – This is Stephenie Meyer's universe. I'm just playing in her world for a bit. Any names and characters not found in Stephenie Meyer's books could be mine or Liljenrocks creations though.

Again, my apologies for the delay. An update, I've started a new job. Yes, I've finally settled on one, but it's in Singapore so I've sort of half way moved but then Malaysia is just 1/2 an hour away. But it's a change, one that I needed badly. Oh yeah, I wrote this chapter at work…hehehe.

My thanks to my lovely beta Jen for putting up with me and most of all for helping me with names. My thanks to my wonderful readers for all your reviews. I only managed to reply to a handful and I'm very sorry to those of you that I didn't. I just had so much happening. Please don't give up on me, on the reading and on the reviewing.

**How the Mighty Fall  
****Chapter 26: Heartache All Over the World**

_**Embry**_

I rolled over in bed and smiled to myself. Petra was singing in the bathroom, I was sated and content, lying in my own bed, in my own house. Who would have thought Petra was so truly my match in everything, even in bed, my appetites not scaring her the slightest and she had enough stamina to match my endurance, regardless of how many rounds we took or how much of control I lost. I guess there really is a reason why we imprint. The spirits really do find your true soulmate, the person who matches you in everything and compliments who you already are.

Life was as it was supposed to be and I couldn't help it when my grin grew wider. _Hey, I'm a married man!_ My phone buzzed just then, from where it sat on the bedside table and I reached out for it to check the caller ID. Good thing I did too, it was from an old fling, for the lack of a better word. I didn't bother to answer, and was surprised when the next buzz was from another fling. I tossed the phone back on the table when I heard the message tone without bothering to check it. _Yup, I'm a married man and I don't need or want other women anymore._ With that thought I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom…I have my own woman now.

Petra stopped singing when I stepped in, the brightness of her blush sweeping up from her upper chest visible from the bubbles to her hairline. I guessed from the way that she pointedly looked away that she was not embarrassed about her nakedness, rather with mine. She usually has a problem keeping her eyes off me when I have my shirt off, but drop my pants and she's all shy and embarrassed. I smiled, Petra is my Petra, not some worldly, jaded spoilt woman who is experienced and been everywhere and done everything. With those women, my impressive size would catch their interest. But my woman had nothing to compare it to. Call it perversion but despite my less than pristine past, I was actually thankful that Petra was all mine. It was going to take some time for her to get used to things between us. But she will get used to it, she's with me now and she's my mate. Spontaneity in the bedroom is something that I'm going to have to introduce to her slowly and gradually. So it would not be a good idea for me to climb into that tub right now and show her what else we could use the tub for. But someday, someday, she's going to find out, not just about the tub but of every room in the house.

"I thought I'd jump in the shower, if it's alright with you?" I asked and she nodded shyly.

She completed her bath in the utmost silence as I let the water beat down on me. I hadn't meant to take her pleasure away, I know how much she loved soaking in a tub. Rather I had been hoping to enhance it. _It was too soon anyway, she wouldn't want me to jump her every time she turns around,_ I tried convincing myself. I might just scare her away with the intensity and the frequency of our lovemaking but she was so fucking addictive and I keep wanting more and more. I stood in the pounding water, berating myself and willing my erection to go away, but then there she was suddenly, standing outside the glass door of the shower stall, dripping wet with a towel wrapped haphazardly around her.

"Embry?" she called out.

"Yeah, baby?" I made no move but watched her through the flow of water as it beat down on top of my head. _Oh God, please don't turn me into an animal and scare the shit out of her._

"Um, I'm done with my bath now, Embry."

"Okay, sweetheart."

"Embry? Do you need anything?"

_You, I need you_, I thought as I kept my body angled away from her lest she take notice of the evidence of just what a horn dog she married. I violently shook my head no, not really able to verbally answer her.

"Are you sure Embry?" she asked as she placed a hand on the glass separating us.

I don't think she even notice that her towel had slipped and she was sort of flashing me. I tried, I really tried but then the memory of our first kiss slipped into my mind, how she used to just stare at my lips so much. I hadn't realized then, but was I reading the wrong message now? My body paid no heed to my mind as I reacted, swinging the door open and yanking her in with me, under the beating water. She gasped as the towel fell to our feet, quickly getting soaked. I kicked it aside before I hiked her up so I didn't have to bend too much to kiss her.

"Embry!" she gasped when I lifted my head, her arms tight around my neck.

"Yes?" I asked with a teasing grin, fighting for control once more. _Play it cool, Embry, play it cool._

She brought a hand up to push her heavy wet hair off her forehead then she wrapped it back around my neck. "Embry? Are we going to have sex?"

I swear I could not wipe that grin off my face but I managed to whisper, "Make love, baby. We make love." She had stopped asking me if we were _having_ sex and had now changed her tune to ask me if we _were going_ to have sex. I love that about her, it was like one of her quirks, something that made her so Petra. It was so different and refreshing.

"Here, Embry?"

"Here, there, everywhere!" I couldn't believe some of the shit coming out of my mouth these days. She giggled and made no protest. She was light, and limber and so totally flexible and she thoroughly enjoying herself in the process. I guess I should have crawled into the tub after all.

It was only much later when we were sitting in my car did her smile slip. We had just arrived at the Cullens', or should I start referring to them as the in-laws like Jake does in his thoughts. Esme stood at the doorway as we got out of the car, smiling that gentle mom smile at us and I swallowed heavily as Petra's eyes filled with tears. Esme wrapped her in her arms murmuring softly before she placed a gentle hand against my cheek.

"Have you two had breakfast?" she asked and I nodded.

The vamps, or should I say the Cullens or in-laws, they were all gathered in the living room. I took note of Edward's knowing smirk and figured what the hell? I wanted a family and now I had an extended one, albeit a weird one. From the stony look on Jasper's face, I knew that he'd be the hardest one to handle. Everyone else was smiling, and that gave me a small relief.

"Papa, papa! I'm sorry," Petra said as she flew into Jasper's arms.

"Shhh, it's okay, darlin'," he crooned down at her. "Stop your crying now."

Alice flitted up to them and she stroked Petra's hair. "It's okay, Petra. Come on now, stop crying, honey. The wedding wasn't that bad. I have to say, your taste in clothes and the way you put everything together came out beautifully."

"Really?" Petra asked tearfully.

"Yes, I couldn't have dressed the two of you better myself. And you!" Alice directed her golden gaze at me. "Who would have thought to put you in a white suit? A red suit with a forked tail would have suited you better but I must say, you looked good, very good."

"I chose that suit for him, Alice," Petra said.

"You did? Hmm, I've taught you well." She turned to me again. "And who would have thought that you would have worn it for her? How about your vows? Was that you or was that Petra too?"

I flushed a little. When I said the words I said, it was meant for Petra. I was trying to make her understand just what she meant to me. I never thought it would be recorded and replayed to be shared with the whole world. "It was me for Petra. I'd do anything for her, Alice."

"Yes, we noticed that, didn't we?" she said with an impish smile.

Petra looked confused for a moment. "Um, Alice, Embry and I were talking and we think we need a reception, a…a party. Since we didn't invite anyone to the wedding, we need a party. Alice, could you arrange a party for us, please? Please? Please? It was all my fault and I want to correct it."

Alice's eyes gleamed and Jasper smiled indulgently at her. "Embry and you decided on this?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh yes, we're married now and we have to make decisions like this together." _Innocent, innocent Petra._

"And your first married decision is to throw the biggest party people on this side of the planet have ever seen?"

"Oh, Alice," Petra's excitement faded a little. "I don't want our party to be bigger than Claire's party. She has worked so hard for it. Please, Alice."

"And was this a joint decision too?" Alice asked cheekily.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Petra rushed over to me. "Embry, I didn't discuss it with you, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. But Embry, Claire has always dreamed of her wedding day and she's worked so hard for it. Please? We shouldn't spoil her day. Please, Embry."

I wrapped her in my arms as I whispered to her. "Anything you want, Petra. Remember I said anything?"

"Yes, I can see how this 'discuss everything together' arrangement works for you two," Emmett laughed before Rosalie elbowed him.

Then with Carlisle's subtle gesture, Jasper and Edward stood up. "Embry, would you please join us in the study?" Carlisle asked.

I gulped even as I nodded. I knew things wouldn't have been so easy. That was like the lull before the storm. I wondered then if I should have asked Jake to come along. I hadn't because he had insisted that I take a few days off work and someone needed to be there at Shipo to ensure the place didn't burn down.

"We're not going to kill you. Don't worry, Embry," Edward smiled and that caused Petra to sit up.

"Oh! Where are you going? Please don't do anything to Embry. It wasn't his fault. It was me, I made him do it!" she cried out in a panic.

The female vamps, family, in-laws gathered around her to calm her down and there were more than a few smiles around the vamps. I smiled bravely at her, "It'll be fine, Petra."

"We're just going to talk, darlin'," Jasper said, no doubt sending her a flow of calmness that helped her settle down once more.

We were all trooping up the stairs when Jasper turned once more to look down at Emmett who made no move to join us. "Emmett, are you comin'?" he called out.

"Do you need me?" he asked. He looked so serious that Jasper hesitated before shaking his head no and we went into Carlisle's inner sanctum. He was probably waiting to get a chance at teasing Petra like he always does. He was such a kid sometimes.

Back when we were younger, before Jake returned to La Push to take over the pack, he had not much control over his thoughts that when the rest of us phased, we all knew what he was thinking about. His control was iron hard now but I remembered just before he left with the Cullens, he had a meeting just like this, in this same room, where Edward and Carlisle had made Jake an offer he hadn't refused. Of course, Edward had an ulterior motive for making that offer to Jake. His daughter was so tied to Jake that as a father, Edward's main focus had been to help Jake to stand on his own feet to better support his daughter in the future. That push they had given Jake had done wonders for him and in a sort of a domino effect, had done wonders for the rest of us too, for the whole Rez for that matter. Shipo alone brought in so much revenue and job opportunities for the Rez, a Rez that was once upon a time below the poverty line. I realized then that this could be a meeting of that sort. The Cullens aren't bad, they're not the enemy. They're now my family. But I didn't need financial help or academic counseling. I sat down and waited, feeling a little calmer now.

Jasper was angry. There was no doubt about that, but his anger was more because I had cheated Petra out of a proper wedding, one that a wellborn lady was entitled to. I stayed silent and let him have his say. I did let Petra talk me into it after all and she had been so worked up that morning. There was no way that I could have refused her.

"Jasper, you've been around imprinted wolves. You do know that they sometimes have problems saying no," Edward spoke up in my defense.

"Funny how he couldn't say no just when he found out that Petra wouldn't sleep with him until she was married," Jasper said rather grumpily.

"I can't win with you, Jasper. I'm not a saint, man, but I respected her, I didn't push her into it. She was pure on her wedding day, just like you wanted." I had to say something, pity it was just when Alice slipped into the room with a tall mug of hot chocolate and a plate of cookies for me.

"Oh, Embry, you've got it all wrong," she chirped. "What we wanted was for your wedding night to be something special and beautiful. You've been with so many women silly, if you had slept with Petra before that, how special would your wedding night have been? Forever is a long, long time Embry and like us, that's the life for you too. Your first time with Petra will always have a special place in your heart now, and it came about beautifully, sanctified on the day of your marriage." She patted my shoulder as I sat there feeling stunned. "Do you remember your first time? Do you remember the girl's face?" I couldn't, to be honest. It was so long ago, so many faces ago. "Petra will always remember her first time. It was with the man she loves after all, so even if it was before marriage or after, it would still have been special for her. But you Embry, we wanted you to have a special first time too. And now you'll always have that," she said with a gentle smile, then she turned cheeky again. "Please remember, we all supported Nessie's decision to live with Jacob before they finally got around to getting married. We're not so completely old-fashioned, you know? It's just that you and Petra are different from Nessie and Jacob."

I was stunned and it was funny really, I hadn't considered that factor of it all, and I was touched that they had actually thought so far ahead and had a reason for everything. I snuck a peek at Jasper and he was smiling at Alice. Edward looked a little uncomfortable as he studied his nails.

My phone had been ringing non-stop the whole morning, all from my old hookups for some strange reason. I didn't pick up any of the calls, I even went as far as putting my phone on silent. The fact is, I had no thoughts or interest for the other faceless women. It was like the day I realized that I was in love with Petra, my slate had been wiped clean. But to be fair, all that was just in my head. I had in actuality wallowed to the lowest level and I guess there would always be a stain on my soul. As pure and clean as Petra was, I was her total opposite, I was tarnished and dirty. Alice and Jasper, in their own way, had in truth, made Petra's and my first time truly special and meaningful. And to think I'd been resenting them all this while when they only had my best interest at heart.

I nodded slowly before I turned to look at Jasper. "I get it, I really get it and—and I'm sorry, you know, for rushing into marriage, for not putting in more effort to stop her. I promise you that I will be a good husband to her. I've changed, you know I have and well, I promise."

Jasper sort of snorted at that. "Just keep her happy, Embry. We know you'll be walking a straight path from now on. We'll be keeping our eyes on you," he said with a cocky smile but I let it slide. It didn't come out quite as menacing as I'm sure he meant it to.

Carlisle then took up the rest of the time and filled me up on Petra's medical status, her mental development, everything I would need to know. His concern was more for me to understand better that Petra would always have a sense of innocence about her and it would be something for me to cater to and not to disillusion her. I had no problems with that, especially when all I wanted to do was to put her on a pedestal and worship her.

I learnt that they had put Petra on birth control. That knowledge first served to rile me. Petra's children would be my children, they shouldn't have done that without consulting me but then I learnt that this was done when Petra had first started dating me. They had been quite sure that I would have seduced her quiet easily and were surprised that I hadn't. The respect in their eyes almost humbled me. Carlisle went on to say that now all these decisions sat on my shoulders but he would prefer us to wait a couple of years before we started a family. Starting a family of our own was something that I yearned for very much. Family, I wanted a family and I knew Petra did too, especially when she watched Jake and Nessie with their boys but like Carlisle explained, overwhelming Petra at this point of time was not a good idea, there was more to parenthood then just having a loving cuddle or a rowdy father son moment. And Petra was not mentally there just yet.

"Let her get used to being a wife, Embry. And being a woman in love. Motherhood is a whole other responsibility and if Felix does come through with what he said about Demitri's journals, she will need the time to come to terms with who her father was. We could have looked through the journals first and decide if they're something we're comfortable with her reading, but Felix has spoken to her directly and she now knows to expect it."

I nodded. It was true, we have no idea what was in those journals, and Demitri was supposedly old, very old and he was a Volturi guard, a cold-blooded killer. I wondered about the kind of missions he had been on. Would he have written about it? How would Petra react to reading all that?

"Embry, Petra needs to drink blood once a month. Not much, just about a pint really. She has never had human blood, Nessie has—of the donated kind, of course, when she was a baby. That could be why Nessie and Petra are so contrasting. Nessie is physically much, much stronger than Petra, faster too," Carlisle stated, suddenly digressing from the point at hand. I sat up, I hadn't known about this. I didn't even know that Nessie still took blood. Jake is a secretive bastard.

"Petra takes only animal blood and she gets rather embarrassed and upset about her thirst. It's more of a need really. She doesn't hunt, it's against her nature and it upsets her. You're going to have to watch her and know when she needs it, and you may have to do what Jake does, and hunt for her," Jasper said while watching me.

"Jake hunts for Nessie?" I had to give it to Jake, he's been back in La Push for years and this was the first I was hearing of this. The things a wolf would do for his mate, huh? I shook my head at that thought. "I'll do it for Petra, you know I'd do anything for her. Just tell me what I should do and how I should go about doing it, man. I'll do it. You have my word."

I had to cringe a little as they explained about getting a cup and what I should go about doing and small game was fine. But apparently the difficult part would be to make Petra drink, for which Jasper gleefully wished me the best of luck.

_**Petra**_

I watched Emmett suspiciously when he chose not to follow the men to Carlisle's office. Usually he enjoys confrontations of any kind but here he was, acting strangely. He made no move to interrupt us as Rosalie asked me if Embry hurt me in bed. I blushed, sometimes the family is just so direct. Then Alice asked some more embarrassing questions. I just wanted to hide somewhere. They did not stop until they were satisfied from checking if I was really comfortable living with Embry as his wife. Of course I was comfortable, I had been going over to the house everyday and Embry had changed everything for me. I know I had worried about having sex. But Embry is nothing like the men on the mountain or the boys in the farm. Sometimes Embry would just be driving his car or using his phone or even just brushing his teeth and I would wish he would turn to me and make me feel all those wonderful feelings. Just this morning, as I was in the tub and he had walked in, I wondered if it would be possible to have sex in the tub with all the bubbles and water. I was so embarrassed with the way my mind works these days.

Something about Embry just wanted me to have my body pressed to his, to have him inside that special place for always and always. I felt the familiar damp feeling and I squirmed. Embry and thoughts of Embry always does this to me.

Everyone smiled knowingly and only then did they leave to pack my things for me to take back to my house, mine and Embry's house. I was happy about that, I've been wearing this same outfit for the past two days, even though I had washed it last night. I smiled ruefully to myself. Once upon a time, I wouldn't have to change clothes until the clothes I wore was torn or too small or too dirty, and here I'm having such thoughts about perfectly clean clothes.

I got up, wanting to help Esme, Rosalie and Alice with the packing and basically escape from Emmett before he said something but he gently pulled me down on the couch beside him.

"How are you, Petra?" he asked seriously.

"I'm fine, Emmett," I said shyly. I hoped frantically that he wasn't referring to what he would definitely be scenting.

"And Embry? How is he?"

"He's fine too," I gulped.

Out of everyone in the family, Emmett has always been more of a friend then a parent. Everyone else always acted like they are teaching me something, and although they usually were, Emmett just usually wanted to laugh and talk about nothing at all or just make jokes. He was the first one I had told about Embry, the man and the wolf. And he's always been the one to always encourage me to consider Embry's thoughts and feelings.

Emmett nodded. "Do you know what you did to him when you made him marry you like that?"

I hung my head in shame. "I do now, Emmett. I'm so sorry."

He hugged me sideways and leaned back against the cushions. "We should have seen this coming sooner. You do have a stubborn streak hiding behind that angelic face. Has he spoken to Sam yet?"

I gulped and shook my head no. "We were going to tackle Papa first."

Emmett nodded again. "Did you see what Embry did when we came for you at the Niagara Falls? He accepted all blame for something you wanted. He did that for you, Petra. He's probably doing that now upstairs with Jazz and he's gonna do it again with Sam." Emmett nudged me when I made no sound. "You do know what you should do, don't you?"

I looked up at Emmett. "Step up for him and explain myself to Sam and Emily?"

"Yeah, make things right between them, Petra. Don't become the woman who tore two brothers apart, okay? Remember when we talked about the Beatles?"

I nodded. "Okay Emmett. I would do anything for Embry, you know?"

"I know."

We both fell silent for a while and I watched the game on the television with him without really seeing anything. Then he nudged me again. "How do you feel after what Felix told you? About your parents?"

"I don't know, Emmett. I don't really feel anything. I can't seem to be able to think beyond Embry and what he makes me feel," I blushed. "But who is this Demitri, Emmett? Papa and everyone else were not really thrilled to see this Felix. Why do we dislike the Volturi so much?" This was the first time anyone was discussing Felix or my parents with me since Felix disappeared that day and I knew Emmett would be honest with me.

"The Volturi sort of made themselves the police for the vampire community. I guess they started out with good intentions, to keep us safe and secret. But then they got power hungry over the centuries and they're now the vampire world's leading tyrant." Seeing my confused look, he grinned and went on. "Demitri, your father, he was a tracker, supposedly the best ever. If he caught a sense of you just once, there was no place that you could hide that he wouldn't find you. Maybe he had a built in GPS, who knows," he shrugged.

"And that made him dangerous?"

"Well, he worked for some ruthless people, Petra. When they sent him out to find someone, he never failed. Do you know, when the Volturi came to detroy Nessie, we were going to make Jake run with her while the rest of us fought and killed as many of the Volturi as possible? There was no doubt in anyone's mind that to keep Nessie safe, Demitri had to die. Had we fought that day, one of us would have definitely killed Demitri."

"So if he hadn't died, do you think he would have looked for me?" I asked softly. Growing up, I always wondered if anyone was out there looking for me, despite the Padrona telling me that I was evil and unwanted. Now it seemed I had an evil father. I really was a product of evil. I didn't know how I felt about that.

"For someone with that sort of gift, dying would be the only reason he never came for you, and it was for your own good too. That's a sacrifice he made for you, Petra. I hope you understand that."

I nodded. "Emmett? What do you think is going to be in his journals?"

"I don't know, short stuff. But can I tell you something? Don't read them. If you don't like the person your father was, well it would change things for you, it might take that smile off your face."

"Emmett! I want to read them. On the farm, you—you don't know how I always felt. I don't care if he was a horrible monster. He was still the man who cared for me enough to die for me. I must read them, Emmett! I must."

"Okay, okay, chill. I was just stating my opinion. Don't you know by now that you can do anything you want? Isn't that what your husband keeps telling you?" Emmett laughed.

I remembered Emmett's words later as we stood on Sam's porch. Embry usually just goes into the house without knocking, but here we were being formal. I could hear the soft cry of a baby from inside the house and it occurred to me then, that Emily must have had her baby already. And yet Sam had come to the Niagara Falls, leaving Emily alone. I looked up at Embry, feeling guilty once again and he smiled down at me before bumping his head with mine.

"Emily had the baby a couple of hours before we left. I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to the hospital and see the baby, but then thoughts of getting married made me forget all about that news. I'm sorry."

I didn't know what to say to him. I—me with my tears and stupid demands made him forget. How would Sam have managed Remy with Emily in the hospital? Oh no, when Sam came to Niagara Falls, who took care of Remy? Did he eat? I should have been there to help care for them. Embry should be angry with me but he wasn't. His place should have been by Sam's side, but I took him away for my selfish reasons and yet here he stands once more taking the blame for me. I went up on my toes then and pressed a kiss to his chin, I couldn't reach any higher.

The door opened slowly then and Remy's huge brown eyes blinked up at us. He had a finger to his lips. "You have to be very quiet," he whispered rather loudly. "The baby cries at the slightest noise. He cried the whole night, and mommy cried too and daddy is—"

"Remy," Sam voice floated out in a clipped way. "That's enough. Let them come in."

Embry swept Remy up into his arms as we walked in. I looked around for Emily and then I smiled hopefully at Sam, thoughts of the new baby foremost on my mind. "Can I go and see the baby please, Sam?"

His eyes softened a little before he nodded. I skipped upstairs, finding the nursery without any problems. The door stood open and Emily stood by the window, humming softly while she gently rocked the baby in her arms.

"Emily?" I said softly and she reached for a tissue before she turned to me.

"Hey, here's the bride," she smiled.

"Emily, I'm sorry. It was all my fault. I made Embry do it. He wanted everyone to be there but I didn't let him. I made him take me away and marry me. Please understand. I didn't think things through. Oh please, Emily. Please don't stop loving Embry. Everyone says he's like your first son more than Sam's brother. I wish I stopped to think for a moment."

"Hey, hey, Petra. Stop for a breath, honey," Emily said with a soft laugh, but her eyes were swimming in tears. "I couldn't have been there for the two of you even if you asked me to. This little mister was making his grand entrance. But I wish I had been there to share your joy and wish you both all the happiness in the world. Do you want to hold your nephew, Petra?" she asked.

"Nephew?"

"Uh-huh. You're married to Embry now, Petra. His nephew is your nephew. Meet Levi Uley."

"Oh!" I don't know what it was about that thought of a nephew that made me cry. I sobbed as I accepted the baby from her. I had practice from carrying Bodhi so much that it was easy to carry this baby. I looked at him, as he slept with a frown on his face. "He looks grumpy," I said in surprise. But as I studied him, I noticed how the baby had the same forehead and nose as Sam and Remy—and Embry. "Emily, do you think if I had a baby one day, that he would look just like this baby too? They all have the same forehead and nose."

"Its a very distinctive Uley characteristic, huh?" she smiled. "Are you happy, Petra?"

"Oh yes Emily. But I'm just—"

"Please don't say sorry, dear. I understand how impulsiveness works and Claire has been driving everyone crazy. I was just a little hurt in the beginning that we weren't involved but you're here now and we're family. Could you just do one little thing for me, Petra?" she asked softly and I nodded. "Could you make Embry happy? He has been so alone and not happy for a long, long time. Make him happy, Petra. Only you can do that."

It felt like she was giving me the world's most important mission and I nodded seriously. "Emily, I think that is why I was made. To make Embry happy. He makes me so happy too, you know?"

She smiled before she hugged me, sideways so the baby wouldn't get crushed or jostled too much. I told her about the reception party that Alice was going to throw for us, and she promised that she would be there, she apologized for not being able to help us with the preparations. I didn't say anything to that. I was not sure how Alice would react if Emily popped up to help her.

When we wandered downstairs later, it was only to find Remy in the kitchen with Emily's parents, and Sam and Embry standing stiffly in the living room. I only caught the tail end of Sam's words. "And still in the hospital. I left Remy with Claire because Emily parents hadn't arrived yet. I was scared shitless that they were going to kill you! I'm tired of this, Embry. I'm tired of being the only one who cares and tries."

I ran into the room. I had to make Sam understand. "Sam, Embry wanted to wait to get married. He did. He kept talking about family but it was me. I'm sorry. I made him do it. I didn't let him explain and I didn't mean to cause a rift in the family. I really, really don't want to be Yoko Ono. I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I clutched the sleeve of his shirt as I implored.

Sam looked shocked for a moment, then he looked up at a smiling Emily. "Yoko Ono?" he asked.

"Yes, Emmett told me about her. I'm not her, I don't want to be like her. I am nothing like her. Oh Sam, Embry and I want family and now I'm an aunt. Oh please, Sam, please don't be angry with Embry anymore. It was all my doing. I made him do it. You know wolves don't deny their imprints. I didn't think. I want to be a good wife and—"

"Sam Uley!" Emily stopped my ramblings. "Wipe that frown off your face and accept your sister-in-law's apology before she turns blue. Petra, breathe, honey. Sam is very well aware of how wolves have problems denying their imprints." she said with a meaningful look at him.

He smiled sheepishly and relaxed a little before he pulled me into a hug. I stiffened at first. Only the family, Embry and a few other people ever touched me and I didn't expect a hug from Sam. "I'm just still shaking from the scare, Petra. You two put me under a lot of stress. I'm not angry that you two are married. You belong together and this is only right. I'm just, you know, the baby and Remy and Embry, it's just," he shrugged then and fell silent.

"I should have been there for you, man," Embry said softly as he walked up to us. "I thought with my heart and not with my head. I'm sorry I scared you like that," Embry said. "Jasper wouldn't have hurt me."

"You don't know that."

Both Embry and Sam stood and stared at each other for some time before Sam grunted, smiled and pulled Embry into a tight hug. Emily sighed and wiped her tears and I didn't understand why she would be sad for something so nice.

Then Emily's mother came out and told us that dinner was ready and insisted that Embry and I join them. We agreed. I looked around the table where everyone ate and asked to pass the dishes and salt, and Emily's father toasted Embry and me and wished us all the happiness and too many children. He made me giggle.

They also teased us about the headlines in the Forks Times newspapers. I never read the papers, but today when Emily's father handed it to Embry with a chuckle, I read the headlines. I was surprised to see a picture of Embry and me, it was taken at the airport while we were waiting for our bags, with our arms around each other. I liked the picture, I like how Embry was holding me and I liked the special way he was smiling down at me. But I didn't understand why the headlines for our picture would say 'Heartache All Over the World'.

Later that evening, as I unpacked my clothes and arranged all my things in the huge closet and in the bathroom cabinets, the thoughts of children popped into my mind. Would we have children one day? Little boys who looked like Levi and grew up to look like Remy? Thinking about the amount of sex we have and knowing what I knew about the goats, I figured it would be soon. I pressed a hand against my stomach and smiled to myself. I wanted Embry's babies.

_A/N : Do you guys want to read the Party or can I just hop over it with a small mention and move on to the more 'dramatic' stuff?_


	27. Party in the USA

Disclaimer – This is Stephenie Meyer's universe. I'm just playing in her world for a bit. Any names and characters not found in Stephenie Meyer's books could be mine or Liljenrocks creations though.

My thanks to my one and only beta, Liljenrocks. Hey, did you guys notice that she's posted her new story '**Love you Madly'**? It's the Claire/Quil story that we've been waiting for. If you loved Claire when she made an appearance in my story, then you're gonna love her in her own story. Do check it out. The Prologue and the 1st chapter is up already.

Oh yeah, I've kinda have the first chapter of my Paul story in the works. It's going to be called 'Colors of My Life'. Stay tuned. I might post sooner than you think ;)

My thanks to all my readers. Since the majority of you wanted to read about the party, and since some of you were disappointed with my 'lemons', I've made a last attempt. You have to tell me what you think.

**How the Mighty Fall**

**Chapter 27: Party in the USA**

_**Petra**_

_****_I was so nervous that my hands shook a little as touched up my lipstick. I had to look perfect, I wanted to look perfect. It was the reception, the party Embry and I asked Alice to throw for us. The day had finally come and it was not just family and the pack. Since Embry was a part of Shipo, something I didn't really understand, Embry said something about business which Papa and Alice understood. Now it seems like there was going to be some strangers coming to the party and these people were important to Embry. I was so scared that they would think I was not good enough for Embry; I was so scared that he was going to be ashamed of me. Of course, if he would stop kissing me, then my lipstick would stay on perfectly like that nice Cindy makeup-artist person had applied for me.

Alice appeared then, at the doorway. The hotel that Alice chose for the party to be held in gave us a room for the night. But we were not planning on staying here in Forks. We were headed back home with everyone else as soon as the party was over. We were using the room instead to dress.

"You look beautiful, Petra," she said as she flicked some imaginary lint off my dress.

I studied myself critically. This was important for Embry and I felt like kicking myself. When we had gone dress shopping, I had told myself that this was supposed to be Alice's day and I was going to wear whatever she chose for me, even if it was the clothes I wore at the farm, but it was the third shop we stepped into and I saw it, the dress I was wearing right now. It was like the color of milk, strapless, and it draped over my body and fell to the top of my knees. It had some embellishments, some beads sewn so prettily all over it and I gasped and couldn't look away from it. Alice saw my look, then studied the dress and had me try it on, then she sighed happily and declared that I was truly her disciple and that her job was done. I didn't understand what she had meant then, and I wished now that I had controlled myself better and let Alice choose something for herself. I tugged the dress a little higher up my chest. _What if it falls off during the party?_ I should have let Alice choose something for me with straps or shoulders.

"Stop tugging on your dress, Petra. It is not going to fall off. But you will look funny if you keep fidgeting in it. Now, do you remember what we talked about?" Alice asked me gently.

I nodded. "Yes, Alice. I should remain by Embry or Nessie the whole time. And if anyone starts asking me anything about my past that I can't answer, I should just say that I don't want to talk about it."

"That's right. And Petra, honey, don't be scared. You'll be a hit tonight."

"I just want Embry to be proud of me."

"Oh, he already is. Trust me. Are you ready to go down to the party? People are beginning to arrive."

I went down with her nervously. It felt like my knees were knocking together. People were staring at Alice and me as we walked towards the ballroom. _I must look like a clown. That's why they were staring._ These shoes were too high and I was going to fall on my face and embarrass Embry. I wish I had a purse or something to hold. _What do I do with my hands? _They were in the way and kept wanting to go to my dress to tug on it.

My heart sunk a little as I stepped into the ballroom. It looked beautiful and grand. I worried for Claire. What would she think?

Then Alice whispered into my ear. "Claire is having an outdoor event, which Emily organized so your party is different from hers and will do nothing to overshadow hers, okay? So please relax, Petra. Just focus on Embry tonight and nothing will go wrong, honey."

I searched the room for Embry. He saw me from across the room and his eyes lit up that special way they do whenever he sees me. He excused himself from the lady he was talking to and started making his way over. He tried to pull me into his arms but I took a quick step back and a frown appeared immediately in his eyes.

"Embry, you'll smudge my lipstick again," I whispered fiercely, as if the family and the pack couldn't hear me. "I don't want anyone to think you married a-a wild thing."

"You're too gorgeous to ever be considered a wild thing, Petra," he said gruffly. As if my thinking that was somehow hurting him. "You're so beautiful that I can't seem to be able to stop kissing you."

I stepped behind Alice. This was a special day and it had to be perfect. I had to be perfect for him. "Embry, please. I have to look perfect in front of all your friends."

Alice giggled before she stepped away from us. "Enjoy your married life you two," she giggled as she gently pushed me closer to Embry and then she skipped away.

Embry pulled me into the circle of his arms and I gave up struggling. He smoothed the back of his knuckles over my cheek gently and I looked up. "I won't muss you up, baby," he said softly. "But once this shingdig is over and I get you home, nothing you say is going to stop me," he smiled that smile he smiles and my insides went all gooey like it always does. I blushed and averted my eyes. He always does this to me.

Emily and Sam arrived then, and she came right up to me to hug me tight. I was still so distracted by what Embry had said that I didn't even think to ask them where their children were.

"You look so beautiful, Petra. Embry is such a lucky guy to be with you tonight," she said with a smile for Embry.

"Oh no, Emily, I am the lucky one. I really am," I whispered. "I only hope I don't embarrass Embry today."

"Nothing you do or say would ever embarrass me, okay?" Embry said gruffly as he reached out and took my hand to pull me back to him. Emily laughed before Sam and her went off to mingle.

"So Mrs. Call? Are you ready to mingle?" he asked.

I said okay and Embry took me around to say hello to everyone. I knew everyone in the pack so I was comfortable with all of them. Alice had also invited the Denali clan. It was only right as I had spent some time with them when we first left Forks years ago. They were all happy for me and I strongly suspected they knew about the accident I had before from the way they were all a little tight lipped with Embry. 

When Embry brought me to his work colleagues, I got a little shy. These people had seen me before when I had gone to visit Embry at Shipo or around Forks and La Push. Back then most of them had just grinned at me in a knowing way. I didn't know if it was my imagination, but it seemed like they were looking at me now with respect in their eyes. When I mentioned this to Embry later, he said that they had to, I was now the boss's wife. Sometimes I just don't get it.

Jacob and Nessie joined us when Embry brought me to what he said were some of the more important people. All his talk of bankers and corporate mogul and extensions always flies over my head. I never understood anything about the business but when I could see how even Jacob and Paul felt the need to spend time with them, to talk a little with them. I noticed when they spoke to these people, they spoke in a different way. They didn't use words like 'dude' or 'man' and they pronounced everything. The way they behaved with these people was different than when they behaved with friends. I tried to emulate Nessie, she was so confident and relaxed. She was so beautiful too that sometimes I wished I looked like her. Not always though, because I knew Embry likes how I look now. The people we were talking to were an older couple. The man was friendly but the woman was a little snobbish. She spoke to Nessie nicely, but sort of sniffed down at me.

"And what do you do?" she asked in her sort of arrogant way.

I didn't really understand the question. "I cook," I replied. It was true. I loved cooking for Embry. "And I take care of Embry."

She blinked in surprise. And Nessie smiled gently at me. "Catherine, Petra doesn't work. You have to understand she's not an American. Our dear Embry here snatched her away from everything she knew and is keeping her glued to his side."

Embry pulled me closer to him then. "Yup yup," he smiled. "It took me almost forever to find her, so you can understand my need to stay by her."

"And your family? What do they do?" Uh-oh. It was one of those questions that I was not supposed to answer.

"I'd rather not talk about them," I whispered softly while clutching my locket, worried once more about sounding rude, of embarrassing Embry and mostly of my dress falling off.

"Sort of like the Cinderella story, eh? You got all those girls to try on the glass slippers until you found the one that fit?" the man said with a chuckle.

Embry's eyes darkened, "You could say that."

"Do you dance my dear?" the man asked me.

"Oh yes," I replied. Esme had thought me. But when the man reached out for my hand, I realized that it was his way of asking me to dance. "But only with Embry," I said. "All my dances are only for him."

The couple looked surprised, the man amused and Embry knowingly whisked me away from them. He must have been really happy with my answer from that look of pride on his face. I wished I could tug my dress up a little.

I met more and more people. Some were stuck up like that Catherine person. Some were nicer. But all of them watched me and studied me and I knew that they were talking about me when I was out of hearing range. Nessie was always supportive, always smoothly cutting into the conversation when the questions posed started to get heavier. But I must have been doing something right because Embry kept beaming at me and whispering over and over how proud he was of me. I stepped closer to him and he obligingly bent for me.

I went close to his ear and whispered, "Embry, is my dress falling down?" The temptation to tug on it was almost overwhelming.

He grinned. "Nope, don't worry. I won't let it fall off. What's under that dress is for my eyes only," he whispered back, his hot breath fanning my ear and doing things to my insides. I pushed him away a little, blushing bright red when he laughed a little.

Once the cocktail hour was over, we were all ushered into the banquet room. Alice had made Nessie and me go for a food tasting session. Embry couldn't make it as he needed to work but he told me that anything I chose was fine with him. I was nervous once more. I hoped and hoped that people liked the courses that Nessie and I had picked. I could hardly eat as I watched the people. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the food.

"Embry?" I whispered and he leaned closer to me. "Is the food okay?" I don't know why I was asking him. His plate was almost empty.

"Umm, it's okay I guess. I've had better," he said and my heart sank. I chose the baby rack of lamb because he liked lamb so much. "But then, I think you've spoilt me, Petra. After tasting your cooking, everything else is second best."

I smiled up at him. He was so naughty sometimes. There was nothing wrong with the lamb. It was delicious. He was just teasing me and complimenting me at the same time.

There was cake too, a huge multi-tiered cake with lots of intricate sugar flowers. Embry and I cut it together. Everyone was cheering and clapping. Then Embry gently fed me a piece and Alice urged me to do the same to Embry. Everyone was yelling at me to smash the cake into Embry's face; Emmett was the loudest. But I would never do that to Embry and I carefully fed him and he smiled at me before eating the cake. I would never embarrass Embry like that. The hotel staff then quickly cut the rest of the cake and started serving the guest. I noticed though that they packed the very top of the layer cake into a box and they handed it to Rosalie. Later when I managed to get a quiet moment alone, I asked her why, since she doesn't eat cake.

"There's this tradition that my parents used to have. You save the top layer of your cake and keep it in a freezer and every year on your anniversary, you and your husband eat a little bit of the cake and celebrate your marriage again. I thought you might like to do that too."

"Oh Rosalie! I like that, I like that very much!"

She smiled. "I knew you would."

Then I remembered and my face fell as I edged closer to her. "But Rosalie, it's a small cake. How will it last forever and ever?"

"Well, when there's no more cake, you just make him marry you again and get more cake," she said and turned to smile at Emmett. Her smile turned to a scowl when she noticed that he had a spoonful of icing on his stuck out tongue. Same as Lil G. They were trying to see whose icing would melt first and I giggled at them. Lil G being a wolf had a hot body temperature while Emmett was actually icy cold. I didn't know whose bright idea that was.

And then the men started making speeches amidst lots of laughter. I didn't really follow the speeches, I didn't really understand what was so funny so I kept smiling. But the one thing that stayed on my mind, probably would forever and ever was the way Embry stood up with his glass of champagne, looked directly at me as he held his glass up in a salute and said, "Petra, my wife, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for marrying me and making all my dreams come true."

I could only smile back at him and it felt like everyone else in the room faded away. Embry was silly sometimes. It was me who was supposed to say that. _I_ was thankful that he married me and _I_ was thankful that he was making _my_ dreams come true. Maybe they were his dreams and not mine, because when I used to dream it was just about not being hungry and not being cold. But he has given me this happiness that sometimes I think my heart just has to expand, it feels so full. Embry's dreams are of a happy family. I knew then that the faster I had a baby, the faster we could be a family. My hand dropped to my stomach. _Are you there yet baby?_

And then he was there suddenly. Late as he usually is, but expected all the same. "Ciao Petranella," he whispered into my ear from behind and I tore away from Embry's heated gaze and turned to gasp out at my very first friend in my life.

"Nahuel!" The hug I gave him came naturally with no fear.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Petra. But I missed my flight for some silly reason. But at least I'm here now, right?"

"Yes, yes. Oh Nahuel! How are you? Where have you been?"

And the next thing I knew, I was snatched out of Nahuel's arms and held tight in Embry's. He was never so rough as he was now, but it didn't hurt, only surprised me. "Oh, Embry, look, look! It's Nahuel. He's come to our party, Embry!"

I felt Embry force himself to relax and I wondered about it. Why was he so tensed up? Why was he trembling so slightly. "Nahuel," he greeted in a still voice. Why was he like this? Everyone had told me that when Nahuel had lived in Forks, it was Embry who had befriended him and had polished him to become the man he is today.

I didn't understand Nahuel either when a mischevious and cheeky look came into his eyes. "Embry," he said as he took my hand and pressed a long kiss on the back of my hand, ignoring Embry's low warning growl. "I see you've been taking excellent care of my darling girl here." Embry snarled then.

_**Embry**_

I was angry, fuming really, pissed that Nahuel would fucking dare. But what did he do? Just deliberately set out to rile me up and I let him. I can still hear him braying like a fucking hyena as he laughed and laughed. He thought it was funny. Stupid asshole, I guess he never considered the possibility of me phasing and I guess I'd be forever grateful that Jake had been there to calm me down, and I hated to admit it, Jasper's stupid gift helped too.

If anything, I still need to sit down with Nahuel and give him my ever grateful thanks and then smack him around a little for daring to touch my girl. It was him who had found Petra near death on that Italian mountain top, him who had saved her life and delivered her to the Cullens, and indirectly, him who had brought Petra to me. But then why was this feeling still churning inside of me?

I drove fast, my wolfish reflexes easily helping me to guide the powerful car around all the curves and turns, my familiarity of the roads ensuring that I not lose control and crash. Petra sat quietly beside me, a huge cake box on her lap. Every now and then, she'd peek under the lid, snap it shut and smile brilliantly at me. She chattered the entire way too. Telling me that we have gifts. She was surprised that people she didn't know would get her something. That smile on her face didn't help matters for me. It just served to bring out every possessive streak from the animal in my body to scream out "MINE!" _She is mine. _

When I drove into the underground garage, Petra got out and skipped up the stairs, her cake box held securely in her arms. I stayed in the car for a little while, fighting for control. I'd met an old flame at the party, April Bloom. She was a model and she used only her first name professionally. She came as the date of a young movie rep who used our bikes for a movie. One thing about April, she never clung, we sort of used each other for mutual lust. She never expected exclusivity from me. Yet, when she had managed to catch me alone, I could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Why her? What is so special about her?" she asked softly.

I felt I should answer. "All she wants from me is me, April. Me forever and ever."

"That's what the rest of us ever wanted too."

"I want it with her too. Forever and ever. I want it with her. I love her, April. Won't you be happy for me?"

She nodded then as a single tear fell from her eyes before she brushed it away and smiled brilliantly. "I wish you the best, Embry. Congratulations."

That memory ran over and over again in my mind. Petra was mine, forever and ever. I was forsaking every other woman for her. It was what Petra had said after all. She said it, she belongs to me. I got out of the car and started up the stairs.

You know when you watch a movie and there's a scene where a character is walking towards something and there is this tribal drums sound effect going on in the background to get the audience to feel what the character was supposed to be feeling? Well, I sort of felt like that. Only instead of the _thump thump thump thump, thump thump thump thump _of the tribal drums, my heart was going _mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine…_It really didn't help that my mind kept replaying how she had torn her gaze away from me to throw her arms around Nahuel, no fear, no hesitation.

I found her in the kitchen, her white peacoat neatly laid over a chair. She had obviously cleared a space in the freezer to stuff her cake box into and was now rooting away in the fridge. I don't know what it was about me that that made me stalk up to her like I did. I mean, in my mind, it was so clear what I was doing and I was also shouting out a warning to myself. _Don't do this. Don't hurt her. Don't scare her_. But it was like my mind was just a spectator while my body reacted exactly how it wanted to.

I grabbed her, turning her away from the fridge and she dropped the little carton of strawberries she had in her hands and the plastic box landed on the counter with a thud, the lid flying open on impact. I think she gasped, I'm not entirely sure, and I bent, bent so I could catch her lips in a bruising kiss. Her soft sweet lips gentled me and I softened the intensity of the kiss, but my body was still wound tight, like a volcano prepped to erupt. I moved her, lifting her onto the kitchen counter then and her hands pushing at my shoulders registered in my brain. I wanted to stop, I was moving too fast, too rough and I panted against her, trembling as I fought the animal within me.

"My dress! My dress, Embry. Don't crumple it!" And I realized then that she was struggling to push me off her with one hand while the other was trying to reach behind her for the zipper.

You would think that this realization would calm me down somewhat, I mean she wasn't denying me, but no. It only fanned the flames I had tried so hard to soften. I took over for her, got her zipper undone, and pulled the dress down. She helpfully lifted her hips off the counter so I could pull it down past her legs and off, flinging it onto the island behind me, my heart rate speeding up further when I found her wearing only a white lacy thong.

When Petra moved in with me, I couldn't help but notice Petra's underwear collection. I knew I probably had Alice or Rosalie to thank but she owned nothing cotton or even slightly resembling granny panties. Everything she had was sexy with a capital S, yet at the same time classy and tasteful. This little panty was no different. It hid what it was supposed to hide yet it was so very, very tantalizing that I couldn't wait to get it off. My hands fell to her hips, my fingers slipping under the waistband and she sat up a little then.

"Embry? Embry, are we going to have sex?" she panted. Her little panties just ripped apart in my hands like they were made of tissue paper. I open my mouth to growl at her but she beat me to it. "Make love. I know, I know. We make love, Embry." And with that she leaned back with both hands braced on the cabinet behind her.

I was gone, too far gone for finesse of any kind. All I did was fumble with my belt, pull myself free and bend my knees to get a better angle and just rammed home. She wailed, loud and clear. But not in pain, that much I knew.

"Embry! Embry! Embry!" she chanted as I pounded away inside her. The force of my thrusts making her luscious breasts bounce and I was captivated by the sight, inciting the riotous feelings inside me to push in faster, harder, deeper.

I found myself standing up straight then, my arms twined over her thighs and my hands clamped down on her hips. I couldn't stop to check if she was comfortable as she was left supporting herself with just her head and her elbows, and her hands spread out beneath her, her hips held high clear off the cabinets. There were damp tendrils of her hair curled over her forehead, the cool air from the open refrigerator softly chilling her stomach and my hands.

Her inner muscles clenched around me as she came. Warm, wet, deliciously tight. I went on slamming into her, a voice inside my head screaming at me. _You're hurting her, you bastard! You're using her too roughly_. But it was her cries of "Embry, Embry, Embry" and those breasts that overrode that warning voice. I couldn't let her go and lose the angle but those breasts were driving me crazy. I needed a taste so I bent, but I was too tall, our angle and position not really cooperating to let me suck on those nipples, kiss around those beautiful globes that belonged to me. _Me, me, me._ I tried kissing her but her head was on the counter beneath the wall mounted cabinets and I couldn't fit my head under it as well. It pissed me off. _Mine, mine, mine._ As intimately connected to her as I was, it was not enough. _My Petra,_ _mine._

Not slowing down the pistoning of my hips, I attempted to lean over her again. She moaned when my jacket and shirt made contact with her breasts, but her hands remained braced on the counter, not able to lift herself off to push me off or pull me closer. She was wailing out my name, that I know, and she came again. I could feel the massaging spasms of her sheath as it tightened and squeezed around me even as I fought to pull out and push in.

I lifted myself up once more, to look down at her, our hips still furiously pumping and she was glorious. No one else had ever seen her like this. No one else was ever going to have her like this. Me, only me. She gasped, moaned, squealed and always she said my name. Over and over again.

"Tell me you're mine," I demanded. "Tell me!" I lightly smacked her hip where my fingers were digging into her but she was too far gone.

"You're mine," she moaned out.

She twisted then, her muscles spasming around me once more. I love that about her, how receptive she is to my touches, the multiple times I can make her come so powerfully. She gushed around me and the musky scent of our lovemaking triggering something inside me, something dangerous. And the next thing I knew, I had my head buried where her neck met her shoulder and my teeth just sank into the soft fragrant flesh there. My mind was screaming at me._ What the fuck was I doing? Why the fuck was I biting her _and her cry was louder this time. Was it pain? Fear?

"EMBERY!" She squeezed everything I had out of me and even if I wasn't ready to, her body literally sucked my release out of me.

I panted over her, her hips still held tight in my hands as I willed my teeth to let her go. I couldn't believe I did that. Not only had I practically raped her, I had bitten her as well. What difference was there of me and those animals on that farm who had mauled her? I was no better.

"Oh my God, oh my God! Petra, baby. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I gasped, my voice not really working well after that powerful orgasm. "Are you alright? Petra? Petra, answer me. Look at me!"

Her eyes blinked open, the green of her eyes bright and captivating while at the same time slightly dazed. She licked her lips then and then tried to push herself up. I pulled her forward a little to clear her head past the wall cabinets and then brought her butt back to the counter top so she could sit up. Her legs wrapped around me on their own accord, not letting me withdraw from her.

Like she always looks after making love, she was all flushed and earthy and relaxed. She smiled up at me before bringing a hand up to my cheek. "El mio, Embry," she sighed softly before she looked at the little plastic box of strawberries beside her, helping herself to a big red one. Of all the women I had ever fucked, only her, Petra, my mate, my wife would be able to focus on something else while still holding me tight inside her.

"I'm sorry, baby," I rasped. "I hurt you," My eyes glued to the angry red bite mark on her shoulder. I could see the indentations of each and every one of my teeth on her smooth skin. I was thankful that I hadn't broken skin and yet at the same time horrified over that act of violence.

But she languidly bit into the strawberry, slowly licking the juice off her lips and then from the half-fruit she held in her fingers and she brought it to my lips. I automatically accepted the fruit and she licked her fingers clean. Then with her clean hand, she messed with her hair, pulling it over her scar, smoothing it so it would stay as it is.

"It was a long time ago, Embry. I already forgave you, remember?" she said as she picked another strawberry, repeating the whole process of biting it, licking her lips, then the half-fruit and feeding it to me.

"I bit you, Petra," I said while touching the wound with a finger. "I bit you like the animal I am."

"Oh," she felt her neck and then giggled before wriggling her hips. "I didn't feel it. I think my mind was somewhere else." I clamped down on her hips to stop her from moving like that. When I started to harden again, I tried to pull myself free. But she tightened her surprisingly strong legs. "No, Embry, don't leave me yet."

So I pushed myself back inside her, both of us moaning a little at the sensation and we stayed that way, stayed until we finished all the strawberries and until her body cooled and goosebumps started appearing on her bare skin where the cool air from the open fridge still blew. And despite the fact that all we did was eat, she calmed the beast inside me. Oh yes, she is mine. There was no doubt about that. I hefted her up then, while using my foot to kick the fridge door shut. She grabbed for her dress as we went past and once I gently lay her in bed, she finally let me free to strip as she waited for me with open arms. This is where I belonged. In her arms. Home.

The next morning, I came awake abruptly when I heard the front door open and the sound of the alarm system being turned off. I had an alarm system, one that Esme insisted I get. For days when "I'm not around," she had said. So Petra would be safe. I didn't fight her.

Petra slept like she always does, curled into a tight ball. She'd fall asleep in my arms and some time during the night, she would turn away and curl up. I would follow her then. I knew that this was from the habit of sleeping this way on the farm she grew up on. The biting cold wind making her retain her body heat in anyway possible until it became second nature. I slept these days curled around her, giving her my warmth. She whispered words that she told a lonely wolf once, she whispers it to me every night now. "You make me forget the cold, Embry."

I gently brushed her hair away, wanting to check out the new injury I had given her, and I was surprised to notice that it had healed somewhat. Now it just looked like a fading hickey. I sighed in relief and licked the area. Something about being with her was bringing out all sorts of wolfish instincts in me. I could almost believe her now when she had said it hadn't hurt. _What made me bite her like that? I am a wolf, dammit, not a goddamned vampire. Why was I going around biting my mate? What the fuck was wrong with me?_

"Hey! Wake up, wake up," we heard Emmett yell from downstairs and Petra jolted up. "We're the pony express and we come bearing gifts and journals!"

Petra squealed then. "Embry! Embry, get up. My father's journals are here! Oh! I'm so excited."  
I sat up in bed and watched as she dashed around madly getting dressed while a sense of foreboding filled me. What was in those journals and what if something in there upsets her or makes her want to leave me and go to the Volturi?

_A/N : Okay, if this wasn't lemony enough, I'm getting rid of the M rating and concentrating on the plot._


	28. Great Expectations

Disclaimer – This is Stephenie Meyer's universe. I'm just playing in her world for a bit. Any names and characters not found in Stephenie Meyer's books could be my creation though.

My thanks to my friend and beta Liljenrocks for not giving up on me and for letting me vent so much. You've been very kind and patient my friend. A belated Happy Birthday once more.

My thanks to melwolfgirl for helping me get my head straight again and all her super valuable words of advice. Check out her stories, they'll blow your mind.

And my thanks also to all of you wonderful readers and reviewers. This story is pretty close to the end. Only about 4 chapters or so to go. Hopefully I won't delay much anymore. I'm sorry I dropped off the face of the planet. I've been out of sorts lately and could not bring my head around to write. I've not even answered any of your reviews although I read everyone of them. I'm sorry about that, I promise to reply from this chapter onwards.

**How the Mighty Fall**

**Chapter 28****: Great Expectations**

_**4th February 2007**_

_**We return now to Volterra. Aro knows, he must. Why else would we have been summoned back like this and ordered to take a flight? Or perhaps it is Caius? He has always been more astute than anyone has ever given him credit for. But that matters not. Nothing else matters but Gianna and the baby, they must remain safe. They matter. They both matter.**_

_**I acknowledge you, my child. I acknowledge you and I swear that I have not forsaken you. I feel you now, deep down inside and I know that you are born now and are well, and I can't help but worry about your mother. Without me with her at this moment would mean her death and yet I sent her away so you could live. And with my death, it would mean that you go on living. I can only hope and pray that you have what it takes to save your mother. You will need her and she needs you now. I pray that it is not all wishful thinking on my part**_

_**Circumstances are such and I beg you to carry with you the knowledge that I wish we could have lived as a family. You, your mother, and I. That is what I would have given you if things were different. We would have been a family, a happy family. I wish I could see you and watch you grow and touch you and teach you and guide you to be the person you are destined to become. But that is not to be.**_

_**I died many years ago. Since then, I simply existed**__** for a long period of time until the day I met your mother and I became alive once again from that day forward. And I do not know if my writings will ever reach you. If they don't, it means you were never found and you are safe. SAFE. But call this the fancy of a dying man, a fantasy that you my child does get to read this, and you know that I love you and I do what I do to keep you safe. With that fantasy is also fear. Fear that if you do get to read this, then you know the kind of monster your father was. I have done things that would frighten and disgust you. When faced with the knowledge that I have a child, my own actions now shame me. Do not carry that with you, whatever you read in my journals, do not carry with you the person I was. Just know this, from the moment that I knew that your mother and I had created you, I have loved you. My child, my child, how I wish I could hail to you.**_

_**I am a guard with the Volturi and I have had a good life. If you do have my journals, then it would be Felix who gave them to you and you would surely know what the Volturi is. But being a high guard in the Volturi does not give me the option to step away or to retire and this is not the place for you. This never should be the place for you. That is why I sent your mother away, while I lead the guard in another **__**direction. She has to get you to safety and I pray that she remains safe as well. I wish that I could have been there for the both of you. I want you to be free and happy and most of all I want you to find love. Do not be afraid to love.**_

_**There are just so many thoughts and wishes I want to leave for y**__**ou. So many things that I want to share with you. If by some miracle your mother does survive, I want you to obey her and listen to everything she says and help her. She loves me so much and I need you to be her support. Please my child, this is the only thing I ask of you. Love your mother. **_

_**I want to tell you who your people are, of the bloodlines you come from, of your grandmother and how much she would have loved you if she was still alive. But we reach our destination soon and time is of a factor. And if I cease being, you get to go on living and I am focused on that. **_

_**So I leave you with this to carry for all time. You were conceived in love**__**, my child. Your mother loves you and I, your father, love you. I already am so very proud of you. When you grow up, I wish that you find love, the deep abiding love that your mother and I shared and when you find that love, you hold on to it tight and love with every fiber of your being. Trust me, it will be worth it. Have a family and live for your mother and me. Live the life that we never had. Have the kind of happiness that was denied us. I wish that for you, my child. Happiness and love. Everything else is secondary.**_

_**You are the beloved child of Demetri Maxuysha Kobyla and Gianna Elisabetta Pacitti.**_**  
**  
_**Petra  
**_I crumpled up the paper after reading it one more time, then with a gasp I placed it on the floor and smoothed out the wrinkles. I was acting like a crazy person, I knew that, but I couldn't help what I was feeling. Embry hovered nervously at the kitchen doorway. He had tried to take me into his arms earlier but I didn't want him to touch me. I didn't want anybody. I just wanted my locket and a chance to come to terms with everything that had happened.

It was a month of many revelations. Felix sent my father's journals to Carlisle. They were packed in a huge wooden box and the family brought it over to my house immediately, which was the day after my big party. There were many leather bound books in the box. I heard Carlisle and Esme whispering about how the journals were handmade and that it was exquisite workmanship. I wanted to touch the journals, I wanted to read them. I wanted to know everything about the man who was my father. Would he have written about my mother? Did he know about me? Would he have mentioned me? All these question plagued my mind and suddenly I was scared. What if I didn't like what I read? I just sat on the floor in front of the open box and waited, I didn't know for what.

Embry squatted down next to me then. He reached out and grabbed the topmost journal and handed it to me. Seeing my husband, his strong hand touching something my father once touched moved me in a strange way. What would my father have thought of Embry? He looked after me so well. How would a true vampire feel knowing that his child was mated to a wolf? I looked up at Embry in a pleading manner. I was scared suddenly. I wanted Embry. I only wanted Embry.

"It's just your dad's words, Petra. From a long time ago. If you don't like anything in there, just stop reading, baby." I cried then but Embry didn't console me like he usually does when I cry. "Petra, look at me. Look at me!" He sounded so stern, I looked at him. "I'm your _now, _Petra, and I'm your future. Those are just words from your past. You can't go backwards in time. Read this or not, it doesn't change where we are today or where we will be tomorrow."

I nodded but I was still unsure. I still couldn't make myself touch the journals. I wondered why Papa was not helping me with my emotions. Then Embry picked up the top of the box and made to shut it. "Alright, let me just stick this in the attic. Let's forget we ever even got it."

"No Embry! I-I want to read it. I just…please? I need to know I was not a nobody. Please, Embry."

He gave in just like that and set the top of the box back on the floor and I touched the journal for the first time. I wondered if my father was a spirit like in Billy's stories when he talks about the spirits of the ancestors that watch over us. I wondered if he knows that I have his words now so I can know him.

But nothing ever comes easy for me. Never. My heart broke again when I flipped through the pages. Every single book was covered in my father's small handwriting. I learned that day that he wrote for years and years in his beautiful curvy writing using a fountain pen. The ink was always a dark, dark blue. I learned that day he was left handed based on the slants of the words he wrote. I learnt that day that every entry he wrote was in Russian and I couldn't read a single word of Russian.

Edward stepped up to help me then, when he saw how upset I was. He offered to teach me Russian so that I could read the journals. I accepted, but still, how fast would I really learn to read and understand a whole new language? It was unfair, so unfair.

"Edward, couldn't you translate something for Petra? It must be so frustrating to have all these journals and not know what's in then. They're from her father, Edward. Nessie has such easy access to you. And Charlie is still there for me. Couldn't you?" Bella left her question to Edward unfinished but I knew they were still communicating from the fierce expression on her face.

Edward sighed then and came forward to flip through some of the journals. When he was satisfied with three particular volumes, he asked me gravely, "Petra, Demitri starts mentioning your mother from these books. If you'd like me to, I could translate them into English for you. The rest of the books, I'm afraid you'll have to tackle on your own once you're an expert in Russian," he smiled.

"Yes, oh yes, please, Edward," I sprouted like a water pipe again.

Papa came forward to hug me and help me to stop crying while out of the corner of my eyes, I watched Embry shake Edward's hand and softly say, "Thanks man."

Another revelation I had was that I was not pregnant as I dreamt of being. First the thirst started as a tickle at the back of my mouth. It was easy to ignore as I went about my happy life as Embry's wife. But then it got stronger and Embry started noticing that I was looking pale. No amount of makeup would fool him. And when the shaking started, he called Papa. Papa and Alice came and to my humiliation, they explained to Embry that I needed to hunt, that I needed blood.

That was my secret, something I never wanted Embry to know but there were no rats in the house, I searched. Nor were there any rabbits running around in the backyard and I promised Embry that I would never go wandering about the woods on my own. So what could I have done? But my secret was out and I avoided Embry's eyes the entire day, even after Embry and Papa had walked off into the woods with a mug and when they came back Embry sat the mug in front of me and urged me to drink it.

It was when I saw him washing off a small knife in the sink that I realized he had drained the blood for me, not Papa. But still, I couldn't face him when I thanked him. And long after Papa and Alice had left, Embry had forced me into his lap and explained to me that he knew about my need for blood. He reminded me that he loves me and that I was his imprint and even the Spirits above didn't find anything wrong with my little condition.

"But you had to kill because of me, Embry!" I sobbed.

"Actually, I had a craving for your French rabbit stew. You know the one you made that day that Emily and Sam came over? It was really good. So I went out and got two rabbits, all dressed and stuffed them in the fridge. I don't suppose you would be a loving wife and make some for your poor husband, huh?"

I laughed. How like Embry to make the hunt all about him? It was easier for me to accept things this way. I drink the blood and he eats the meat. We were both in this together and he helped me realize that. I seem to lose sight of that a lot.

Then came my dreaded period, the sure sign that I was not pregnant. I was actually in Nessie's house playing with the boys when I felt the familiar cramps and I had to get a tampon from Nessie. I was upset, especially looking at Bodhi who was sitting up now, and was so chubby and cuddly. I asked Nessie how long she was married before she had Griffin.

"Hmm…about four years. At first we wanted to wait before we had a baby, then when we were ready, I just was not getting pregnant. But we kept trying and that little mister came to be," she grinned.

"Why didn't you get pregnant when you were ready Nessie?"

"I don't know, Petra. Sometimes we think we're ready but our bodies just aren't ready. Anyway, you're newly married, enjoy the couplehood for some time before you start thinking kids. They are a joy, but once you have them, you have them forever, so this is your only chance for being just the two of you for quite awhile."

I stayed silent. She wouldn't understand. She grew up with the family and Jacob grew up with his father and sister. But Embry and I had no one and we wanted a family, we wanted to be a family. It didn't matter what anyone said, I needed to get pregnant. I needed to make Embry happy. Oh God, how I hated myself at that moment.

Once again I had felt embarrassed facing Embry, guilty too. Embry loves sex but I really didn't want to, feeling messy as I was. He tried kissing me and touching me in all the places that I liked him to touch and I almost gave in time and again. Until I had to stop him for the third time when he reached for my panties and this time I had to tell him why.

"Embry, Embry, we can't," I moaned into his mouth, trying to get the strength to deny him.

"Yes we can, baby, I'll show you how," he rumbled cheekily as he continued to work his magic on my breast while he expertly wedged his knee between my thighs.

The touch of his hand as he pulled my panties to the side was enough to give me the strength born out of nowhere. I managed to scuttle out from under him and pulled the comforter up around my body before he could blink.

"Petra? What's wrong?"

"We can't, we can't, Embry," I wailed.

"Why not? We're married now, baby."

"We can't, Embry. We just can't, okay!" I was close to tears and I knew without a doubt that my face was bright red.

Understanding flared in Embry's eyes then. "Petra, I know you're having your period, I can smell it. But we still can, baby."

I was hopelessly embarrassed and he laughed softly. "Silly, Petra. I want you to do something for me. Will you? Please?" I nodded, slightly worried that he might want me to have sex after all. "Will you please talk to me? Tell me straight off 'Hey Embry, I don't want to make love tonight.'"

"But I'm your wife, Embry. I'm not supposed to say no to you."

He laughed then. It didn't sound like he was making fun of me. It sounded like his happy laugh. He reached over to pull me into his arms; I let him. Sometimes it's really hard to say no to him. "Baby, listen to me okay. I'm your husband and you're my wife. I'm not your boss or your stupid Padron-asshole. I'm your husband. I'm your equal. We're two halves to a whole, Petra. We make a unit, okay? So you get to say no to me, and I get to say no to you."

What he said made me happy. I would probably have to sit and think about all his words but right now I just reacted to the happy feeling as I peeked up at him. "You would say no to me, Embry?" I could never imagine Embry saying no to sex. From all the stories I've heard and how he's been with me since we've been married, I knew without a doubt that Embry is a person who probably wouldn't be able to live without sex.

I was surprised when he nodded seriously. "Wipe that smirk off your face, you naughty girl. I was not just talking about making love, okay? Saying no goes for anything we face." I laughed. Embry really never says no to me.

He said no to me a few days later. Well, not exactly a no, but it was denial all the same. Embry and me, as well as Nessie, Jacob and the boys were asked to have dinner at the family house. I knew it must be something serious that they wanted to share with us and at the same time it felt nice to be invited like this, like we were an extended family, which we were but it just felt nice to think about. And I was right, there was serious news that they wanted to share. We were told that night that the family was moving back to Minnesota, that they've lingered in Forks for too long and it was getting too dangerous for them to remain longer. Edward and Bella were going to stay on a little longer in their little cottage in the woods. It was hard for them to leave the boys.

The news upset me very much. I didn't want them to go. I had gotten so used to having Papa and the family so close to me. I could come and go as I liked. I wanted them to stay in Forks and I wanted to live with Embry and that made life exactly how I wanted it to be. But Papa gently explained that it was not real life. Wives remained with their husbands, I was told to look at Nessie. But how could they compare me to Nessie? Edward and Bella were still going to remain. I didn't care that they were only staying for a couple of months. The fact was that they were staying.

"Fine. Then Embry and I are coming with you." I turned to Embry then. He never says no to me, he always says I can have anything that I want. But Embry looked uncomfortable as he sat there staring at me. "Embry, please? I want to be with you but I want to be with the family too. Please? Let's go to Minnesota with the family. Please, Embry."

"Petra, I can't, baby. My place is here. I have to remain here."

I gasped, shocked with his reply. He never says no. "You lied to me, Embry! You lied!" I was screaming, I was aware of my raised voice but I couldn't help myself. I felt betrayed. I turned and ran up the stairs and into my old bedroom. I threw myself onto the bed and sobbed.  
Within moments I felt the bed sink beside me and I knew that Embry was there. I turned over to look at him when he didn't touch me. Embry always touches me, even when we were not having sex. He lay on his back beside me staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. I sat up so I could look at him better, to glare at him too. He smiled his one-sided smile and my heart skipped a beat as my anger slipped away. Now only the upset feeling remained and my eyes filled with tears again. He groaned then and reached out to pull me down on top of him. I buried my face into his neck and let the tears flow as he gently rubbed my back.

"You make it really hard for me, Petra. I want to give you everything you want and it hurts me to upset you like this. But baby, my work is here. I can't leave the plant. And there's the pack. I can't leave, Petra, not yet anyway. I'm responsible for the people on this land. I'm tied here, Petra. It's what made me a wolf and it's what made me imprint on you."

I gasped and raised my head up so fast that I knocked against Embry's jaw. I held myself up so I could look into his eyes. He's a wolf, the pack was here. Of course. I was so stupid that I hadn't realized it. He not only protected the people, but he was also responsible for the young wolves who must learn from him. There were so many young wolves now and Embry sometimes tells me sadly how young they are or angrily how they're all idiots. It was so stupid of me to try to take him away from all that. His place is here and my place is here beside him.

"I'm sorry, Embry. I didn't think. I forgot about the wolf business. I'm not a very good wife, am I?"

He pulled me down again to cuddle me closer. "You're my perfect wife, okay? I'm sorry I made you sad, baby."

"You didn't make me sad, Embry. I'm just sad that the family is moving away. I wish Papa and Alice would stay longer like Edward and Bella."

"I'm sure they want to. But you know Alice isn't going to be happy hiding in the woods and they have their own things to do, Petra. But you know what, baby?"

"What Embry?" I sniffed.

"You get to call them everyday and we can fly out and visit them now and then. They may even sneak into town occasionally to see you and when they do, they can stay with us. You can put them up in the guest room and it would be your turn to look after them."

He made me actually look forward to the family leaving just so they would come visit and stay with Embry and me in our house.

_**Embry**_

"Embry?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Do you think when we have children Papa will love them like Edward loves Griffin and Bodhi?"

We were both sitting in Jake's backyard after an impromptu pack gathering that spurred Nessie into throwing together a quickie barbeque. Some of us were still there sitting in the shade in what seemed to be a rare and sunny day. A sparkling Edward in full grandfather mode had Bodhi in his arms while he jogged around the backyard with a determined Griffin trying to catch him. Bodhi's delighted chortle filling the air, making more than one adult in attendance smile.

"Yeah, for sure," I smiled down at her.

The thoughts of a child of our own as always filled me with a certain pleasure. I turned to watch Edward making a fool of himself with his grandsons. I understood what Carlisle had meant when he said Petra wasn't ready for motherhood. She was still so innocent in so many ways. A child now would only overwhelm her. Hell, it would overwhelm me too. I was no Jacob where everything just came easily to me. From my imprinting to falling in love to getting married and setting up house, I did not have even an ounce of the finesse that Jacob had. Still Petra and I were happily stumbling along and discovering new things along the way. Everything about my marriage was still such a novelty for me. I'd never slept with the same woman night after night before. These days I can't imagine sleeping without holding on to at least Petra's little finger through the night. I never worried about any female before, these days I find myself calling Petra a few times during the day to find out where she was, what she was going, what she was thinking, what she was wearing..

"I guess he's still too busy to translate my father's journals."

I turned to look at her again when I heard the wistful tone in her voice. I had to grit my teeth. I guess twenty-four hours a day wasn't enough for Edward even though he needed no sleep. Since the rest of the Cullens left, he has been spending the days at Jake's place, watching the boys with Bella while Nessie paints, then he had been running patrol with us wolves and helping with the training with the new pack. I guess what little private time he had, he was spending with his wife, which is something I could totally understand now that I'm also a happily married man.

"I'll talk to him before we leave, Petra. See if I can hurry him along a little," I said somewhat reluctantly. I wouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that something was up with Jake's boys and that's why Edward was spending so much time with them. Jake wasn't saying anything, and I was not going to ask.

"Oh no, Embry. Please don't. Once Edward and Bella leave for Minnesota, they won't get chance to see Griffin and Bodhi so often. Please, let's not disturb him.

A couple of days later, after a satisfying breakfast at home, I was about to jog down the stairs to my basement garage and head for work when Petra stopped me with a soft little question. "Embry? If I was pregnant, would you love our baby even before he is born?" I was shocked, stunned really and I almost tripped and tumbled head first down the stairs. "I was just wondering, if my father knew my mother was pregnant, would he have loved me already? I just can't stop thinking about it, Embry."

I licked my suddenly dry lips. The thought of loving my child was still reeling in my head and I gritted my teeth. Damn Edward. He's had Petra's dad's journals for almost a month and to date he has given her nothing. Petra was patient, one of her many virtues, but that didn't mean that she was not eager and curious. This was almost like stringing her emotions along and that was cruel. And anyone being cruel to my wife is not something that I would tolerate.

That's what brought me to the little cottage in the middle of the forest after work. I guess he had been expecting me, he probably 'heard' me coming. I wondered for probably the millionth time how Jake could stand having his father-in-law in his head all the time. I usually find my thoughts heading in the sex-rated direction a few times a day. I know Jake, he's no angel and I'd bet all his sex-rated thoughts would be about Edward-the-mind-reader's daughter so if Edward was still—

The door to the cottage flew open and Edward stood there in the doorway glowering at me.

"Bella shields both Jake's and Nessie's thought for me. But she isn't here right now, so there's no blocking your mind, so do you mind?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. Sorry, man," I mumbled, suddenly feeling acutely embarrassed even if it hadn't been my own sex-rated thought that I had been reflecting on.

I followed him into his little house and watched as he sat himself down behind a desk he's placed in an angle in their living room. I noticed with a sense of satisfaction that he had been working on the Volturi vamp's journals.

He looked up at me then. "I _have _been working on them. But his entries aren't entirely of Gianna. If I was to give Petra entries as and when I translate them, it wouldn't help her in anyway. It may confuse her."

"Edward, she gets disappointed. She watches as your car goes by my house on the way to Jake's everyday. And she has this sad look when you don't stop."

"Embry, I'm at the early days still. Her blood sings to him. Demitri was dark. He writes about the temptation of draining her while making love to her. All this at a point when he's not even said hello to her yet. If Petra reads that, then has to wait for later entries, it might, I don't know, affect her somehow."

"Edward, seeing the disappointment in her eyes everyday is killing me, man. I feel so useless," I paused there. I couldn't go on. I wanted to give Petra the world, I swore that I'd make her happy and it's really dumb that I didn't know a lick of Russian to translate the damn journals for her myself.

He stared at me for a long while, sitting so still that he could've been a statue, then he sighed and reached for one of the other journals on the desk, one that he hadn't been working on. "This was the very last entry. It would have been better is she read everything from the start, but I suppose this last entry would be enough to tide her over until I finish translating the rest."

I got home just as Petra was putting the finishing touches on dinner. She was still a firm believer in garnishing. I couldn't wait to give her Edward's translation. She's been wondering about her background for so long, this was perfect. I hated to admit it, but it made even a cynic like me feel touched. It almost made me feel sorry for the Volturi bastard.

I let her talk me into having dinner first, she chattered up a storm telling me about her day with Claire, of the things she was out buying. I didn't have the heart to stop her rambling and I enjoyed the closeness as I usually did when she tells me things.

"Did your team finish your bike, Embry? Was the paintwork what you expected?"

"Oh, yes, it was beautifully done. Quil never disappoints. I took the bike for a spin, rides like a beauty. Are you sure I can't make you one?"

"No!" she laughed. "I'd rather just ride with you on your bike, Embry. Riding on a bike without you scares me."

"There's nothing scary, baby. I was doing crazy stunts on a bike when I was just a kid."

She shook her head smiling, even her eyes twinkled. "You still do crazy stunts."

"Yeah, I do," I grinned at her. "Hey Petra, I took a drive over to Edward's place just now."

"It's Edward _and_ Bella's place, Embry. They live there together."

Typical of Petra to focus on that and not what the meeting with Edward could imply. She picked up our empty plates and walked to the sink. She was trying to act cool, but I could see it in her eyes. Hope was there and she was trying to push it away to avoid the temptation. I pulled out the carefully folded piece of paper and she stared at it from across the room.

"Edward hasn't finished his translations. He wants to finish the whole thing before he gives it to you." I watched as she nodded. "I asked him for something, anything. The wait was killing me, so I can only imagine how much worse it must be for you," she nodded again and her huge green eyes were filled this time with a sort of longing that I just couldn't put a name to.

"Embry, Embry, I just want to know if they left me on that farm," her voice hitched. "Would he have come for me if he lived? I just want to know that I was wanted, I'm not evil, Embry. I'm not a mistake."

I was there by her side in the very next second as I gently took her into my arms. "You're not a mistake, Petra. You were specially made for me, baby. So I want you to stop having thoughts of that sort. If anything was a mistake, it was you ending up at that fucking farm." I shoved the piece of paper into her hand. "Read this. It is the last and final entry your father made. He wrote to you directly. Read it and then don't ever let me hear you say you're evil or a mistake again."

On my way home, I pictured so many scenarios of Petra reading the entry. Tears, laughter, relief. But I never expected her to shove herself out of my arms and slide down to the floor in tears. I tried to gather her up but she started shrieking. "Let me go! Leave me alone! Don't touch me!" Words she had never said to me before.

I knew that she was reacting to whatever emotion she was feeling but it fucking hurt just the same. Rejection from Petra was like a jagged edged knife being shoved into my gut and twisted. I eased back and stood by the doorway, not really ready to leave her completely alone like she demanded. My heart twisted as I watched her sob. She crumpled up the paper then she spread it out on the floor as it the crumpling part was unintended. Her behavior was so erratic that I was confused. If anything, I'd have thought she would have been happy to read what was in that paper.

Then suddenly she looked up at me, staring at me with a look of shock on her face. I braced myself, not knowing what to expect and then she was in my arms, clutching me close to her.  
"Embry, Embry, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, Embry."

"Shhh…" I crushed her closer. I didn't know if I was offering comfort or taking it from her.

"Oh, Embry, they wanted me, they wanted me. My father said he loved me and I was not even born yet. He had never seen me before. If my father hadn't died, I wouldn't have had to spend all those years in the farm," she started sobbing. "I was always so cold, Embry, so, so cold and hungry, always hungry. I still remember the hunger."

"You'll never be hungry or cold again," I vowed.

"Oh, Embry, please, please you have to do something. If we have children and something happens to us. Oh please, don't let them be cold or hungry. Please, Embry."

"Never, baby. I promise you that. When we have kids, we'll be with them always. We'll give them everything that we didn't have. Our children will grow up with both sets of parents."

She always sounds like we were going to have kids tomorrow, but I knew that she had an IUD so she was just reacting to the information she had learnt from the journal. Let's face it, we're both not emotionally ready for the step of parenthood just yet. But still, making plans for our future children was not just fancy thoughts or words. I meant every promise I made to her. If we had children, none of them would ever find themselves in the situation that Petra was ever in. My own childhood was miles different and better than Petra's. Hell, it was Petra who made me realize that my mother loved me in her own twisted way. Petra's parents loved her too. I guess in a way, that's why Petra and I were meant for each other. We were both screwed up in so many ways and together we were healing and healing each other.

A/_N : The journals would start opening Petra's eyes more. Well, that's my plan at least..._


	29. Fireworks

Disclaimer – This is Stephenie Meyer's universe. I'm just playing in her world for a bit. Any names and characters not found in Stephenie Meyer's books could be my creation though.

Wow, this chapter just happened in one day…in the office so you all know how productive I was. I need to point something out, you'll be seeing more of Demetri's journal entries in this chapter, but I'm not dating them and I won't be giving you full entries of a day. What you will see as you read in this chapter are small excerpts from the many, many entries that Petra has been reading.

As usual my thanks to my wonderful beta Liljenrocks for her patience and for cheering me on as I wrote this chapter. She's posted the latest chapter of her Scar/Ava story 'A Love that Defies all Logic'. Check it out if you not done so yet. And of course to all my faithful readers who have stuck with me even when I pulled the disappearing act.

**How the Mighty Fall**

**Chapter 29: Fireworks**

_**Embry**_

It took almost another month but Edward came through with Petra's journals. Petra's Russian lessons never happened, what with Edward's full schedule and all. But something about the journals, I think, made Petra find a new assertiveness. I liked her like this, being much surer of herself, making little demands to me and then a little later asking me with concern in her voice if it was okay. She's funny like that and every little thing about her just makes me happy. After wondering about it for almost all my life, I've finally found that elusive happiness and it's just fucking great.

Edward and Bella left Forks to join the rest of the Cullens in Minnesota. Deep in my gut, I had a feeling that Edward stayed as long as he did because there was something up with Jake's boys. But they didn't confide in me and I was not going to snoop. Jake would tell me if and when he's ready. Besides, what fatherhood advice could I give him anyway?

Since the day Edward handed over the translated journals, Petra has had her nose buried in them. It was awfully nice of him to write them into books, in the same order the Volturi vamp had written them. It was funny to come home from work and find Petra still sitting at the breakfast table exactly how I'd left her that morning, completely engrossed in reading the journals. I never pried, I didn't know what her father had written in the journals. Edward was concerned, that much I knew.

The first time I caught her like that, she was still in my boxer briefs and t-shirt that she pulled on after we messed around that morning. I liked her in my clothes, there was something just so entirely intimate about that. She was lost to the world, not even aware of my presence, the chill in the air or even the slow fading of the natural light outside.

"Honey! I'm home! What's for dinner?" I called out loudly, even though I was standing right in front of her.

I had to laugh when she almost jumped out of her chair. She looked confused as she looked around the kitchen, focusing on the little porcelain clock hanging over the doorway. "Em-Embry, I-I," she blinked.

I took pity on her, as adorable as she looked. I could guess that she had gotten absorbed with the journals and lost track of time. Besides I didn't want her to spend all her time just catering to my needs. Sometimes I liked catering to her needs too. "Relax, baby," I murmured as I gathered her close. Her arms were cold to the touch and I rubbed my hands over them as she pressed her face into my chest. "Why don't you go take a nice hot bath and get dressed and I'll take you out to dinner?"

"Oh, I…Okay, Embry." She paused at the doorway and turned to look at me as I started clearing the table. "Embry?"

I looked up to see her eyes filled with tears. "Yeah, baby?"

"Embry, I'm sorry," the tears fell. "I'm a bad wife."

I groaned as I walked over to her to pull her back into my arms. "No, you're not. Petra, stop saying things like that. You don't have to cook for me everyday. I'm not that fucked-up Padrone-shit, okay? I'm just ole Embry. _Your_ Embry. You can do anything you want, baby, and I'll just be happy that you're with me while you're doing it," I bumped foreheads with her when she looked up at me. "Besides, I like going out to eat once in a while. I like it when all the other guys look at me with envy because I'm with the most perfect wife in the world."

"Embry," she gave a watery giggle. "Sometimes you're so silly."

That was when she was reading the early parts of the journals. I began to notice that her emotions changed based on what she had been reading. I was not really sure how to handle Petra then. I could have used advice from any source at that point.

_**Petra**_

I began to learn about the man who was my father. From the first entry I read, I realized that he was nothing like Papa, nothing like him beyond the golden hair. Where Papa was kind and supportive and gentle and loves Alice and the family, my father was—different.

_**...Heidi is up to her little tricks once more. I shouldn't complain, not when it helps alleviate this boredom that consumes me all the time now. It amused her to introduce two young women to me, although I use the term women lightly and young strongly. She has them drugged so deeply that they're more animalistic, completely consumed with lust, two bitches in utter heat. Heidi's contacts reach so far and wide that she get some of the strangest and strongest forms of aphrodisiacs. And her little amorous gifts to me are always to introduce new bed partners that we share in more ways than one. First, I enjoy the flowing honey between their thighs, then I enjoy the nectar flowing in their veins. The remnants of the drugs in the warm blood heightens my own lust, letting me take Heidi harder, more violent than any human could ever endure. Maybe that's why we're so good together. We're both so twisted in our own ways. So why? Why when the ardor cooled did the vision of a pair of brilliant green eyes pop into the vision of my mind?**_

I didn't like reading things like that about my own father. Father's are supposed to be these respectable men. We look up at them. Like Papa, he would never do anything like that. He is so devoted to Alice. Oh, I hope Embry never asks me anything about my father.

_**... Heidi has brought the shop girl to Volterra. She is up to something like she always is. When I first saw the girl, the awareness was unmistakable. There was something about her that just reached its way into my—what? My soul? My heart? My very being? I ramble these days in my thoughts. I want her, this human. She's beautiful even without our kind's enhancements. It makes me wonder just how much more lovely she would be if she was changed? Heidi should never know. Her possessiveness knows no bounds. This woman would have no chance against a vengeful Heidi.**_

_**... Thoughts of her fill my very being at all times. I want her so badly and yet I keep away. Be afraid beautiful, Gianna, be very afraid. You don't want my interest in you to grow. It would bring forth more danger than you've already foolishly brought upon yourself.**_

My father's words about my mother confused me. This isn't how Papa talks of Alice. I remember when I asked them how they came together and Papa had told me that Alice had seen a vision of him and had patiently waited for him for a long time in a small diner. While Papa, filled with a kind of restlessness, kept moving from place to place until the day he walked into that same diner Alice waited in. She had simply walked up to him and said, "You kept me waiting long enough." Papa said all that restless feelings just went away at the blink of an eye. He felt like he had come home. Alice said that Papa tipped his hat at her and said, "My apologies, ma'am." They've been together ever since. I like that about them. It sort of reminded me of how Embry once told me that he had sex with so many women because he had been looking for me in all the wrong places. It was his way of wandering around looking for me, like Papa had wandered around looking for Alice.

We were having dinner in Forks, Embry and I. He kept smiling at me and saying things to me but I was distracted. My mind remained on my father. I didn't like the person he was.

"Embry Call, it's been a long time," that voice belonged to a woman. A tall, beautiful red head who made me feel all gauche.

I stared up at her as she ran her hand over Embry's shoulder and he sort of shrugged his shoulders to get her hand off. She dropped her hand and she pouted at Embry. Even that expression made her look beautiful and it made me feel angry. I didn't understand it. This was not the first time I'd come face to face with one of the many women from Embry's past, women he'd had sex with, even after he had imprinted on me.

Embry stood up. Why did he have to stand up for her? "Amber Harrison, meet my wife, Petra Call. Petra, Amber here owns one of the boutiques here in town," he smiled.

I don't know why but anger just consumed me and I just knew that I'll never shop in her boutique. Amber with all that red hair. Didn't her parents know that Amber is a shade of yellow? Unless all that is just fake red hair.

"Doesn't your wifetalk, Embry?" she asked in her purring way. "Oh yes, you used to say 'talk is cheap'."

"Yes I talk!" I snapped. This—this woman, she was Embry's Heidi. She was trying to show me that Embry belongs to her. But Embry is mine. I don't care what he's done with her before, he was not going to do it again anymore, ever—with her. "In fact I talk so well that I wonder why you have red hair and a yellow name?"

She blinked. Embry blinked. I wondered if it was the wrong thing to say. Oh I never know what to say. I wish Nessie was here, she is always so smart. Claire had told me before that Embry had 'slept' around. She meant he had sex with lots of different women. But no one ever told me how to behave when I face one of these women. In the past these women had never bothered me, especially when Embry always looks so proudly at me and I knew that he cared about me and not them. Then what changed? Why am I suddenly so angry? I sighed as I suddenly felt drained.

"Can you go away?" I asked Amber softly. "Embry and I just want to eat so we can go home."

The woman, Amber, she still looked stunned but she nodded, and with no other word to either one of us, she just turned around and walked away in a dazed manner. Oh no, maybe what I said was really wrong, that's why she looked so shocked.

"Wow! Petra," Embry grinned at me. "Where did that come from?"

I glared at him. I didn't see anything funny in the situation. "You had sex with her!" I accused.

Now he looked uncomfortable. "Petra, that was a long time ago."

I fumed silently for awhile. "Embry, can you tell me something? When you had sex with all those women, what went through your mind? Did you like them? Did you care about them? Or were you just bored?"

He cleared his throat and took a sip of his drink. He sat there thinking for a moment before he looked me straight in the eye. "With them, it was all physical," he said softly. "I've always had this sort of anger, this restless feeling inside me. I was always looking for what Jake had."

"Jacob had Nessie, Embry!" I must have been loud because the couple in the next table turned to look. I blushed and looked down at my plate.

"Yes. But because of Nessie, he had this thing about him. Like contentment, happiness. I wanted that and I didn't have it. In the beginning, it was like I was daring enough to have made some conquests when Jake and Quil hadn't. Then later, all these women wanted my body and I got something out of it and again, it felt great. Empty but great. Then I came back to the Rez and Shipo happened and I was somebody and all these women just threw themselves at me. Like I was something they idolized. It felt good in a bad way, to sort of use what I wanted and discard what I didn't. Jake didn't have that, but I did," he swallowed painfully. "I've told you all this before, Petra."

"I know. But I'm just trying to understand it now, Embry. How do you feel about me? When you have sex with me? Is it because you can and because it feels good?"

"I love you, Petra. You made that restlessness go away. You gave me that contentedness I was always searching for. You make me happy, baby," he said in a gentle voice. "And we make love, Petra. You're the only woman I've ever made love to."

I was a little mollified with that although a part of me was saying that these were just words he was twisting around to pacify me.

_**... She spoke to me today. I should have expected it to happen sooner or later. The way she always looks at me tells me that she would be so easy to take. But Heidi watches me so closely and Felix senses something, I know he does.  
**_

"_**Good morning, Demetri."**_

_**Such simple words. But my focus was on the way her soft voice said my name. It was almost like she had reached out and stroked a warm hand down my spine. I felt her words. It made me want her even more, to pound into her, to gorge on all that sweetness that was her and have her call out my name over and over again. Fantasies from a jaded me? Reality if I were to give in to temptation would not have the desired effect. 'Demetri' would not be a pleasure filled cry from her lips but rather a scared and frightened one. A dying one. The kind of cry I seem to get my kicks from these days. Mine might be the last name she would ever say. That much I knew. I must stay away from her.**_

I snapped my journal shut when Embry placed the mug in front of me. He had gone hunting for me. He knew it was time although the thirst right now was only a mild tickle at the back of my throat. I didn't want to drink it. Not now, not after reading how my father writes of wanting to have violent sex with my mother and then drink from her. He thinks of killing her. He must have been a monster. And I am his child with needs like his. No wonder the Padrona always said I was evil. I am a product of evil.

"I don't want it, Embry."

"Baby, you need it. You can cook the meat for me. It's in the fridge." Embry gently coaxed.

"No. No, Embry. I don't want to be a vampire. I don't want to be evil. I just want to be your wife and I want to have babies. Your babies."

He scooped me off my chair and into his lap. "My babies are all yours, Petra. But now you need to drink. It doesn't make you evil. There's a fine line between eating and drinking. And we're both not vegetarians," I kept my head down, not wanting to let him talk me into drinking the blood. He sighed before he tilted my chin up. "I would call you evil if you drank from a human. You haven't, have you?" I shook my head no. "There, that settles it. You're not evil and if Jake would let me, I'd take a flight to Italy and kick that Padrone bastard's ass."

"Embry?" I played with the buttons on his shirt. "My father drank from humans. I'm his child. Doesn't makes me evil too?"

"My father got my seventeen-year old mother pregnant and abandoned her. He abandoned Sam's mother too. God knows how many other women he got pregnant and left. Does that make me my father, Petra?"

"You had all those other women before me, Embry," I said sadly.

"I never promised them any of the things that I've promised you, Petra. I never cheated them or lied to them. You're the only one I gave the imprint bracelet to, the only one I married. You're the only one I love. I know I had a colorful past and I'm sorry it hurts you baby. But look at me, at the man I am today, this man holding you. Do you think I'd ever leave you?"

"I think you're a wonderful man, Embry," I said as I touched his cheek. "You're my husband and you won't ever leave me."

He nodded and I puzzled over the slight sheen of disappointment I saw in his eyes just before he hid it. "Drink, Petra. You need it baby. Please."

I did as he asked. But I was sad inside. I knew what the thirst always preceded.

"Why the long face, huh?" Embry asked before he knocked his head to mine.

I gestured to the empty mug, blinking back my tears. "This means I'm not pregnant again, Embry. I'm sorry I'm a horrible wife."

"What?"

"We need a baby to become a family, Embry," I patiently explained. "This thirst, it means I'm not pregnant."

"Petra, um, baby? I thought Carlisle put you on an IUD?"

"A what, Embry?"

I watched as Embry nervously scratched his head. "Um, I think Carlisle did some medical procedure on you so that you won't get pregnant. I think it was before we were married. They thought I might seduce you or something," Embry laughed but his laugh sounded nervous.

I jumped off Embry's lap. I was horrified. I stared at Embry as I clutched my stomach. "They…they, Carlisle did something to me so I won't have any babies?" I started crying. The horror of the news was too much to bear. I thought Carlisle was a nice person. He was always so kind and gentle and so smart. He took care of me when I was hurt. He was my doctor like he was Nessie's doctor. We were both too special to go to a regular doctor. But he was horrible! Evil! How could he do this to me?

"Well, I think they were worried about unwanted pregnancies…I mean unplanned pregnancies," Embry came forward to take me into his arms.

My body shook as I sobbed and sobbed and my heart cracked open. "How could he do that? He killed all my babies, Embry. Oh no, I can never give you a family. And I wanted us to be a family. We were supposed to be as happy as Jacob and Nessie. Now it's never going to happen."

"Petra, what are you talking about? Didn't they explain things to you when you got the IUD?"

"I don't know. They said lots of things. I trusted them, Embry. I didn't know Carlisle would do something like that to me."

"Petra, it's not permanent, sweetheart. It's just birth control. When we're ready to have a baby, we just have it taken out," he explained gently.

"What?" I blinked up at him.

"It's not permanent. No one wants to be overrun with babies and making love is such a pleasurable past time," he grinned at me.

"Embry, I'm not barren?"

"No, Petra, you're not."

"I can have babies?"

"Yes, when we're ready."

"I'm ready now, Embry."

"But I'm not ready, Petra."

"You're not?" I asked, shocked.

"No, I'm not."

"Why not, Embry? We're married now. And you like having sex so much!"

"I know but I'm still learning so much about being a good husband. I still have so much to learn. I don't want to be a bad father," He explained gently.

"I want to have a baby, Embry. You and Carlisle are controlling me but you have had so much of sex. You could have many babies already. But I don't and you're stopping me!" I was screaming loudly.

Embry let me go and took a step back from me. "I was careful, Petra. I'm nothing like my father, okay? I told you all my babies are yours. I don't have any bastards running around. Being a bastard in a small town wasn't a nice way to grow up. I would never do that to—I would never do that!"

He must have been angry with me because the next instant he turned around and walked out. He's never walked out on me before. I didn't know if I was more upset about my birth control or the fact that I made Embry angry enough to walk out on me.

_**... Felix has left on one of his little trips. He fills his boredom with watching his family thrive. He has kept track of his child, his grandchildren and their grandchildren. Sometimes I wonder if I would still feel this restlessness if I had someone to look after. My chances of children ended when I changed. Perhaps it was a good thing. **_

_**... I watched her today. Knowing where anyone was had always been so easy for me. But her, with her, it was more than knowing where she was. It was almost like I could feel what she was feeling. I felt like I was hiding and watching my prey. Was I? She bought shoes and I watched as she tried them on and twisted and turned in front of a mirror. Such a simple action yet on this human it was so fascinating to watch. The thirst filled me, the venom flooding my mouth at the thought of her. Running into Heidi just a block away frightened me. Her fury if she ever finds out what I had been up to was almost too much to consider. She didn't mind when I grabbed her roughly and hustled her away from the main square. But for the first time in a long time, I felt guilt once I had slaked my thirst and lust, first on a victim she provided, then on her.**_

_**Embry**_

I was fuming as I drove off of the Rez. I didn't know where the hell I was heading, but I needed to get out for a while. She's never made me so upset before. Jake would be the ideal person I could talk to, but he wasn't around. I think he mentioned that he had some errands to run for Billy. I could talk to Sam but I wasn't up to turning my car around and driving back into La Push.

I pulled into the parking lot and watched the block of building that housed Seth's practice. Seth had always been a good sounding board, plus he was a doctor so I could find out some stuff about the IUD shit that had gotten me and Petra into such a mood. I hoped that Abby or Claire wouldn't pop in suddenly. They were in the same damn complex and both their cars were in the parking lot. Wouldn't that just be great if they walked in on my rant?

Seth was between patients and his receptionist let me into his office. "Hey!" Seth called out as he looked up from his computer and then resumed his one finger typing.

"Hey," I wandered around the room and helped myself to a lollipop.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded as I unwrapped the candy. "You know they sell those in almost every store," Seth stated once he was done with whatever he was doing with his computer. I had to grin. "So, what did you and Petra fight about?" he asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Who said we had a fight?" Seth was always such a smartass.

"Oh please, you're not the first attached wolf to come in here and stew."

"Oh yeah? That's not something I see in your head," I stated as I took a seat in the chair in front of his desk.

"Doctor patient confidentiality," he smirked. He was really such a dumbass sometimes.

"Petra has an IUD," I mumbled around the candy.

"Okay. And you want her off of it?"

"Well no, I don't know. I'm not ready, you know? Talking to Carlisle, he says Petra isn't ready either. Having a kid, it's a big thing. I don't know anything about being a father, Seth. I never had one. And Petra, she just found out what the IUD does and she's mad. I guess she wants a baby now," I explained.

"Embry, fatherhood it just comes naturally. You take one look at your baby and you just fall in love and that's all it takes. Trial and error, maybe? Your kids basically wrap you around their little fingers and you do whatever they want. That's the honest truth."

"Words coming from a man who had a great father. Maybe my father had never even taken a look at me before to fall in love with me. But he knew Sam and left him. What if I take after that bastard who fathered us?" Kind of stupid of me, considering what I had just attempted to convince Petra of in my kitchen earlier.

"Did Sam?" he asked.

"Maybe you should ask Leah that." Fuck! I wanted to take those words back as soon as they slipped out. Sam and Leah were ancient history and she was happily married now to someone else. And Sam only left her because of the imprinted. And why the hell was I attacking Seth with this? "I'm sorry, man. I don't know where that came from."

Seth stayed silent for a moment, but he wasn't angry. He had his thinking face on. His intercom buzzed just then and his receptionist's voice squeaked out. "Dr. Clearwater, Mr. Billy Black is here for his four o'clock appointment."

Seth stared at me for a second. Then he cleared his throat. "Don't hate me, but I think I'm gonna get Billy and Jake in on this. It's therapy for you okay." He didn't wait for my reply as he pressed his intercom button. "Jackie, please show Mr. Black to my office and if his son is with him, ask him to come back, as well."

I watched from my seat as Billy wheeled himself in followed by Jake.

"Hac'h chi' Seth, Embry," Billy called out in greeting.

"Hac'h chi'," Seth and I chorused.

"Hey Em, you and Petra have a fight?" Jake called out with a grin.

I had to scowl. Everyone's a smartass.

"Embry, I'm going to go ahead and tell them what's up, okay?" Seth asked, and with a sigh, I nodded. "Petra wants to have a baby and Embry here feels he isn't ready. He also feels that he'd be a bad father based on who his own father was."

I heard Billy sigh as I focused on a spot on the floor. Growing up without a father had always been a sore issue for me. I'd hung out at Jake's place so much as a kid and I used to pretend that Billy was my father too. Then there was Harry Clearwater, Seth's dad. He was always good to me. Sometimes I wished one of them had been my father so that I could've turned out like Jake or Seth.

"Embry, son, you are a good man. Maybe you lost your way awhile back, but you're back on the right path now. You already are a better person than Joshua ever was," Billy said in his deep voice.

"I don't know how to be a father, Billy. Hell, I'm still learning how to be a good husband. What if I screw up?"

"No one ever knows how to be a father. We just do the best we can and then thank the Spirits when our children turn out fine and deal with it when they don't," Billy said softly as he wheeled himself closer to me. "Embry, look at me." I looked up immediately.

"Maybe you didn't have your own father, but didn't you grow up around Harry and Quil and me? Were we not a good enough examples for you?"

The realization washed over me. I had grown up around those three men, men who were devoted to their families, and I had watched them and studied them and I knew what it was about them that I wanted for my own father. Wasn't that a lesson? Didn't I already know how to be a good father? Wasn't I already capable of loving? My eyes felt suspiciously wet and I cleared my throat.

"Embry man, you have what it takes. I watch you with the new wolves, you're great with them. That's a form of fatherhood, you idiot. Some of those kids are from broken homes. They look up to you now. Some of them want to be like you. The good part of you, and not your whor-" Jake's eyes slid to Billy's frown. "Er, your old ways."

I snorted. "Sometimes I feel like killing those idiots."

"Trust me, there will be times when you feel that way about your own offspring too," Billy mumbled, still glaring at Jake.

"Alright, alright. Since we've got that out of the way, I must tell you this, Embry," Jake cut in. "Carlisle knows what he's talking about. He says Petra isn't ready. You have to take his word, Embry."

"I would say when two people are ready and married—" Billy started.

"Dad, please. This is something you wouldn't understand. Petra is still healing. Embry is good for her," Jake turned to face me. "You're helping her and she's thriving with you. But motherhood is something else entirely. You need to talk to her and make her understand that the both of you have to wait for Carlisle's green light."

"In the old days, women used to have children when they were as young as twelve or thirteen. Embry's wife is a grown woman. You're saying she isn't ready to have a child just because her mind hasn't caught up with her body?" Billy looked angry.

"Um, Billy. You know I'm not a shrink but still, what I understand is Petra is not simple. I mean she doesn't have a child's mind. She's an adult. The problem was she was always an adult, even as a child. She was never exposed to what normal children have. Her grasp of things would be different from the rest of us. It would be better for her to have some more exposure before taking on the responsibility of a baby," Seth explained.

"When do you think she'll be ready?" I asked softly. I wanted my wife happy. I wanted to give her everything she wants and saying no to her was hard.

"Carlisle would know best," Seth said seriously. "Talk to your wife, man. Get her to understand that it's a medical reason why Carlisle wants you both to wait or make something up. And while you wait, make plans. Women like shit like that," he grinned.

I had to smile back at Seth. Except for his two boys, he was completely surrounded by women. He would know a thing or two about the shit women liked.

As Jake and I were walking out of Seth's office, Billy called out in his gruff voice, "Embry? Maybe you don't hear this often enough, but I'm proud of you, son."

"Yeah, I'm proud of you, son," Jake grinned as he wrapped an arm around my neck and dragged me along with him. "Why do you think you're my beta, you ass? Cuz you have what it takes, got it?"

_**Petra**_

_**... I watched as she placed flowers on a grave. Her grandfather's grave. She covered her head with a scarf as she knelt before the headstone. I watched her doing this and for some reason she made me think of my mother. I wondered about her grave, would it be overgrown and unkempt? But then the Kobylas are a huge clan, her grave would be cared for. It was disturbing, the kind of thoughts this woman evokes in me. It disturbs me too, the way she looks at me. Sometimes I think she sees something good in me. I'm not good. I was never good. A privileged upbringing isn't always a good thing. I still want her with frenzy and I still fight it. And for some reason, ensuring Heidi never finds out just how deep my fascination runs for the human is of a high priority.**_

We were heading to Seattle for the weekend and I was excited. Paul and Rachel had their baby who they named Logan. They made me laugh. Keegan and Logan. Would Embry and I name our children with rhyming names?

Our children. My thoughts grew sad. It had been a week since Embry and I had our disagreement. Almost as soon as he had walked out of the house, I realized how unfair I had been. Embry had a past before me. He did things and I had already forgiven him. So why was I hurting him with it now? When he came back, he was calmer and he listened to me as I apologized to him. Then he made me sit down while he explained things to me. He had said that we were both new to relationships and that both of us hadn't grown up in a family. He had said that Carlisle was smart and a good man, he must have a good reason for wanting us to wait. Maybe although we felt we were ready, there could be some medical reason why Carlisle wanted us to wait. Maybe it would be good for the baby too if we were both a little older and smarter and watched the other couples and learnt about being parents first.

I agreed with him. I wasn't happy, I was still angry with Carlisle for what he did to me but I agreed with Embry just to make him happy.

He turned to smile at me as he drove and I smiled back. I was excited. We were going to stay in a hotel and I had plans to meet up with Ava and she was going to take me to a cooking store. And most of all we'll get to see the new baby. I suppose Rachel and Paul were really ready but Embry and I were not. I pushed that thought away.

"Embry?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Embry, if someone, another woman like that Amber person might kill me if you showed interest in me, would you stay with her to keep me safe?"

"Seriously?" he asked as he glanced at me.

"Seriously," I replied.

"If anyone threatens you or tries to keep us apart, I would kill that person," he said in a soft, cold voice.

He didn't say it in his joking voice and he sounded a little scary but funnily enough, he made me feel safe. I guess that was a big difference between my father and my husband.

_AN: Just one more chapter to go before the epilogue!_


	30. Love Strikes Like Lightning

Disclaimer – This is Stephenie Meyer's universe. I'm just playing in her world for a bit. But any names and characters not found in Stephenie Meyer's books could be mine or Liljenrock's creation.

My thanks for my wonderful beta Liljenrocks for her general awesomeness and for cheering me on and motivating me to write this chapter. She's sacrificed her sleep today to beta this chapter. Thanks Jen. I've had a sneak peak of her '**Love You Madly' - **Claire/Quil's next chapter and I must say I LOVE IT. Do check out her stories. She has 3 in this same universe. Also, some FYI, we've started a little database to keep track of our wolves and their mates and their cubs and somehow that database has grown BIGGER than what we expected. We need motivation to someday be able to write all those possible stories. Hhhmm..

Lots of my regular readers have dropped off for reasons of their own. But my thanks to those of you who remain and have not given up on me. Your words of motivation help keep me going. This is the last chapter before the epilogue…but I dedicate it to all of you who have followed Petra and Embry on their journey.

**How the Mighty Fall**

**Chapter 30: Love Strikes Like Lightning**

…_**We had a strange visitor today. One from the Cullen clan. He came to beg us to end his existence. A peculiar request indeed. He has the strength, the riches, the looks and the power to have anything that he desires and yet he seeks to end it all for a human. Aro denied him and I watched as he left with misery riding on his shoulders. I wondered about the emotions that he was feeling, I wished for a moment that I had Aro's gift, just so I could understand the thoughts that Cullen had. Can one of our kind feel this way for something, for someone so insignificant? One so inferior to our kind in all ways? Is it really possible? I thought of her once more. She evokes strange feelings in me. Could it be compared to what Cullen feels for his lost love? Would I ever feel that way for a mere human? It's such a laugh to even conceive, yet her vision comes forth in my mind. She does this to me, she makes my mind drift thinking, thinking so much these days…**_

…_**The fool tried to kill himself in a spectacular way. Exposing yourself to the humans is punishable by death and that was what he was aiming for no doubt. We were not on time as Felix and I were both convinced that the fool would not actually do it but he did, or rather he almost did. His human saved him. I don't know if I would ever understand what I had witnessed today. She raced all the way to Volterra to stop him from killing himself. To save him, one who is one of our kind. One who could just crush her in his embrace and feed from her. Yet I stood back and watched as he held her with so much gentleness while she clung to him and cried. He kissed her and from the way she reacted it was obvious that they had kissed before. I watched with fascination. It was possible for one of our kind to not hurt a human, to exercise that sort of tenderness that Cullen had. He made me wonder about the expression on his face. Was that love? How could he feel that for one so weak? One so plain? But there he was standing up to Aro to keep his human safe and when he fought with Felix, she screamed and struggled to help him. It was laughable, watching her puny efforts but somehow it moved me. Especially when I saw Heidi outside. Would she cry for me and fight for me that way? Would I for her? And then there she was, Gianna. I wondered perhaps for the hundredth time. What does she feel for me when she looks at me with those eyes? Would she fight for me? Would she cry for me? Would she save me? And would I try to die for her? **_

_**Petra**_

I lay in bed with pillows propped up behind my back. Embry lay sprawled out on his stomach beside me. There was a nomadic vampire attack last night and it caused a young boy to phase, to turn wolf. Embry only got home early this morning and he was exhausted. He rarely snores and today was one of those days that he did. It was funny to me and I giggled as I gently pushed his hair out of his closed eyes.

I still read my father's journals and I was reading it even now, in bed, as I lay beside my sleeping husband. There were just so many entries and he took me on a journey through his duties as a powerful Volturi guard. He talks about how their enemies hide themselves and how he always, absolutely always finds them. He was proud of his abilities, proud to be strong and powerful. Embry is strong and powerful but as hard as I think about it, I've never heard him take much pride in finding and killing his enemies. Embry does it to keep his people safe, to keep us all safe, even people he doesn't know. And he doesn't mind that he risks his life so much and that most of the people in town don't even know about his contribution towards their safety. He does it because he can and he does it for the good of others. He was like my father in some ways and yet so different. I wondered if it was wrong for me to feel this way?

_**I followed her once more. I seem to be doing a lot of that lately. Something was bothering her and I could sense that so strongly. It was like I was so finely attuned to all her emotions and today she was sad. I didn't want her sad. But much was the worry in her mind that she had just stepped out off the curb and into the path of a car. She never saw me. I hope she never knows that it was me who had pulled her away from danger. But she turned frantically and like the coward I was, I hid and watched her as she looked all around. I could have sworn I heard her whisper my name ever so softly. I could almost imagine my long, cold, still heart was beating hard and fast, the way it used to beat when fear and adrenaline ran through me when I was a boy. It was not possible, I know, and yet why when she finally walked away did I realize that I was standing so still with my right hand held over my chest? Over my heart? She confuses me. Today, when I went to watch her sleep, I found her curled up in a chair, tears still glistening on her silky cheeks. I carried her to her bed and my heart lurched again when she whispered my name. There was no denying that, she did say my name and I liked it. I've not heard my name said so with so much longing and tenderness before…with so much love.**_

…_**Felix had loved before. Long ago when he was human. He has vague recollections of the emotions that being in love gives you. I wonder what it is that I feel for Gianna. She brought forth this feeling of protectiveness. The bloodlust is still there, the temptation is still strong but yet I resist. There's something so much stronger in me that wants to keep her alive and safe. We meet daily now. I visit her in her little flat and I watch as she brews tea and fixes simple meals for herself. There is an elegance in her movements that I want to study for hours. We talk. She tells me that she loves me and I smile at that. She tells me so much more, of her childhood, of the little dog that had followed her home one day and she had longed to keep him but her parents had denied her as they travelled a lot. She tells me about her friend Petranella with whom she planned elaborate weddings. I smile as she tells me how as little girls they had dreams of what their future husbands would look like. Gianna always imagined a simple wedding in a small flower filled room. Her groom, she said would be tall, dark and handsome. These were just dreams of two little country girls and yet when I left her, I was filled with a sense of rage. Dare I say it? Jealousy? I fed messily, needing to get the scent of her off me before I tracked down Heidi. I needed something from Heidi, only she could help my violent need to purge those insane emotions inside me…**_

I shivered as I softly closed the journal. I studied Embry's smooth tanned back and I thought about the things that I had just read. My father's feelings for my mother were changing gradually. I could see that in his words. And he is questioning love. And like him I too wonder, what is love? Embry tells me that he loves me all the time. I don't tell him anything in return because I don't know what to say, and sometimes I cry from the intensity of what I feel but what name do I give this feeling? I wish I understood more about it.

It was different seeing Edward and Bella through my father's eyes. Yes, I could guess who my father was talking about although it was a little hard to imagine Edward the father and grandfather so ready to end his life because he thought Bella was dead. He is too sensible, too grounded for thoughts like that, and yet it was what he did. And wasn't it because of Bella's love for him that made Nessie and the boys become a possibility. Such beauty comes from love. I hope my father realizes soon that he was in love with my mother.

And I was named after my mother's friend. Was my mother alive and she told someone that my name was Petranella before she died? I wonder if my mother's friend is still alive. I knew that it would be pointless looking for her. My mother had disappeared more than twenty years ago and my appearance to this other Petranella would serve no purpose, but he wrote my name! It stirred something in me to read my name in my father's writing. Well, it was Edward's writing but still it was from my father. Oh I was not making any sense even to myself. I smiled as I thought about my mother's dreams for her own wedding to her ideal man. She never had her dream come true, she never even had a wedding. I felt sad for her. I never had dreams except to be warm and full. I have that now, and I seem to have everything that she wanted too.

I slid down until I was lying on the pillow beside Embry. He was still in deep sleep but I couldn't help but snuggle closer. He was always so warm and he always made me forget the cold of the farm. He also gave me my perfect wedding in a small flower filled room, he is tall, dark and handsome and he loves me so much. He mumbled something as he shifted a little and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me closer to him.

"What did you say, Embry?" I asked softly.

"Love you, baby," he mumbled a little louder and fell back asleep.

I wrapped my arm around his waist and pressed my face into his neck. Sometimes the emotions that he brings out in me, threaten to ignite my entire being and overflow from my heart. _Is this love?_ I wish I knew.

He stirred then and his hand on me wandered. I had to smile. This is how he always wakes up. "Good morning, wife," he grinned sleepily at me.

"Good morning, husband," I grinned back.

I liked being with him like this. I like that he was allowed to peel off the short silky Victoria's Secret nighty that I had slipped on just before I started reading my father's journals. I liked that I was allowed to wrap my arms and legs around him as he shifted himself over me. I like everything that we do.

And it was funny really, after finding out that Carlisle had done something to me so that I wouldn't get pregnant, I spent days being angry with him. I even refused to talk to him over the phone for some time. It was Nessie who sat me straight. She made me recall the day that Embry had given me my imprint bracelet. She made me remember the talk I had with Alice. She was the one who brought me to Carlisle and got him to do that _thing_ to me. Just like Bella had done for Nessie. I was embarrassed to remember that the whole time they were trying to explain the IUD to me, I was telling them that I was not going to have sex. No wonder I hadn't remembered that Carlisle had gone ahead and done it.

How I had changed. Now I not only enjoy sex with Embry, but I even look forward to it. One night after Embry and I had had sex like four or five times in a row, he asked me worriedly if I was alright. I was and I told him I wanted more. He grinned that grin he grins when he is feeling naughty and he rumbled into my ear that I was truly his match. Embry changed me. I accepted the IUD thing now, although I don't feel any different from before and mostly I have definitely changed my tune of never having sex.

Much later, as I lay sprawled on top of him, I felt like telling him about what I had read. I lifted my head up and looked at him.

"Embry?" A single eye popped open in question. I liked seeing him like this. He always reminded me of a huge giant wolf at rest, completely relaxed and satisfied, content. But then, he is _Il mio Embry,_ isn't he? I had to giggle to myself. "Embry, I think I was named after my mother's friend. And, and, Embry, when my mother was a little girl, she had a dream of marrying a tall, dark and handsome man in a small little flower filled room," he smiled up at me. "You know what I think, Embry?"

"What, baby?"

"I think she must have been dreaming that dream for me. Don't you think so?"

"Maybe," he murmured as he kneaded my bottom, making me squirm. "But I'd rather be making your dreams come true," he said with a cheeky look before he rolled over and we started round two. We have so many rounds on Sundays.

I love Sundays. Embry doesn't have to go to work and we usually spend hours and hours in bed before getting up and starting on lunch. I drew circles around Embry's nipple as I listened to the beating of his heart.

He brought his hand up to capture my hand. "Naughty girls get in trouble. Lots and lots of trouble," he rumbled and I giggled. I knew what his definition of trouble was.

"Embry? When you were a little boy, did you ever have any dreams?"

"Hmm, when I was in my teens, I guess. I used to dream about the perfect woman who would love me and keep me content," he tipped my chin up so that he could smile into my eye.

"Do you have any regrets, Embry?"

He hesitated for a moment. "You're perfect for me, baby."

Late that afternoon, I sat on a chair in the driveway, soaking up weak sunlight as Embry washed two of his cars and mine. He was funny like that. This was something he does every few Sundays. He says he likes using his hands once in a while. I always keep him company, I just like being in his presence and Embry says he likes my company. He loves me so much…

…_**I kissed her today. I stepped into her flat like I always do and she was humming as she watered the potted herbs she keeps on the window of her sunny kitchen. I watched her for a moment just absorbing the feelings being in her presence gives me. Her lips have been beckoning me since the day I first saw her and I wondered if they would be as soft as they look? As warm as her beating heart promises? Sometimes just thinking about kissing her drives me almost insane with need. And then it was just so natural, such a matter of fact thing to walk up to her and press my lips to hers. I was gentle with her without having to think about it, without having to make an effort. The year of obsessing about drinking from her, of crushing her, of hurting her seemed like it was someone else's dark fantasy. I understood suddenly how Cullen must have felt. And I understood suddenly why I was changed so very long ago. It was just so this moment could happen. So that she could be born and grow and become the person that she is today. So that I could be here in this sun filled kitchen with her in my arms. I never wanted to let her go. And she just fit in my arms like she had known that it was where she had always belonged. She was not repulsed by the monster that I am. She accepted me, Demetri, for who I am…**_

I remembered my first kiss. Or rather my first kiss with Embry. I did not want to recall what those boys and men had done to me on the mountains and farm. I had wanted Embry to kiss me for days. I felt like my heart would just explode if he didn't. I had watched him for days and days before I got the courage to ask him for a kiss. I wondered if this was the same feeling that my father had felt? If this was the same feeling that he mentions about Edward and Bella? I always felt like I belonged in Embry's arms. It was my place, it was the safest and most warmest place in the world. A part of me sometimes fancies that I knew that from the very first time that I had seen him too.

…_**Making love to her was inevitable. It was bound to happen sooner or later. My new found fear of crushing her beneath me became just a silly thought for me. It was as if my body was incapable of hurting her. And later as I watched her sleep, the blood in her veins still called out to me but I didn't want to hurt her. I no longer feared that I would hurt her. Suddenly, keeping her safe became my biggest priority…**_

I could never hurt Embry even if I wanted to. Not only was he stronger than me, but it would be impossible because there was this strong part inside me that just wanted Embry to be safe and happy and never hurt. But he is the one who keeps me safe and I let him because even if he doesn't say it, I know that he would never let anything happen to me. Just like my father had felt for my mother. Embry loves me so that must mean my father had loved my mother. Oh I hope he realizes the depths of his feelings soon.

…_**I want her. I want to be with her for always. But Heidi is still such a big threat. Aro has still not granted Gianna's wish to be turned. And as long as she is human, she is no match to Heidi's wrath. I need her to be changed. Sometimes I wonder if I should change her myself and then accept whatever punishment Aro hands out. What could he do to me? I am too valuable to him. The idea keeps running through my mind. I need to proclaim to everyone far and wide that Gianna is mine. Cullen has married his little human and that started my own mind churning. I wanted to make Gianna mine too. I could almost understand why Cullen had done it. I could almost understand why he hadn't turned her, his mate. After being with her, the human her, knowing that I won't hurt her by accident, do I still want her to be changed? Do I want to stop hearing those musical beats of her heart? Do I want to say goodbye to the warmth of her touches? But there is no choice. Changing her would be the only way to keep her safe. And with this need and this fear in my mind, I still fuck Heidi least she gets suspicious But the boredom, the jadedness is not there anymore and things are getting dangerous…**_

It hurt me to read that my father was unfaithful to my mother. After all the beautiful things he says about her and his feelings, how could he? I looked up at Embry and he caught me looking and he grinned and winked. I blushed. He always brings out funny reactions from me. He had said so calmly that if anyone ever threatens me, he would kill them. But he's had sex with so many women before. If not to keep me safe, would he be unfaithful to me for a different reason? I waited for the doubts, the insecurities to fill me but they didn't. Of course it didn't. Embry has never made any promises to any of his past Ambers. He's never made any sort of commitment to anyone but me. I think I'm beginning to gain that confidence that Rachel and Nessie have.

One time before Logan was born, Paul had gone to a different country called Japan for some sort of Shipo work reasons. He was gone for a month and Rachel and Keegan had been alone in Seattle. One weekend, Jacob, Nessie, Embry and I had gone to Seattle to visit Rachel and I was expecting to see a teary eyed Rachel but she looked the same, she behaved the same. She had been fine. I was surprised. I think I would have missed Embry like crazy and would have probably died a little without him. When I asked Rachel how she did it, she laughed and said she had been with Paul for a long, long time. She missed him, yes. But they both have other responsibilities of their own. If she was to sit in a corner and pine for Paul, what would happen to Keegan then? Then when I asked her if she wasn't worried that Paul might find another woman in Japan, she laughed and said she knew he wouldn't. I was fascinated. I didn't have the sort of confidence that she has. I had to ask how she was so sure.

"Oh," she had said airily. "He knows that I'd chop his balls off if he even looked at another woman sideways. And I'd mince it up in the blender so there's no way they'd attach it back either."

Nessie and Rachel laughed heartily at that and Nessie actually agreed with Rachel. But I still couldn't imagine either one of them wanting to hurt their husbands in any way. They loved them so much. Right?

Then Nessie took pity on my confusion and patted my hand. "It's called blind faith, Petra. The time will come when you will just _know_ that Embry is yours for all eternity and he would never stray. You will just feel it in here," she patted her chest, over her heart.

My hand came up to my own chest as I remembered that conversation. I squealed a little as Embry sprayed the water a little too close to me and I felt so happy to listen to his husky laugh, even if he was laughing at me for squealing. I thought about all those women, the other Ambers in his life and I just knew then, at that moment that everything he'd ever had with them was all over. Not because I will it to be, but because it just is. And he would never go back to his old ways again. I just knew, knew like I knew that fire was hot and salt was salty. I just knew no matter what, I was everything to Embry and he would never, ever stray. I had found blind faith too, just like Rachel and Nessie.

…_**We leave today for the Americas. There is no end to the Cullens' stupidity and news has reached us that they have turned a child. Once the game of seek and destruct was one I looked forward to playing. But here I am now, filled with a reluctance to leave her. I realize everything now. On the day that I had first seen her, love struck me like lightning. It had taken me this long to put a name to the feeling. And today I must leave her.**_

_**But I would take her with me in my mind, in whatever fragment of a soul I still had left. I would close my eyes and see that gentle smile that she keeps only for me. I could focus on the way she feels as she melts against me, as she falls asleep with her head on my shoulder. I would think about how her slim hand feels in mine. When I come back, no matter what Aro decides, I believe it is time for me to put a ring on her finger. It will be time to change her. I love her too much to keep her tucked away like a dirty secret…**_

I shut the journal and thought about what I'd just read. I was happy that my father loved my mother. I liked the way he explained it to me. Love struck him like lightning. He just hadn't known what hit him. I watched Embry as he started soaping my car, a calm look on his face as he tossed the huge sponge into a bucket, reached for his beer and took a large chug before he picked up the hose. I remembered the first day I saw him. He was sitting out in the back garden of Carlisle's house with Jacob. The sun shone down on him like it did now and I remembered that intense feeling that filled me. The feeling never went away, it tingled in me all the time. And sometimes when I cry from the intensity of the feelings, it was like I was feeling the aftershocks of lightning too. I think this is the feeling that my father writes about.

The funny thing is, when my father writes about taking my mother with him in his mind and soul, I could almost understand what he meant. When Embry goes to work, he is still here with me in my mind and I didn't know how to explain it, but it felt like he was there inside my chest, inside my heart. I always tell him that our hearts beat at the same time, and no matter where he is I know his heart is still beating because mine is beating just for him. If Rachel's heart beats anything like mine, then she must know that Paul and her heart beat together because they love each other so much just like Embry and I love each other so much. Oh my God…

The sun got stronger suddenly and it was like a ray shining straight down on me. It was symbolic. Almost like I had reached the enlightenment that I had heard others talk about. I'm so stupid sometimes. And I laughed a little as a sob broke out. I love Embry, I love my husband, my Embry. I think I've loved him all along even before I had dubbed him _Il mio Embry_ but I just never knew.

"Hey? You okay, baby?" Embry called out as he studied me over the hood of the car.

"Embry?"

"Yeah, baby?" he looked worried. He loves me so much and my heart lurched a little. I love him so much too.

"Embry, I love you."

He looked stunned for a moment before he leapt over the car. The next instant I was in his arms and he was crushing me to him as he kissed me deeply. "Oh God, I love you baby, I love you, I love you," he repeated between his hot kisses and today I could say it back to him. "You've made me the happiest man in the world." I wish I had told him sooner.

_**Embry**_

I didn't want to say it and jinx anything but the truth was, my life was absolutely fucking perfect. I don't know why hearing her say the words meant so much when she has always been showing me in so many ways that she loves me. But it mattered. I don't know. Maybe it's from all my screwed up thinking from the past.

Petra helped show me in many ways that my mother had actually loved me. She'd never said the words, never. And I grew up believing that she hated me for ruining her life. But then there was the photo album of me that I found after she died, and then the little notes in her recipe book that Petra periodically shows me about the small variations my mother made to dishes just so I'd enjoy it more. I never noticed any of it when she was alive. I had taken it for granted and it took my gentle wife pointing things out to me that helped me realize the depths of my mother's feelings for me. She was probably as screwed up and misunderstood as I was. Somehow that knowledge helped to ground me. Beats me if I knew why, here I was, a grown man and after my notorious past and all my successes, it took this realization for me to find peace with myself.

Maybe this was what helped me realize that Petra loves me in her own special way too. It helped me go on all these months without her having said the words, even though I had been longing to hear them like forever. And finally hearing it has made such a huge impact on me. It was funny, but a part of me was actually tempted to climb onto to the Shipo rooftop and yell at the top of my lungs that she loves me. I have the perfect life that I used to long for. I have that contentment that I've always noticed in Jake.

I turned to grin at her as I started my car. I was going to drop her off at AJ and Shanna's house and then go hang out with AJ and Tokala who were in Forks for the day. I guess Nessie, Shanna, Abby and Petra were planning a girls' day out.

"It's only going to be the four of us. It's Quil's sister's birthday so Claire has to go over to Quil's mother's house for dinner," Petra explained. "And Jacob is watching Griffin and Seth is watching Liam and Ashley. Embry, when we have children, would you watch them when I go out to have my nails done?"

I just had to laugh at her. Sometimes she just asks me the cutest things. "I'd watch them when you get your nails done, I'd watch them when you get your hair done, I'd watch them when you go shopping, I'd watch them when you cook, I'd watch them when you take a long bath, I'd watch—"

"Enough! Enough!" she laughed. "I'm sorry I asked!"

When we got to AJ's house, Shanna stood outside the door with baby Ahote in a little funky carrier thing strapped to her side. He seemed content as he sucked on his pacifier and she seemed too relaxed at having the baby so precariously strapped to her like that. When Petra and I have kids, we're not going to use that flimsy looking thing. Then I realized what I had just thought and had to grin to myself.

"Hey you guys," Shanna called out cheerfully as she stuck her head into the window on Petra's side. "The burglar alarm thingie on Nessie's phone went off. I think something's going on at the Cullen mansion. Nessie and Abby have gone on ahead to check it out. Can you drop Petra and me off there, Embry?"

"Yeah, sure," I agreed as Shanna fetched her huge diaper bag and jumped into the back. "Is Jake meeting them there or did they rope in one of the other guys?" I asked I drove the short distance to the road leading to the turn off into the Cullen's place.

"Err, I don't think she called Jake. Abby and Ness just went by themselves. Nessie says this happens on and off."

"Shit," I suddenly remembered the time so long ago when Nessie was kidnapped and held in Edward and Bella's little cottage at gun point. Now she had Abby, Cullen and Bodhi with her.

When we got to the house, I knew right away that this was no human invasion. For one thing, the scent was all wrong and another, the metal shutters that the Cullens had installed after Nessie's kidnapping years ago were torn apart. No axe welding human could have done that. Suddenly I was acutely aware of Petra and Shanna and the baby. "Stay in the fucking car and don't get out no matter what," I snapped as I jumped out. Then on second thought I turned to Shanna and snapped. "Call AJ, now!"

I could tell that these vamps hadn't been here long. Probably just from the time Nessie's alarm went off. If the alarm hadn't alerted us to their presence, the night patrol would have definitely found the breech. I rushed up the porch stairs and looked in the open front door. Abby stood looking frightened by the staircase with both Cullen and Bodhi safely clutched in her arms. Nessie was crouched in a fighting stance in front of them, a fierce expression on her face. She reminded me of a lioness guarding her cubs. Both women looked relieved to see me.

I stepped in slowly, letting my senses and my nose gather the information. Two of them, both had recently fed. I heard a cackle, an eerie one and I turned slowly to face them. They were crouched down just like Nessie was, the standard vampire fighting stance. I studied the two of them, both female and they've obviously been around for some time. Not ancient, but not newborns either.

"Another human!" One crazy looking vampire said. "Yum!"

That said a lot as I pulled my sunglasses off and tucked them into my jacket pocket, followed by my watch, wedding ring and belt. Then I pulled off my jacket and shirt and toed off my shoes. I didn't mind ripping off my jeans and socks. I always kept a change of clothes in my car and funnily enough, I had clothes here in this house too, in Petra's old room.

"What is it doing, sister?" the other vamp asked in an innocent, little girl voice.

"I don't know. Maybe it wants to have some fun," the crazy looking one said.

"He is handsome," gushed the first one.

"You've stepped into wolf territory," I stated. "And you've fed on humans. We don't allow that here."

They both cackled again. "Wolf territory?" the non-crazy looking one asked. "And are you the big bad wolf?" she asked in a taunting voice. Another ignorant bunch.

"My, what a big package you have," said the crazy looking one and they both started cackling again.

"All the better to do you with, my dear," said the other one.

My lips twitched despite myself. I waited for either one of them to start the attack. It didn't seem right for me to just casually kill them while they stood there laughing.

"Embry? What's going on?" It was Petra. Damn! I didn't want her to see this.

"I told you to wait in the car!" I snapped at her and she drew back in alarm. Fuck. I never yell at her and now I did.

And then right there in front of my horrified eyes, the crazy looking one reached out and almost gently and lovingly pulled Petra to her. I went crazy. I phased and finished off the first one before Petra could even draw in a breath to scream. Then I went for the crazy one, praying like crazy the whole time that I wouldn't accidently hurt Petra, that the vamp wouldn't do anything to her. She's my life. The vamp and I went for each other and Petra decided then to jump in front of me, trying to shield me.

"Leave him alone! Leave him alone!" she shrieked.

I had like a nanosecond to draw back lest I slam into her, or graze my teeth against her. I twisted, getting Petra's body behind my leg so that I could nudge her aside with my shoulder or just cover her. I felt the sharp burn of the venom just as Nessie reached out and yanked Petra away. After that it just took seconds to finish off the vamp, just as Jake arrived followed by AJ and Tokala.

"Embry! Embry!" Petra sobbed. She was hysterical and I only wanted to comfort her.

Instinctively, I phased, not caring about my nakedness as I took her into my arms and sank down to the floor. I'd been bitten before so I knew the different stages of pain I was going to suffer from before Seth or Carlisle worked their magic. Neither one of them were around, but it was okay. I had my will in order, my insurance up to date and best of all, I get to die in Petra's arms. I think I've heard it in a movie or something. The line popped up just then in my mind. _'It's a good day to die.'_

"Oh Embry! I'll die without you!" Petra sobbed and I reached out a weak hand to brush her tears away.

But then Nessie was there, fiercely pushing Petra's arms away from me and turning me over to look at the back of my shoulder. Damn she was strong.

"I'm going to suck out as much as I can. Abby, second floor is Carlisle's office. I need you to get a syringe. Please hurry."

Abby didn't wait for her to finish, already sprinting up the stairs, leaving the boys with Shanna.

"Don't hurt him," Petra sobbed as I felt Nessie begin. "Please don't hurt him." Petra was basically ignored but I reached out and grasped her hand.

Then Abby was there, tearing open the plastic wrapped syringe with her teeth before hesitating. Jake took charge then as he calmly took Bodhi in his arms. I watched as he pressed a kiss to the top of his head before whispering something in his ear as he pulled up his sleeve. I clenched my eyes shut. I didn't want to watch. Abby must have been gentle because I never heard a sound from the baby. I knew it was over when I felt the needle prick on my skin.

When I was carted out to my car and AJ got in behind the wheel, I could see Nessie sitting on the stairs as she clutched Bodhi to her chest. Jake paced in front of her. He was furious and he was tearing into her.

"Didn't you think? This has happened before, remember? And this time you dragged the others into it! You dragged our baby into it! What were you thinking?" I heard him rage.

Her reply was just a sob and a part of me wanted to pull Jake away. The alarm had malfunctioned before, how was anyone to expect a burglar alarm to be triggered because of a vampire trespass? But I knew that he wouldn't hurt her no matter what, Jake was basically all bark and no bite, and besides, he was entitled to be mad. He was mad because she put herself in danger. Living without the love of your life is too much to even imagine. I shifted my head on Petra's lap and looked up at her face. She was still crying so I guess I'm going to have to wait before I give her the talk. She'd put herself in danger too.

Pretty soon I was tucked into bed although I was feeling fine. Jake and Nessie arrived, followed by Seth. Seth seemed proud of Abby but she seemed shaken. He gave me a clean bill of health before he left, leaving a still fuming Jake with a subdued Nessie. She still clutched Bodhi like he'd disappear if she didn't.

"Hey, Ness," I whispered to her. She looked up. "Thanks."

"Oh, Embry, I'm sorry. I never stopped to think. Sometimes a raccoon or squirrel would trigger the alarm and I'd just go over and reset it. I just never expected this." She broke down into tears again. Jake just sighed as his temper visibly drained away. He reached out and pulled her into his arms, and rocked her gently, baby and all. "I just didn't think, I didn't expect this. I put everyone in danger," she cried as she clung to Jake and Bodhi.

It's rare to see him so pissed off with her and rare to see her cry like this. "Babe, don't cry. Learn from this, but don't cry, please," he whispered as he used his thumbs to brush her tears off. Bodhi cooed too, his worried attention on his mother. Jake's phone rang then. He answered with a sigh. "Hey bud, you're not supposed to use Grandpa's phone." He listened intently for a moment. "Bodhi told you that? When?"

Nessie looked up at him with a gasp. "Such a distance," she murmured.

"Yes, he's fine and Uncle Embry's fine now too." He listened some more. "Mommy's not crying anymore," then he signed noisily. "Yes, I yelled at her…No, I won't yell at her anymore. Now get off the phone. We'll be home soon, okay?"

He hung up his phone and stared down at Bodhi, then with a sigh he pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Not even a year old and he's getting me into trouble," he grinned at Nessie.

As they were leaving, I gestured to Bodhi before I said, "Thanks man," to Jake. "It was really big of you, you know."

Jake's gaze slid to Petra before coming back to me. "It's a decision you may be making one day," he reached out to ruffle Bodhi's hair. "He'll be alright. It's the parents who suffer," he grinned before leaving.

Then finally Petra and I were alone. I climbed out of bed. I was fine, Nessie's quick thinking didn't give the venom very far to spread. But Petra started nagging, reminding me of a small hen and it was cute. "The only way I'm getting back into bed is by taking you with me," I warned. It worked. We went downstairs and she fed me and then we cuddled in front of the TV.

My phone beeped then and I checked the message, then grinned ruefully. "It's Felix. He's found your Padrone and Padrona. He's giving me the courtesy to decide what we do with them."

Petra sat up, "What are you going to do, Embry?"

"What do you think we should do?" I asked coolly.

"Nothing. Please, do nothing."

"What? Petra, why not? These people abused you, sweetheart. They must be made to pay. I can't let them get away."

"They don't matter anymore, Embry. Only now matters and you are my now. It's what you said before, remember?"

I kissed her before I texted back to Felix. It was weird texting and being cordial to a vampire I was sworn to kill if I saw him in the wrong place. "Hey, why aren't you reading your journal?"

She shook her head. "I'm not reading it anymore."

"Why not?"

"I think we should leave the past where it is, Embry. You're my future. That's all I need."

I was touched and I stayed silent for a while. Then, "Are you sure, baby? Why don't you just finish reading it? He is your father after all."

"Embry, I watched Nessie and Abby and Shanna today. They were all frightened too, but they were calm. They had babies to protect so they were calm. I was not calm, Embry, it's not because I didn't have a baby. The whole time I thought you were going to die, I was thinking of ways to kill myself because I don't want to go on living without you. And I know I keep telling you that I am, but I'm not ready for a baby. I am not strong like Nessie. I don't know if I can ever be as strong as her. If…if something happens to Jacob, she…she would still be strong and she would go on living because of the boys. She is a very good mother and she's a very good wife because Jacob wouldn't want her to die with him. He would want her to look after his sons. Like my mother ran away to protect me." She choked on her tears. "I don't have the kind of strength that Nessie does. I'm not even strong like my own mother. But do you know what Embry?" she asked fiercely.

"What, sweetheart?" I asked tenderly.

"I can learn and I can get strong and that is what I am going to do. I'm going to concentrate on the future, I'm going to concentrate on you. I think that's why Carlisle said I am not ready. But someday, we will have our own happy family, Embry. And when we do, I would be a strong wife and mother. I will take care of you and our children. I promise you that, Embry."

There was a lump in my throat and my eyes felt suspiciously wet. "I love you, Petra," I said huskily. "But you know what baby? You and me, we already are a family."

"Oh, Embry," she said tearfully. "Are we truly already a family?"

"Yes, sweetheart. We are. We are our own loving family and we will always have each other."

"I love you so much, Embry."

"I know, baby. I think I've always known."

_A/N : There you go, most of you didn't even realize that Petra never said 'I love you' to Embry. __ Next chapter - the epilogue. But is there still an interest? Jen's and my reviews have dropped so drastically _


	31. Free Falling

Disclaimer – This is Stephenie Meyer's universe. I'm just playing in her world for a bit. Any names and characters not found in Stephenie Meyer's books could be mine or Liljenrock's creation

Guess what Jen did? She made me a Polyvore, of How the Mighty Fall. Has anyone noticed it? She has it on her blog (you can find the link on her 'bio' page? Author's page? AND I've also put it up as the Avatar on my Author's Bio page. Check it out and let us know what you think. I really want to know if the Embry and Petra you pictured from my story stands up to the Embry and Petra I had in my head and Jen so kindly and perfectly put up the Polyvore for.. Oh Jen! Muchas Gracias! That polyvore did something to me that it's now the wallpaper on my work pc, my own laptop and my phone. And if I was anymore crazier, I'll probably wallpaper it in my room!

So, we've come to the final chapter. I'm not cutting it short. This was the plan all along when I sketched out the plot lines. I did deviate a little from the plan when I spent all that time on the lemon and the party. But this was the ending I had planned that very day that Petra unfolded in my head when I first heard the name Petranella (Blame Jen hehehe, she mentioned the name). Anyway, I really hope you like it.

Good news…this universe isn't over. Jen has recently posted the latest Chaire/ Quil chapter. And I have to get down to writing Paul and all the other wolves whose lives we have already plotted out. I need motivation to get writing…Jen too. Hint! Hint!

So without further ado.. here's the last chapter of How the Mighty Fall. Embry and Petra's story has come to the end but they will live on in the stories of the other wolves. Do give me feedback on the chapter. Real feedback, your thoughts, how you felt, etc etc. That's the only thing I write for...

**How the Mighty Fall**

**Chapter 31: Epilogue—Free Falling**

_**Petra**_

…_**When you grow up, I wish that you find love, the deep abiding love that your mother and I shared, and when you find that love, you hold on to it tight and love with every fiber of your being. Trust me, it will be worth it. Have a family and live for your mother and me. Live the life that we never had. Have the kind of happiness that was denied us. I wish that for you, my child. Happiness and love. Everything else is secondary…**_

I shut my father's journal and took a deep breath. Over the years, I had occasionally opened his journals to reread certain passages that had come to mean a lot to me. I had the pages that I liked the most marked. And today seemed like the perfect day to reread this passage because I think I have fulfilled this wish that my father had for me.

I found that deep abiding love he talks about. I found it without even having looked for it, although being loved and loving someone was something I had been yearning for since I was a child. And I was all grown up now. Maybe I finished growing physically during my years with the family, but with Embry, I grew up emotionally. And that gives me the strength to love with every fiber of my being. Happiness and love. That just about sums up the story of my life as it is now because that's what Embry fills my life with, and he claims that's what I fill his life with too.

Closing my eyes tight, I let that part inside me spread out and pick out where the loves of my life were. I had to smile, it was always so easy to guess these days. I walked out to the kitchen and picked up the fork and the plate I left out with the single slice of cake I had cut out earlier to unfreeze a little. I still liked the tradition that Rosalie started for Embry and me, and Embry has admitted that he likes it too. Over the last five years, we share a slice of our wedding cake on our anniversary. No matter who calls us out or wants to join us on our special day, we've adamantly kept the day private and for ourselves only. We have the extended family for the other three hundred and sixty four days of the year. But this one day of the year belongs to our little family.

I made my way upstairs and found my husband exactly where I knew he would be, rocking gently on that old white rocking chair Esme had given me when Embry first said this house was mine. He was crooning softly in his deep voice, "I've got sunshine, on a cloudy day," and I stayed by the doorway to listen and to watch, I would never get tired of this. I knew that if anyone else had found him like this, he would have been embarrassed.

I remembered the first day I had seen this room. It didn't resemble how it looks now. Back then it was an empty room with just the old rocking chair in it. I knew the chair had belonged to Esme, before she had been turned. I knew of the hopes and dreams she had associated with that chair. And when I first saw it myself, I had hopes and dreams associated with it as well. Back then, it was just about wanting what I thought Nessie had when I saw her and the boys being cuddled on it, on Jacob's lap. When I saw that happy family, I couldn't wait for the day when I would have my own baby to cuddle together with Embry on our own rocking chair. But we waited, like Embry said, for both of us to grow up a little more. I'm glad I listened to him, because over the years, there were many little lessons of life that I so sorely needed and gained. It was the wait that brought forth this peace and calmness and mostly this joy and happiness I felt these days.

That bare and empty room from five years ago, with an old rocking chair to symbolize hopes and dreams had changed so much. Today the room was filled with splashes of color. There was more furniture and carpeting, and Nessie had helped me paint murals on the walls. The open window let in the breeze, filling the room with the scents from the maple tree outside. But the chair, that chair remained in it's place of honor. It had symbolized hopes and dreams back then, and today, even with some hopes and dreams already fulfilled, I knew that chair was going to fulfill a great deal more of our hopes and dreams. Our future hopes and dreams. And one day, who knows, maybe I would pass that chair down to my own child for her to cuddle with together with her own happy family. I would like that very much.

Embry looked up and noticed me then and he smiled. "Hey."

"Hey," I replied as I placed the plate on a shelf by the doorway and walked into the room to join my family. With him sitting, I didn't have to lean down to press a kiss to his lips and he obliged by stopping the rocking motion of the chair. Then I pressed a gentle kiss to the top of our daughter's head as she cooed up at me from her father's arms. Our little bundle of miracle and love, Sunshine Call was born a little over two and a half months ago and like her name suggests, she has filled our lives with the sunny rays of her sunshine brightness.

Embry handed her over to me with a smile. "She was getting hungry."

"I'm here now, my darling," I cooed at her as I sat down on Embry's lap, feeling a sense of contentment when he wrapped his arms around the baby and me. Then once we were all comfortable situated, I adjusted my blouse so she could nurse. I sighed when Embry pressed a tender kiss to the top of my head.

"You're amazing, you know that? You just fill me with awe over how well you take care of her," he whispered as he ran a knuckle lightly over our daughter's cheek.

"I am a mother now, Embry. That's what mothers do," I told him seriously.

He chuckled softly as he gently rocked the chair. We've become very comfortable with rocking Sunny together in this chair. We've been doing it throughout my pregnancy and since the day we brought her home. "You're a great mother, Petra."

I looked up at him and brought my free hand up to caress his cheek. I loved the tender look in his eyes as he smiled down at me. "Embry? Thank you for everything. Thank you for making us a family."

"Oh sweetheart," he murmured. "I should be thanking you, baby. You made all my dreams and hopes come true. You know something, Petra?"

"What Embry?" I whispered back, not able to look away from his eyes.

"I didn't know what happiness was until you came into my life. And now you've made me even happier by giving me our daughter."

"I will give you a son next, Embry," I vowed and he laughed.

"I've still not recovered from Sunny's birth. Let's wait awhile before we attempt that, okay?" He knocked his head to mine.

I smiled as I switched Sunny to my other breast. Despite my brave words, I still remember the birthing pains when she was born. It was not as horrible as what some said and to be honest the intensity of it had frightened me more than it had actually hurt me. And somehow having watched the goats all those years ago didn't quite prepare me either, but Carlisle had been there, together with Kim, and with Embry holding me the whole time, Sunny's birth was a loving experience, especially at that precise moment when Carlisle had placed the naked baby in my arms. I had cried then, for suddenly she became real, half of Embry and half of me, blended so perfectly together to shine as a symbol of our love, the reward for everything that the both of us had gone through to get to where we were.

When I was pregnant, Embry and I spent most of our time searching for our daughter's name. But somehow, that day, when we first held her in our arms, wrapped in the little bubble of happiness, of family, I felt like the clouds had shifted and the sun was shinning down on us. But consumed as I was with all the emotions flooding through me, and seeing the tear that slipped slowly down Embry's cheek, all I could say on that day, at that time was, "Sunshine." He had nodded so somberly like he understood exactly what I was trying to say, and just like that, our baby, our little blessing had become Sunshine Call. The sunshine of our lives. And if her father has anything to do with it, she may never have to learn to walk for she was always cradled so lovingly in his arms.

I smiled as I watched her wrap her little hand around Embry's finger. She had my hands, my eyes and my skin tone but everything else about her was her father's. Everyday Embry and I notice new things about her features or her expressions and gesture that take after one of us and even that fills us with joy. I nestled closer to Embry's warmth and he tightened his arm around us, still maintaining the gentle rhythmic rocking of the chair.

"Hey, Petra?" Embry said huskily.

"Yes, Embry?" I asked as I felt a delicious shiver run through me from the way he said my name.

"I love you, baby," he said as he pressed another kiss to the side of my head. "Happy Anniversary."

"Oh, Embry, Happy Anniversary. I love you so very, very much. Both you and Sunny."

And as my delicate little daughter let out a mighty belch, my husband and I laughed softly as our little family sat together in our rocking chair and basked in the glory of being in a loving family.

_**Embry**_

I cuddled my daughter closer to my chest as I sat back in my quiet corner and watched the birthday party wind down. It was Levi's fifth birthday, pushed to the weekend and we were all gathered in Sam's backyard. All the little boys were having the time of their lives. I wondered about Sunny's birthdays, no doubt they'll be elaborate events, what with the honorary grandmother she has. My daughter is probably the only little girl under three months old to own a designer tree house, a giant designer dollhouse, a walk-in closet full of designer baby clothes, a million dollar trust fund and shoes, a huge collection of shoes. Up until now, I didn't even know they made shoes for newborn babies, and in so many various designs too. Would she even try them all on before she outgrows them? Life is certainly funny when you become a part of an extended family.

I bent my legs to give Jake room to maneuver his chair to my side and then I stretched my legs out again. He sat with a sigh and I looked at him sideways. He held his youngest son cuddled to his chest, one-armed and I envied him that ease, but I guess with two other kids to practice on, he would be just the person confident enough to handle a baby one-handed. I still used two hands when I held Sunny, she's way too precious to me to take any kind of risk with. I grinned to myself. Once upon a time, I envied him, the life he had, but here I was today, probably being envied by other guys. I know I have the contentedness that I used to see in him and wanted so badly for myself.

"Nessie's still mad at me," Jake sighed morosely.

I chuckled as I watched Petra. She stood with the other women, helping them clear the remnants of food and cake, their teasing laughter drowned out by the yells and whoops of the little tyrants running loose. "You don't sound guilty at all."

He snorted and I grinned. "She has been taking care of the birth control since day one. Now she's pregnant so soon after this one," he looked down at the baby in his arm, "and it's my fault!"

Paul joined us just then. "Things like this are always the guy's fault. I think they teach it in Girl School 101. I mean, is it my fault that I like animal prints on her underwear? And she gets this teddy with tiger prints. But now she sounds like I single handedly got her pregnant! I mean sex nowadays is not even an elaborate event. With two other little monsters in the house, I'm lucky if we even squeeze in a quickie on occasion. So who seduced me with the sexy teddy, huh?"

"Paul!" Jake groaned. "I don't need to know all this about my sister! But I'd like to think you're the only one who 'single-handedly' got her pregnant."

"I'm still trying to figure out why you two still use your hand," I laughed I went on watching Petra, as Rachel and Abby examined her imprint bracelet. Over the years, like I told her I would, we've added on to the charms dangling from it, and the latest was the charm of a sunflower with a brilliant topaz embedded in the center. Petra caught me watching her and she smiled at me, her entire face softening when her eyes fell to Sunny. I didn't know how to explain it or how I felt about admitting it, but honestly, I felt—blessed.

"Idiot!" Paul laughed. "Wait till you've been married as long as us."

"You okay?" Jake asked softly, ignoring Paul. He was always so in tune to our moods.

"Just thinking, you know, I wanted something like this all my life. I was sure it was never going to happen. But I have it all now and I just feel, I don't know, like I should go thank someone, you know?" I said.

"I know that feeling," he murmured.

"I always feel like I stepped into someone else's life. But I never want to give it back. How did we get to be so lucky?" Paul asked as he too turned his attention to his wife, grinning like a fool when she glared at him.

We fell silent as a small group of kids ran by, looking for hiding places and Liam Clearwater lagged behind, stopping every couple of steps to look back at me. He annoyed me, always hovering around Petra and giving her spontaneous hugs. He was so much like Seth, always smiling, always cheerful and he finally turned away from his friends and came over to Jake and me to peer down at the baby in my arms.

"What you looking at, kid?" I growled softly, not wanting to wake the sleeping babies.

"Is she really a girl baby?" he questioned me.

"Yes," I snapped.

"Wow. I've never seen a girl baby before. Why did you name her Sunshine? Why didn't you give her a regular girl name?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" I glared at Jake when he dared to chuckle.

But the Sunshine in question decided to open her eyes just then and blink sleepily up at the irritating little boy grinning down at her. "Wow! Did you see her eyes? They're so green like Petra's! I think my Gam-Gam has a ring in that color! I think it's my new favorite color!"

"Don't wake her up, kid," I said as I gently rocked her back to sleep.

Liam lost interest then when his little gang called out for him and I clenched my teeth tight when I heard him sing as he hopped away. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…"

Paul laughed then, "Man, you should see your face."

"He annoys me. He's always hugging Petra, and now he's moved on to Sunny." I grouched.

"Did I send you that ad for custom made shotguns? Pick out one you like, I'll make sure it'll be in your Christmas stocking," Paul said helpfully.

"You do realize that my daughter is proof that we're not having only boys, right? Your wife is pregnant, you jerk. You could have a daughter that all the boys swarm around," I hissed softly.

"Of course I realize that. Lucky for me, my wife is scarier than me in wolf form. So I have nothing to worry about. My wife is also a forensic scientist. She knows how to really hide the bodies. But you my friend, are in a whole different kind of trouble," he chuckled as we both watched Liam Clearwater stop in front of Petra and say something to her, all the while gesturing in our direction. Then at the top of his irritating lungs, he sang that stupid childish song again and Petra beamed before she hugged him close. "Man, you're really in so much trouble," Paul's chuckles turned into full out laughter.

Jake was silent through all this and I turned to him, hoping that he'd tell Paul to shut up. But he looked serious as he watched Remy approach Nessie with a flower he had picked, roots still attached. She smiled and accepted the flower as if it was a bouquet of terribly expensive roses.

"I used to be so hung up over Bella. Hell, at one time I thought I was in love with her. But it wasn't her, it was Nessie. Like a part of me knew that Bella led to Nessie. I wonder if these little boys are feeling an invisible pull like that?"

"You mean Liam for Sunny and Remy for…?"

"Yeah. I think my next baby could be a girl. And she'd belong to Remy right away. Fuck! Edward must've felt like shit."

I didn't know about Edward, but I definitely felt like shit. "They're not wolves yet, man," I said defensively.

"Remy is ten, right? How long before he phases? Five years? Six years? Liam is eight, just like Griffin and Keegan. All our boys could be phasing in the next ten years. There is definitely going to be some imprinting."

"Thanks for making me feel like shit."

"Thanks for making me feel old," Paul murmured. "But you know what, man? If Keegan imprints, I'd be fucking happy for him. It's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

I felt it then, this sort of shimmer in the air, over before I could put a finger on what it was.

"Daddy!" Bodhi called out then, dangerously perched on the edge of the picnic table, a slice of cake squashed in his grubby little fist.

"Bodhi! Get down now!" Jake bit out, not raising his voice and waking the babies.

But Bodhi was not put off by this father's stern frown, instead he smiled angelically back before announcing, "Shiye is hot!" Then the rambunctious little boy fearlessly jumped off the table and ran off to find his little gang.

Jake sighed as he unwrapped his baby from his snug little blanket. He said nothing by ways of an explanation, but we all knew of the mind link his boys shared.

Then Sam was there, gathering the brood, telling them it was story time and I smiled as the kids automatically swarmed around Billy's chair. Not just the little kids, but the younger guys from the pack too. I kept my gaze on Liam, still worried about the possibilities Jake had mentioned. He was pulling Scar down beside him and the young father to be obliged both his little nephews. Sebastian flopped down beside them, so close that he jostled into both Scar and Cullen.

"Dude!" Scar said as he wrapped a protective arm around Cullen. "The yard is big enough. You don't have to sit on our laps, you know?"

"Sorry, sorry."

Jake shot out of his chair, baby and all when we spotted Bodhi scrambling up the table again. I had to admire Jake's skill as not once did he jostle the dozing baby while he deftly caught the squirming Bodhi around his waist and deposited him smoothly into Billy's lap. All of us edged closer for Billy's stories. After all these years of listening to his tales, I was still not bored of them. For some strange reason, every time he told a story, I was able to associate it to my own life.

Sam, Seth and Quil pulled up chairs around us, beers were passed around and babies in our arms went on sleeping, or at least mine did. Shiye woke up with a massive yawn and stretched like a grown person would. I couldn't help but be amused by it. Then he looked at Seth and held his arms out pompously to be held.

Seth picked him up with a laugh. "You do know you'll be coming to see me tomorrow for your vaccination shots, don't you? I guess you won't be liking me so much then huh, little fella'? But the shots are good for you and they'll make you stronger and you'll be running with your brothers before you can say Seth."

Paul and I exchanged sideway looks. Seth was always so full of shit. Just like his kid.

I turned my attention to Billy then. "There are two wolves inside me, he was saying. And they are fighting with each other," Billy deep voice held his audience captivated.

"Two wolves?" gasped Raven, Jared's second son.

"Yeah, like we're not screwed up enough with one wolf," Isaac chirped only to earn a smack at the back of his head from AJ.

"All of us start off with two wolves," Billy continued. "But only one wolf would survive and make you the man that you are destined to be. The first wolf is very strong because he is consumed by anger, envy, sorrow and regret. He is full of greed and arrogance while at the same time he suffers from self pity, guilt and an inferiority complex. He swaggers with false pride, thinks he is superior and has a huge ego. And because of all this, he is full of hate."

"Fuck man, that sounds like any one of us," I heard Lil' G mumble.

"Yeah, but Billy sounds like Yoda. You know, fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering," Gator croaked in a Yoda-ish voice. "Aw!," he cried out when AJ smacked him on the back of his head too.

"What about the other wolf, Grandpa Billy?" Mac asked from his place at Billy's feet where he sat beside Ashley. Copying Jake and Paul's kids, Mac had taken to calling Billy grandpa too.

"Yeah! Is he is also strong? How do they fight?" Cullen asked.

"Umm, umm, Grandpa, do they have like a body to fight each other? How can there be two bodies inside us?" Logan put in.

"Yeah, do they split into two? Like kapow! Pow! Pow! Pow! When they are ready to fight?" Bodhi put in his question, both fists up like a prize fighter.

Billy sighed loudly and chose to ignore the questions. "The other wolf is good. He is full of joy and hope and serenity."

"What is serentiny?" Raven asked.

"It's something good," his brother said helpfully.

"This wolf knows humility, empathy and kindness. He is generous and honest and compassionate. He is faithful and is extremely dependable. He is the wolf everyone wants to be friends with. He is the wolf that everyone looks up to," Billy studied each rapt face. "Do you know anyone like that?"

"My daddy," said Griffin, and I watched a huge smile split Jake's face. I caught Nessie looking at him too, a gentle smile on her face. So much for being angry with him.

"My daddy too!" "My daddy!" chorused many other little voices.

"Oh shit. That's like all you, old guys," Sebastian whispered.

"Could be you someday," I whispered back.

"Grandpa Billy, Grandpa Billy? How do they fight?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, who wins?" Remy demanded.

"Who do you think wins?" Billy asked and I listened in amusement as all the little boys gathered around voiced out their opinions and started a little debate. "Well, Miss O'Brien? What is your opinion on this story? Who do you think wins the internal fight?" Billy turned to smile at Ashley who was a pretty little teenager now. She loved all things Quileute and spoke the language better than Nessie or Abby or Petra put together and she was now in on the secret too.

She thought for a moment before smiling widely. "I think it's up to the person. He decides who wins."

Billy beamed at her with pride before clarifying her meaning to the others present. "You have a choice. You always have a choice. You get to decide which wolf you want to feed. The good wolf or the bad wolf. Who do you want it to be? The good or the bad?"

"But Grandpa, which one is stronger?" Keegan asked.

"The one you feed," he replied.

"But what if the bad one is stronger?" Remy asked.

"Not stronger. Just quicker, easier and more seductive," AJ said.

"But Daddy, how will I know if it's the good wolf or the bad wolf?" Ahote asked.

"You will know when you are calm and at peace. The bad wolf would hardly ever be at peace."

"Now who's quoting Yoda?" Gator demanded only to be smacked once again on the back of his head. "Aw. The force is strong in this one." 

"Isn't it better to be the strong and mighty one? The mighty always win," Isaac cut in, ignoring Gator's goofing.

"The mighty also fall," Sam said.

"Uncle Embry is still a mighty wolf and he would never fall," my ten-year old nephew declared loyally from his place at Nessie's feet. It always made me feel like a million bucks that he thinks I'm greater than Jake.

"I don't know how the story has deviated to Embry, but he did fall," Billy laughed. "The mighty Embry Call fell the day he met his beloved."

"Oh what a falling off it was," Emily quoted softly as she smiled at me from her place beside Petra.

"Oh man! You're talking about falling in love, aren't you?" Scott demanded in a disgusted voice. "I think that was Shakespeare, right?"

"I think they're talking about falling off porch steps," Emmett guffawed.

"Falling in love is the only kind of falling that I allow my pack, got it?" Jake grinned.

I turned to smile at my wife. Like I said, I can always associate myself with Billy's stories. Once upon a time, there was this pathetic fool called Embry Call who thought he was too high and mighty and chose to feed the wrong wolf. And like they said, the mighty fall, and I fell for an angel and she helped me fight the bad wolf and now the good wolf thrives. The good wolf was calm and at peace and life was good. Life is really good.

And right now, sitting in the shade with my baby in my arms and my wife smiling lovingly at me, all I can say is, if that's how the mighty fall, then damn what a falling off it was.

_A/N : Damn what a falling off it was.. Did you think so? I certainly tried to make it be.. I'd like to know your thoughts and feelings and general reaction to this story. _

_See you all in the next story… Nina!_


End file.
